Anochecer
by Lily Boom
Summary: Nuevas amenazas pesan sobre los Cullen. ¿Quién es esa vigilancia costante que notan sobre ellos? Nuevos Vulturi, nuevas aventuras... 1 nueva impronta Tranquilos sigue desde amanecer y no rompemos nada Porque los malos no siempre son lo que parecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Volterra.**

Volterra, meses después de los sucesos de 'Amanecer'

Ding, las puertas del ascensor se abren.

"Buenos días, señorita." Me dice una mujer morena del mostrador.

"¿Y Gianna?" Pregunto.

"La despidieron hace meses, señorita." Me contesta con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico blanqueador. "Yo soy la nueva recepcionista, Chiara."

"Ah." Contesto simplemente.

Debería imaginarlo, ninguna dura demasiado allí; en cuanto esos tres tienen un mal día deciden que la recepcionista debe cambiar y se acabó el asunto.

"¿Y usted es?" Me pregunta.

"Valeskha." Afirmé suavemente. "Pero anúncieme como Gabriel, ellos sabrán quién soy."

"Me temo que no teníamos ninguna persona con ninguno de esos nombres aquí." Me contestó.

Odio a las nuevas, nunca saben cuando acatar las órdenes.

"Chiara ¿no?" Le dije. "Mira Chiara, voy a decirte que va a pasar. Como creo que sabes lo que te conviene, vas a coger ese comunicador, vas a pulsar el botoncito rojo y me vas a anunciar como es debido. Y así nos ahorramos el numerito de que yo me pongo a hacer lo que mejor se me da ¿vale?"

"Llamaré a seguridad." Me amenazó yendo a coger el teléfono.

"Yo que tú no lo haría." Le advertí.

Cuando fue a coger el auricular para llamar a quien quiera que fuese, no llegó a cogerlo, llenó todo de sangre cuando la mano comenzó a llenársele de heridas y gritó.

Eso hizo que apareciese allí un crío.

"Perfecto, un crío." Dije apartando la mirada de la que iba a ser mi nueva presa.

"¿Quién es?" Me preguntó entonces el crío.

"¿Marcus se ha echado un chihuahua como perro de presa?" Dije con ironía.

"¿Quién es usted?" Me dijo el crío.

"Vaya… el pequeñito se ha enfadado…" Le dije con ironía. "¿Quieres que te busque el chupete?"

Creo que eso le cabreó, porque de pronto comencé a sentir que me fallaba la vista hasta quedarme ciega.

"Vaya… así que el crío tiene garras…" Dije incorporándome.

Si pensaba que no ver me iba a impedir es que estaba muy equivocado.

"Por última vez, le pregunto que quién es." Me dijo el crío mientras sentía que llegaba otra persona más que se mantuvo tras de mí en silencio.

"Tienes exactamente 3 segundos para dejar de hacer el tonto y dejarme jugar o acabarás peor que la pelele esa de ahí." Le advertí seria. "Uno…" Sí, las armas seguían donde las tenía. "Dos…" Solo eran dos, así que iba a tenerlo fácil, aún ciega como estaba.

"Ningún extraño va a pasar de aquí." Me dijo.

"Tres." Afirmé sabiendo que tenía al crío justo frente a mí en un ángulo de 10º con mi línea recta y al otro tras de mí contra la pared del ascensor pero separado de las puertas de este.

Con un solo golpe saqué mi automática y disparé un solo tiro que le provocó desconcentrarse y perder el control de su habilidad lo que poco a poco me fue dando algo de visión mientras esquivaba al tío que tenía detrás y le causaba unas cuantas heridas.

No había matado a ninguno de los dos pero siguieron provocándome, hasta que llegó una chica pelirroja que conocía bien.

"¡Pero bueno!" Gritó poniéndose los brazos en jarras. "¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?!"

"¡Se ha colado una intrusa!" Le gritó el tipo cachas mientras tenía un arma contra los cerebros de cada uno de ellos.

"No es una intrusa." Dijo Heidi. "Y tú, Gabri, deja de intentar matar a todo el que se te pone por delante."

"¿Conoces a esta panda de mamarrachos?" Le pregunté sin bajar las armas.

"Alec y Felix, son compañeros míos." Me dijo. "Y como se enteren los maestros de lo que has hecho te puedes meter en un lío serio."

"Os habéis salvado, por hoy." Les dije a los dos antes de meterles una patada a cada uno derribándolos y guardándome las armas. "No me querían dejar pasar."

"No eres de los que vivimos aquí." Me dijo Heidi mirando las heridas de sus compañeros. "Ni te pasas en fiestas de guardar, no mandas cartas y lo único que mandas lógicamente no se le enseña a la recepcionista."

"Me da igual." Afirmé. "Yo no quería venir, fueron ellos los que me llamaron."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo un hombre alto y moreno.

"Tranquilo Demetri." Le dijo Heidi. "Es solo Gabriel, no la dejaban entrar y lo ha intentado a su manera."

"¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano?" Preguntó otra cría corriendo a su hermano.

"Respuestas erroneas." Dije yo acercándome a los otros hombres. "Me llamo Valeskha Gabrielle."

"Demetri." Me dijo el hombre alto, de piel olivacea pálida y ojos rojos cogiéndome la mano y besándola como mandaba el protocolo mientras su pelo moreno me acariciaba el lateral de la mano.

"Corin." Me dijo el otro chico.

"¿Y estos niños de aquí?" Les pregunté frotándoles las cabezas a ambos.

De pronto sentí un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo.

"Jane, vale ya." Le dijo Heidi.

Entonces sonreí y miré a la cría que empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

"¡Gabri, ya vale!" Me dijo Heidi.

"Ha empezado ella." Le dije dándole la mano al tipo que yo había herido de pelo también moreno pero en una melena corta que, por deducción, debía ser Felix.

Perfecto, él no tenía poder; y Corin tenía la habilidad de la telequinesis (no lo dicen en el libro así que me lo invento), Demetri el rastreo que no me iba a servir de mucho porque ya tenía otro parecido, y los críos tenían Jane la capacidad de causar ilusiones de dolor y Alec, creo que me habían dicho que se llamaba, el de cegar sentidos.

"Da igual, nosotros no nos atacamos entre nosotros." Me dijo.

"Creo que la dama es un poco… animal." Dijo Felix.

"Seguro que sí." Dije yo.

"Cayo se va a molestar." Me dijo Demetri.

"¿Por qué narices no les llamáis como se llaman?" Les dije.

"A saber…" Me dijo el crío.

"Aro, Caius y Marcus." Les dije. "De toda la vida de dios."

"Sí, claro…" Dijeron como aburridos.

"Ven anda." Me dijo Heidi cogiéndome del brazo. "Será mejor que te lleve ante ellos, antes de que decidas dejarnos sin secretaria ni compañeros."

"Vaya por dios… ahora que había decidido que un niño también era comida…" Dije con ironía.

"Vamos…" Me dijo tirando de nuevo de mí para llevarme a través de una arcada a unos pasadizos oscuros y húmedos.

"Vaya, que sitio tan bonito y acogedor." Le dije.

"Vivimos más allá." Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "Ahí, detrás de esas puertas." Afirmó cuando llegamos a las puertas. "Aunque supongo que no les hará gracia saber que gracias a ti hoy no vamos a comer nada."

"Espero que la alegría de verme sea mayor que la decepción de las presas perdidas." Le dije sonriendo complacida mientras llamaba a la puerta por respeto y entonces sonriendo entrábamos a un cuarto circular donde seguía habiendo los mismos asientos amoldándose a la particularidad de la sala.

Allí había gente, como era de esperar.

Caius con su blanca palidez traslucida como la cebolla y su pelo largo y tan blanco como su piel, Aro de apariencia similar solo que con el pelo negro azabache, y por último, Marcus con una apariencia realmente apática.

"¿Qué nos traes ahí, Heidi?" Le preguntó Caius con severidad.

Caius era, por lo que podía recordar el más sádico, sanguinario, cruel y hambriento de poder de los tres, además de ser lo más negativo que te podías echar a la cara.

"¿Traes comida?" Dijo Aro. "¿O igual es el intruso que…?"

"Ooops, lo siento." Dije sonriendo entre dientes tras lanzarle un puñal que le pasó zumbando cuando lo esquivó.

"Echadla." Les dijo Caius a los que estaban por allí.

Entonces miré a mi alrededor, había bastante gente allí, pero sin duda podría ganarles aunque, dudo que yo quedase indemne.

"Caius, no te interesa eso." Le dije. "Yo no soy como mi prima."

Vale, aún no le había perdonado lo que le hicieron a Marcus y Dydime para hacerle quedarse con ellos en aquel triunvirato.

"¿Gabri?" Me llamó Aro. "¿Eres tú, Gabriel?"

Ni contesté, simplemente me cuadré de brazos cruzados al pecho y esperé.

"Sacadla de aquí." Dijo Marcus.

"Antes de que me tocasen les mataría." Afirmé. "Y luego creo que os mataría a vosotros… o mejor aún." Dije mirando a las mujeres.

"No te atrevas." Me dijo Marcus dando un paso adelante antes de sujetarse el brazo con dolor.

"¿A quiénes más ha tocado?" Preguntó Aro.

"Supongo que no esperaríais que fuese a dejar que volviesen a atacarme por sorpresa ¿no?" Les dije cruzándome de nuevo de brazos, esta vez colgada de la lámpara para apartarme de su alcance.

"Sí, claro." Dijo Aro. "Aunque si bajas aquí…"

"Muy amable, pero desde aquí os oigo perfectamente." Les dije poniéndome en cuclillas en el mismo sitio con las manos colgando apoyadas por el codo en mis muslos. "¿A fin de qué me llamasteis para que viniese aquí?. Oh, ya sé, vais a devolverme lo que me robásteis."

"No nos vengas con esas." Me dijo Caius. "Ba…."

"Haz el favor de dejar de usar nuestros dones contra nosotros." Me dijo Aro cuando Caius volvió a sujetarse la cabeza como si le fuese a reventar.

"Entonces dejar de amenazar y decirme qué queréis de mí." Les dije. "Si no tenéis nada que decirme entonces me largo y seguimos como toda la vida, vosotros a lo vuestro, yo a la mío."

"Tenemos trabajo para ti." Me dijo Aro parando a Caius con la mano al hombro.

"Yo no trabajo para vosotros." Les dije.

"Perfecto, podremos pedírselo a otros." Dijo Aro mientras Marcus parecía maldecir algo.

"Odio que me hagan perder el tiempo." Dije soltando aire feliz de que no me mandasen hacer nada y colgándome de la lámpara como un mono cabeza-abajo. "Y tampoco me gusta quitárselo yo a nadie, sobre todo a gente tan ocupada y poderosa como vosotros."

Iba a irme, pero Marcus me cogió del brazo con suavidad lo que me hizo girarme con cuidado para mirarle. Hasta entonces había estado apático, mirándome con curiosidad, sí, pero sin hacer nada; así que me sorprendió un poco verle reaccionar.

"Marcus." Le dije.

"Qué…" Me dijo. "Por favor, espera."

"Muy hábil, Marcus." Le dijo Aro.

Entonces fui a tocarle pero una chica que hasta entonces se había mostrado tímida me sujetó a la vez que creaba un escudo de protección.

"Perfecto, Renata." Le dijo Aro cuando yo contesté con el mismo truco haciéndola golpearse contra la pared pero sin tocar un pelo a Aro. "Ahora también puede hacer escudos como tú."

"No, como ella no." Dije. "Más fuertes, y pronto más resistentes."

"Marcus, dile algo." Le dijo Caius dándome a ver que tenía algo de miedo de mí por lo que sonreí. "Que pare ya." Le dijo acercándosele.

Sin embargo yo fui más rápida y me puse en medio levantando una mano y haciendo un capullo entre ambos.

"Matasteis a mi prima, no permitiré que ahora también hagáis daño a mi cuñado." Les dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Gracias por lo de antes." Me dijo Marcus cuando iba sola por el tunel cuando ya había acabado la mini-reunión y me volvieron a invitar suavemente a que me fuese por lo que me fui.

"Nunca tragué a tus compañeros." Le dije. "Si vine fue porque sé que tienen algo mío y espero encontrarlo antes de que vuelvan a usarlo para atraerme aquí; y sobre todo, porque esperaba verte, primo."

"Yo… agradezco que lo hicieras." Afirmó.

"Nunca les perdonaré lo que le hicieron a Dydi." Afirmé. "Les mataré en cuanto tenga oportunidad, no lo dudes."

"No deseo eso." Me dijo cogiéndome por la mano para pararme. "No ahora, son… aunque duela son mi familia."

Me apenó un poco, así que le hice una caricia como las que me habían hecho ellos dos cuando yo era pequeña, como la última vez que le vi, como cuando aún vivía en la corte de Volterra.

"No les mataré si no lo deseas, pero no puedes pedirme que perdone y olvide." Afirmé antes de carraspear. "Llevaré a cabo mi encargo, te doy mi palabra. Pero también te advierto que yo me encargaré del asunto, pero a mi manera."

"Pero las órdenes…" Me dijo.

"Yo juré ir a vigilar, nada más." Afirmé.

"Te matarían." Me dijo suavemente.

"No me menosprecies, primo Marcus." Le dije. "Como ya he dicho, yo no soy Dydi ni tú. No les conviene meterse conmigo."

"No lo entiendes." Me dijo. "Es… es peligroso enfadarnos y…"

"Y lo sé, se rumorea que es una forma de suicidio perfecta para los de nuestra noble y perfecta raza." Le dije. "No te preocupes por mí, te aseguro que antes de que pudiesen ponerme un dedo encima les habría hecho perder muchas vidas."

"Gabriel… no deberías subestimar a Aro y Cayo." Me dijo.

"¿Qué ha sido de cuando se les llamaba Aro y Caius?" Le dije suspirando.

"Gabriel, esto es serio." Me dijo. "Es… a Didyme y a mí no nos gustaría que te matasen por…"

"Descuida, no me harán nada." Le dije haciéndole una caricia de nuevo como las que él me hacía de cría. "Ya soy mayorcita, sé cuidarme sola, y aunque ellos sean más mayores que yo, yo tengo siempre un as en la manga."

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" Me dijo.

"¿Por qué soy más guapa aunque me pasen una década?" Le dije bromeando un poco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Casa Cullen, una semana más tarde.

"Nessy, cariño." Llamó Bella a su hija. "Pero bueno… ¿otra vez con Jake? Deberías estar en la bañera."

"Venga ya, está limpia." Le contestó Jacob. "¿No puede quedarse más tiempo?"

"No, no puede quedarse más tiempo." Le dijo ella. "Tiene que bañarse, ahora."

"Desde que eres madre eres más aburrida." Le contestó Jacob.

"Habló el chucho." Le dijo Rosalie mientras estaba viendo el canal tele-tienda en la tele sin sonido con Emmet y Jasper. "Yo que tú le echaría spray anti-pulgas, no sea que le haya pasado alguna."

"Muy graciosa, rubia." Le dijo Jacob molesto.

"Ahí está…" Dijo de pronto Alice haciendo que Emmet y Jasper se levantasen y fuesen a la ventana ocultándose tras las cortinas Jasper y en medio de la ventana Emmet para mirar fuera.

"No veo nada." Dijo Emmet. "Malditos mirones…"

"Yo no noto nada." Dijo Bella cogiendo a Nessy en brazos.

"Apostaría a que sea quien sea está escondido." Dijo Jasper.

Entonces Jacob suspiró.

"Si no hay más remedio… será mejor que salga, a ver si rastreo algo." Dijo rindiéndose.

Hacía ya días que podían sentirlo, alguien les vigilaba; sin embargo, cada vez que salían a ver si veían algo nunca podían localizar a quién vigilaba.

"Jake, es… no hace falta que salgas." Le dijo Bella.

"Paso de que estéis así, al menos Nessy." Dijo Jacob quitándose la camisa para dejarla doblada en el asiento que había estado ocupando hasta entonces. "Aunque hasta cierto punto es divertido veros tan nerviosos, comienza a ser agobiante que a la menor señal se levanten esos dos y jueguen a soldados."

"Al menos ten cuidado ¿vale?" Le dijo Bella.

"Déjale, es solo nuestra mascota." Le contestó Rosalie. "Ya iba siendo hora que el perrillo de compañía se convirtiese en un perro de guarda."

Eso hizo que Jacob le gruñese antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras y salir de casa donde se acabó de desvestir y salió de allí a la carrera internándose en el bosque convertido en lobo. Entonces se paró y comenzó a oler el aire en busca del menor rastro, solo que no lo encontró. Se puso a dar vueltas y más vueltas sin encontrar nada, hasta que olió algo diferente.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Le preguntó Edward.

"_¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?_" Dijo Jacob en su forma lupina.

"Jasper y Emmet me dijeron lo que ibas a hacer." Le dijo él. "Y leí tu mente, si hay alguien cerca debería haber dejado un rastro."

"_Ya, pero yo no he pillado ningún rastro fuera de lo normal._" Le dijo Jacob. "_¿Igual otro licántropo?_"

"No, no hay rastro de otro licántropo que no sea de los que ya conocemos todos." Negó Edward. "Y todos están entre La Push y la casa."

"_Entonces no lo entiendo_." Dijo Jacob. "_Alice lo notó hace poco, tus hermanos vigilaron pero tampoco han visto nada desde la ventana_. _Si estuviese vigilando la casa debería estar cerca._"

"Podría ser, pero desde luego, sea quien sea es evidente que es bueno ocultándose." Dijo Edward.

"_¿Crees que podría estar vigilando a Nessy?_" Le preguntó Jacob.

"Podría ser, o podría no ser." Dijo Edward. "Igual podrías ser de más ayuda si fueses por la reserva, si es un extraño igual alguien ha visto algo."

"_No pienso dejar sola a Nessy_." Le dijo Jacob. "_Menos aún con alguien rondando la casa_."

"Sería de más ayuda si supiésemos si hay alguien que no debería campando por los bosques y alrededores." Le dijo Edward. "Nosotros estaremos con mi hija, estamos suficientemente llenos como para poder resistir una o dos semanas sin ir de caza."

"_Está bien_." Acabó rindiéndose. "_Iré a ver si en la reserva saben algo. Les pondré en aviso y esperemos que haya visto u oído algo raro._"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Forks, 12.00 am. ese mismo día.

"Aviso, a todas las unidades, accidente en la interestatal 110, entre Forks y Sappho." Dijo la voz de la centralita por la radio del coche de policía del jefe Swan.

"Recibido, voy para allá." Contestó este dejando el café en el salpicadero antes de acabárselo y dejar la taza vacía en el asiento contiguo. "Bueno… vamos para allá." Dijo secándose el bigote de las últimas gotas de café con una servilleta de papel.

Era raro, desde hacía como unos 3 días había habido un accidente de tráfico, un par de peleas y había rumores de que habían habido timbas de poker y carreras ilegales cerca de Forks, sin embargo, para cuando habían llegado no quedaba nunca nada.

Y esta vez parecía que habría un poco más de suerte.

"Pero qué…" Murmuró al ver una moto de policía. "Oiga, qué hace…"

"Agente Gabrielle Lee." Le dijo una mujer morena con el pelo liso salvo las puntas casi rizadas, o sea, yo. "Me alegro de ver otro miembro de las fuerzas del órden."

"¿Agente Lee?" Le dijo Charlie. "¿No es un poco joven para ser agente, agente?"

"CIA, policía encubierta." Le contestó la chica. "Antes pertenecía a la EUROPOL, pero me trasladaron a la CIA americana."

"¿Y qué hace un agente de la CIA aquí?" Le preguntó Charlie.

"Traslado." Afirmé sonriéndole tras comprobar que la gente estaba bien. "Investigación tranquila desde una zona más o menos tranquila. Bueno… creo que no hay nada roto, me parece que la ambulancia del hospital central de Forks está en camino."

"Pensaba que…" Dijo Charlie. "Vaya… le juro que parece de la edad de mi hija."

"Sí, suelen echarme menos edad de la que realmente tengo." Afirmé sonriendo tras ponerme a hacer un torniquete para frenar el sangrado de uno. "Aunque también es cierto que soy una joven superdotada."

"¿Cuántos?" Me dijo. "20, vale, soy la cría del departamento. ¿Contento, agente?"

"Me parece que me pondré celoso." Me dijo sonriendo divertido. "La nueva agente de la ciudad me roba mis casos."

"Lo siento, iba tras el camión, paré a ayudar." Le dije mientras oía la sirena de la ambulancia a cosa de 3 kilómetros, talvez 5.

Entonces me echó un vistazo mejor, no, parecía una cría de unos 18 o así, vestida con una camisola beige rayando con blanco, pantalones pitillo del uniforme a rayas por dentro de unas botas con tacón y cordajes dándome una apariencia un poco rara de pirata al estar combinadas con las gafas de sol y un colgante que me habían dado y que me aseguraría encontrar y encajar en la familia que tenía que encontrar.

"Sigo pensando que en tu continente deben estar desesperados para contratar a alguien tan joven." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "De todas formas, necesitaría un informe del accidente, a no ser que lo tenga ya."

"No, me temo que lo dejaré en sus manos, le haré un informe detallado según el protocolo de mi institución y luego le dejaré que lo presente usted. Me temo que aún no sé hacerlos según las normas de aquí."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Aunque si quieres te puedo enseñar a hacerlos."

"Sería muy amable de su parte." Le dije.

"Lo que no la había visto hasta ahora." Me dijo mientras llegaba ya la ambulancia.

"Sí, hoy entraba nueva." Le dije. "Había ido a Port Angels a recoger unas cosas que me faltaban para acabar de montar mi casa."

En realidad en Forks, Forks… no había ido más que a presentar mi traslado oficialmente, el resto del tiempo lo pasé asentándome en la casa que había comprado en el monte cercano a medio camino entre la ciudad y una reserva de indios, vecina a pocos minutos corriendo a tope de la casa de mi 'trabajo' real, distancia suficiente de ellos como para poder vigilarles con un telescopio y para meterle una bala si fuese necesario a su mascota que se habían buscado. Llevaba lo menos 5 días espiándoles, así que…

"Bueno, pues ya está." Dije frotándome las manos cuando vimos partir a la ambulancia hacia la ciudad de nuevo. "Voy a levantar el corte de carretera que metí dirección Port Angels y me voy corriendo a Forks."

"¿Barricada?" Me dijo el jefe Swan.

"Sí, dejé un coche cruzado en medio, con sus dueños dentro." Afirmé. "¿Escolta a la ambulancia hasta Forks?"

"Sí." Me dijo. "Bueno, pues si nos vemos por la comisaría le debo un café, agente."

"Puedes llamarme Gabrielle." Le dije suavemente montando en la moto antes de salir corriendo en la moto hasta el kilómetro que había dejado el coche de unos chicos taponando la vía.

"Gracias por la colaboración." Les dije a los jóvenes sonriendo tras llamar a la ventanilla. "Ya está arreglado el accidente, así que, por favor, vayan desbloqueando la vía."

La gente era sorprendente, con solo enseñar la placa falsificada se ponían a cuatro patas y ladraban si se lo ordenaba.

Sonriendo aceleré tras poner el piloto de luces de la policía lo que me garantizaría ir a la velocidad que quisiera hasta las afueras de Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Agentes y problemas.**

"Buenas tardes." Dije entrando en la comisaría con paso firme.

"Señorita ¿algún problema?" Me dijo un policía tras el mostrador justo tras las puertas.

"No, vengo a ver al… jefe Powell." Dije leyendo el papel que ponía 'Mike Powell, Jefe de policía'. "¿Está por aquí?"

"Depende de quién le busque." Me dijo. "Si es por una denuncia cualquiera de los agentes del departamento del CSO en comunicaciones podrá tomar nota de…"

"No, tengo que ver al jefe Powell, había quedado en pasarme hoy, así que debe estar esperándome."

"Vamos, Maxwell." Le dijo una voz tras de mí. "Deja a la dama pasar, que si no te echará encima a todos sus perros de presa de la CIA."

"Jefe Swan." Le dijimos ambos.

"Buenas tardes, jefe Swan." Le saludé sin quitarme las gafas sonriendo a medias. "Pero no debería decir esas cosas o acabará buscándome un lío ¿sabe?"

"Es que si no vienes con fuerza al principio dudo que consigas nada." Me dijo sujetando una taza de papel con café humeando dentro. "Por cierto, este es el agente Maxwell, usa tu malhumor con él, no pasará nada si lo haces y ganarás mucho."

"¿Y quién es ella?" Dijo el hombre que me había negado el paso.

"Agente Gabrielle Lee." Le dije estirando mi mano. "Desde hoy creo que trabajaré codo con codo con algunos de los policías aquí."

"Oh, y otra cosa." Me dijo. "Aquí no hay agente femeninos salvo en comunicaciones, así que vete acostumbrándote a que te quieran parar en la entrada. Majorie." Saludó a una mujer con unos cascos sentada en una centralita.

"Ya lo veo." Afirmé cuando vi que la única mujer era la tal Majorie y una joven que pasó por allí con unas carpetas en la mano.

"Tenemos 6 departamentos." Afirmó. "El primero **que es la Patrulla****,**Officers are on shift 24 hours a day, seven days a week. los oficiales de turno 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana y eso; segundo departamento es el de registros que se encuentra disponible martes, miércoles y jueves de 8:00 a.m. a 4:30 p.m. Fingerprinting Services for Concealed Weapons Permits and Job Applications are available during this time. Servicios para la toma de huellas dactilares armas ocultas. Permisos y solicitudes de empleo están disponibles durante este tiempo. Although appointments are not required, we encourage you to call ahead to better allow us to serve you. _The records department will be closed for lunch from 12:00pm to 12:30pm until further notice._ Aunque las citas no son necesarias, solemos recomendar que se llame con anticipación para permitir un mejor servicio. _Oh, y el departamento de registros será cerrado para el almuerzo de 12:00 p.m. a 12:30 p.m., hasta nuevo aviso." Me dijo sonriendo y levantando un dedo__. "_El tercero que es el de **Oficial de Servicios Comunitarios o CSO. Donde**a u**One officer is assigned as the CSO.**n funcionario se le asigna como organizaciones de la sociedad civil. This position serves a wide variety of functions from Animal Control Services and Code Enforcement to Court Security and Inmate transports. Esta posición sirve una amplia variedad de funciones de Control de Animales y Servicios de Aplicación del Código de la Seguridad y la Corte Interno transportes. Y el jefe de este departamento soy yo." Afirmó sonriendo orgulloso y señalándose con el dedo. "El cuarto departamento que es el del **Centro de Comunicaciones,** opera un 24 / 7, reforzada con personal local 911 centro. The center receives and dispatches all 911 calls for the Forks Police Department, Hoh Reservation-BIA Law Enforcement, Fire District #1, Fire District #3 and the local ambulance corps. El centro recibe y envía todas las llamadas al 911 para el Departamento de Policía de Tenedores, la reserva Hoh-BIA Aplicación de la ley, del Distrito # 1 de Bomberos, Bomberos del Distrito # 3 y el cuerpo de ambulancias locales. Luego sigue el 5º departamento que es el de 5. **Jail.** The department operates a 30- bed jail facility.**Cárcel, que** opera en unas instalaciones de unas 30 camas en las instalaciones carcelarias a las afueras. Asimismo, los contratos de espacio para la cama fuera de los organismos municipales, y con el gobierno federal para la celebración de los detenidos. The jail offers community service, work release and GED opportunities for qualified inmates. La cárcel ofrece el servicio a la comunidad, el trabajo en libertad y las oportunidades de GED cualificada reclusos." Continuó contándome. "Pero como comprenderás, con ese departamento apenas tenemos contacto."

"¿Y el 6º departamento?" Le pregunté.

"El 6º departamento es el de **2. ****Investigations**** .****Investigaciones y que tiene u**One Detective is assigned for Major Crimes, follow-up investigations, and assisting police officers.n detective es asignado para los grandes delitos, el seguimiento de las investigaciones, y prestar asistencia a los agentes de policía." Me dijo. "Lo que no tengo muy claro aún es dónde encajas tú. ¿Te han mandado para comunicaciones? Porque te aseguro que es casi imposible ganar a Majorie con el teléfono y las conexiones con nosotros."

"Digamos que voy a ser ese detective asignado al 6º departamento." Le dije sonriendo y mirando alrededor de su mesa localizando la foto de su hija, Isabella Cullen. "Pero me temo que aquí no hay tanta necesidad de ese puesto así que haré colaboraciones con el resto de departamentos, particularmente con el 1º por libre y con el suyo también un poco por libre pero con vosotros."

"Hum… una agente rebelde." Me dijo frotándose el bigote antes de sonreír. "Va a ser divertido ver cómo un 'pezqueñín' como tú, proveniente del viejo continente y de ciudad se las arregla en una ciudad tan pequeña y tranquila como Forks. Donde lo más que tenemos que perseguir es algún accidente de tráfico en las inmediaciones o animales salvajes demasiado cerca de las poblaciones."

"Yo soy más de acción, pero bueno, un poco de tranquilidad a veces viene bien." Le dije.

"¿Dónde está la nueva agente?" Oímos decir entones a una voz que entraba por la puerta de la comisaría.

"Creo que es por ti." Me dijo el jefe Swan señalándome con un dedo al pasillo de su gabinete con dos paredes de separación de otros.

"Deséame suerte." Le dije antes de empujarme en la silla de ordenador con ruedas al pasillo girando sobre mí misma. "Disculpe… ¿me andaban buscando?"

"¿Agente Lee?" Dijo un hombre con pinta de alto cargo de allí.

Al instante me levanté deprisa y me cuadré militarmente.

"Disculpe señor, no le había reconocido por la voz." Le dije intentando sonar convincente.

"Ejem." Me dijo mientras tras un segundo de atónitos se empezaron a aguantar la risa varios. "Es de agradecer ver que alguien aquí tiene buenos modales militares pero… por aquí nada de eso, venga por aquí." Me pidió guiándome al único despacho privado del edificio. "Mi despacho."

"Bonito." Afirmé viendo que estaba bien ordenado y limpio.

"Oh, siéntate." Me dijo cuando esperé de pie junto a la silla.

"Con permiso." Le dije.

6. **Records.** The records department is available Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday from 8:00am to 4:30pm.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué tal te ha ido?" Me preguntó Charlie aún sonriendo divertido cuando salí casi media hora después del despacho de su superior inmediato.

"Bien." Le dije. "Me tengo que aprender esto para cuanto antes mejor." Afirmé mostrándole el reglamento interno que llevaban ellos. "Y acabo de aprender que no hay que cuadrarse ante nuestros superiores."

"Genial." Me dijo. "Supongo que tendrás que ir a cogerte el uniforme."

"Ah, no." Le dije sonriendo. "Yo llevo ropas normales, para pasar desapercibida, claro."

"Supongo que al menos te habrán dicho lo básico." Me dijo.

Ante esto batí el reglamento mientras se acercaban unos pasos.

"Charlie, la chica y tú haréis equipo dos días, enséñale un poco la ciudad." Le dijo el jefe.

"¿Una ruta turística?" Le dijo él.

"Algo así." Afirmó el jefe. "Esta semana enséñale la ciudad, le explicas nuestros límites, el trabajo en calle, y luego ya se pondrá a trabajar ella sola, pero de momento… trabajo en equipo."

No me lo había dicho antes, pero me venía genial, el padre de una chica que tenía en mi punto de mira, era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Bueno, pues cojo mi chaqueta y nos vamos, señorita." Me dijo Charlie cogiendo su chaqueta. "Comenzaremos por la ciudad y a la tarde podría llevarte a conocer los alrededores. Hay aquí cerca… una reserva."

Perfecto, por suerte, sabiendo la realidad de la zona y cómo era zona de confluencia para dos especies separadas por un pequeño radio de acción para separarles, que yo fuese a entrar a los terrenos de La Push no era algo bueno, sin embargo, mi don me iba a ser de bastante utilidad aquí.

"He oído que hay una reserva." Le dije.

"Sí, pero si no te importa, mejor la dejamos para mañana que libro y así puedo pedirle a un amigo mío esta noche que pida a unos muchachos de allí que colaboren un poco y te muestren esa zona mejor."

"Genial." Asentí feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Entonces no habéis oído nada?" Le dije a mi padre esa noche.

"No, lo siento." Me dijo. "Charlie dijo que todo estaba tranquilo, no hay nada raro… así que si alguien os vigila o no es vampiro ni licántropo o no se alimenta nunca, porque no ha desaparecido nadie y no han aparecido presas de nada."

"¿Seguro que no hay nada?" Le pregunté.

"Si quieres compruébalo tú mismo, pero no, no hay nada." Me dijo. "De todas formas, no entiendo por qué te preocupa eso."

"Nessy." Asentí con firmeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabrielle, con banda sonora de 'Everytime' de Britney Spears)

Suspiré en la oscuridad de mi cuarto en mi nueva casa, tras una vuelta guiada y ver cenar a Charlie en su bar favorito mientras yo me tomaba mi pastilla para controlarme un poco, había cogido mi moto y había regresado a casa directa.

Allí sí que había dejado ir lo que era; saqué mi reserva del frigorífico industrial que había robado en un camión y que había llevado en brazos hasta la casa para instalarlo en el sótano cerrado de la casa y donde había metido lo que había conseguido cazar y cargar hasta casa aún con sangre tibia. En realidad, los electrodomésticos de la casa eran simple adorno, yo usaba la chimenea del salón de diseño. Iría a la compra para intentar parecer lo más normal posible, me dejaría ver un poco por el pueblo, cuando hubiese acabado de instalar el circuito de vigilancia.

Suspiré sentada en la ventana contemplando la luna mientras oía un disco de música suave que había comprado a un pirata informático.

Me gustaba algunas canciones modernas tanto como me gustaba la música clásica de mi infancia.

Mientras escuchaba esta canción recordé a Didyme, mi infancia junto a ella, mis amigos que había tenido que dejar atrás…

Entonces sentí una enorme cabeza en mi regazo y miré al dueño.

"Zero…" Suspiré suavemente. "¿Cómo has entrado?"

El gran lobo blanco simplemente me mordisqueó un poco los dedos mientras los dos lobos negros me agarraban de la ropa y tiraban.

"Vamos… ven a bailar." Me dijo uno destransformándose en su forma de verdad.

"No os paséis." Les dije. "¿Dónde habíais ido?"

"Canadá, no te preocupes, no llamaremos la atención aquí." Me dijo su hermano sonriéndome y cogiéndome de las manos para hacerme mover con ellos mientras Zero se quedaba mirando a la distancia con sus ojos de halcón a pesar de ser un 'bicho raro' incapaz de destransformarse.

"I love rock & roll…" Se pusieron a cantar con la canción haciéndome mover casi a la fuerza al principio, sin embargo, enseguida me puse a bailar con ellos.

Vale, no estaba alegre, pero al menos eso quitaba un poco las penas.

Cuando me caí en brazos de uno de ellos riendo fue cuando paramos cayéndonos todos al suelo.

"¿Sabe alguien que estás viviendo aquí?" Me preguntó Kobu que era el de pelo corto de los tres sonriéndome bajo mí.

"Aún no." Asentí.

"Bueno, podríamos ir a trabajar contigo." Me dijo su hermano Nathaniel sonriéndome. "Como tus compañeros de hocico frío." Añadió Kobu.

"Bueno, podría haceros pasar como los agentes K007 y 008." Les dije bromeando.

"No, nosotros seremos 008 y 009." Me dijo Nathaniel suavemente cuando me di cuenta de lo que significaba lo que había dicho.

"Desde luego." Asentí yo.

"¿Aún sigues preocupada por él?" Me preguntó Kobu frotándome la cabeza.

"Claro que sí." Afirmé. "Solo espero que esté bien… Si le hubiesen hecho algo…"

"Tranquila, seguro que está bien." Me dijo Nathaniel. "Tenéis un vínculo, si estuviese muerto lo hubieses…"

"No quiero ni pensarlo…" Dije.

Con cuidado ambos me abrazaron como estábamos aún de caídos. Odiaba aquello, no me gustaba nada…

De pronto, me volví a sentir como una cría pequeña. En brazos de mi hermanastro, la única persona que me había comprendido nunca… los Vulturi nos dieron todo, no sabían ellos lo que habían hecho convirtiéndome en aquella máquina sin corazón que era ahora, una máquina que pronto se volvería contra ellos, solo un poco más de fingir lealtad, un poco más y…

¡Auuuuuu! Oímos aullar en la lejanía; a ese aullido se le unieron algún otro, por turnos, en un coloquio, una charla entre lobos.

"¿Algo por lo que preocuparse?" Les pregunté a mis compañeros mirando sobre todo a Zero que sacudió la cabeza antes de morder un trozo de carne de la bandeja donde le había dejado una pata del animal que habían cazado para mí hacía un par de días y que había descongelado previamente para repartirla entre los 4 animales.

"Así que se preguntan por esas ardillas." Dije levantándome de encima de los dos chicos. "Pregúntale a Luci si saben algo más del causante."

Al instante, Zero se puso a aullar por la ventana y a él le contestaron varias voces, la más cercana, la de Lucifer y luego otra más lejana.

Negó con la cabeza y golpeó el suelo con la zarpa. No por ahora, era fácil entenderle cuando me hablaba con los pocos gestos que podía hacer aún.

"Buenos chicos..." Le dije palmeándole el costado. "Dime Zero, dónde está Luci ahora ¿hum?"

Con cuidado miró con el morro hacia el norte, entonces golpeó con la zarpa al suelo una, dos, tres, cuatro... hasta doce veces. Kilómetro y 200 metros al norte, sonreí y recogí un trozo grande de carne.

"Dile que vaya al pie del abeto que sobresale." Le dije calibrando el peso de la carne con una sonrisa.

Tras su aullido que contestaron y él me hizo un gesto de asentimiento, eché un paso atrás antes de hacer un lanzamiento perfecto que llegó hasta donde le había dicho que esperase la carne y entonces oímos el chasquido que produjeron sus mandíbulas contra el hueso de la pata que había lanzado.

"Y Gabrielle hace otro tanto perfecto." Dijo Kobu sonriendo.

"Vosotros tenéis lo vuestro en la mesa." Les dije sonriendo. "Id cenando y luego si queréis volvéis."

Sonreí, tenerles allí era una ventaja, mientras miraba por el telescopio cómo en la ventana volvían a ponerse el gigante y el rubio de la familia mientras una mente intentaba encontrarme sonreí. En una casa pintada con pintura de amianto, con mi cabeza protegida por un casco que me hacía parecer un tipo raro de soldado medieval o viquingo, no iba a poder atrapar mi mente. Ya me habían avisado de los dones de aquella gente, así que estaba preparada, rodeada como estaba de un híbrido entre licántropo y vampiro, con un lobo con gigantismo y mis compañeros los hermanos, las premoniciones de la morena no servirían de nada, y con el casco y la pintura de la casa, el mentalista no podría encontrarme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Nada, no puedo coger ninguna mente humana ni vampiro." Dije tras concentrarme en encontrar a quien no paraba de vigilarnos a ratos.

"Podríamos ir a correr un poco." Me sugirió Emmet. "Y si encontramos a alguien..."

"Si fuese un vampiro la gente de Jacob lo hubiese olido." Afirmó Carlisle. "Y si fuese un licántropo nosotros lo hubiésemos localizado ya."

"Ya, pero a la única persona que no puedo leerle la mente es a Bella." Le dije yo. "Y es imposible esconderse de mi mente."

"Quedaros aquí llorando." Nos dijo Rosalie. "Yo me voy a ver si localizo algo. "

"Rose, te acompaño." Le dijo Emmet.

"A mí también me apetece correr un poco." Afirmó Alice.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Llegas tarde, Charlie." Le dijo mi padre al jefe Swan cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Lo siento, he tenido que hacerle un tour turístico a la nueva adquisición del departamento." Se disculpó este. "Vaya, hola Jacob. ¿De visita a tu padre?"

"Sí, le echaba de menos." Le dije medio mintiendo.

"Entonces supongo que te quedarás a ver el partido ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Pensaba ir a ver a mis amigos, pero sí, me quedo al principio." Le dije pasándole a mi padre el bol de palitos de pescado que tenía en la sartén sacándoselo.

"Los jóvenes..." Me dijo. "No sé qué tenéis todos con los partidos. Donde esté un buen partido con los palitos fritos de pescado de toda la vida y las patatas que se quite el resto."

"Igual salimos con un grupo de chicas." Le dije.

"No sé qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí." Me contestó tras un segundo de duda. "Yo en tu lugar me hubiese ido corriendo ya."

"También me gusta el fútbol." Le dije poniéndome un bol de patatas fritas de bolsa y sentándome en un sillón.

El partido comenzó mientras yo estaba sacando unas cervezas del frigo.

"Así que te han colgado a un novato." Le dijo Billie mientras yo buscaba un poco de salsa para las patatas.

"Más que un novato es un as." Dijo Charlie sin perderse ninguno de los dos movimiento en el campo de juego. "Un perro de presa de la ciudad. Ya corren apuestas sobre cuándo durará."

"Un as dudo que quisiera trabajar para vosotros." Le dijo mi padre. "¿Por qué cambiaría un despacho limpio en la gran ciudad por un cuchitril compartido con el resto de guardias del pueblo?"

"Eh, no te metas con la comisaría." Le dijo Charlie divertido mordiendo una barrita de pescado. "Es un lugar importante del pueblo."

"Oh, sí, el más importante." Le dijo mi padre.

"Yo estoy con mi padre." Le dije sentándome. "Nadie en su sano juicio cambiaría una ciudad buena por Forks. Solo un tío feo, gordo y sudoroso."

"Pues creo que de eso tiene poco." Nos dijo Charlie mirándome. "Apuesto a que si le vieses te gustaría."

"Tráetelo al próximo partido." Le dijo mi padre. "Toca en tu casa."

"En realidad, si no os importa le traeré mañana." Nos dijo. "Tengo que enseñarle los alrededores, así que hemos dejado la reserva para otro día."

"¿Por qué querría conocer la reserva?" Le pregunté. "Aquí nunca pasa nada."

"Es un agente de ciudad." Me dijo Charlie. "En el campo debe perderse. Y como aquí sabéis de eso... bueno, creo que os lo prestaré para que le deis una caminata mientras tu padre y yo salimos a nuestra habitual salida de pesca."

"Una gran idea." Dijo mi padre. "Mañana hará bueno, así que..."

"¿Yo?" Les dije cuando entendí por qué me miraban.

"No conozco a nadie mejor que tú y tus amigos." Me dijo Charlie. "Sois grandes, fuertes, os conocéis todos los alrededores boscosos... y podréis decirle dónde poner el pie y dónde no."

Hombre, en eso llevaba razón. Nadie mejor que los licántropos conocíamos los alrededores boscosos de Forks, nadie salvo los Cullen, pero claro, sería peligroso pedírselo a ellos.

"Vale, está bien." Les dije viendo que era hora de salir para pillar a las patrullas nocturnas. "Voy a ver si consigo que alguien más se venga."

"Oh, igual podrías probar con Seth y Leah." Me dijo Charlie. "Así no se sentirá tan sola."

Dudo que Leah se sintiese sola, seguía en su etapa borde, reuniendo dinero como podía para poder cumplir sus planes de largarse de allí pronto.

Mientras salía pensé en pasarme primero por donde Quil que me pillaba de paso; en efecto, Embry y él estaba allí ya.

"¡Mira quién ha vuelto a casa por 'no-navidad'!" Dijo Embry sonriendo.

"Jacob, hacía tiempo." Me dijo Quil.

"Es que he venido a ver si sabía alguien algo de alguien que anda espiándonos." Les dije suavemente. "Que nadie parece haber visto nada. Pensé que igual vosotros habíais visto algo raro."

"Pues no, no ha habido ataques, ni a humanos ni a animales." Me dijeron. "De todas formas pregúntale al resto."

"Sí... por cierto, Charlie está en casa." Les dije. "Me ha dicho que si nos importaba a algunos hacer de guías a un agente novato que tienen."

"Hacer de canguros, que guay." Dijo Embry.

"Sí, mi padre me dijo que os preguntase, y también a Leah y Seth." Les dije.

"Deberías preguntarle también a Sam y al resto." Me sugirió Quil. "Sabes que aquí Sam es la ley."

"Sí, la del bosque." Les dije. "Es una petición 'casi formal' del jefe de policía, así que..."

La verdad es que no quedaba mucha más opción, cuando se lo dije a Sam y le expliqué lo que me había dicho Charlie como detalles pareció dudar un poco.

"Yo no puedo." Me dijo. "Mañana tengo que ocuparme de algo más urgente. Pero Paul y Jared podrían intentarlo."

"Yo tengo libre." Me dijo Jared. "Supongo que un rato podría pasarme, porque por la tarde había quedado con Kim."

"¿Paul?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Me gruñó. "No queda mucha opción, es una orden policial; además, no tengo nada que hacer hasta la medio día. Pero solo será por la reserva y alrededores."

"Genial, pues estamos Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, tú y yo por la mañana y por la tarde igual salvo por vosotros dos."

"¿Y dices que necesita conocer los alrededores para qué?" Me dijo Paul.

"Creo que es porque viene de la ciudad y no está acostumbrado al trabajo de campo." Les dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Genial, otro torpe pijo de ciudad." Dijo Paul.

"Eso o es un hombre gordo y sudoroso." Dijo Embry. "Morirá antes de poder salir de la reserva..."

Igual debería haberles dicho que según Charlie no era así pero... igual también él exageraba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Sorpresas. Guías para la nueva agente.**

(Voz de Gabri)

"Buenos días." Saludé entrando en la comisaría de policía mostrando la placa de pasada al de la entrada sin parar siquiera.

"Vaya, un poco más al estilo de Forks." Me dijo Charlie cuando entró media hora más tarde mientras yo me columpiaba un poco en mi asiento en su mesa leyendo el periódico del día.

"Pensé que una chaqueta con la placa que gastan aquí podría sobrar ¿no?" Le dije sonriendo. "¿Dónde nos toca hoy?"

"La Push." Me dijo sonriendo. "Hoy era mi día libre, así que te toca conocer la reserva y los alrededores. Así que... ¿vamos?"

"Vamos." Le dije cogiendo mis cosas para seguirle fuera. "Hasta luego." Me despedí mientras salía.

Marjorie me hizo una despedida con la mano mientras atendía una llamada o algo y con eso fui al aparcamiento donde tenía mi moto y Charlie había aparcado su coche junto a ella.

"¿Vienes en mi coche?" Me dijo.

"Lo siento, mejor en moto." Afirmé. "Por lo que pueda pasar."

"Es una reserva, allí nunca pasa nada." Me dijo.

"Está bien, pero luego vas a tener que traerme aquí para recoger mi moto." Cedí para abrir la puerta y meterme dentro.

Estuvo mirándome de reojo a ratos durante un rato, sin apartar la vista de la carretera mientras nos movíamos por ella.

"¿Nunca te quitas las gafas de sol?" Me preguntó. "Aún no hay luz como para necesitarlas."

"Son graduadas." Le dije. "Además, suelo tener los ojos rojos por falta de sueño. No quisiera que me confundieran con una drogadicta."

"Vaya, entonces sí, mejor llévalas." Me dijo casi divertido.

"¿Y a dónde dices que me llevas hoy?" Le pregunté tras una pausa de silencio.

"A La Push, es una reserva de indios quileutes que se encuentra a lo largo del río Quileute." Me dijo moviendo la mano suavemente sin soltar el volante ni apartar la vista de la carretera más que para un vistazo corto. "La Push es conocida por su surf y de observación de ballenas así como la belleza natural. Uno de los principales atractivos de La Push es el Ocean Park Resort a lo largo de James Beach." Afirmó. "Todos los jóvenes de Forks y alrededores van a las playas de La Push a hacer surf, bañarse u observar las ballenas."

"Entonces supongo que me gustará." Afirmé quitándome la chaqueta y cogiéndome la chapa de la misma para engancharla a mi camisa a la altura del pecho que era donde debía ir.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"Aquí llega Charlie." Dije cuando oí la bocina de su coche de policía y le oímos parar el motor. "A ver qué están haciendo estos en el garaje." Murmuré sabiendo que estaban allí haciendo algo de nuevo.

"Billie, ya he llegado." Dijo Charlie entrando seguido de una chica. "Mira, mi compañera más nueva del cuerpo. Lee, te presento a Billie, es el que corta el bacalao por aquí."

"Encantada, me llamo Gabrielle Lee." Me dijo sonriéndome ampliamente.

"El placer es mío, señorita. Me llamo Charlie Black." Le dije sorprendido de que una chica tan joven fuese compañera de Charlie y mirándole con cara de 'picarón'. "Mi hijo estará al llegar."

"Ah, vale." Me dijo. "Charlie me ha contado que los terrenos de La Push tienen mucho interés natural. Situado en el curso del río... Es bonita, al menos lo que he venido viendo desde el coche."

"Nuestro hogar es un sitio realmente precioso." Le dije. "En realidad el nombre viene del francés_ la bouche_, que significa "boca", a la jerga chinuk. En él se describe la ubicación de la ciudad en la desembocadura del río."

"Muy inteligentes..." Dijo ella como si cayese en la cuenta de ello.

La verdad es que la chica era realmente diferente a los policías de Forks, y desde luego diferente a Charlie. No solo por ser una chica sino también porque era... demasiado joven e iba vestida de forma formal pero desde luego no como un policía, sobre todo cuando me fijé en la correa que llevaba en la mano y el tatuaje de su brazo derecho.

"Perdona mis dudas, pero... ¿en serio eres policía?" Le dije.

"FBI, agente secreta." Me dijo mostrándome la placa del bolsillo del pantalón y volviendo a guardarla a la vez que levantaba la cara para mirar a la puerta trasera donde habíamos comenzado a oír ruidos de que mi hijo y el resto se acercaban.

"¿El baño?" Me preguntó entonces.

"En el pasillo, primera puerta a la derecha." Le dije mientras se abría la puerta. "Jacob, hijo, aquí." Le llamé mientras veíamos que se iba al baño.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jacob, hijo, aquí." Me llamó mi padre cuando abrimos la puerta.

"Ya vamos..." Le contesté.

"Vamos a ver a ese policía medio inválido." Dijo Embry bromeando y haciéndome aguantar la risa para pedirle que no dijese nada mientras sonreía.

"Hola Charlie." Le saludamos sonriendo cuando el vimos allí.

"¿Dónde está tu compañero?" Le pregunté sonriendo aún divertido por los comentarios de Embry.

"Acaba de ir al baño." Me dijo mi padre mientras oíamos la cadena del retrete y luego el lavamanos. "Gabri ¿hay toallas?"

"Hombre mira, un Gabriel." Dijo Quil. "Latino."

"Sí, había una toalla, gracias Billie." Le dijo una voz suave y musical desde el pasillo haciéndonos girar sorprendidos para encontrarnos cara a cara con una chica morena que tenía apariencia de cualquier cosa menos de policía, aunque tenía la insignia de la poli de Forks en el pecho de la camisa sin mangas que llevaba.

"¿Quién...?" Dije sorprendido de ver a una chica.

"Oh, Agente Gabrielle Lee." Nos dijo sonriendo y extendiendo la mano para dármela en un saludo. "Soy nueva en la ciudad. Oh, y no soy latina sino Europea." Afirmó dándole la mano a Embry mientras le decía el nombre. "Se escribe G-A-B-R-I-E-LL-E, pero se pronuncia Gabriel."

Una mujer, una mujer policía.

"Bueno Gabri, pues este chico de delante de ti es Jacob, mi hijo." Le dijo mi padre. "Y los otros dos son Embry y Quil, unos amigos."

"Jacob..." Dijo señalándome. "Quil y Embry." Dijo ella señalándoles erróneamente.

"No, no, al revés." Le dijo Embry bromeando. "Yo soy Embry y él es Quil."

"Oh, vale." Nos dijo. "Lo siento."

"Nada mujer, que no les conocías." Le dijo mi padre.

Era raro, había algo en ella que me parecía raro, pero tampoco era que fuese un vampiro o nada por el estilo.

"¿Sois vosotros los que me van a pasear un poco por aquí?" Me sacó de mis pensamientos la chica.

"Pues sí." Le dijo Embry. "No hay nadie en la reserva que se sepa mover como nosotros por monte."

"Igual te gustaría cambiarte de ropa antes." Le dije.

"Nah, así voy bien." Dijo ella mirándose.

"Señorita, creo que esta vez los chicos tienen razón." Le dijo Billie. "Creo que al menos los tacones no son lo mejor para andar por monte."

"Un agente no debe quejarse." Dijo ella recogiendo un las llaves que Charlie le pasó por el aire. "Además, estoy acostumbrada a este calzado. Recojo un par de cosas del coche y estoy lista para sentencia. Dos minutos."

La verdad es que valor tenía.

"Esta tía acaba con el tobillo destrozado." Dijo Quil.

"Alguien debería decirle algo." Dije yo. "¿Charlie?"

"A mí no me miréis." Nos dijo dejando la cerveza en la mesa. "Tiene el mismo rango que yo."

"¿Una jefe de policía?" Dijo Embry. "Será un gusto saltarse las normas."

"No, la chica es una sabuesa de la CIA." Dijo Charlie. "Va a estar como investigadora, trabajando en este departamento y este, y este..."

"Gracias, Charlie." Le dijo volviendo a entrar y pasándole las llaves con el mismo gesto. "¿Vamos?" Nos dijo a nosotros.

"Vamos." Le dije yo. "¿Seguro que no prefieres cambiarte el calzado?"

"Seguro." Dijo ella. "Anda... tirar para fuera que al final vamos a volver a la hora de cenar..."

"Por mí no te preocupes." Le dijo Charlie. "Estaré aquí hasta que me echen."

"Yo hasta que me traigan de vuelta." Dijo ella. "Aunque si esto es muy grande... igual tengo que volver más días."

Más días, como pensasen que íbamos a llevárnosla nosotros más días para hacerle un tour guiado...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Y hasta aquí el pueblo." Me dijo un chico joven llamado Seth que se nos había unido en lo que era el centro geométrico del pueblo.

"Como ves no es muy grande." Me dijo Embry. "Y tampoco solemos tener líos."

"Guay." Afirmé. "Supongo pues que no tendré que venir aquí con un 404, o un 415, y desde luego, que no me entere que tenéis un 23109**.**"

"¿Con qué?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Un tumulto, disturbar la paz y carreras ilegales." Les dije dándome cuenta que no todos sabían qué decía. "A veces me olvido que no estoy trabajando." Dije intentando sonreír.

"Sheeee..." Dijo Embry como de no acabar de creérselo. "Bueno, la verdad es que aquí nunca hay problemas de esos."

"Ya, lo decía en broma." Le dije. "He visto en los registros que aquí no hay más que animales muertos por el bosque y alguna persecución de criminales por los terrenos de la reserva, lejos de la población."

"Vaaayaaa..." Dijeron.

"Veo que alguien ha hecho los deberes." Me dijo Jacob como con ironía.

"Soy un agente del orden, es mi trabajo estar informada." Les dije. "Un agente bien informado es un buen agente."

"Dijo la fuerza de la ley." Dijo Embry para hacerme sonreír.

Aunque echaban un pestazo increíble, había que reconocerles que el miedo que les tenían en Volterra era total y completamente irracional.

"Bueno, pues a ver, qué sigue." Dije dando una palmada.

"Creo que Charlie mencionó algo de ver el bosque." Dijo Jacob. "Pero primero te enseñaremos un poco más los alrededores, luego a la hora de comer hacemos un descanso y por la tarde ya vamos un poco por los bosques circundantes."

"Lo que yo decía, habrá que echar más días." Dije suspirando.

"Pues si vienes más días y no está Jacob, aquella casa de allí es la mía." Me dijo Embry sonriendo y señalando a una casa que estaba tras una tienda en una calle paralela. "Y si pudieses ver desde un poco más alto, de la casa de Jake, coges la calle adelante y la... tercera no, la cuarta calle a la izquierda siguiendo la calle la 3ª casa a la derecha, Seth y Leah. Y Quil..."

"Pásate por la tienda de mis padres en la playa y listo." Me dijo Quil. "Si no estoy con estos estaré allí."

"Gracias por la oferta." Les dije.

"Por cierto." Me dijo Seth. "Esa bolsa es..."

"Comida de resistencia, para por si íbamos al monte." Les dije. "Y efectos personales."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Hey, no me digas que aún no han llegado." Me dijo Paul mientras estábamos donde habíamos quedado para unirnos al resto.

"Pues ya ves." Dije divertido. "Igual al 'poli' le ha dado un mal y lo tienen descansando."

"¡Venga caballeros!" Oímos gritar entonces. "¡Que al final os voy a ganar, abuelitos!"

"¡Más quisieras!" Oímos gritar a Embry más lejos.

"¿Quién es el que va con ellos?" Pregunté mirando hacia donde había venido la voz del resto.

Entonces vimos una persona pasando a toda leche junto a nosotros y paró contra el poste casi a la vez que Jacob que apareció de pronto por nuestro otro lado.

"Te he ganado." Dijo Jacob.

"Voy a ver si cojo un botellín de agua." Le dijo la otra persona para irse.

"Hey, Jacob." Le llamé haciéndole girar. "¿Una amiga tuya?"

"¿Y el poli?" Le dijo Paul. "No me lo digas, hacéis una carrera con él y se os ha perdido."

"¿Hemos ganado?" Preguntaron Embry, Quil y Seth llegando casi a la vez."

"Más quisierais." Les dijo Jacob.

"¡Fuuu! Que fondo tiene." Dijo Embry casi jadeando.

"Sí, sí." Dijo Paul. "Bueno, que dónde habéis dejado al poli."

"¿Llamándome?" Dijo la persona que habíamos visto corriendo y llegando a la vez que Jacob acercándose con una botella contra los labios bajada para hablar.

"¿Y tú quién...?" Dije para fijarme en que había algo brillando en su pecho.

"Jared, Paul, os presento a la agente..." Dijo Jacob. "Ejem, era... ¿cómo era?"

"Agente Gabrielle Lee." Nos dijo bajando la botella y dándonos la mano ante nuestra sorpresa. "Por lo que se ve Charlie ha conseguido liar a bastante gente."

"¿Esta es...?" Dije confuso.

"El famoso agente al que teníamos que enseñarle la reserva, sí." Nos dijo Jacob. "Pero Charlie se olvidó comentarme que..."

"Charlie se olvidó comentar que era una mujer." Dijo ella guardándose la botella cerrada de nuevo en la mochila que llevaba colgada a la espalda y que ahora estaba en su mano. "Y por lo que se ve voy a ser la única agente femenina que salga por ahí en Forks y alrededores. ¿Decepcionados?"

"Pues hombre, esperábamos encontrarnos a un tipo de mediana edad, con sobrepeso y..." Comenzó Paul para llevarse un golpe en le cuello mío para callarle.

"Lo siento no pretendíamos..." Comencé.

"Sí, conozco a varios de esos." Dijo ella apoyada contra el palo central. "Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se decepcione al verme; mujer, sin músculos, vestida sin uniforme... vamos, no parezco poli."

"No, no." Dijimos.

Era raro, habíamos esperado un hombre, éramos tíos y tratar con otro más hubiese sido más fácil, pero... bueno, tal y como ella decía, era una mujer, sin músculos y...

"Esto... ¿te has traído otro calzado?" Le pregunté al ver que llevaba unas botas con un tacón fino.

"No, pero corro bastante bien con esto." Dijo levantando un poco una pierna y moviendo el pie. "Tal y como les he demostrado aquí al resto."

"Las apuestas están 4 a 1 a que esta tarde acaba con un esguince o algo." Me susurró Embry cuando pasamos cerca al ponernos en marcha.

"¿Y quién es el que vota que no?" Pregunté.

"Seth." Me dijo. "Dice que antes se descalzará o que podrá caminar con ese calzado."

"¿A dónde ibais ahora?" Les dijo Paul.

"Me habían dicho que me iban a enseñar un poco la playa, que hay unos acantilados por aquí o algo así." Le dijo ella.

"Ya le hemos enseñado la parte habitada." Nos dijo Jacob. "Así que vamos a enseñarle otros puntos que solemos ir los quileutes."

"¿Y para qué quieres saber todo eso?" Le dije yo.

"Persecución de delitos." Nos dijo haciendo un gesto de cabeza. "A la que conozco un poco esto, también miro a ver posibles escondites para fugados, posibles puntos de criminalidad..."

"Aquí nunca pasa nada." Le dijo Paul.

"Ya, pero he visto un tubo perfecto para que alguien se esconda cuando huya." Dijo. "Y unos cuantos recodos donde esconderse de la vista si se está persiguiendo a un criminal. Oh, ¿y el pozo ese que tenéis a las afueras? Un sitio perfecto para un alijo de drogas, con un poco de suerte igual podría servir para esconderse una noche o dos. Y tengo que comprobar el interior, otro día que venga más preparada."

"Creo que deberías relajarte un poco." Le dijo Paul. "Aquí nunca pasa nada."

"Ya, pero podría pasar." Dijo ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Bueno..." Dije cuando nos quedamos solos Quil, Jacob, la agente y yo. "Agente, qué. ¿A comer?"

"Claro." Me dijo moviendo algo dentro de su mochila. "Me he traído... unas barritas energéticas y comida líquida, para supervivencias." Dijo sacándo unas barritas empapeladas y unas bolsas de una marca rara. "Comida perfecta."

"Vamos, vamos, tira eso." Le dijo Jacob. "Comida de bolsa..."

"¿Tú no comes hamburguesas o qué?" Le dije. "Hamburguesas, perritos calientes, patatas fritas..."

"Comida basura... grasas polinsaturadas... colesterol..." Dijo ella. "¿Sabías que una hamburguesa de 115 gramos tiene un total de 304 kilocalorías, 12 gramos de grasas, 38 miligramos de colesterol? Comerte una de vez en cuando está bien, pero más..."

"Vale, dejemos el tema." Dijo Jacob. "Nosotros somos carnívoros y tú eres..."

"Carnívora." Afirmó ella. "Lo confieso, como carne, pero cruda, que tiene menos toxinas, menos grasa y menos de todo."

"Habría que ver qué comes tú." Le dijo Jacob.

"Carpaccio, Steak Tartar... pero soy más bien de comida sana." Nos dijo echándose un trago de la bolsa de comida para deportistas. "Comida sana y deporte hacen que te mantengas sano."

"Entonces el alcohol ni probarlo." Dijo Quil bromeando.

"Una cervecita de vez en cuando..." Dijo. "En fin, iros a comer, yo voy a ver si puedo ver el pozo ese, igual colgándome con una cuerda..."

"Voy a por unos sándwiches y voy al pozo." Le dijo Jacob. "Antes de que se te ocurra tirarte de cabeza."

"Que no me voy a tirar." Le dijo.

"Jake, si me traes unos sándwiches a mí también me quedo con ella y evito que se tire de cabeza." Le dije a él susurrando.

"Vale." Me dijo. "Pero van a ser de mantequilla de cacahuete, o vegetales."

"Mantequilla suena bien." Afirmé antes de seguir a la chica. "¿Te parece normal largarte así?"

"Vosotros ibais a comer." Me dijo. "Y yo como de camino."

"Ya, comida líquida." Le dije de broma. "Así no es de extrañar que no te tomen por agente."

"Sí, y cuando me toca parar a alguien en la carretera por una infracción se piensan que quiero ligar con ellos haciéndome pasar por policía." Me dijo para hacerme reír.

La verdad es que no parecía para nada un policía, no se parecía en nada a Charlie salvo por el humor, y ella tenía más humor que él.

Fue gracioso, nunca pensé que en la reserva pudiese pasar nada raro, nada que escapase a nuestro control, y según esa mujer, novata por allí, había cientos de sitios donde esconderse.

"Bueno... pues ya estoy." Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos para ver que estaba en el borde del pozo y que había una cuerda en la barra de acero de allí y atada a su cadera como si fuese un columpio. "¿Te sientas o algo?"

"Creo que será mejor que te sujete." Le dije intuyendo que pretendía colgarse de aquella cuerda vieja. "Esa cuerda está hecha polvo."

"Aguantará." Afirmó sonriendo y dejando su mochila en el suelo. "De todas formas, gracias por la oferta."

Ahora que me daba cuenta, se había puesto unas cuantas cosas colgando de su pantalón; una linterna, un arma... ahora sí que parecía un poco una poli, de esas sexy de la tele.

Se enrolló el otro cabo de la cuerda a la muñeca y el tobillo y saltó dentro.

"¡Vigílame la bolsa!" Me dijo.

"Vale..." Le dije.

Aquella bolsa era como el bolso de Mary Poppins, tan pronto sacaba el almuerzo suyo como descubría que tenía allí dentro el arma y una linterna y aún parecía estar abultada.

Me acerqué para echar un ojo dentro, igual llevaba algo más y...

"¡Y no mires!" Me dijo desde dentro del pozo.

"Lo siento." Dije separándome de nuevo de la mochila.

"Eh, qué haces ahí." Me dijo una voz tras de mí. "Aléjate del pozo." Afirmó Sam. "Sabes que es viejo y peligroso."

"Eso díselo a la agente." Le dije. "Está colgada dentro."

"¿Cómo que colgada dentro?" Me dijo para correr al borde del pozo.

"¡Eh, Embry, deja de tapar la entrada de luz!" Oí que se quejaba.

"Eh, salga de ahí." Dijo Sam a la boca del pozo. "No es seguro."

"¿Ves?" Le dije yo desde la boca del pozo. "Te lo dije. Haz caso a Sam, que es el jefe."

"Pero qué trolero." Me dijo ella apuntándome con la linterna. "Me han dicho que un consejo de sabios quienes mandan por aquí. Entre ellos... Billie."

"Bueno, se acabó." Dijo Sam. "Te sacamos a la fuerza."

"¡Oye, déjame en paz!" Se puso a gritar ella cuando Sam se puso a tirar de la cuerda para sacarla. "¡Ay, animal!"

"Sam, es que se ató la cuerda a la pierna." Le dije. "Creo que estás tirando de esa."

Entonces se puso a tirar de la otra hasta que acabaron, en el tira y afloja se le acabó resbalando y con un grito por poco tiró a la chica al pozo y oímos salpicar agua.

"Genial, creo que la has cagado." Le dije.

"¿Está bien?" Le gritó Sam.

"¡NO ME HABLES!" Le gritó ella. "¡ESTO TE PODRÍA VALER UNA NOCHE EN EL CALABOZO, POR OBSTRUCCIÓN A LA JUSTICIA!"

"Sí, creo que se ha cabreado." Afirmé mientras veía a Jacob corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo preocupado. "¿Y Gabri?"

"¡Eh, los de arriba!" Oímos gritar desde abajo por lo que Jacob se asomó asustado también. "¡Pasadme algo para hacer para hacer palanca!"

"¡Eh, deja de hacer el idiota y sube!" Le gritó Sam.

"¡¿AÚN SIGUES AHÍ?!" Le rugió ella. "¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE SALGA O TE JURO QUE TE LLEVARÉ DETENIDO!"

"¿Qué le habéis hecho para que se ponga así?" Nos dijo Jacob pasándome un par de bocadillos.

"Sam ha intentado sacarla a la fuerza y al final ha acabado tirándola." Le dije. "Así que cuando salga como le vea ya la has oído."

"Sam, creo que deberías irte." Le dijo Jacob. "No sé muy bien pero... juraría que si es poli no es precisamente por lo bonita que tiene la cara."

"Y ha entrado armada." Le dije. "¡Eh, Gabri, va, sal ya!" Le grite al pozo para que me oyese. "¡Por cómo has sonado diría que estás calada, sal a secarte al menos!"

"¡Vale, pero otro día tengo que volver a bajar!" Dijo ella. "¡Sujeta la cuerda, por favor!"

"A ver, déjame un trozo." Me dijo Jacob ayudándome con la cuerda. "¿A la de tres?"

"Vale. ¡Gabri, a la de tres!" Le grité al pozo.

"¡Ok!" Dijo ella desde dentro.

"Una... dos...." Fui contando.

Comenzamos a tirar, y momentos después, teníamos a la chica colgada del palo del pozo.

"Hueco..." Dijo chorreando agua desde debajo del pecho hasta los pies para saltar salpicando agua cuando nos apartamos un poco. "Pufff... estoy empapada..."

"Parece que te has bañado vestida." Le dijo Jacob a punto de reírse.

"Ja, ja, muy graciosos." Dijo ella salpicándonos con las manos y sonriendo después. "Anda que... como pille al capullo que se ha puesto a tirar y me ha tirado al agua..."

"Vale, vale." Le dije yo. "Es que es peligroso meterse allí, te lo dije."

"Sí, y como pille al tal Sam te juro que la próxima vez vendrá conmigo a la comisaría y la noche allí no se la quita nadie." Afirmó retorciéndose la camisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Senderismo. Primer ataque.**

(Voz de Jared)

"Bueno, pues aquí acaba la visita a la parte poblada y... bueno, con camino." Le dije a la poli, Gabri.

"Guay." Dijo ella. "¿Monte?"

"Sí, monte." Le dije. "Es... el resto deben estar allí ya."

Jacob se había ido con Embry y Quil a recoger un par de cosas y Jacob iría con el coche para llevar las cosas desde el punto de salida, así que... bueno, nos habíamos quedado solos y yo tenía que llevarla al punto de encuentro con los otros para dejarla.

"Venga, pues vamos." Me dijo medio sonriendo. "Me muero de ganas de ponerme a patear el monte."

"Esto..." Le dije mirando su calzado que era casi fino y con tacón.

"Ya, lo sé, tacones." Me contestó. "La verdad es que... menudas pintas tengo... con el culotte y una camiseta prestada que encima me queda... enorme."

"Mejor eso que no calada como estabas ¿no?" Le dije intentando suavizarlo un poco.

Por lo que me habían dicho cuando llegué y la vi calada, Sam, en un tira y afloja por sacarla del viejo pozo la había dejado caer y se había empapado. Por suerte, lo que ella llamaba culotte, que a mí me parecían más bien un par de calzoncillos de hombre, estaban más o menos seco y le habíamos podido dejar una camiseta que le quedaba holgada hasta el punto que le dejaba al descubierto los hombros. Las botas de tacón no se las había quitado porque dijo que se le secarían mejor puestas; y ahora mismo la verdad es que era cierto.

"No te preocupes, seguro que ahora cuando lleguemos está ya seca la ropa." Le dije rezando para que así fuese, aunque la verdad es que con esta ropa imponía menos con la suya de policía raro.

"Sí, bueno, es mi uniforme para trabajar aquí." Me dijo rascándose un poco la nuca con suavidad. "Está siendo un cambio tener que trabajar en Forks."

"¿De dónde vienes pues?" Le pregunté.

"EUROPOL, traslado, traslado... y acabo como policía 'multifunción' en Forks." Me dijo. "¿Penoso no?"

"No, claro que no." Afirmé. "Raro, vale; pero no penoso."

Vale, nunca trasladaba a nadie a la policía de Forks, pero tampoco había llegado nadie de un sitio llamado EUROPOL.

"¡Eo, súper-poli!" Le gritó entonces Embry.

"Eh aquí un tipo de los que solía detener por escándalo público." Me dijo susurrando y en un tono de broma que me hizo aguantar la risa. "No, no, en serio, odio que se pongan a gritar lo que soy. Se supone que estoy encubierta."

"Hombre, vas por ahí con la insignia de la poli." Le dije mientras llegábamos con el resto. "Supongo que eso es como desvelarte tú misma."

"Obligaciones, si estoy de servicio tengo que llevar la placa." Afirmó ella.

"Bueno, pues aquí tienes..." Le dijo Jacob. "Más o menos seco."

"Me lo pondré, esto..." Dijo Gabrielle.

"Si te pones detrás de esos árboles no te verá nadie." Le dijo Leah señalando tras ella a la primera línea del bosque. "Aunque con esa ropa yo diría que no deberías tener miedo a que alguien te vea."

"Leah..." Le llamé haciéndole un gesto de que lo dejase.

"Tranquilo Jared, que yo no muerdo." Me dijo Gabri sonriendo para irse tras los árboles y poniéndose de espaldas tapada con un tronco de un árbol.

"Lo siento, una llamada de la familia. ¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Para nada, es una tía bastante normal." Le dije. "Oh, Leah, antes de que te lo digan ellos... cuidadito que esta es poli y lleva la placa con ella."

"¿Y?" Dijo ella.

"Significa que está trabajando y significa que te puede detener." Le dije.

"A Sam le ha dicho que como le viese le iba a detener cuando la dejó caer al pozo." Le contó Jacob divertido.

"Sí, como que a mí me va a... ¡ay!" Dijo Leah.

"Vaya, pensaba que la señorita estaba por encima de la justicia." Dijo Gabrielle tras ella mientras nos dábamos cuenta que tenía a Leah bien sujeta con las manos a la espalda y que le estaba atando con el cinturón. "Una chica fuerte..."

"¡Suéltame!" Dijo Leah intentando soltarse.

"Lástima, creo que te quedarás así un poco." Le dijo Gabri acabando de cerrarle el nudo. "Oh, y no me rompas el cinturón... es mi favorito..." Le dijo antes de volverse a nosotros. "¿Y ese coche?"

"Mío, os cubriré desde la carretera." Le dijo Jacob. "Para que no vayáis cargados por monte. Y además, he traído algo de calzado por si..."

"¿Te importa si me siento un segundo?" Le dijo ella rebuscando en su mochila y sacando un botiquín y una especie de bolsa de plástico hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y tironear para sacar una bota que dejó caer al suelo para tirar de la otra sacando un par de botas militares bajas y negras. "Ya que me aconsejáis que me cambie creo que os haré caso, no me gustaría que mis botas quedasen sucias por andar por monte."

"Y te cambias los tacones por unas botas nuevas." Le dijo Seth con los ojos brillantes y haciendo estrellitas mirándola mientras su hermana se ponía a intentar soltarse el cinturón-esposas que llevaba con las manos a la espalda.

"Es que las cuido bien." Dijo ella sentada en el asiento del conductor del Rabbit de Jacob soltándose una bota que metió en la bolsa de plástico que venía dentro de una de las otras para ponérsela y luego repitiendo el proceso con la otra.

"Esta tía está para allá." Me dijo Quil.

"¿Llevabas todo el rato botas y no te las has puesto?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Solo para emergencias." Afirmó ella acabando de hacerse la lazada. "Puesto que vas a llevar las cosas, supongo que no te importará llevarme las botas ¿no?"

"En realidad pensaba llevarte toda la mochila." Le dijo Jacob.

"Hum... entonces dame un minuto." Dijo suavemente para ir donde Leah y cogerla por los hombros para darle la vuelta y maniobrar en las ataduras hasta quitárselas. "Lo siento, necesitaré esto." Le dijo soltándole. "La próxima vez sacaré la artillería pesada."

"Mira que miedo..." Dijo Leah enfadada.

"Esto... ¿haya paz?" Dijo Seth cuando vimos que la chica comenzaba a sacar bolsas de su mochila entre las que iban un botiquín, más bolsas de comida concentrada y líquida, y luego un par de fundas de arma que se colgó del cinturón más un par de navajas que sacó, hizo un giro con ellas como comprobando algo y luego se fue escondiendo en una bota y los bolsillos.

"Esto... no se permite ir armado por..." Comenzó Jacob.

"A la pasma sí." Cerró ella una discusión que aún no había comenzado. "Además, tranquilos, salvo una el resto son sedantes." Afirmó sacando una especie de cinturón con un montón de bolsitas que se quitó y fue colgando de su propio cinturón hasta reducir la mochila a más de la mitad de llenado.

"Ahora comprendo por qué estaba tan llena." Dijo Embry medio susurrando. "Rambo a su lado es una hermanita de la caridad."

"Bueno, pues ya está." Dijo levantándose y haciendo sonar sus bártulos un segundo. "¿Podrás con esto?"

"El problema es si podrás tú con todo el peso que llevas." Dijo Quil. "Pero si vas cómoda..."

"Sí, estoy cómoda." Dijo ella.

"Entonces vamos." Dijo Embry. "¿Nos encontramos en el alto, Jacob?"

"Claro." Dijo él. "Allí os veo, en... ¿media hora?"

"Suficiente." Dijeron.

"Dudo que la chica pueda seguir el ritmo." Afirmó Leah.

"A ver si la que no vas a poder eres tú..." Le contestó Gabrielle sin mover un ápice el gesto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era raro, nunca había habido un traslado de un policía al condado, con que mucho menos una chica; y la verdad, porque había dado mi palabra a mi padre y Charlie de que le haría de guía, porque si no... prefería estar en casa, con Nessy.

¿Qué estaría ella haciendo entonces?. ¿Me estaría echando de menos?

Me quedé con ganas de dejarles allí e ir a verles, pero entonces oí un ruido en los arbustos y miré hacia allí.

"¿Chicos?" Llamé cuando no salió nadie. "¿Gabrielle, eres tú?"

No contestaron, al contrario, podía oír una respiración pero no contestó nadie.

Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta y fui hacia los arbustos, lo que quiera que fuese escapó y no encontré nada cuando fui a ver qué era.

"Eo... ¿Jacob?" Me llamaron.

"Tíos, no os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado." Les dije.

"Ya, tú tampoco." Me dijeron. "Acabamos de perder a la chica."

Me fijé mejor, Gabrielle no estaba con ellos.

"¿Cómo que la habéis perdido?" Les dije. "¿Dónde?"

"Leah y ella se enfadaron y se retaron a una carrera, antes de que nos diésemos cuenta habían desaparecido."

"Leah, a dónde iba Gabri." Le pregunté serio.

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Me dijo. "Iba corriendo pero de pronto dejé de oírla."

"Por dónde más o menos dejaste de oírla." Le pregunté.

"Hará como medio kilómetro hacia el sureste." Me dijo señalando el camino.

"La hemos buscado pero no la hemos encontrado." Dijo Embry.

"Pues hay que buscarla, no conoce la zona." Les dije. "Dios, mi padre me mata."

"A ver, no te preocupes." Me dijo Embry. "Somos rastreadores ¿no? Pues vamos a buscarla."

"Ya, pero ella no sabe qué somos, anormal." Le dijo Leah. "¿Qué hacemos, plantarnos ante ella como lobos y destransformarnos para que se desmaye?"

"No podemos." Afirmé. "Pero podemos buscarla igualmente. Nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, Embry y Quil por un lado, Seth y Leah por el otro. Yo cubriré el centro intentando seguir las huellas que haya podido dejar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Perfecto, me he desviado." Dije subida a la copa de un árbol para buscar el punto que me habían dicho que nos iba a esperar Jacob Black.

Con un salto bajé del árbol y aterricé suavemente en el suelo para incorporarme de nuevo y suspirar.

"Bueno... pues nada, a ver si no vuelvo a encontrarme con otro salto, que al final voy a acabar llamando la atención..." Murmuré.

Continué corriendo, esta vez más deprisa hasta que oí ruidos a los lados y paré.

¿Y si eran los chicos?

Eran licántropos, igual me habían seguido porque ya habían descubierto mi desaparición. Entonces un par de lobos saltaron a mis lados y aterrizaron junto a mí.

"Oh... Nat, Kobu..." Les dije entonces. "Dios, pensé que erais los lobos..."

"Te andan buscando." Me dijo Nathan destrasformándose y estirándose la ropa.

"Sí, yo vi al chico del coche, estaba esperándoos, creo." Dijo.

"Ah, sí." Les dije. "Es que hoy el jefe Swan me ha dejado con esos tipos para que me enseñen un poco los alrededores de la reserva. No veáis lo cansos que se han puesto con mis tacones."

"Deberías volver, te andan buscando." Me dijeron.

"Por cierto... ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan lejos del grupo?" Me dijo Nat.

"La hembra me retó y sabéis que no puedo aguantar a las hembras de su especie." Les dije. "Así que creo que me desvié cuando bordeé aquel barranquillo para evitar que me viesen saltar esos metros sin que me pasase nada."

"Anda que..." Me dijo Kobu. "Vamos, te llevaremos al vehículo."

"Como queráis, pero volver a trasformaros primero." Les dije. "Llamaría la atención que me pillasen con un par de tipos vestidos así."

"Cierto, tenemos que ir de compras." Dijo Kobu. "Si vamos a pasar por agentes entonces lo mejor será que nos vistamos como tales."

"Al menos poneros ropa más moderna." Les dije. "Que cualquiera que os vea pensará que sois idiotas por vestiros así."

"Pensaba que te gustaba esta ropa." Me dijo Nathaniel mientras ambos se volvían a cambiar de forma.

"Y me gusta, pero no es... lícita en estos tiempos, a no ser que vayas de carnaval." Les dije frotándole las cabezas y haciéndoles quejarse antes de comenzar la carrera a velocidad no muy alta con ellos, saltando troncos caídos, derrapando por una cuesta abajo y trepando por una cuesta arriba, sintiendo el bosque recibiéndonos hasta que llegamos al coche del joven Black que estaba abandonado y con mis cosas dentro.

"Bueno... pues ahora a esperar..." Dije abriendo la puerta con un toque y sentándome en el asiento.

Los dos perros-lobo se quedaron allí y estuvieron esperando.

"Venga, largaros." Les dije. "No conviene que os vean por aquí."

Entonces Kobu me dio un lametazo y me ladró y yo me reí.

"Bueno, pues antes hacer una llamada, supongo que los lobos esos oirán si les ponéis sobre aviso que hay una intrusa en vuestros terrenos con un coche." Les dije divertida.

Entonces me saltaron a darme un lengüetazo antes de subirse a la cabina del coche y ponerse a aullar, una, dos, tres veces antes de saltar y desaparecer entre la vegetación.

Esperé y esperé hasta que sentí unos ojos puestos en mí.

"_Empieza la acción_." Pensé en rumano.

Sonreí y esperé hasta que tocaron en el cristal del otro lado y vi a Seth, el más pequeño del grupo allí.

"Tía ¿sabes qué susto nos has dado?" Me dijo Embry asustado. "Pensábamos que te había perdido y que te había atacado algo o..."

"Tenía esto." Le dije moviendo la brújula del cinturón ante sus ojos. "Además, como dijo no se quién de vuestros amigos o vosotros dijo, soy una 'super-poli', en la EUROPOL nos dan unos cursos de supervivencia en monte, nieve y sobretodo, cursillos de orientación." Dije sonriendo y bajando del coche. "Tan solo me desvié un poco. Me trepé a un árbol, vi el pico este y tracé una ruta mental, luego con la brújula sobra para llegar aquí. ¿Y vosotros?"

"Llegaron aquí y nos asustamos cuando me dijeron que te habías perdido porque las dos chicas echasteis una carrera." Me dijo Jacob. "¿Estás bien, no te has hecho daño ni nada?"

"Nah, esto era más fácil que orientarse en Siberia." Bromeé a medias. "Al menos aquí hay árboles a los que mirarle el musgo."

"Bueno, pues esperemos que esta carrerita haya servido de algo, porque no se va a repetir." Me dijo Jacob.

"Oh..." Dije con ironía aparentando estar preocupada. "¿No queréis seguir?"

"No, que igual volvemos a perdernos y..." Comenzó Quil.

"Vaya, que pena." Dije recogiendo mi mochila. "En fin, pues nada, que he pasado un buen rato con vosotros."

"Eh, eh." Me dijo Leah. "¿Cómo que has pasado un buen rato con nosotros?"

"Pues sí, aquí los caballeros han estado conmigo casi todo el día, son divertidos. En fin, ya os veré cuando vuelva luego, o cuando vuelva para mirar el pozo otra vez, pero esta vez con buenos materiales."

Entonces me volví a ajustar las correas y antes de que diese un par de pasos ya me habían cogido del brazo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijo Embry.

"Al bosque." Afirmé. "A seguir explorando. He visto un par de recodos que serían perfectos para caza furtiva."

"Oye, que te vas a volver a perder." Me dijo Jacob.

"Pues no." Afirmó Seth. "Porque yo voy con ella."

"Seth, tú deja de hacer el canelo y ven aquí, nos vamos a casa." Le dijo Leah.

"No." Afirmó firmemente para comenzar una discursión.

Sacudí la cabeza suavemente y me saqué mi mapa; estaba un poco húmedo por a saber qué pero podía seguir usándolo, así que me puse en cuclillas y lo abrí buscando las coordenadas de la reserva y luego intentando buscar dónde estábamos ahora mientras en el coche seguían discutiendo.

"Jacob." Le dije. "No estoy muy segura, pero... ¿estamos aquí?" Le pregunté levantándome para ir a su lado y marcar una formación que bien podría ser donde estábamos.

"Sí, así es." Me dijo.

"Y esto de aquí entonces es la reserva ¿no?" Le dije marcando el punto donde había marcado.

"No, un poco más abajo, aquí." Me dijo. "¿Y eso?"

"Nada, voy a ver si llego hasta por... aquí y vuelvo a la reserva." Afirmé plegándolo.

"Oye, no te vayas sola." Me dijo cogiéndome por el brazo y parándome con un tono más o menos suave. "Es peligroso andar sola por el bosque, sobre todo si no eres de por aquí."

"No lo creo." Afirmé. "Cualquier bosque es seguro mientras lleve mi dessert eagle y mi Colt .45ACP, cualquier bosque es seguro." Añadí guardándome el mapa en la mochila a mano y sonriendo mientras metía linterna y demás cosas que no corría prisa tenerlas tan a mano en la mochila. "Pilla." Le dije pasándosela mientras me quitaba el cinturón para seguir quitando cosas innecesarias. "Y tranquilo, está con el seguro puesto y sin cargador." Añadí divertida viendo cómo lo cogía con cierto temor.

"Vaya es..." Dijo moviéndola. "Pesa poco."

"Lo sé, lo hicieron especialmente para mí en una fábrica cuando les desactivé una bomba." Le dije volviendo a mentir a medias. "La gente a veces es agradecida. ¿Te importa llevarte esto?" Le dije pasándole un walkitalki-radio de la pareja que llevaba en la mochila desconectados y conectándolos antes de pasárselo. "Por si me vuelvo a despistar y Charlie se impacienta. Y así si pasa algo también podéis avisarme. Eso sí, me decís las coordenadas para buscarlas en el mapa y poder marcarlas y trazarme la ruta."

"Ya, y tardas un siglo en llegar." Me dijo.

"Nah, aunque no lo parezca sobrevivo en el monte." Afirmé divertida puesto que yo sabía lo que ellos ocultaban pero ellos no tenían ni idea de mi secreto, o mejor dicho, secretos. "Échale que corro a unos 20 kilómetros por hora… depende de dónde esté. Y venga, os veo luego, que como no salga ya se me hará de noche en el monte."

"Oye, pero no te vayas." Me dijo.

"Venga, venga, a vuestras casitas." Le dije. "Que yo tengo prisa."

Tras eso seguí andando y me perdí en la espesura del bosque, sola podría cubrir más distancias, solo que prefería mantener las apariencias un poco. Sin embargo, lo de estar sola no iba a durar mucho. Suspiré e hice un giro de ojos al captar varias pestes acercándoseme.

Si saliese corriendo me delataría sola, y por ahora solo era la 'súper-poli' nueva de Forks, nada fuera de lo normal salvo por mi trabajo y las habilidades que ello conllevaba.

"¡Está aquí!" Gritó Seth cogiéndome de la mano. "Jo, te habías ido sin más."

"¿No te había dicho tu hermana mayor que te fueses con ella a casa?" Le dije.

"Ya, pero me he escapado." Dijo sonriendo mientras oía a más de ellos acercándose.

"Jo, eso ha sido juego sucio, 'agenta'." Me dijo Embry. "Pirártelas cuando estábamos discutiendo en le coche…"

"Oh, no era un disturbio así que no tenía por qué actuar." Les dije. "Iba a seguir explorando un poco más."

"Pero no te vayas sola que te pierdes." Me dijo por lo que levanté mi walkitalki que llevaba colgado del cinturón y lo moví ante ellos. "¿Y ese cacharro?"

"Walkitalki-radio." Les dije. "Jacob tiene otro por si me volvía a perder o me necesitaba Charlie antes de lo que habíamos acordado. Y además, por lo que he visto, por aquí cerca pasa una carretera, podría haber una transmisión policial."

"¿Con ese trasto?" Me dijo Seth.

"Es un aparato que llevamos todos los agentes encima en centros comerciales y en guardias y demás, en las ciudades al menos."

"Que guay." Dijo Seth divertido mirándolo. "¿Puedo, puedo?"

"Sí, pero con cuidado de no hacer el gamba que no es para jugar." Le dije pasándoselo y agachándome para tocar el suelo. "Hum… ¿llueve mucho por esta zona?"

"Estás en Washington, es el estado más lluvioso de América." Me dijo sonriendo Embry. "Llueve casi el 75 por ciento del año."

"Jake, hey, Jake ¿estás ahí?" Le dijo Seth.

"Seth, se prieta en la tecla, te lo acercas un poco y hablas, luego sueltas la tecla y esperas." Le dije. "¿Y qué fauna hay por esta zona? Aparte de ciervos y conejos."

"También tienes corzos, alces…" Me dijo Embry enumerándomelos.

"Jake, eo…" Dijo Seth mientras Embry me explicaba un poco lo que podía encontrarme si me ponía a pasearme por los bosques.

"Ah, sí, y también hay lobos." Me dijo Embry. "Por eso no es seguro pasearse por aquí solo. No es que vayan a atacarte pero…"

"Seth, deja de jugar con eso." Le dijo otra voz. "Esto es un elemento de trabajo, y la señorita Lee hizo mal dejándotelo. Cambio."

"Pásamelo, Seth." Le dije estirando la mano hasta que me lo puso. "A ver, que creo que el cacharro solo se lo he dejado a Jacob y para uso de los adultos. Cambio."

"¿Ahora soy un jovencito? Cambio." Me dijo Billie que era quien había hablado antes.

"Oh, vale." Dije. "Seth quería hablar con Jacob, esto sirve para eso. Cambio." Le dije pasándoselo de nuevo antes de girarme a Embry. "¿Qué hablábamos de los lobos por aquí?"

"Olvídalo, si te encontrases con uno seguro que huiría de ti." Me dijo.

"Sí, yo también huiría de mí en un día malo." Le di la razón.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Y eso de allí es el lago Ozette?" Le dijo Embry. "En coche no está tan lejos de La Push."

"Billie y el jefe Swan suelen venir aquí a pescar los días libres de Charlie." Añadí yo por añadirle datos. "Hay buena pesca allí."

"Sí, buenos salmones, seguro." Afirmó ella. "Bueno… pues supongo que por hoy es suficiente."

"¿Ya, volvemos por fín?" Le dijo Embry.

"Supongo que ha sido bastante por hoy." Dije. "Si estás cansada podríamos…"

"¡No estoy cansada!" Dijo casi riéndose. "Lo siento, es que tengo demasiadas horas de trabajo y me temo que mi forma física es mejor de lo que pueda mostrar. Volveremos a pie, a no ser que estéis demasiado cansados, claro." Añadió girándose un poco para mirarnos cara a cara.

"Nunca." Dijo Embry.

"Que bien, tenemos a la agente Lara Croft aquí." Dijo Embry.

"Lee, Agente Gabrielle Lee." Dijo ella levantando un dedo divertida tras cogerse una lata de algo. "Oh, perdón, mis modales. ¿Queréis un poco de isotónica?"

"Un poco estaría bien." Asentimos los dos.

Con una sonrisa nos pasó una cantimplora pesada y ella se acabó su bolsa para hacerla una pelota y guardarla.

"Hay que ver, qué preparada." Le dije.

"Ya os lo he dicho, tengo horas de prácticas de supervivencia más difíciles que esta." Nos dijo mirando alrededor.

Ibamos ya casi a mitad de camino cuando se paró de golpe y pareció pensar algo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le dijo Embry.

"¿Por qué paramos?" Añadí yo.

"He oído un tiro." Dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacando una pistola.

"Yo no he oído nada." Dijimos nosotros.

No, había sido un ruido de un tiro, no muy lejos.

"Gabri, Gabri." Se puso a sonar entonces una voz en el comunicador que llevaba al cinturón.

"Aquí agente Lee." Dijo ella. "Hemos oído. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Aquí, Jefe Swan." Dijeron en el comunicador. "Siento molestarte, Gabri, pero tenemos un 11-12."

"Dónde." Pregunté.

"A 10 kilómetros en el curso del río que pasa por Mora." Me dijo. "Es…"

"Mapa." Les dije a los chicos. "A 10 kilómetros en el curso del río que pasa por Mora. Charlie." Le llamé por el aparato. "Nos sería de más ayuda que nos dijeses a cuantos kilómetros del tal Mora está, siguiendo el curso del río."

"A unos 15 de Mora." Me dijo. "Remontando la corriente."

"No estamos muy lejos." Dijo Seth. "Llegaríamos en media hora."

"Charlie, vamos para allá." Le dije. "Nos llevará un cuarto de hora."

"Eso es lo que me costará a mí en coche." Me dijo. "Oye, no te vayas a arries…"

"En marcha." Les dije a los chicos tras mirar el mapa con la brújula para trazar el rumbo y guardándomelo después. "Tenemos un 11-12 a 15 kilómetros de Mora remontando el río, tenemos que ir corriendo, así que si no lleváis el calzado bien atado os aconsejo que os lo atéis."

"¿Qué se supone que es un 11-12?" Me dijo Seth mientras comenzaba a trotar y ellos me seguían.

"Un 11-12, un animal muerto." Les dije. "Si nos han avisado a la policía significa que es un ataque de furtivo; eso o que es una muerte demasiado rara."

"Estás loca si piensas que vas a llegar allí en tan poco tiempo." Me dijo Embry.

"Nunca subestimes a una mujer policía." Le dije divertida y medio sonriendo con ironía.

Podría llegar allí en menos de 5 minutos, pero aunque me interesaba coger un vistazo antes que nadie para tener una idea más aproximada del suceso, estaba en compañía de dos licántropos, correr a esa velocidad me delataría y no me convenía ser descubierta; al menos no por unos licántropos cuando según los informes de Volterra, estos eran simpatizantes en parte de vampiros y podrían meterse en medio de mi investigación.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Charlie)

Fue algo raro, nunca antes me había pasado algo así. Cuando llegué al lugar del crimen, me encontré con que la agente Lee estaba ya allí; aunque lo primero que vi no fue a ella.

"Embry, Seth." Les dije cuando les vi sentados en una roca bebiendo agua. "¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

"Acompañando a la nueva 'super-poli' en su caminata de monte y ahora aquí." Dijo Embry.

Entonces fue cuando me fijé en ella.

"Ga… Agente Lee." Le dije recordando el protocolo.

"Ah, jefe Swan." Me dijo el joven Mike Newton. "Esta mujer, se ha…"

"¿Conoce al implicado?" Me dijo ella.

"Sí, es uno de los jóvenes del pueblo." Le dije.

"Perfecto, si no le importa yo me encargaré del apartado forense y usted puede ocuparse de tomarle declaración." Me dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila hasta encontrar una especie de cajita de plástico negra con unas letras de C.S.I. en la tapa que abrió y de los que sacó un par de guantes de latex que se enfundó sin problemas y que le trasparentaban su propia piel pegándosele como si fuesen una segunda capa de piel sobre la suya propia. "Si el implicado confía en usted será todo más fácil."

"Claro." Le dije un poco sorprendido de su eficiencia. "Vamos Newton."

"¿Va a dejar a esa tía que…?" Me dijo.

"Eh." Le dijo ella. "Ah, y Charlie… creo que también tenemos un 11-14 en una chica de allí, solo que no quiere soltar prenda." Añadió para mí sacando una especie de pinza y un escalpelo sin mirarnos.

"Pero…" Dijo Newton.

"Chsss." Le corté. "Joven Newton, tenemos que hablar."

No me gustaba un pelo que viniese una chica, joven, con pinta de ser novata, de fuera a decirme lo que hacer, pero por desgracia, esa chica joven, con pinta de novata y de fuera tenía en mi departamento un rango inmediatamente igual o superior al mío propio, y una orden que le autorizaba a actuar según le viniera en gana como policía de uno u otro departamento.

"Muy bien, ahora vas a contarme todo lo que sepas de esto." Le dije. "¿Por qué dice la agente Lee que eres un implicado?"

"Cuando llegué el animal aún estaba vivo, dimos el aviso cuando nos acercamos y vimos que estaba muerto." Me dijo. "Es… no sabemos lo que era lo que le atacó, no conseguimos verlo."

"Tranquilo y cuéntame todo lo que puedas." Le dije.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Pistas en el caso. Los agentes 008 y 009.**

(Voz de Gabrielle)

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Me preguntó Charlie cuando acabó de tomarle declaración al joven que había llamado dando el aviso del animal muerto.

"Aquí hay muchas cosas." Le dije sinceramente. "Me gustaría poder llevármelo para inspeccionarlo con más detenimiento y material más especializado. En la comisaría."

"La comisaría no tiene laboratorio." Me dijo. "El equipo de forenses viene de otra…"

"No, nada de forenses." Le dije. "Solo un laboratorio, un quirófano, algo donde poder tener material más específico. Solo necesito un poco de material más y una superficie donde poder poner este… animal." Dije señalando al corzo de talla adulta y grande que estaba en el suelo.

"¿Qué crees que ha sido?" Me dijo preocupado.

"No lo sé, aún es pronto para aventurarme a dar un informe." Contesté. "Me gustaría investigarlo más a fondo."

No, claro que tenía una idea, las heridas no eran de bala, al menos no las mortales; tenía unos tiros en los cuartos traseros, pero eso no era nada comparado con los desgarrones en cuello y tórax causados sin lugar a dudas por algo afilado y capaz de romper huesos.

"No hay laboratorio en nuestra comisaría." Me dijo.

"Entonces tendré que ir a la más cercana que sí lo tengan." Dije. "¿Te has ocupado del 11-14 de la chica de allí?"

"No, el joven Newton dice que no le ha atacado nada." Me dijo.

"No, al menos no ahora mismo, ni algo que haya visto, pero seguro que sí lo ha sentido." Afirmé oliéndole, y sabiendo que el olor que tenía no era normal, era de alguien con una mordedura de algo.

"¿Quién?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Ella." Afirmé señalando a la chica. "Debería ir de inmediato al hospital. Pero antes…"

"Miley, vamos, te llevaremos al hospital." Le dijo Charlie haciéndole gestos.

"Antes me gustaría poder echarle un vistazo." Le dije bajándole la mano. "Por si fue una mordedura de serpiente y hay que actuar de emergencia."

"Oh, sí, vale." Me dijo.

"Gracias." Le dije.

"Esto… sí, vale, de nada." Me dijo dudando.

Él no lo sabía, pero era importante para mí comprobar que aquella mordedura, que no la había notado la chica, no fuese de algo más que un animal.

La inspeccioné tras asegurarme que había sido en el gemelo, entre este y el tobillo, de lado y poco profunda; aún así sangraba y podía notar cómo me daba sed aunque no estuviese respirando.

"Está bien." Le dije. "Es solo un mordisco de algún mamífero pequeño. Con un torniquete por si ha sido un roedor infectado… lista." Dije tras quitarme el cinturón y atárselo haciéndole un torniquete en la pierna.

Al menos no era una mordedura más grande, con un par de agujeros más profundos en los colmillos…

Medio sonreí aliviada mientras me montaba tras ayudarla a sentarse bien en el asiento trasero del coche, había sido un simple accidente.

"Muy feliz se te ve, 'super-poli'." Me dijo Embry.

"¿Y vosotros?" Les dije.

"Estamos a tomar por saco de la reserva, comienza a anochecer…" Me dijo Seth.

"Vamos, Gabri." Me dijo Charlie mientras se ataba el cinturón de seguridad. "Vamos a acercar a los chicos a sus casas."

"Primero al hospital." Le dije. "Los chicos podrán esperar un poco más después de haberse pasado casi todo el día conmigo, haciéndome de guías turísticos. ¿No chicos?"

"No, no. Claro." Me dijeron moviendo las manos.

"Vaya, me ha tocado formar pareja con la dama de acero." Dijo Charlie bromeando.

"Cuidado, jefe." Le dije permitiéndome el lujo de bromear. "Dentro de poco te quitaré el puesto."

"En tus sueños." Me dijo divertido.

La verdad es que era divertido trabajar con ese hombre, era casi como tener un padre de nuevo, una especie de padre-colega, algo que hoy en día estaba bien pero que nunca tuve.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Gracias por el paseo, Charlie." Le dijo Gabrielle a Charlie cuando paró ante el cuartel de la policía. "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Lo siento, no mañana, libro." Le dijo él.

"Vale, pues te veo el lunes." Le dijo ella.

"¿Y nosotros?" Le dije asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

"También." Asentí. "Lo siento, me apasiona mi trabajo. Espero veros pronto."

"¿Y cómo vas a llegar a casa si te dejamos aquí?" Le preguntó Seth.

"Hombre…" Dijo mirando a una moto aparcada en una plaza de coche, en medio y sobrando por todos los lados.

"¡¿Eso es tuyo?!" Dijimos a la vez.

"A los de ciudad los tienen muy mimados." Dijo Charlie bromeando. "Nosotros coches birriosos y ellos motos nuevecitas."

"Hombre, nuevecita, nuevecita…" Dijo ella. "Tiene un par de bollos, claro que al último que me la rayó le tuve detenido una noche en el calabozo."

"Uhhhh." Dijimos con ironía.

"Venga chicos." Nos dijo Charlie. "Os devuelvo a vuestras casas y me voy a la mía. Por cierto, Gabri, tienes que dar el domicilio. Por si acaso."

"Confidencialidad." Le dijo ella poniéndose un dedo en los labios divertida y guiñándole el ojo. "Para localizarme ya tienen mi número de móvil y suelo llevar un busca encima, así que…"

"Chica prevenida." Le dijo Charlie mientras arrancaba de nuevo y sonrió divertido para despedirse y salir de allí con nosotros hacia La Push.

"Así que… pedazo compañera, jefe Swan." Le dije cuando la perdimos de vista en una curva del camino puesto que nos había ido siguiendo un poco.

"No te haces una idea." Dijo sonriendo en broma. "Es… parece mi hija, pero tiene una personalidad… dudo que haya ningún hombre que pueda dominarla nunca."

"¿Sí o qué?" Le dije yo con ironía. "Cualquiera puede domar a una fierecilla, si sabes cómo."

"Pues esta muerde." Me dijo. "Y no metafóricamente, mirad que bocado me le dio a la jarra cuando intenté quitársela para sujetarla." Nos dijo rebuscando en la guantera donde encontró una jarrita llena de algo que apestaba a hierro que tiraba para atrás y que presentaba un mordisco humano en un borde.

"Igual no le gusta que le quiten la comida." Dijo Seth.

"Sí, como a los animales." Nos dijo. "Por cierto, Seth, dile a tu madre que gracias por el jersey, es bastante cálido. Me pasaré otro día a llevarle esas bolsas que me pidió."

Charlie y la madre de Seth, como se descuidasen Leah y él iban a acabar teniéndole como padrastro, pero un padrastro chulo, guay.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Ya he vuelto." Dije entrando en casa tras aparcar la moto en el garaje camuflado de la misma.

"Sin novedades." Dijo Kobu. "Eso sí, los machos han estado un poco más inquietos hoy."

"El cachas estuvo a punto de pillarnos espiando una vez." Afirmó Nathaniel. "Y creo que han visto a Lucifer cerca de la casa, eso sí, creo que lo tomaron por un lobo a secas."

"Sí uno muy feo." Dijo su hermano llevándose un capón mío para recriminarle.

"¿El sujeto de vigilancia?" Le pregunté.

"No se le ha visto." Afirmaron.

"La familia sabe que les vigilamos, así que supongo que la habrán puesto a seguro." Me dijo Nathaniel. "Igual ni está por aquí ya."

"No, sí que está." Les dije. "Está en esa casa, lo sé. Solo necesito poder acercarme una vez, una sola vez a ella y podré localizarla donde sea…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Buenas." Saludé para ver que los chicos Cullen volvían a estar al acecho en las ventanas. "¿Otra vez os vigilan?"

"Llevan horas vigilándonos." Me dijo Jasper. "Pero es imposible ver quién."

"¿Habéis probado a salir a buscarle y darle una tunda, para variar?" Les dije.

"Hemos salido, pero no hay nadie." Dijo Emmet. "Ni siquiera las chicas han visto nada."

"¿Y Nessy?" Les dije.

"Arriba, con las chicas." Dijo Edward. "¿Te importa esperar un poco? La están bañando."

Me había leído la mente, y la verdad, no me importaba ver a Nessy bañándose porque era preciosa y... vale, un bebé de apariencia unos 2 años.

Suspiré y me senté.

"¿Hay alguna noticia del misterioso acosador?" Me preguntaron.

"Nada, no ha habido nada fuera de lo normal." Les dije.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Emmet.

"Sí." Asentí. "No ha habido ningún ataque y desde luego no ha habido intrusos en nuestras tierras, y tampoco por Forks; han estado allí Jared con Kim y Quil con Embry y ninguno ha visto, oído u olido nada fuera de lo normal."

"¿Y en vuestros terrenos?" Dijo Edward. "Igual si no han matado ningún animal..."

"No, lo siento." Le dije. "Créeme, hemos rastreado bastante bosque y nada."

"Vaya, pues sí que te lo tomas en serio." Me dijo Emmet. "Hasta rastrear parte del bosque por si..."

"No fue expresamente por eso." Les reconocí. "Charlie estuvo en casa y nos pidió un favor."

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Me preguntaron preocupados.

"Nah, un agente que viene de la gran ciudad." Les dije. "Muy lista pero 0 en montañismo y rastreo." Afirmé poniéndome cómodo para echar una cabezadita. "Se les perdió a los chicos y Leah y tuvimos que salir todos a buscarla."

"¿Perdoooonaaaa?" Me dijo Emmet. "¿Cómo que buscar**la**?"

"Agente Lee, una mujer." Les dije divertido. "Esa dura lo que yo te diga en el departamento. Creo que es... la única agente mujer del departamento, al menos que salgan a trabajar."

"Bueno, eso les dará algo de vidilla a los policías." Dijo Emmet divertido.

"Lo más probable es que tengan que salvarle el culo cada dos por tres." Les dije. "Y ahora... me gustaría dormir un poco, por favor. Que llevo días sin dormir."

"Duerme, venga." Me dijo Carlisle apareciendo de la nada. "Por cierto chicos, yo tengo que trabajar por la mañana, pensaba que me tocaba librar pero se ha puesto malo un compañero así que..."

"¿Y la salida a cazar?" Le dijo Edward.

"Cuando acabe el turno." Les dijo. "Vosotros podéis ir yendo y ya os pillaré."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era raro, durante toda la noche, incluso cuando me acerqué un poco más a la casa, apostada en un árbol con un par de prismáticos y vigilando cómo, primero bañaban a la cría y luego, más tarde podía ver cómo la dormían y la acunaban para dormirla... no sé, me sentí un poco melancólica. Hasta que me dieron un par de arcadas al probar sin querer un trozo de una pasta que me había dado Charlie mientras estuve en su casa.

La miré y la apreté en mi mano hasta reducirla a migas del tamaño del polvo que dejé caer abriendo la mano suavemente para verlo caer al suelo y manchar sin querer a Kobu que estaba abajo.

"Oye, deja de tirar cosas." Me dijo volviendo a su forma original para subir hasta mí con un par de saltos.

"Lo siento, era una galleta." Le dije golpeándole suavemente unas migajas que le habían quedado aún. "La mordí sin darme cuenta."

"Ya, pude evitar las arcadas." Me dijo. "¿Algo nuevo?"

"Nah, la cría parece una cría normal." Afirmé. "Salvo por el detalle que parece tomar sangre, huele hasta aquí."

"Ese olor es Lucifer, cazó un par de conejos." Me dijo. "Nos ha dejado secarlos y él se los ha tragado enteros."

Suspiré.

"¿No crees que igual llevaban razón la gente esa y no hay peligro?" Me dijo.

"No, si esto está prohibido es por algo." Le dije.

Entonces se hizo un silencio.

"Aún lo recuerdas ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Cada día." Le dije. "Caius y Aro sabía perfectamente qué se hacían cuando me mandaron a mí. Es su forma de castigarme por lo que hago."

No dijo nada a eso, guardó silencio junto a mí. Sabía que no le serviría de nada rodearme con el brazo, tampoco nada que dijese podría borrar el dolor...

"Yo te apoyo." Me dijo simplemente.

No contesté.

Ya sabía que me apoyaba, estaba allí, conmigo, ayudándome entre todos ellos a tener aquello vigilado desde las sombras del bosque, mientras yo tenía que encargarme de trabajar y ganar algo de dinero para poder pasar desapercibida.

"Un momento." Dije dándome cuenta de algo. "Alguien ha salido."

"¿Quién es?" Me preguntó él mirando.

"Emmet y su pareja." Afirmé viendo al 'masa' de la familia y a su novia 'rubia' que salían por la puerta trasera. "Zero, sígueles, que no te vean."

Susurré suavemente para llevarme un sonido de asentimiento a unos metros entre la casa de aquel aquelarre y nosotros.

Si Zero les seguía no habría problemas, así que seguimos vigilando desde lo alto de aquella copa del árbol.

Vigilar era aburrido para los humanos, pero no para nosotros; hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía, demasiado tiempo con un agujero y cicatrices en el corazón, dolores enquistados... la existencia de los de mi especie lejos de la fantástica idea que me había hecho era una auténtica penitencia.

Era doloroso tener que cargar eternamente con los errores del pasado, con las penas y las cargas emocionales... los errores te perseguían eternamente, los dolores y heridas emocionales no acababan de curar nunca... los tormentos eran eternos.

Tampoco podíamos llorar; la verdad es que nunca lloré, ni aún siendo mujer antes de dar aquel paso que me hundiría para siempre en este tipo de existencia.

Era horrible, pero yo era la que sobrevivía, siempre.

Marcus era una cáscara vacía, yo al menos tenía mi fe, mis principios, a mí misma, mi libertad aunque fuese relativa... y a mis compañeros. Eran casi como mascotas pero... al menos eran compañía en los malos ratos.

Le acaricié a Kobu la cabeza suavemente, lo cual si lo hubiese visto alguien sería raro porque una chica más pequeña que él estaba acariciándole la cabeza como si él fuese un crío.

"Madre..." Me dijo suavemente recibiendo mi caricia.

Aquello me hizo sonreír. No era su madre auténtica, pero en cierto modo podría decirse que sí era su madre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

3 semanas y 4 días más tarde

(Voz de Charlie)

"Buenos días." Dije entrando en la comisaría de buena mañana. "Busco..."

"Charlie, café en tu mesa." Me dijo un compañero. "Tienes una suerte con tu compañero..."

"¿Qué compa...? Oh." Dije cuando vi una taza de loza con mi nombre en la mesa y junto a ella un termo humeante aunque llevaba la tapa puesta. "Hum... parece que alguien está en todo." Dije cuando lo destapé y olí el café como recién hecho y humeante en el termo. "¿Dónde está, por cierto?"

"Está revisando unos archivos." Me dijo Crowsby, de datación. "Dice que le gustaría ver cuantos accidentes por animal y de qué tipo de animal hay al año, en que meses..."

"Comienzo a pensar que esta chica duerme con el trabajo bajo la almohada." Dije.

"Me encantaría comprobarlo. A todo el departamento 'sin anillo' le encantaría, vaya." Me dijo divertido. "Pero creo que la chica está casada con su placa." Añadió con ironía.

"Oh, Charlie." Dijo apareciendo con una carpeta en brazos llena de fólios. "Acabo de hacerme una copia para tener yo sobre unos informes. Los pongo a seguro y enseguida estoy contigo."

"¿Ya has desayunado?" Le dije mientras pasaba zumbando a la fotocopiadora con los brazos llenos con la carpeta archivador y papeles.

"Claro que sí, antes de venir aquí." Me dijo haciendo funcionar la fotocopiadora. "Por cierto, te he traído café; me he fijado que te gusta."

"Me mantiene alerta." Afirmé. "Aunque creo que los hay que no lo necesitan para ello..." Le dije. "¿Ya paras alguna vez?"

"Me gusta estar en movimiento, gracias Joe." Le dijo a un compañero pasándole un plano topográfico y doblando ella uno que se metió en un bolsillo de su 'inseparable' mochila que era como una prolongación de su espalda mientras traía otro par de fotocopias del mapa a la mesa donde se sentó en una mesa para poner la carpeta. "Y ahora... a ordenar esto un momento..." Dijo casi suspirando.

"¿No te han dicho que cuando llegas tienes como 10 minutos para acabar de despertarte?" Le dije.

"No, pero no te preocupes, ordenar estos datos me ayuda a despertar." Me dijo clasificando los informes en varios montones que fue metiendo en cada uno de las separaciones de la carpeta tras mirar un momento de qué se trataban.

Le costó el tiempo record de 7 minutos tener todo organizado, lo justo que me costó tomarme mi café y luego con una sonrisa cerró las gomas de la carpeta.

"Listo." Me dijo. "Ya tengo todo ordenado y estoy lista para la primera patrulla del día."

"Madre mía, eso sí es entrega por tu trabajo." Le dijo medio divertido ante su actitud. "Tómate un café, te lo has ganado."

"No bebo cuando estoy de servicio." Me dijo negando suavemente.

"Vaya... una poli dura y entera." Le dije bromeando. "Pues nada, recojo mis cosas y podemos irnos. ¿Algún sitio que quieras visitar primero?"

"Ya he visto la ciudad entera." Me dijo. "Así que... vamos a buscar a algún peatón que se salta un semáforo en rojo, rescatar gatitos y regular el tráfico." Dijo con ironía fingiendo estar feliz y haciéndome reír.

"Tranquila, pronto te harás a la calma que reina por aquí." Le dije dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. "Aquí somos todos más mayores que tú, así que lo más probable es que para alguien joven que viene de la gran ciudad, donde hay más crimen, un pueblecito pequeño y tranquilo como Forks será un auténtico aburrimiento."

"No te creas." Le dije sonriendo. "No es tan aburrido."

"Oh, por cierto, hay correo para ti." Le dije reparando en que había un sobre grande con otro par más pequeños, uno de los cuales parecía sacado de la edad media o algo así porque tenía hasta un lacre cerrándolo. "Esta parece importante, y rara." Le dije moviéndola ante sus ojos.

La cogió con un gesto demasiado rápido en mi opinión, rápido y seco, la abrió rasgando el sello de cera y la desdobló sin cuidado.

"No..." Murmuró.

Era raro, en casi el mes que llevaba allí no la había visto con una cara ni parecida a aquella ni una sola vez, y eso que la había visto ocuparse de todo tipo de incidencias, sobre todo de casos de ataques a animales y animales muertos que parecían ser sus favoritos; allí donde hubiese habido un animal muerto, atacado de forma rara o algún ataque de animal a persona, si no estaba ella pronto aparecería.

La había visto ver animales medio destripados sin alterar una gota el gesto, en cambio, una simple carta parecía haberla hecho cambiar el gesto.

"¿Malas noticias?" Le pregunté.

"No." Dijo sonriendo de nuevo. "Una carta para recordarme que tengo un caso pendiente aún."

"¿En un sobre lacrado?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, mi compañero tiene un sentido del humor bastante raro." Dijo apresurándose a guardar la carta. "En fin..."

"¡Que alguien coja a esos perros!" Oímos gritar a alguien desde la otra punta del despacho.

"Ko, Nat." Les llamó ella saliendo al pasillo para que le cayesen un par de bolas encima. "Ya vale, comportaros o no volveré a permitiros trabajar."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Charlie, te presento a los agentes K-008 y 009." Me dijo mientras los perros se sentaban formales en sus cuartos traseros tras dejarle una especie de patuco de niño de unos 2 años o así a los pies.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije haciéndole reparar junto a su perro que tenía el patuco a sus pies.

"A veces me traen cosas que se encuentran, para jugar." Me dijo recogiéndolo y mirando al perro que tenía pisándole con una pata su pie. "Lo guardaré hasta que pueda encontrar al dueño y devolverlo."

"Puedes ir tirándolo." Le dije. "En fin... ¿salimos a hacer esa ronda?"

"Vamos allá." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"No deberíais habérmelo traído a la comisaría." Les dije a los chicos cuando Charlie salió del coche para poner una multa a un joven y refiriéndome al patuco que aún estaba en mi bolsillo.

Entonces me pusieron las cabezas cada una en un hombro tras retirarme la ropa de ellos para estar piel contra piel.

"Ya sé que es de ella, lo he olido." Afirmé cuando me mostraron la imagen de la dueña del patuco antes de mostrarme la carta rasgada en mi bolsillo. "Sí, tenemos problemas. Vamos a tener que hacer algo ya." Les dije. "No puedo arriesgarme a que le hagan nada."

De pronto Nathan me envió una imagen clara, un poco como si fuese de videojuego pero clara. Yo con la cría en brazos, saliendo del caos que había en su casa mientras lobos saltaban sobre la familia...

"No os paséis." Les dije. "Somos gente civilizada, no vulgares... licántropos."

Una imagen de ellos como mis mascotas de 4 patas en la comisaría, por Forks...

"Vosotros no sois como ellos." Les dije. "Solo porque podáis adoptar esa forma no sois animales." Afirmé dándoles unos golpes a dos manos en los morros.

Entonces una pregunta apareció en mi mente: ¿Qué hacemos?

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Esta tarde, cuando acabe mi turno. Reunión de nuestro grupo en casa. Lo decidiremos entonces, tiene que estar listo para antes de que lleguen ellos."

Aquello tenía que acabar ya, el que no hubiese atacado la cría aún a nadie no quería decir nada, la había visto atacar al licántropo que iba mucho allí y casi vivía con ellos: Jacob, el hijo del amigo de Charlie.

Si atacaba a una persona, por muy licántropo que fuera eso me daba motivos para pensar que podía atacar a cualquier humano que se le cruzase, y aunque no lo fuese a hacer... era enfrentarme a una comuna de 8 vampiros y un licántropo o contra toda la familia Vulturis.

La elección estaba clara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Decisiones. El secuestro.**

(Voz de Bella)

"Y ahora… vamos a ver esos ciervos." Le dije a mi hija sintiendo cómo se me hacía agua la boca viendo a aquellos animales tan suaves, tan tiernos, tan…

No, mejor dejar la comida para otro rato, al menos para cuando no estuviese con mi hija.

"Me parece que a Nessy le gustaría más verlos que comérselos." Me dijo Jacob.

"Ya sé lo que quiere mi hija." Le corté secamente.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que me preocupaba, era más bien…

"¿No hueles nada?" Le pregunté.

"Hace rato que huelo la peste." Me dijo. "Pero ya me he acostumbrado a oleros."

"A nosotras no, animal." Le dije molesta de que no me tomase en serio. "Es…"

¿Cómo saber qué olor era? Nunca antes lo había olido. Era simplemente un olor raro, mezcla entre la peste de Jacob y el olor de otros vampiros.

"Vamos Nessy." Le dijo Jacob cogiéndola en brazos. "Vamos a ver los ciervos que tu madre está paranoica…"

No, no eran paranoias mías, eso seguro.

Olfateé mejor, aquello no era normal. Allí había algo raro. El olor había desaparecido, en lugar de eso solo pude apreciar el olor del barro que se había formado tras la última tormenta, hierba mojada…

Oía los pasos de todos los animales en varios kilómetros a la redonda, creo que no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Fue todo muy deprisa, de pronto, Reneesme salió corriendo.

"Cariño, no te alejes mucho." Le pedí.

La oí reírse y de pronto, un gritó.

"¡¡Nessy!!" Gritamos Jacob y yo a la vez saliendo corriendo hacia donde ella había desaparecido de nuestra vista.

"¡¡Nessy, no!!" Grité desgarrada mientras Jacob amenazaba con trasformarse.

"Bella, yo la buscaré." Me dijo antes de cambiar de forma. "Ve a buscar al resto."

No podía recordar sentir ese dolor, la cosita más importante de mi vida junto con Edgard, no más incluso que él, mi hija había desaparecido.

"¡Tengo que encontrarla!" Le dije. "¡Reneesme!"

"Bella, yo voy a buscarla, hasta que no me quede aliento." Me dijo Jacob. "Tú ve a buscar al resto."

No, yo quería buscarla, tenía que encontrarla...

"Yo voy a buscarla." Le dije. "Ve tú a buscarles."

"Bella, yo tengo olfato de lobo." Me dijo sujetándome con fuerza por los hombros ya sin camisa. "Puedo rastrearla mientras no se la hayan llevado demasiado lejos. Ve a buscar a Edward y Jasper; ellos sabrán qué más hacer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Haz que pare de una vez." Oí a Nathan decirle a su hermano Kobu mientras entraba de nuevo en casa tras dejar a los otros dos vigilando tras encargarnos del trabajo.

"Nat, Kobu." Le llamé para que me acercasen a esa cosita que les daba tantos problemas.

Me la acercaron sin problemas, así que con un solo movimiento para imponerle mi mano sobre la garganta le robé toda voz que pudiese tener; gracias al 'chihuahua' de los Vulturi podía dejarla muda un rato, al menos hasta que dejase de llorar.

Siguió llorando, pero al menos ahora no hacía ruido; sin embargo, en cuanto la cogí un poco en brazos dejó de hacerlo, pareció tranquilizarse un poco con ese simple contacto.

"Creo que le gustas." Me dijo Nathan.

"No digas tonterías." Le dije devolviéndola. "Los críos no me tienen aprecio."

"Pues esta sí." Me dijo Kobu mientras la niña volvía a echarse a llorar después de la calma en mis brazos.

"Kobu, llévala al escondite." Le dije. "Quédate con ella y no abras a nadie. Y que no haga ruido, sospecho que tiene fuerza y durabilidad."

"Creo que prefiere que seas tú." Me dijo.

"Yo tengo que encargarme de otras cosas." Le dije volviendo a asomarme para sacar mis prismáticos para vigilar al resto de miembros adultos de su grupo.

Había visto ya la llegada de la madre al nido y sabía que en cuanto informase al resto supondría que todos iban a salir a buscarla, hasta debajo de las piedras si era necesario.

Jacob ya andaba persiguiendo un rastro inexistente puesto que habían bañado a la cría en barro tal y como les había dicho y la habían rociado con el líquido para tapar nuestro olor.

"Voy a salir un momento." Les dije cuando vi al resto salir. "Nat, quedas al cargo, si veis una bengala significa que tenéis que salir por patas de aquí; si algo sale mal y veis la señal seguid el camino del agua clara hasta el Taholah; ve a la playa del domingo y allí nadad hasta que lleguéis a un puerto seguro." Le di las instrucciones mientras cargaba mis armas y metía las bengalas en la pistola de las mismas antes de echar una última mirada y pasarle el catalejo.

"Ten cuidado." Me dijo suavemente. "Si te pasa algo no habrá servido de nada."

"Servirá para que os dejen en paz a todos." Me dijo. "Es... ojalá no tuviese que hacerlo..."

"Tranquila, Morty te ayudará." Me dijo dándome un beso en la muñeca suavemente antes de que saltase a perderme en los árboles. "Por favor, vuelve viva..." Murmuró antes de que me perdiese en el follaje.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Me seguían, no solo me seguían los Cullen, apuesto a que habían hecho un abanico de kilómetros para cubrir todo, pero no era ellos los que podía percibir.

El rastro era casi inexistente, pero no podía dejar de buscarla; Reneesme no solo era una Cullen, era mi Reneesme. Mi deber y mi deseo era protegerla, no iba a dejar que se la llevasen así.

Pasaron las horas, las horas se convirtieron en un día...

"¿Has visto algo?" Me preguntó Edward al medio día cuando ya estaba con las patas en carne viva de tanto correr sin descanso, sobre piedras, hierba y todo tipo de materiales.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Los chicos siguen investigando." Me dijo, parecía destrozado también. "No sabemos quien ha podido hacer algo así... Esme ha dicho que igual deberíamos poner una denuncia en la policía, por si han visto algo."

La policía no podría hacer nada.

De pronto oímos un disparo y algo luminoso se elevó hasta el cielo haciendo un arco.

"¡Ha salido de allí!" Dijo Edward para ponerse a correr de nuevo.

Le seguí, sin embargo, cuando llegamos al lugar donde había salido el disparo no vimos nada, solo un cartucho vacío y aún caliente como si lo hubiesen disparado hacía poco.

"Alguien lo ha disparado hace poco." Dijo Jasper.

"Entonces no debe andar muy lejos." Afirmó Edward. "Bella y yo le buscaremos por la derecha, Jasper, Alice y tú por la izquierda. Jacob ¿crees que podrás ocuparte del centro?"

La duda ofendía, claro que iba a poder ocuparme de una franja tan pequeña; si hacía falta me encargaría del país entero por encontrarla.

"A todos nos ha afectado el secuestro." Me contestó. "Pero vamos a encontrarla."

De pronto oímos unos disparos más, Rosalie gritó un poco más adelante; entonces corrimos todos hacia allí y vimos a Emmet que estaba junto a ella sacándole algo.

"Balas de marfil sucio." Dijo Emmet mostrándonos la que le acababa de sacar a Rosalie del muslo casi rozando la vena femoral lo que le había hecho sangrar llenando el aire de ese olor apestoso.

"No." Dijo Jasper cogiéndola y oliéndola para luego darle un lametazo con la punta de la lengua. "Diente de licántropo. Hay que tener cuidado."

¡¿Diente de licántropo?!

"¿Cómo que diente de licántropo?" Dijeron en general.

"Esta bala está hecha con un diente de licántropo." Dijo Jasper pasándosela a Edward que la observó. "Sea quien sea quien disparó está claro que sabía cómo herirnos y desde luego, qué somos."

De pronto Edward rompió la bala en sus manos y salió volando de allí en una dirección, seguido de cerca por Emmet.

"¡Edward!" Le gritó Bella asustada.

"Alice, será mejor que llevemos a Rosalie a casa." Dijo Jasper cogiéndola casi en volandas.

Yo no quería seguirles, sin embargo, percibí un movimiento cerca siguiendo a los chicos y lo seguí hasta que vi un lobo, no era grande como yo pero era grande, al menos eso me pareció a juzgar por el tamaño de sus huellas y las ramas dobladas y tronzadas en el camino a su paso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

Corrí como el viento, corrí y corrí hasta encontrar agua y allí me metí y seguí un poco el curso del río. Me estaba arriesgando demasiado, había herido bastante a otro vampiro, una chica rubia que iba con el cachas y que me habían andado demasiado cerca de ver.

Cuando noté que me perseguían de nuevo supe que no iba a quedar así; así que me tiré al agua en la primera oportunidad que tuve.

Ahora estaba buceando bajo el agua, sabía que Nathan habría visto la señal de la bengala, había visto el reflejo en la lejanía como contestación diciendo 'ok'.

La misión estaba a salvo, sin embargo, yo no tenía todas conmigo de que yo fuese a estar tan bien. Tenía a un vampiro muy fuerte tras de mí, junto a otro bastante rápido y listo.

Mis capacidades estaban a su nivel, pero aún así, podrían pillarme, y es lo que casi hicieron, hasta que le disparé un par de balas 'especiales' a las piernas de cada uno dejándoles atrás.

Después de poco oí a un animal corriendo a mi par y me preparé para disparar con la otra pistola, hasta que tuve una imagen de una milésima de segundo de un lobo agrisado y respiré tranquila.

Solo era Lucifer, podía estar tranquila aunque el olor a licántropo se había reproducido por todo el bosque, estaba totalmente impregnado con ese olor.

Hubiese vuelto a casa, pero... no, ahora no era seguro.

"Lucifer, llama a Zero, que destruya pruebas." Le dije. "Te veré en PO Box 5, Forks."

Él entonces asintió y lanzó un aullido al aire antes de perderse en el follaje.

Ahora solo tenía que perder a mis perseguidores y dirigirme al sitio de encuentro, y la verdad, tras una carrera al límite de mi velocidad acabé colgada en un árbol del bosque, quieta como una muerta y con los ojos cerrados para tener el resto de sentidos alerta.

Sí, cada uno de los vampiros estaba en un sitio diferente, podía sentir 3 en su casa, los 2 hombres que me perseguían se habían quedado atrás y la otra chica estaba perdida en el rastro falso que habíamos dejado.

Sonreí feliz antes de dejarme caer al suelo de pie en un gesto que no hizo ruido alguno.

Llevar al PO Box 5 de Forks me costó nada, apenas 5 minutos y estaba en el rincón que buscaba, donde ya estaban un par de lobos acostados.

"Buenas noches, caballeros." Les dije antes de abrir la puerta del panteón y meterme tras dejarlo como si nadie hubiese pasado por allí.

"No sé si estará bien en el cementerio..." Pensó Zero poniéndome su cabeza en el costado para frotármelo.

Un momento, Zero nunca había hablado, al menos nunca había podido oírle cuando pensaba.

"Zero, qué..." Dije.

Me miró con su cara insensible y le vi dudar.

"Zero puedo oír tus pensamientos." Le dije.

"¿En qué estoy pensando?" Pensó antes de pensar en bosques limpios y puros, los bosques de nuestra tierra natal, antes de...

"En casa." Afirmé. "También yo la echo de menos." Afirmé frotándole la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era muy raro, teníamos a casi todos los hombres heridos de balas con colmillos de licántropo; mientras me sentaba en mi forma humana tras acabar de vestirme, me pregunté por quién podría tener los conocimientos suficientes como para hacer eso.

"No lo sé, Jacob." Me dijo Edward leyéndome la mente, sin duda. "Pero sea lo que sea, sabía cómo hacernos daño."

"Creo que eran cazadores." Dijo Jasper mientras Carlisle le curaba. "A lo largo de mi vida me he encontrado con algunos, nunca me ha tocado ver cara a cara a uno. Se dice que son asesinos, preparados expresamente para cazar gente. Experto rastreadores, cazadores, tramperos... Viven por y para cazar. Pero nadie sabe quién o dónde encontrarlos."

"Por desgracia, yo sí conozco a cazadores." Dijo Carlisle suavemente.

"¿Hum?" Dijimos en general.

"¿De qué conoces tú a esa gente?" Le preguntó Jasper.

"Los Vulturi contrataron a cazadores bajo su servicio en las diversas guerras que hicieron." Nos dijo Carlisle. "Ya conocéis a alguno, Heidi es una cazadora, por ejemplo."

"¿Heidi?" Dijo Edward. "Pero Heidi solo caza humanos para..."

"Para alimentar al resto." Dijo él. "Sin embargo, que ahora se dedique a eso no quita para que sea una cazadora."

"¿Insinúas que ha venido aquí?" Le pregunté yo. "Sea quien sea."

"No, ella nunca ha usado este tipo de material." Dijo Carlisle negando mientras acababa de vendar a Emmet.

"¿Acaso conoces a alguien que use esto?" Dijo Edward.

"Sí, pero supuestamente murió." Dijo. "Se llamaba Miguel. No había nadie como él."

"¿Miguel?" Dijo Rosalie. "No era de por aquí."

"Miguel es, según la Biblia del catolicismo, el jefe de los 'ejércitos de Yahvéh', para luchar contra Lucifer. Se le representa con armadura." Dijo Carlisle.

"Un arcángel guerrero." Dijo Jasper pensativo.

"Ese tío se lo tendría creído ¿no?" Dijo Emmet flexionando un poco el brazo como comprobando si estaba bien.

"No, para nada era creído." Dijo Carlisle. "Era bueno, el mejor, y lo sabía. Pero le emboscaron y murió."

"¿Y no hay nadie más que supiese cómo hacer esto?" Dije yo. "¿Solo ese Gabriel?"

"Hacer balas con un colmillo no es fácil." Me dijo Edward. "Desde luego no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer."

"Podríamos comenzar por buscar datos sobre ese Gabriel." Dijo Jasper. "¿Dónde vivía antes de supuestamente morir?"

"Europa." Dijo Carlisle. "Nadie sabe exactamente su localización, contactaban con él por medio de aves mensajeras, solo Didyme parecía saber dónde vivía y le enviaba los comunicados."

"Entonces iremos a Europa." Dijo Bella. "Buscaré a ese tipo hasta debajo de las piedras si hace falta."

"Bella, Edward y tú buscar a vuestra hija por aquí." Les dijo Alice. "Nosotros iremos a Europa."

"Puesto que Carlisle le vio en Italia, comenzaremos por allí." Dijo Rosalie.

"Entonces tened cuidado con los Vulturis." Dijo Edward. "No creo que les haga gracia tenernos por allí."

Los Vulturis, no era la primera vez que oía hablar de ellos, tampoco era la primera vez que les veía. Cuando Nessy nació les faltó el tiempo para considerarla una amenaza; sin embargo, cuando se fueron, pensé que el problema se había acabado y estábamos todos a salvo.

Lo que me dejaba con dudas era lo del arcángel.

"Carlisle, antes dijiste algo de un arcángel." Le dije.

"Sí, según la Biblia son 7, pero los cristianos solo reconocen a 3." Me dijo. "Miguel era el más importante."

"Ahhh..." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"No te dejaré..." Me dijo una voz suave en mis mente justo cuando me desperté con un rayo de sol y otra voz grave en mi mente pensando en carne sangrante y aún con pulso.

"_Lo siento_." Me dijo Zero mentalmente.

"Siempre deseando poder oír cómo sonaba tu voz y ahora que lo consigo desearía que te estuvieses calladito." Le dije incorporándome del panteón. "¿Qué hora es?"

Entonces miró fuera por la puerta y suspiré.

"Ya, ya." Le dije. "Será mejor que salga ya. Lo sé."

Olfateé el aire con cuidado antes de abrir la puerta en una rendija y salir de allí para hacerle señas a Zero para que saliese conmigo.

La verdad es que ver a un lobo y a una mujer saliendo de un panteón del cementerio de Forks no era algo usual, así que si podía evitar que me viesen mejor.

"Zero, ve a buscar a Lucifer." Le dije frotándole la cabeza. "Que siga vigilando a la comuna, tú ve con los chicos; la chica morena podrá verlos si no está contigo."

"_¿Y tu plan?_" Me preguntó.

"Los planes han cambiado." Afirmé. "Seguiré con el trato porque no puedo hacer otra cosa, pero me temo que ha habido un ligero cambio en cuanto a lo de 'capturar la presa y huir', voy a quedarme aquí un poco más."

"_¿Y si te descubren?_" Me dijo preocupado.

"Me arriesgaré." Le dije. "Aún tienen algo que me interesa..."

Afirmé recordando a la madre de la criatura.

Sí, si pudiese tocarla... aunque solo fuese una milésima de segundo... Mis problemas podrían solucionarse.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Charlie)

"Buenos días." Dije entrando a la comisaría. "Vaya, no hay café, esto está tranquilo... ¿y mi compañera?"

"Aún no ha llegado." Me dijeron en la entrada.

"Hum... pues qué raro." Dije. "Bueno, se habrá dormido."

"Hay un caso nuevo." Dijo uno. "Se trata de una desaparición. Al parecer una cría ha..."

"Mío, gracias." Dijo Gabri entrando por la puerta y cogiendo el papel. "Vaya, una cría bonita." Dijo mirándola sin expresar nada mientras tomaba una bebida energizante de las que tomaba a todas horas.

"Agente, tú no eres de ese departamento." Le dijo el de la hoja.

"No, pero tengo poder y contactos para empapelar medio mundo para encontrarla." Dijo ella agitando la hoja. "Solo necesito un escáner y un portátil con conexión a Internet."

"Como quieras." Le dije. "Vaya, hoy no tengo café."

"Lo siento, he tenido una mala noche." Afirmé. "Me han destruido la casa, se colaron animales salvajes y me la destrozaron, por suerte yo estaba en el Port Angels, ocupándome de unos asuntos personales."

"¿Quieres que nos pasemos un par de nosotros a investigar para presentar la denuncia?" Le ofrecí.

"No, gracias." Dijo ella. "Ya he hecho la evaluación yo, debí dejarme alguna ventana mal cerrada y se colaron animales, enloquecieron y me han dejado la casa inservible. Una lástima, la verdad." Me dijo cogiendo un portátil de comunicaciones. "En fin, me ocuparé de esto más tarde, ahora vamos a hacer esa ronda. Mientras tú pones unas multas intentaré adelantar un poco para poder enviar la denuncia cuanto antes."

"Vamos, pero hoy tus perros que vayan corriendo tras nosotros." Le dije.

"Hoy no los he traído." Me dijo. "Están en el veterinario de Port Angels para su desparasitación mensual, así que no te harán nada al coche, tranquilo."

"Me alegro, por muy agentes que sean odio que un chucho vomite en mi coche." Le dije recordando lo que habían hecho tan solo un par de días atrás.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Y... listo." Dije sonriendo y enviando la orden tras haber retocado la foto en el ordenador para que la niña del retrato robot pareciese otra. "Ahora la culpa es del dibujante, por no captar con una precisión del 100 por ciento la apariencia de la dama."

La verdad es que el maldito 'cursillo de formación perenne' al que me sometía voluntariamente, a mí y al resto de mis allegados, daba sus frutos. El aprender el manejo de Internet para adaptarme a los nuevos tiempos y el manejo de los ordenadores había sido algo que me había sido de bastante utilidad; había conseguido que uno de los mejores Hakers del mundo me formase gratis a cambio de su vida, y ahora acababa de usar por primera vez mis conocimientos en programas de mejora fotográfica y alteración de imágenes para cambiar la foto de la cría de forma que buscasen a otra cría y no a ella.

"Eh, Gabri." Me llamó Charlie. "Vamos, descansa un poco. Sue me ha invitado a comer en la reserva ¿te acerco a algún lado?"

"La reserva estará bien." Le dije sonriendo puesto que aún me quedaba algo de la protección de olor que me había puesto el día anterior y siempre podría renovarla un poco cuando llegase allí. "Pero primero me gustaría que me llevases a algún sitio donde pudiesen dejarme un equipo de escalada y espeleología."

"¿Vas a ir a algún lado?" Me dijo.

"Necesito para poder andar por monte." Le dije. "He visto unas cuantas excavaciones en unas formaciones rocosas en los alrededores, me gustaría comprobarlas una a una para ver unas cosas, a algunas solo podré acceder con equipo de escalada y al menos una linterna frontal. Necesito que alguien me preste el equipo, o me lo alquile."

"Podrías probar en la tienda de los Newton, la Newton's Olympic Outfitters." Me dijo tras pensarlo un poco. "Venden material deportivo, pero no sé si también lo alquilan."

"Vaya... entonces me compraría solo un mosquetón, por si acaso." Dije.

Podía trepar y bajar sin problemas por paredes incluso de cristal hasta de un kilómetro de alto con un solo apoyo para volver a saltar en milésimas de segundo.

"¿Te importa si p rimero pasaremos por allí y luego iremos a la reserva?" Le dije.

"Claro." Me dijo. "Como quieras. Por cierto, veo que has dejado de lado el aparato ese un rato."

"Ya he enviado la orden de búsqueda por desaparición de la niña." Le dije. "Así que ya he acabado de usarlo. Si la ven enviarán un aviso a comisaría. No podrá salir del país, la he enviado incluso a las fronteras, así que si ven a alguien con la cría seguro que le detienen, a las buenas o a las malas."


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Embry y Seth.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Sue, he llegado." Dijo Charlie llamando a la puerta. "¿Hay alguien?"

"Hola Charlie." Le dije asomándome en el tejado con el martillo aún en la mano sonriendo hasta que comprobé que no estaba solo y me asombré. "Oh, hola Gabri. Es... vaya, no te esperábamos."

"Tranquilo, no he venido a comer." Me dijo ella. "He venido a seguir con algo que dejé a medias. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Un momento y ahora bajo." Les dije.

Hubiese saltado, pero con aquella chica tan curiosa por allí y la mala suerte que teníamos últimamente toda la manada seguro que me pillaba, así que entré por una ventana abierta y bajé por las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

"Lo siento, mi madre salió a encargarse de unas cosas." Les dije abriendo la puerta. "Me dejó arreglando el tejado y..."

Entonces Charlie sonrió y carraspeó.

"Veo que te has preparado para la ocasión." Me dijo bromeando serio como habitualmente.

"Ah, lo siento." Dije dándome cuenta que estaba aún sin camiseta tras haber vuelto de una patrulla y luego haber trabajado sin camisa por estar al sol.

"Charlie, hoy hace calor." Le dijo Gabri descargando unas cuerdas que se puso al hombro con una sonrisa. "Deja a los chavales que vayan como quieran."

La verdad es que ahora que me fijaba mejor, esta vez sí que tenía una apariencia un poco más desenfadada. Un poco mucho.

Se había cambiado los pantalones de vestir y la camisa por unos vaqueros cortados a la altura de unos shorts cortos deshilachados en los extremos y una camiseta blanca que aunque le dejaba los hombros al descubierto le quedaba ajustada al resto.

En vez de sus botas de la otra vez, ni las militares para andar por monte siquiera, no llevaba unas deportivas anchas casi diría que hasta de hombre.

"¿Venías a la playa?" Le pregunté.

"No, vengo a trabajar." Me dijo. "Solo que esta vez vengo preparada y lista para por si 'manazas Sam' aparece de nuevo para intentar sacarme de donde esté." Añadió con ironía.

"¿Y ya sabe él que vas a ir otra vez allí?" Le dije. "Más que nada porque lo ha cerrado con unos tablones."

"Que apuesto a que vuelan que no veas con el explosivo adecuado." Dijo ella.

"Déjalo Seth, es casi imposible ganarle una pelea así." Dijo Charlie. "¿Te importa si espero a tu madre dentro?"

"No, claro." Le dije. "Pasa."

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a ver si investigo un poco el pozo ese." Dijo Gabri. "¿Cuándo acabe me paso a buscarte para que me lleves al centro?"

"Claro." Le dijo Charlie.

La vimos alejarse y entonces le abrí la puerta a Charlie para que pasase.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" Le dije cogiéndome un refresco del frigorífico.

"Cerveza estaría bien, chaval. Así bebo algo mientras espero a tu madre, que hoy no he podido tomarme mi café de la mañana. Oh, y Seth..." Me dijo mientras se abría la cerveza sin mirarme casi. "Yo que tú echaría a correr, creo que no es muy seguro que una dama, por muy 'súper-poli' que sea, ande sola en un pozo abandonado y en desuso; sobre todo cuando habrá más agua porque ha llovido últimamente."

Vale, no necesité más.

"No te chives a mi madre." Le dije recogiendo las llaves de casa y pillando una manzana para el camino.

"Tranquilo, si no vienes a comer la convenceré que estás actuando como un buen chaval y ayudando en una investigación oficial."

"Mejor dile que era muy importante." Le dije.

"Oh, sí, tope importante..." Afirmó para él mientras salía.

Charlie no tenía ni idea de nuestro secreto, para él seguía siendo que Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob y yo éramos muy amigos y hacíamos una cuadrilla con mi hermana también. No tenía ni idea de que podía oírle desde cierta distancia. Lo que no entendía tan bien era por qué me había dicho que siguiese a Gabri.

Y la verdad, suerte que me di prisa, porque para cuando llegué al viejo pozo estaba acabando de asegurar la cuerda que llevaba antes al hombro, gorda como para amarrar un buque en el puerto, al poste del pozo y parecía estar probando la fuerza y resistencia de la barra a la que la había asegurado.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije.

"Ah, hola Seth." Me dijo sonriendo. "Estaba acabando de atar ya esto, no sea que me meta la torta padre que no estoy como para caerme dentro otra vez."

"No deberías bajar allí." Le dije. "Si te pilla Sam..."

"Si se le ocurre volver a intentar tocarme las narices te juro que la vamos a tener." Me dijo. "Lo que creo que se ha hecho esto más profundo." Dijo suavemente tras asomarse dentro y echar la cuerda que sonó como si se sumergiese muy poquito. "Hubiese jurado que esta cuerda no iba a tocar el agua, que quedaría como por la cintura o así."

"Es que ha llovido y se ha llenado un poco más." Le dije.

"Vale, suerte que hoy sí venía preparada." Dijo sonriendo para quitarse las deportivas, los calcetines y luego levantarse para ponerlas sobre un tronco junto al pozo con su mochila de donde sacó una linterna con cintas.

"Vale, linterna, cuchillo de caza, mosquetón, pistola... creo que tengo todo." Dijo haciendo un recuento de lo que llevaba encima. "Cuídame eso un poco, por favor."

"En serio, ten cuidado con..." Le dije cortándome cuando se quitó la camiseta revelando la parte de arriba de un bikini dorado.

"¿Que tenga cuidado con qué?" Me dijo.

"Las piedras." Le dije. "Las... algunas piedras están... sueltas."

No me había fijado antes en su cuerpo, vale, hacía días que me sentía un poco raro; pero de ahí a ser ciego era raro. Por ejemplo, no me había fijado antes en el piercing que tenía en su ombligo; claro que antes había llevado una camisa.

"Gracias por el aviso." Me dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, pues nada... voy a ir bajando, que es para hoy."

La vi colgarse de la cuerda y desapareció en el pozo. Me incliné para mirar si estaba bien; lo estaba, bajaba lenta pero segura por la cuerda.

Recogí la camiseta que había dejado tirada y la dejé echa un montoncito con el resto de sus pertenencias. La hubiese doblado pero me preocupaba más el ruido de golpe que acababa de oír en el pozo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté poniéndome en el borde.

"Eh, qué haces ahí." Me dijo Jared dándome un toquecito en la espalda.

Un toquecito pero me asustó, perdí el equilibrio y me caí al pozo, concretamente sobre Gabri tirándola conmigo abajo mientras gritábamos y acabamos en el agua del fondo.

"¡Gabri!" Grité levantándome y ayudándola a levantar.

"¿Qué coño has hecho?" Me dijo con cara de flipe y el pelo por la cara. "Joder, he perdido las gafas." Dijo para volver a zambullirse.

La sentí maniobrar por mis pies y luego volvió a salir, esta vez con el pelo colgando a su espalda y las gafas de sol en la mano por lo que se las puso.

"¿Estáis bien ahí abajo?" Nos gritó Jared desde arriba.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije a Gabri.

"Sí, claro que sí." Me dijo. "Caídas peores he tenido, solo que nunca se me habían caído encima."

"¡Estamos bien!" Le dije.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacías aquí arriba?" Me dijo desde arriba. "¿Y quién tienes ahí abajo en bolas?"

"¡Eh, de en bolas nada!" Le gritó Gabri. "¡En bañador y con shorts, por si acaso me volvíais a tirar al agua!. ¡Que está visto que aquí a los policías femeninos nos tenéis manía y no sé cómo os lo montáis pero siempre acabo aquí abajo a remojo!"

"¡Enseguida os sacamos de ahí!" Nos gritó Jared.

"¡No te molestes por mí!" Le dijo Gabri. "¡Saca a Seth que le habéis tirado, y espero que esta vez no sea otra vez el mismo, que voy armada!"

"Ha sido un accidente." Le dije. "Venga, será mejor que salgamos de aquí."

"¿Sabes trepar?" Me preguntó. "Por la cuerda, si sabes trepar sube y sal. Yo voy a ver si sigo con eso."

"¿Cómo que con eso?" Le pregunté.

"Con eso." Me dijo señalando a una piedra que faltaba en el pozo. "Aunque... hay que ver... menos mal que me he venido con el bañador."

"Hombre, hueco para más sí que hay." Le dije.

"Si me viesen en la comisaría ahora..." Dijo.

Entonces comenzamos a reírnos los dos, bueno, yo a reírme y ella a sonreír como riéndose suavemente.

"¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?" Preguntó Jared.

"¡Nada!" Le dijimos riéndonos.

"Seth, venga, creo que deberías subir." Me dijo.

"Mejor me quedo aquí abajo." Le dije. "Por si te vuelves a caer."

"Que amable." Me dijo sonriendo y atándose de nuevo la linterna rara por la cabeza de forma que le quedó en la frente. "Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien." Afirmó antes de ponerse a trepar de nuevo por la cuerda como si fuese algo que hiciese a menudo.

Entonces se ató la cuerda al tobillo y se puso a mover las piedras.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué estáis haciendo ahí abajo?" Dijo Jared.

"Yo trabajando." Dijo ella. "Seth acaba de ofrecerse para cogerme al primer bote si me caigo, esperemos que no me coja al segundo."

Entonces se rió Jared también.

"No, ahora en serio." Dijo Jared. "Es peligroso."

"El único peligro es... Seth, van un par de piedras, pégate a la pared de mi espalda." Me dijo a mí ella antes de dejar caer un par de piedras que me salpicaron entero. "Que decía que el único peligro es que regrese el 'manazas Sam' y me vuelva a tirar, pero por lo visto os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo para tirarme al agua."

"Oye, que lo siento mucho." Nos dijo Jared desde arriba.

"Eso díselo a Seth." Me dijo ella. "Que es al que le has tirado."

"¡Lo siento Seth!" Me dijo Jared.

"¡Vale, tú encárgate de vigilar no sea que acabemos los tres abajo!" Le dije bromeando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Pues nada, por hoy ya he acabado." Dije secándome el sudor mientras oía rugir las tripas de Seth abajo. "Seth ¿subo y ayudo a subirte?"

"Puedo solo." Afirmó.

Desde luego, si con los músculos que tenía no podía subir es que era idiota; porque tenía unos músculos bastante prominentes y desarrollados, tanto que no pude evitar notarlo cuando se quitó la camiseta mojada para escurrirla y lanzarla para que lo recogiese Jared arriba.

Tan pronto salí del pozo respiré hondo y me asomé para ver a Seth trepando con problemas.

"Venga, un poco más." Le dije dándole la mano y tirando de él un poco.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Me dijo cuando salió y se sacudió como un perro o un lobo.

De nuevo, Jared se me quedó mirando fijamente, igual que se había quedado Seth cuando me vio al principio.

Carraspeé y entonces apartó la mirada.

"Seth, deberías irte a casa." Le dije. "No me he dado cuenta, pero si no vas a tu casa tu madre se enfadará si no vas a comer."

"No te preocupes, Charlie me ha prometido que me cubriría las espaldas." Me dijo suavemente. "Que es peligroso dejarte sola por aquí."

"Conozco el lugar, sé dónde se puede ir y dónde no." Le dije. "¿O acaso tienes miedo de que me interne en el bosque, me pierda y me ataque un lobo?"

"Ya se ha perdido una niña." Me dijo Jared.

Así que ya lo sabían; al parecer al 'lobo' no le había faltado el tiempo para ir a llorarles al resto.

"Lo sé." Dije poniéndome seria. "He visto la denuncia en comisaría. Al parecer la puso la familia."

"Reneesme es la hija de unos conocidos." Me dijo Jared. "Nos han dicho que había desaparecido por si la veíamos."

Que se creían ellos que la iban a ver. A esas horas debían estar ya con mis amigos en nuestra base secreta, lejos de Forks y lejos de donde pudiesen localizarla a la espera de mi llegada para ir a repartir el encargo.

"¿Es familiar vuestro?" Les pregunté.

Vale, eran chuchos, pero tampoco eran tan malos.

"No, es la hija de unos amigos." Me dijo Seth. "Jacob es casi como un hermano para nosotros, le tiene muchísimo apego a la cría. Es casi como su hermanita pequeña."

"Ya hemos puesto la denuncia de desaparición." Les dije con un poco dolor dentro sin saber muy bien por qué. "Han mandado la orden de búsqueda a todas las comisarías del continente, si alguien la ve llamarán a nuestra comisaría."

"Ojala que alguien la encuentre." Dijo Seth triste.

"Ah, ya estoy seca." Dije intentando cortar el tema. "Voy a vestirme... antes de que alguien me denuncie por escándalo público."

"Ni que no hubiésemos visto por aquí a una chica en bañador nunca." Me dijo Jared.

"Agente Lee." Me dijo Jacob cuando nos lo cruzamos mientras venía con Embry y Quil los tres descamisados y descalzos por el camino hacia el centro de la villa. "Es... qué sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Jacob." Le saludé. "Oh, y Quil y Embry. ¿Venís de dar una vuelta?"

"Sí." Me dijeron lacónicamente.

Sacudí la cabeza, mentían, podía ver en sus mentes las imágenes de los tres corriendo por el bosque donde había desaparecido la cría. Las imágenes eran tan fuertes que me dieron un dolor de cabeza perforante.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntaron.

"No, creo que la caída al agua me ha afectado algo." Les mentí.

"Igual deberías ir al médico." Me dijo Seth preocupado.

"No estoy tan mal." Le dije casi con ironía.

"Si te he hecho daño en la cabeza o te has golpeado con alguna piedra bajo el agua..." Añadió Jared.

"Me hubiese desmayado." Afirmé. "Lo que sí creo que he tragado agua. Por eso no me encuentro del todo bien. Igual ese descanso me viene bien y todo."

"¿Te mareas?" Me dijo Jacob.

"No, me duele la cabeza." Le dije. "Un poco de descanso y todo pasará."

"Seth ¿ya has comido?." Le dijo Jacob entonces. "Venga, vete a casa."

"Deja de tratarme como un crío." Le dijo él. "No lo soy."

"He dicho que vayas a casa, a comer." Le dijo Jacob como si fuese una orden.

Ante esto, Seth puso una cara curiosa y se giró a mí.

"Luego te veo." Me dijo.

"Tranquilo, que la dejas en buena compañía." Le dijo Jared.

"¿Y tu uniforme, 'súper-poli'?" Me dijo Embry.

"Qué, que también tengo ropa de sport." Les dije. "No esperaríais que volviese a arriesgarme a calarme el uniforme, con lo caras que son las botas de cuero..."

"No me digas que has vuelto a meterte en el pozo." Me dijo Jacob. "Sam te prohibió que lo hicieras."

"Sam no puede prohibirme nada." Le dije en el mismo tono desafiante. "Aunque os cueste creerlo hay una ley por encima de la vuestra, y Sam también tiene que obedecerla."

"¿Y qué ley te permite desoír las órdenes de alguien del consejo?" Me dijo Paul.

Fue rápido, con un par de movimientos simples le atenacé en el suelo y le puse las esposas que saqué de mi mochila; y ni siquiera tuve que usar mis habilidades especiales 'no-humanas'.

"Creo que esta ley." Le dije sacando mi placa del FBI falsa y poniéndosela ante los ojos para volver a guardarla. "Por cierto, eres un blandengue." Afirmé levantándome de su espalda mientras se revolvía.

Creo que iba a trasformarse pero le sujetó Jared.

"Muy buena, pero si no te importa, suéltale." Me pidió Jacob. "Serás lo que seas pero esto no es Forks, y él no ha hecho nada."

"Hum... podría acusarle de desafiar a la fuerza del orden y me creerían, pero..." Dije para soltarle. "Digamos que peores desafíos he dejado pasar sin arresto así que supongo que sería amoral hacerlo ahora."

"Eres una bestia." Me dijo Paul mientras Jared le ponía la mano en el pecho.

"Sí, sí." Le dije sujetándome la cabeza. "Déjalo ya, por favor, me das más dolor de cabeza."

Era horrible, desde que había tocado la sangre de aquellos tíos cuando volví para espiarles y me había agachado a tocar la sangre fresca que habían salpicado con los ojos negros de gusto era un martirio verle la mente a tíos como esos.

Ese Jacob era realmente horrible para mi mente, estaba preocupado a muerte por la cría; ya me habían avisado en Volterra que me encontraría con problemas, pero con problemas de protección de la cría, y en cambio no nos había costado casi nada llevárnosla.

Era horrible ver cómo de loco por encontrarla estaba ese tío; era peor que una tortura.

"Si no os importa creo que me iré a descansar un rato." Les dije suavemente. "Encontré un lugar tranquilo cerca de aquí."

De pronto, una imagen en la mente de Jacob me hizo parar en seco en mi marcha y Embry que me había ido a un paso de mí se chocó contra mi hombro.

"¿Por qué te paras?" Me preguntó.

Aquel licántropo, la cría no era un simple hijo de amigo cercano; ese chico estaba improntado de la cría; y de pronto la imagen de dos de los miembros de la comuna yéndose de allí en un avión me hizo un escalofrío subir y bajar por la espalda.

"No..." Murmuré.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntaron.

"No, nada." Mentí.

No podía ser, aquella gente no debía ir a Italia; si los Vulturi consiguiesen hacerse con la morena...

"Disculpadme un segundo." Les dije. "Tengo que hacer una llamada."

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?" Me preguntó Embry.

"Sí, perfectamente." Afirmé antes de irme.

Me aseguré varias veces de estar lejos del alcance de oídos indeseados antes de sacar el móvil para llamar a Volterra, a la única persona que podía darme la información que quería y que no me colgaría.

"Quiero hablar con Heidi." Le dije a la recepcionista de la mansión de los Vulturis. "Es importante, corre prisa."

"Lo siento, no puedo pasar llamadas." Dijo la chica al otro lado. "Además, aquí no hay ninguna Hei..."

"Mira, idiota descerebrada y mortal." Le dije molesta. "Hoy no tengo un buen día, así que o me pasas ya con ella o te juro que me cogeré un avión y me plantaré allí para arrancarte esa cabeza de subnormal que tienes después de torturarte lentamente hasta que ruegues que te mate. ¿Me has entendido?" Le dije. "Nadie le dice que no a Gabrielle Pazitor (ángel en rumano)."

Entonces oí un cambio de voz en el aparato.

"A ver, tía loca, deja en paz al servicio." Me dijo una voz grave de hombre.

"¿Quién eres?" Dije.

"Félix." Me dijo.

"Félix... Félix..." Dije intentando pensar.

"Nos conocimos en la entrada de la recepción, cuando montaste aquel lío que..." Me dijo.

"Ah, ya, el gorila." Dije. "Nada, no me sirves, los gorilas nunca sabéis nada."

"Oye... que aquí nos enteramos todos de todo..." Me dijo medio gruñendo.

Apuesto a que ya le habían dicho que me tratasen con un poco más de respeto o algo; apostaría que ya se había filtrado lo de mi relación con uno de los jefes jefazos...

"¿Por qué tienen los jefes tanto interés en la chica Cullen?" Les dije. "Alice."

"Ah, eso lo sabe todo el mundo." Me dijo con autosuficiencia. "Alice tiene el don de la premonición."

Premonición, eso a ellos les vendría que ni pintado, pero era un don bastante... temperamental, como la precognición.

"¿Qué otros dones tienen y quién?" Le dije.

"Pues no sé... los únicos que sabemos son Alice, Jasper que puede manipular emociones, oh, y Edward que lee la mente." Me dijo. "Pero eso lo sabe todo el mundo."

"¿Qué hay del resto?" Le dije. "¿Y por qué ahora andan todos los licántropos buscando a la cría? Los licántropos y los vampiros siempre se han llevado a matar."

"Es que no son licántropos tampoco." Me dijo. "Son trasformistas, en lobo."

"¿Vampiros?" Continué.

"Humanos, en parte." Afirmó.

De pronto sentí algo más; hacía menos de un minuto que el tiempo había cambiado un poco, seguía sin estar cubierto del todo pero llovía suavemente.

"Oh, mierda..." Murmuré. "Te tengo que dejar."

"Oye, qué..."

No le di tiempo a acabar, colgué y salí corriendo de allí.

Me había dado cuenta, mi protección de olor antes se había suavizado un poco y ahora era casi inexistente, estaba expuesta a que me encontrasen, y a juzgar por los aullidos que dejaba atrás, ya habían pillado mi olor, por suerte, yo era muuuuuy rápida si quería, les perdí fácilmente y cuando lo hice me dispuse a echarme otra capa de 'desodorante', esta vez esperé y me puse varias capas incluso cuando ya había perdido el olor, entonces dejé que se secase y volví a correr.

A esa velocidad el agua ni me tocaba, así que llegué a la reserva en un tris y paré ante la casa de los Clearwater.

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando se abrió y me encontré a Seth sorprendido de verme.

"Lo siento, es... está lloviznando." Le dije señalando fuera.

"Sí, salía a buscarte." Me dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarme pasar. "Charlie dijo que igual iba siendo hora de iros."

"Sí, perfecto." Dije sonriendo un poco como una idiota. "Yo... venía a ver si os importaba dejarme pasar un poco."

"No parece que estés muy mojada." Me dijo mientras entrábamos al salón donde estaban su madre y Charlie sentados. "Oh, mi hermana salió a por unas cosas, ahora vendrá." Me dijo mientras buscaba a la chica de la familia a la que no había visto en todo el día.

En efecto, la sentí antes de verla, se paró en la parte trasera de la casa y luego fue hasta la delantera mientras oía un ruido de ropas antes de llegar a la parte visible, luego entró.

"Eh, al menos saluda." Le dijo Seth.

"Buenas." Dijo un poco seco antes de hablar algo con su madre y sentarse.

"Déjala, es siempre así." Me dijo Seth. "¿Te sientas un poco? A Charlie le ha puesto mi madre un café y siempre charlan mientras se lo toman."

Fue algo raro, pero juraría que Leah me miró todo el tiempo, como buscando algo en mí, sin embargo, cuando la miraba no apartaba la mirada, la mantenía como retándome.

Eso, por una vez, me puso un poco tensa.

"Oye, tu hermana creo que tiene algo contra mí." Le dije a Seth.

"¿Pues?" Me dijo.

"Ni idea." Afirmé. "Seguro que son imaginaciones mías, no te preocupes."

No, no eran imaginaciones mías, para nada.

Entonces me intenté concentrar en su mente, desde que había tocado la sangre de Edward había adquirido su habilidad que ya tenía claro y confirmada que era la lectura de mentes; sin embargo, yo tenía problemas para poder usarla bien.

Me fijé en la mente de Leah, pero en lugar de eso, vi la mente de todos.

Charlie y la madre de Seth y Leah tenían en mente cosas rosas, románticas; Seth por algún motivo parecía estar preocupado por mí, por la caída en el pozo y por lo que le había dicho de que me dolía la cabeza porque él pensaba que eran efectos de haberme hecho daño o haberme golpeado la cabeza cuando me calló encima... sin embargo cuando llegué a la de Leah mientras miraba el fondo del vaso de agua que tenía en mis manos me golpeó su mente como un mazazo.

Me había visto llegar al porche de su casa, mejor dicho, me había visto 'aparecer' en el porche de su casa. Ningún humano hacía eso, así que ahora dudaba si no era el enemigo.

Me había pillado, sabía que mentía diciendo que era policía; pensé en huir pero con eso solo conseguiría levantar más sospechas, había que actuar rápido y con mano izquierda.

"Eh, Gabri." Me llamó Charlie haciéndome reparar que todos me miraban.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando." Le dije. "¿Decías?"

"Que estaba pensando en volver a Forks." Me dijo. "Te preguntaba si habías acabado ya o necesitabas más tiempo."

"No, no. Ya he acabado por hoy." Afirmé. "Cuando quieras."

"Pues venga, arreando." Me dijo Charlie. "Por cierto, mañana tendrás un día duro. Toca campaña de conducción y después de la carrerita que me pegaste para pillar a aquel oso... bueno, les dije que mejor te lo pidiesen a ti."

"¿Das clases de conducir?" Me dijo Seth.

"No, pero conduzco bien." Afirmé. "Aunque creo que Charlie sabe que prefiero-la-acción." Le dije mirándole.

"Por un par de días que te lo pierdas no pasará nada." Afirmó Charlie. "Aunque creo que los chavales saldrán sabiendo hacer trompos con el coche. Miedo dará verles por ahí."

"Pienso convertiros la ciudad en un circuito de carreras." Le dije bromeando. "Como en el San Andreas."

"¡Eh, ese juego mola!" Me dijo Seth.

"¿Desde cuando juegas tú con esas videoconsolas?" Le dijo su hermana.

"Era de uno de los chavales de clase." Le dijo él como abochornado. "En el ordenador del instituto."

"Venga Charlie, vamonos antes de que nos acusen de corromper a la juventud." Le dije bromeando.

"A las órdenes, abuelita." Me dijo con la misma broma.

Creo que la tranquilidad nos duró hasta el porche, porque salí y mientras Charlie se despedía de la señora Clearwater, yo le esperé en el porche mirando fuera.

"Perdona, Gabri." Me dijo Seth.

"Ah, vaya. ¿Nos vas a acompañar?" Le dije.

"No, solo salía a desearte suerte con lo de mañana." Me dijo. "Y de paso a preguntarte si sabías de algún sitio donde cobren poco."

"Ni idea, no soy de por aquí." Afirmé. "¿No os dan clases en tu instituto?"

"Es... aún no me ha tocado." Me dijo.

"Vaya... te diría que le preguntaras a Charlie pero..." Le dije sonriendo. "No sé yo, creo que no tienes edad."

"Venga... es que estoy cansado de que los otros me tomen por le pito de un sereno porque me tienen que llevar en coche..." Me dijo.

"¿De qué habláis?" Nos dijo Charlie.

"Seth quiere saber dónde le pueden enseñar a conducir." Le dije. "Pero creo que no llega a la edad o se las darían en el instituto."

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Seth?" Le dijo Charlie.

"14." Dijo suavemente y deprimido.

"Aquí no se les permite tomar clases hasta los 15." Me dijo a mí. "La licencia para novatos se les da a los 16 y la completa a los 17."

"Venga Charlie..." Le dijo Seth. "Es solo para moverme sin que se rían de mí."

"Lo siento chaval, la ley es la ley." Le dijo. "Aunque..."

"¿Por qué me miras?" Le dije.

"No se le puede dar la licencia pero eso no quita para que le empiecen a enseñar un poco ¿no crees, agente?" Me dijo.

"No." Le dije divertida. "¿Estás sugiriendo que yo...?"

"Oh, no, claro." Me dijo con ironía. "Yo nunca sugeriría eso, por dios..."

"Os habéis compinchado todos contra mí." Le dije divertida.

"¿Entonces eso es un sí?" Me dijo Seth.

"Sí..." Le dije. "Pero nada oficial, que paso de líos mientras estoy destinada aquí. Extroficialmente. ¿Te viene bien mañana mismo? A eso de las... 6 de la tarde, yo pongo el vehículo."

"No hará falta." Me dijo Leah apareciendo tras Seth. "Jacob y Embry son buenos conductores, le enseñarán a montar en moto."

"No me quieren enseñar." Le dijo Seth haciendo algo que me recordó a los pucheros de los niños.

"Pues les obligaré a que te enseñen, pero no vas a tomar clase de una..." Dijo.

"No, dilo, no quieres que tome clases de una sassenach." Le dije.

"¿Ein?" Dijeron los chicos y Leah.

"No sé lo que es pero mi hermano no va a tomar clases de una 'rostro pálido'." Dijo Leah.

Entonces su madre le dio un golpe en la espalda suave pero de recriminación.

"Leah, eso es algo feo." Le dijo mientras su hermano parecía a punto de querer arrancarle la cabeza. "No se usan esos términos en presencia de amigos."

"Tranquila Sue, no me ofenden." Le dije. "Estoy acostumbrada a esos términos. Si viese lo que me han llamado por ahí..."

"No quisiera que mi hijo te molestase." Me dijo la mujer.

"No es molestia." Afirmé. "Tenía que darles clase a un montón de chavales de instituto, darle a tu hijo también no será problema."

"¿Seguro?" Me dijo la mujer.

"Seguro." Le dije. "Creo que al jefe Swan le caéis bien así que... los amigos de mis compañeros son amigos míos."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Capturas.**

(Voz de Seth)

Meeeeec, mec mec...

"Mamá, me voy." Le dije desde el salón a mi madre que estaba en la cocina.

"¿Ya ha llegado?" Me dijo desde la cocina.

"Sí." Contesté buscando las llaves de casa mientras volvían a tocar la bocina. "Me voy, antes de que se lo replantee y se vaya."

"Está bien, beso..." Me dijo.

Últimamente mi madre no me dejaba largarme con nadie a no ser que le diese un beso, creo que desde que me convertí en licántropo y papá murió tiene miedo de que o Leah o yo salgamos y no volvamos vivos.

Tan pronto le di el beso salí deprisa, antes de que volviese Leah que lo mío me había costado hacerla irse a buscar algo para que me dejase ir tranquilo.

"¿Listo para las lecciones?" Me dijo Gabri sonriendo junto a un coche un poco viejo.

"¿Y ese coche?" Le dije.

"Para aprender a conducir." Me dijo poniéndose en el otro asiento. "Es para llevarte al circuito de aprendizaje. ¿Subes?"

"Claro." Le dije feliz subiendo en el asiento del conductor.

Por fin iban a enseñarme a conducir; vale, no iba a poder conducir hasta dentro de dos años, pero al menos podría conducir, y en la reserva lo del carné no importaba mucho, la verdad.

"No estoy muy puesta en leyes de por aquí, pero he preguntado y me he empollado el sistema de tráfico de Washington." Me dijo arrancando. "Creo que si tantas ganas tienes de conducir podría encontrarte una manera."

"¡¿En serio?!" Le dije esperanzado.

"Claro." Dijo. "¿Sabes algo de motos?"

"Claro, los chicos son unos expertos." Le dije. "Es... Jake, Embry y Seth me enseñaron unas cosas."

"¿Partes de la moto?" Me dijo.

"Sí, claro." Afirmé.

"Perfecto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Va a aprender a conducir motos. Coches. Pedal del acelerador, freno y embrague. Freno y acelerador con el pie derecho, embrague que es para cambiar de marchas con el izquierdo. Se pulsan los pedales con suavidad o si no se gripa."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Bueno, pues... esta es." Le dije a Seth destapando la moto que había robado del desguace esa misma noche para él junto con otra para mí tras haber cambiado piezas en la noche hasta hacerlas funcionar. "La Factory Bike Desert YR 50 2004 para mí, la Harley Sprint."

Prefería mi BMW de policía, pero para comenzar a enseñar a un novato lo mejor era comenzar por una de poca cilindrada como aquellas.

"Vaya, son..." Me dijo.

"Son de desecho, sí." Afirmé pasándole las llaves que había conseguido mangar y que correspondían a su moto. "Sube."

Creo que me pasé explicándole cómo se usaba la moto como una hora o así.

"¿Puedo intentarlo?" Me dijo.

"Prisas juveniles..." Suspiré. "Está bien, pero antes ponte... eso." Le dije señalándole el equipo de entrenamiento de perros policía que les había mangado al departamento y un casco antidisturbios.

"¿Qué es eso?" Me dijo.

"Por si te caes." Le contesté. "La moto me la trae al fresco, tu integridad no."

Creo que eso le hizo sonreír mientras le ayudaba a ponerse aquel traje de 'hombre-gomaespuma' que, en caso de que se cayese, le protegería al menos de heridas y quemaduras del asfalto.

Cuando acabé había que reconocer que el pobre tenía una pinta curiosa y divertida.

"Estoy ridículo." Me dijo.

"Es el precio por recibir clases de una agente." Le dije bromeando y poniéndole las llaves en el contacto. "Atento ahora, estamos en un circuito de entrenamiento, es cerrado así que coge siempre las curvas a la derecha. En teoría no tendrás problemas porque es asfalto, aún así ten cuidado que esta mañana me pareció ver huellas en el asfalto de animales. Si te cruzas uno paras y silbas para que te oiga."

"Vale." Me dijo.

"Y nada de ir a toda leche, que es la primera vez." Le dije parándole la mano en el contacto para mirarle a los ojos. "No queremos tener que dejarlo ya el primer día ¿verdad?"

"Jo, ahora te pareces a mi hermana." Me dijo con ironía. "Tendré cuidado, lo juro."

"Me gustaría a mí saber por qué tanto interés en poder conducir." Le dije sorprendida por su entusiasmo.

"Jacob, Embry y Seth saben montar en moto, tienen carné de conducir y me gustaría poder ir con ellos aunque no me quieran llevar." Me dijo. "Además, estoy harto de que se rían de mí por ser el pequeño."

Ser el pequeño, podía entenderle. Las risas por ser el benjamín del grupo, el que te dejasen atrás por ser el pequeño o no saber o poder hacer algo... Me recordaba a Rafa.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo despertándome de mis pensamientos.

"Sí." Afirmé carraspeando y soltándome la camiseta que me había cogido sobre el corazón. "¿Nos preparamos?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Seis días después...

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Muy bien, Seth!" Me dijo Gabri marchando junto a mí al amanecer mientras recorríamos una carretera poco transitada entre la reserva y la montaña, justo cerca de donde solemos saltar desde los acantilados al mar que es justo donde paramos a reunirnos y donde me quito el casco. "¡Wow! Hay que ver, en menos de una semana y lo que has progresado."

"Es que tengo buen maestro." Le digo sonriendo. "Maestra, digo."

La verdad es que en solo una semana han pasado bastantes cosas, y la principal es que me he dado cuenta que no puedo estar sin ver a Gabri más de un día.

Quedamos al amanecer antes de que se vaya a trabajar y luego por la tarde cuando acaba el turno hasta casi el anochecer que llevamos las motos al garaje donde ella las tiene y luego me lleva a casa.

Es raro, pero creo que cuento las horas entre una práctica y la siguiente y lo más raro es que ya dudo si es por el gusto de conducir o por la 'profe'.

"Bueno, pues creo que ya es hora de que te haga un regalo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Está en el depósito. Te lo doy luego."

¡Un regalo! Ooops, vale, demasiada alegría; pero... ¡seguía siendo un regalo! De pronto, no sé muy bien por qué, todo parecía mejor.

"Bueno, entonces... ¿hace una carrerita hasta allí?" Me dijo. "Límite de 60 kilómetros por hora."

"Esta vez te gano." Le dije.

La verdad es que a esa velocidad era un poco raro echar carreras, pero no sé por qué la moto no iba a más de 80 kilómetros por hora. Había intentado ir más deprisa, pero lo único que había conseguido era que se ahogase o incluso que se gripase.

Así que no íbamos tampoco muy deprisa, sin embargo, aún así, era divertido. Cuando veía a Jacob llegar a la reserva hacía tiempo, despeinado porque había ido en moto por ahí... vale, ahora entendía su cara de felicidad.

El sentirte libre, por una vez mayor y dueño de ti mismo... vale, no se podía comprar con nada. El camino al depósito desde que dejábamos la carretera y nos metíamos por el camino de tierra era más difícil, ya me había metido un par de tortas al derrapar y me había caído otra vez, por suerte no me hice daño gracias al traje ridículo que me había puesto el primer día. Era ridículo y me hacía parecer una especie de luchador de sumo o algo así, pero si me caía al menos no me dejaban marcas, lo cual curándoseme en segundos era útil porque así evitaba que lo viese Gabri.

Sin embargo, lo de que practicábamos con motos no había pasado desapercibido.

"Bueno, pues vuelvo a ganar." Me dijo Gabri sonriendo mientras iba los últimos 10 metros empujando la moto después de que se volviese a gripar por intentar pasarla de revoluciones en un acelerón. "Dejamos las motos y te llevo. Pero primero..." Dijo señalando al armario-taquilla que ella se había cogido y donde había pegado una flor hippy del 'flower-power'. "Tu regalo, está en la taquilla. Se ve a simple vista, así que no cotillées. Voy a ver si te vuelvo a arreglar la moto..."

"Lo siento, otra vez." Le dije apresurándome a la taquilla para abrirla.

Como siempre, cuando yo gripaba la moto, ella se encargaba de arreglarla, le costaba unos minutos, pero al final siempre la arreglaba.

"Es la bolsa de papel con un lazo cerrándola." Me dijo cuando abrí la taquilla.

"Aquí está..." Le dije cogiéndola.

No iba a mirar, lo juro, pero cuando la saqué le tiré sin querer la mochila que estaba colgada y se desparramó el contenido a mis pies.

Miré asustado hacia ella pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta y seguía arreglando la moto tarareando la melodía de la radio del año Maricastaña que había en el sitio.

"Seré manazas..." Murmuré agachándome para recoger las cosas.

Recogí la linterna, una especie de cargador, un mechero, unas cuantas cajitas, entre ellas el botiquín... lo que siempre llevaba encima. Hasta que recogí lo que parecía un espejo que al cogerlo se abrió y se calleron de ahí un par de papeles.

"Pero qué..." Dije recogiéndolos para ver un papel escrito con letra clara y como de médico y una foto.

Había dos fotos, la primera que vi era la de la tapa interna, era vieja y estaba amarillenta como si tuviese mucho tiempo y en la que se veía a tres personas, una de ellas más mayor con dos más que parecían pareja y estaban juntos. Un chico y una chica, él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a la chica y la chica...

De pronto me voló de las manos.

"¿Qué haces con esto?" Dijo Gabri seria que daba miedo porque parecía también enfadada. "¿Quién te ha dado permiso para rebuscar entre mis cosas?"

"Lo siento, se te calló la mochila al sacar la bolsa." Le dije. "Estaba recogiendo todo para..."

"Trae eso." Me dijo quitándome la otra foto y el papel de forma un poco brusca para volver a guardarlos en el espejuelo que puso en su bolsillo del pantalón.

"Lo siento ¿eh?" Le dije. "No pretendía..."

Entonces suspiró y pareció contar hasta 10.

"Lo siento, no debí haber reaccionado así." Me dijo.

"Siento haber visto la foto esa antigua." Me disculpé. "Por cierto, la chica..."

"¿Qué chica?" Me dijo. "Eran mi bisabuelo y sus hermanos."

"Pero estaba seguro de..." Le dije.

"¿Aún no has abierto el regalo?" Me dijo sonriendo como intentando cambiar de tema.

"Ah, cierto." Le dije dándome cuenta que seguía la bolsa allí.

La abrí y rompí el precinto para descubrir un casco tipo Jet super chulo y metalizado.

"Tu primer casco." Me dijo sonriendo y sentada en la mesa de trabajo. "Y cuando acabes de aprender... tengo otro regalo más. En fin... ¿te gusta el regalo?"

"¡Gracias!" Le dije feliz saltándole al cuello feliz. "¡Es super-chulo!"

"Venga, venga." Me dijo casi riéndose y dándome toques en la espalda para que le soltase. "Si lo he hecho más bien para tener la conciencia tranquila. No me gusta un pelo tener a un motorista sin casco por ahí."

"¿Y el tuyo?" Le pregunté dándome cuenta que ella iba sin casco.

"Para ir a esta velocidad puedo sin casco." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y venga, póntelo y nos vamos."

"¿Entonces ya no tengo que llevar el cutre casco ese?" Le dije.

"El 'cutre-casco' ese como tú le llamas es un casco del equipo antidisturbios de Forks." Me dijo con ironía. "Pobre James... llamarle cutre a su casco encima de que te lo presta todos los días sin saberlo..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Leah)

"Te digo que es una tía rara." Le dije a Emily mientras esperaba a mi madre en el salón de casa. "No me gusta ni un pelo que mi hermano ande tanto tiempo con ella. Se larga antes del desayuno, vuelve justo cuando mi madre se despierta... y luego lo mismo por la tarde."

"Según tú solo le enseña a conducir." Me dijo Emily. "¿Qué problema hay pues?"

"No sé, pero es muy raro." Le dije. "Qué casualidad, aparece la tía justo cuando se nos cuela alguien con un ligero olor a vampiro en la reserva."

"¿Tú crees que podría ser...?" Me dijo mientras oía un motor acercándose.

"Ahí vienen." Le dije levantándome para salir a buscarles . "Si cree ese enano que va a poder torearnos así... ¡Eh, enano subnormal!" Le grité. "¡¿Te parece normal que desaparezcas así?!"

"Leah, por favor, tranquilízate un poco." Me dijo Emily cogiéndome del brazo.

"¡Cualquier día vas a matar a mamá de un susto!" Le grité mientras paraban ante la puerta.

"Seth, pensé que te había dicho que no te daba una clase más si no sabían en tu casa dónde ibas." Le dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño y seria.

"A mi madre le daba igual." Le dijo él. "Y Leah no importa."

"¡¿Cómo que no importo?!" Le grité.

"Eh, Seth." Me cortó la chica. "Se acabó darte clases hasta que no soluciones esto. Leah, lo siento; me había dicho que en casa lo sabíais."

"Y tú qué." Le dije aún enfadada. "¿Te llevas a mi hermano a estas horas y no te paras a pensar que igual puedes molestar?"

"Lo siento, no pretendía molestar." Me dijo sin que le temblase la voz ni ceder un ápice en su posición. "Tu hermano me pidió clases de conducción, Charlie me dijo que le ayudase y es lo que he hecho. Y ahora os dejo que tengo que irme a trabajar." Dijo. "Saludos a tu madre. Emily..."

"¡Ja!" Dije cuando arrancó de nuevo. "¡¿Y ya está?!. ¡¿Te largas sin más?!"

"No tengo más que decir, ahora piensa lo que quieras." Me contestó. "Que tengan un buen día." Añadió antes de pisar y girar en el sitio la moto acelerando y luego saliendo a todo trapo por el camino que llevaba al camino principal para la carretera a Forks.

"¡Maldita tía!" Grité.

"Bueno, Em, voy a desayunar." Le dijo mi hermano. "Saludas a Sam de mi parte."

"¿Cómo que te vas?" Le dije cogiéndole del brazo. "De eso nada, ahora mismo me vas a decir qué haces tú a estas horas fuera, que vas a matar a mamá. Y también de dónde has sacado esto." Le dije quitándole el casco que estaba nuevecito.

"Esto es un regalo." Me dijo soltándose y quitándomelo de nuevo de malas maneras. "Y deja de meterte en mi vida de una vez, no soy ni tu esclavo ni tu hijo; y tampoco soy un crío." Afirmó antes de largarse.

"¡¿Lo has visto?!" Le dije a Emily. "¡¿Tú has visto cómo me ha hablado?!. ¡Esto no era así antes de que llegase esa poli metete de las narices!"

"Leah, tranquilizate, por favor." Me dijo Emily. "Tu hermano está en la edad tonta, además, tampoco es un crío. Es parte de la manada, así que vas a tener que ir aceptando que ya no es un crío."

"¡Es mi hermano!" Grité.

"Eh, deja de gritar, que estás preocupando a mamá." Me dijo volviendo a salir con la mochila de clase y un bollo mordido en la mano. "Yo me voy a clase, que al menos allí no tendré que soportar a hermanas locas y gritonas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"¿Hay noticias?" Les pregunté a Carlisle y Esme después de otra noche buscando a mi hija con Bella.

"Jasper ha llamado desde Italia." Me dijo. "Es... no era quien pensábamos. Pero..."

"No voy a resignarme a perder a mi hija." Les dije. "Cuando encuentre a quien lo ha hecho..."

"Edward, deberías ir tú también a Italia." Me dijo. "Bella y tú ir a Italia y que venga Jasper y Alice."

"Jasper es el mejor rastreando en la familia." Le dije sorprendido de que me hubiese siquiera sugerido eso.

"Lo sé, pero..." Dijo mirando a Esme que sujetaba un papel con fuerza en su mano. "La verdad es que la última vez que vimos a los Vulturi me dejó un poco preocupado el hecho de que volviesen a ofrecernos unirnos a su guardia. Y hoy ha llegado un telegrama preguntándonos por Reneesme."

Me puse a temblar de rabia; lo sabía, habían sido ellos.

De pronto pude volver a ver la casa desde los ojos de otra persona, esta vez me lancé por la ventana sin pensarlo siquiera, sentí que Bella me seguía y pude ver que la persona que había visto huía, sin embargo, no estaba asustada, era más bien...

¡Bang, bang, bang!

Me pasaron rozando dos proyectiles y el tercero se me clavó en el muslo haciéndome caer rodando, sin embargo, hubo otro problema más y vimos a Emmet cayendo de la nada sobre lo que corría ante nosotros, y entonces una sombra le calló a él encima tirándolo.

Era una persona, la segunda sombra, podía ver su mente pero no la del lobo al que le había caído encima Emmet. Entonces Bella le calló encima al lobo y yo fui a por la sombra humana, que volvió a tirarse contra Bella.

Una sombra encapuchada, con un destello como de gafas que cogió al lobo y lo cargó en brazos antes de desaparecer corriendo.

Le salté encima y forcejeamos hasta que me clavó algo en el costado y sentí mi sangre mientras me mandaba volando lejos de ella aprovechando para salir volando.

Sin embargo, la herida en el costado no era lo único que había conseguido.

"Edward ¿estás bien?" Me dijo Bella preocupada.

"Sí, eso solo..." Le dije. "Sangre, necesito sangre."

¿Quién era ese maldito acosador? Porque seguro que era el mismo que habíamos visto cuando secuestraron a Nessy. ¿Por qué se había ensañado con nosotros?

Siempre era igual, atacaba, nos causaba heridas algo malas y luego desaparecía; sin embargo... no sé, era como si nunca fuese a dar en puntos que hiciese verdadero daño, era como... mi pierna, el costado que comenzaba a sentir debilidad en los brazos, los hombros... ninguno de ellos eran puntos vitales, eran más bien... era como si se defendiese.

"¿Qué animal era?" Le pregunté a Bella. "¿Era un licántropo?"

"No, era un lobo." Me dijo. "Era demasiado pequeño para ser un licántropo. Lo que sí..."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"Estaba herido." Afirmó. "Es... no era heridas era como si... tenía calvas y... cicatrices, varias cicatrices."

Sin embargo había algo peor; oímos a Emmet gritar algo, y un disparo seguido de un grito.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era tarde cuando volví a casa de los Cullen. Me sorprendió no encontrarme a nadie para recibirme, sin embargo, de pronto oí ruidos de pelea en la cocina y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un peso en el pecho seguido de algo clavándoseme en la garganta.

"¡Jake no!" Me gritó Bella.

"Perrito... perrito bonito..." Le llamó Rosalie como con miedo.

Al instante el dolor cedió y sentí que el peso se iba mientras oía grañidos de dolor.

"¡DEJADLE EN PAZ, MALDITOS SÁDICOS DE MIERDA!" Oí un rugido que retumbaba las paredes.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Les preguntó Carlisle entrando tras de mí. "He venido en cuanto me pasaron el aviso de Esme." Entonces pareció reparar en la situación.

"Rosalie, déjale." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Insiste en intentar matarnos." Le dijo ella.

"Rosalie, no atacamos a lobos." Le dijo él para mirarme.

"A mí no me mires, no es de mi cuadrilla." Le dije sujetándome el cuello con las clavaduras de los dientes aunque pude apreciar que el animal tenía un bozal.

Los ruidos de algo en los sótanos seguían siendo audibles, cada vez más violentos hasta que cesaron de golpe.

"¿Quién está abajo?" Dijo Carlisle.

"Edward y Bella." Le dijo Esme. "Creen que hemos cogido al secuestrador."

Eso me dio fuerzas para sobreponerme al dolor y salir por patas a intentar bajar, entonces el lobo que mantenía Rosalie placado contra el suelo volvió a revolverse y le volvieron a hacer grañir de dolor.

"¡OS MATARÉ COMO SIGÁIS HACIÉNDOLE DAÑO!" Rugieron abajo para soltar un sonido de dolor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

En cuanto oí que habían cogido al supuesto secuestrador de Nessy me dispuse a retener a Jacob que pareció querer salir corriendo a por quien quiera que fuese a quien tenían abajo; al mismo tiempo el lobo intentó revolverse y Rosalie y Emmet le volvieron a arrancar un grañido de dolor.

"¡OS MATARÉ COMO SIGÁIS HACIÉNDOLE DAÑO!" Rugieron abajo para soltar un sonido de dolor acto seguido.

"¿Estáis seguros de que no os habéis confundido?" Les pregunté.

"Si vieses cómo nos hemos quedado intentando retenerla..." Dijo Emmet que presentaba un aspecto bastante lamentable con lo que parecía un brazo roto y diversas lesiones más.

Me había sorprendido verles allí, pero no había podido decirlo porque me había dado cuenta inmediatamente del lobo que estaba atenazado bajo ambos y que parecía sufrir.

Ahora que estaba bajando a las bodegas donde teníamos el almacén de sangre cuando Bella estaba embarazada y el almacén de trastos como los materiales de acampada y demás que habíamos ido comprando durante tiempo y tiempo para aparentar ser una familia feliz tuve que tener cuidado con Jacob que parecía insistir en bajar y matar a quien quiera que fuese.

"Jacob, ante todo no vayas a perder la calma." Le dije con la mano en el pomo. "No sabemos si es o no..."

"Me da igual, voy a sacarle dónde está Nessy." Me dijo.

"No es seguro que se trate del secuestrador." Le dije. "Podría ser solo alguien inocente."

Entonces oímos un ruido sordo contra la pared seguido de un sonido de dolor.

No pudimos aguantar más y entramos para ver a Edward contra la pared con un aspecto un poco mejor que Emmet, por desgracia, Bella no presentaba mejor aspecto y desde luego, quien estaba sepultado bajo cadenas y sogas y más cadenas presentaba el aspecto de una miss universo comparado con el resto.

"¿Estáis bien?" Les pregunté mientras Jacob comenzaba a temblar de rabia amenazando con convertirse.

"Esa maldita mujer..." Dijo Edward mientras Bella se levantaba e iba a saltarle sobre el montón de cadenas y cuerdas que no sé de dónde sacó un bulto pero la mandó a unos metros de ella mientras luchaba sin éxito por liberarse. "He intentado con sedantes pero tiene la piel como el diamante, es imposible clavarle una aguja ni ningún arma."

"¡Tú!" Gritó Jacob de nuevo en su forma humana clavado en el montón de cuerdas y cadenas con algo saliéndole del costado. Entonces se calló resbalando al suelo y el bulto hizo lo mismo.

"Deberíamos haber llamado al perro antes." Afirmó Rosalie desde la puerta.

"Soltad... a Lu..." Dijo el preso siseando desde el suelo.

Entonces separé a Jacob del mismo y olí su sangre.

"Cerrad la nariz." Les dije al resto. "Jacob, déjame que le eche un vistazo a eso."

"Me ha arrancado un colmillo." Afirmó Jacob tocándose la boca. "Pero se lo he dejado clavado en el hombro, creo."

"Os mataré..." Dijo el preso siseando de nuevo.

"Cierra la boca, hija de p—a." Le dijo Emmet dándole una patada antes de gritar como un demonio y ver cómo tenía al montón de restricciones enganchado del pie.

"¡Suéltale!" Le dijo Rosalie yendo a darle de nuevo, solo que entonces soltó a Emmet y se enganchó al gemelo de Rosalie que crujió.

"Por favor, suéltales." Le pedí sujetando al resto para que no fuesen a por aquella persona.

"¡Me está chupando sangre!" Se puso a gritar Rosalie intentando sacársela a base de golpes.

"Por favor, suéltales." Le volví a pedir más alto y claro.

De pronto, la soltó e incorporó la cara como mirándome.

"Car... ¿Carlisle?" Dijo. "¿Eres tú?"

"¿Nos conocemos?" Le pregunté.

"Deberías." Me dijo.

Entonces me fijé mejor. Pelo largo y negro, piel olivácea pálida, ropa negra y rasgos europeos...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Identificación. La decisión de Seth.**

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Se llama Gabrielle." Les dije a mi familia. "La conocí hace mucho, solo que... no era así."

"¿Conoces a esa asesina?" Me dijo Esme.

"Antes no era una asesina." Afirmé. "Era más bien una dama."

"¿Una dama?" Dijo Rosalie. "Me cuesta creer que una dama pueda perjurar como esa mujer, por mucho que los tiempos hayan cambiado."

"No sé qué le habrá llevado a cambiar, pero sé que es ella." Afirmé.

"Conocida o no a raptado a Nessy." Dijo Edward furioso. "Lo he visto en su mente antes de dejar de poder leersela."

"Carlisle, mírame el costado, creo que me ha arañado mientras la estábamos atando..." Me pidió Bella.

En efecto, en el costado tenía unos arañazos apenas superficiales y no más que unas líneas rosadas sobre la piel con una línea muy fina y roja.

"¿Cómo te los ha hecho?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé." Afirmó. "Es… no me ha hecho nada."

"¿Qué hacemos con el animal?" Me dijo Emmet. "Entre Rosalie y yo no conseguimos dominarlo."

"¿Es un licántropo?" Pregunté.

"Parece un simple lobo." Dijo Rosalie. "Pero tiene mucha fuerza."

"Es un simple lobo." Afirmó Edward. "Solo que bastante fuerte y un poco grande. Lo tenemos retenido porque nos ataca cada vez que intentamos cogerle."

"No es posible." Dijo Jacob que parecía un poco en su mundo. "Es… esa mujer es un policía…"

"Un momento, cómo que un policía." Dijo Bella.

A la luz de ese nuevo dato se me desmontaba la teoría de que hubiese ido allí en plan malo.

"Bella, tu padre igual sabe algo más." Le dije.

"Si es un policía estamos cometiendo un delito." Dijo Emmet.

De pronto percibí otro sonido, parecía ser apenas un silbido, un silbido seguido de ruidos de metal roto.

"Quedaros aquí." Les dije.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijeron.

"Vosotros estáis heridos, y a mí creo que me recordará." Afirmé. "Si usamos diferente técnica igual su respuesta es diferente también."

"¿Y?" Me dijo Bella aún furiosa. "Esa mujer ha raptado a nuestra hija, merece la muerte."

"Carlisle, ya lo hemos decidido." Afirmó Edward. "La mataremos en cuando puedan volver Emmet y Alice."

"No creo que sea la forma." Les dije en la puerta listo para irme. "Por lo poco que la conozco, ella no sería capaz de hacer daño a una niña. No es fácil cambiar de idea tan radicalmente."

La verdad es que me preocupaba los sonidos que estaba oyendo, tanto en la cocina donde el animal había dejado de golpear y hacer ruido de pelea como abajo con los ruidos de metal y los silbidos.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta de la cocina me di cuenta de por qué no oía ruidos; el animal estaba soltando unos sonidos raros, parecidos a gruñidos y grañidos suaves.

Cuando abrí la puerta el animal, aún inmovilizado y todo amenazó con tirarse a por mí y levanté la mano en son de paz, no le frenó.

"Tranquilo, voy a llevarte con ella." Le dije bajo su peso mientras el resto amenazaban con tirarse para cogerle y les hacía un gesto de que no lo hiciesen. "No queremos hacerte daño. Mis hijos solo se defendían, atacar a la gente no es una tarjeta de presentación demasiado agradable."

Entonces pareció volver a soltar unos gruñidos y pareció esperar a algo. De pronto lo oí, rompiendo el silencio, un silbido suave y modulado y el lobo paró su presión y esperó.

"Gracias." Le dije incorporándome y frotándome el cuello.

Vale, no era un licántropo pero tenía los dientes duros también. Con cuidado le cogí de una cadena que salía del estómago y él caminó a mi lado.

Así hasta llegar abajo donde abrí la puerta y al instante me encontré con que la mujer estaba en el mismo sitio, tirada solo que de pie a pesar de todas las ataduras que tenía y mirando fijamente a la puerta.

En el mismo instante que el animal la vio dio un tirón y se soltó para ir con ella que se puso de rodillas y se puso a enterrar su cara en el cuello y el pelaje del lomo del animal mientras le decía algo susurrándole sin que pudiésemos descifrar qué hasta que pillé una palabra en un dialecto del norte de Inglaterra.

"Bueno, ya te hemos traído a tu compañero contigo." Le dijo Rosalie. "¿Estarás contenta, asesina?"

"Es algo más que un compañero." Le dijo ella secamente sin parar de restregar la cara contra el costado de la cara del animal.

"No te pases." Le dijo Emmet listo para darle un golpe solo que yo le paré aunque le dio una patada y el lobo estuvo a punto de pillarle el pie.

"Aprovecha, masa." Le dijo ella. "Pronto seré yo la que te de patadas a ti."

"Me encantará ver cómo lo intentas." Le dijo él.

Creo que el lobo iba a saltarle a Embry pero ella le dio una orden seca.

"_Stad, mo dhu_ (Prounciado _stadh, mo doo_)." Dijo ella.

Stad, parar. Hacía tiempo que no oía ese término sin embargo, fue curioso cómo el animal paró al momento y volvió con ella.

"¿Hablas el dialecto de los bárbaros del norte?" Le pregunté sorprendido.

"Barbaros, ja." Dijo ella. "Sassnach, desde luego." Añadió en un tono que me costó oirlo bastante.

"Ejem." Carraspeé. "Creo que esa palabra dejó de usarse hace siglos."

"Solo ante vosotros." Me dijo como con ironía.

"Esta mujer de dama nada." Afirmó Rosalie.

"¿A qué viene esa actitud?" Le pregunté.

"Tú me dirás." Me dijo. "Estoy atada y retenida contra mi voluntad, esos jóvenes me atacan solo porque intento recuperar mi libertad, maltratan a mi amigo… ¿tengo que seguir la lista?"

"Dicen que has raptado a mi nieta." Le dije.

"Tu nieta, ya." Dijo casi con ironía. "No tengo a tu nieta. Rectifico." Dijo cuando el lobo hizo un gruñido. "No tenemos a tu nieta."

"¡Mentirosa!" Dijo Bella saltándo a atacarla antes de que pudiese pararla.

Sin embargo, el lobo intentó pararla y la chica lo apartó empujándole y recibió el golpe de Bella de lleno.

"_Stad. (_Para_)_" Le dijo al lobo mientras Bella y ella peleaban hasta que Bella salió expulsada lejos.

Entonces volvió a hablarle al lobo en el mismo idioma mientras Emmet le saltaba encima y el lobo volvió a intentar atacar para que ella repitiese el mismo comando.

"Esto es una barbaridad, no estamos consiguiendo nada." Afirmó Esme.

"Salgamos." Les dije cogiendo a Emmet mientras oía crujirle el brazo escayolado justo mientras parecía sufrir.

"_Buidheachas, mo cariad_ (Gracias, amigo mío)" Le dijo ella suavemente al lobo.

Era evidente que por algún motivo, la chica que yo había conocido había cambiado; ahora era más bien como una guerrera, alguien que incluso atado y pareciendo una momia de cuerdas y cadenas era capaz de hacer crujir el brazo escayolado del miembro más fuerte de nuestra familia y causarle bastante daño.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiésemos salir, Jacob se había plantado mientras le pasábamos.

"Jacob." Le dije.

"Yo me quedo." Afirmó. "Esta no se va a mover de aquí."

"Ten cuidado ¿vale?" Le dije. "Y sobre todo, contrólate, no le pongas un dedo encima."

"Es…" Dijo.

"Lo digo en serio." Le dije. "Puede hacerte mucho daño."

"Está atada." Me dijo.

"Acaba de hacer crujir la escayola de Emmet." Le dije. "Así que ten cuidado."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

En cuanto salieron los Cullen vi que Gabri, aún en el suelo, se movía como si fuese una enorme oruga y se ponía de rodillas doblada. La oí escupir y olí algo metálico por lo que supe que había escupido sangre.

Aún podía sentir un poco de sabor de mi propia sangre en la boca, el hueco del colmillo me dolía aunque se estaba cerrando. Sabía por experiencia del resto que el colmillo tardaría un poco en salir pero acabaría volviendo a salir en un tiempo, igual un mes o dos; en cambio ella parecía tener mayores daños.

"¿Duele?" Le pregunté sin moverme.

"¿Te importa?" Me dijo.

"Solo quería regodearme un poco." Le dije.

Creo que de la poli simpática ya no quedaba nada.

"Cómo nos la has dado a todos…" Le dije mientras el lobo que era como una oruga con 3 patas y un bulto en la 4 que tenía doblada se acercaba a ella cojeando y le apoyaba el lomo en el costado como para ayudarla a levantarse. "¿Qué le has hecho a ese animal?"

"Ese animal tiene un nombre." Me dijo. "Y yo no le he hecho nada. Jamás le haría daño."

"A ese animal no, pero no has tenido problemas en secuestrar a Nessy." Le dije.

La oí soltar una risa.

"Aunque dijese nada no me creerías y tampoco lo entenderías." Afirmó con ironía.

Tuve ganas de dejarme ir y dejar que la ira que sentía y que me hacía temblar me llenase, cambiar de forma y destrozarla, sin embargo era evidente que no se iba a dejar, y la verdad es que yo también había oído los chasquidos de cuando peleó con los Cullen.

"Nos has engañado a todos." Le dije.

"Yo no he engañado a nadie." Me contestó. "No mentí, soy policía, y no mentí, quería conocer los alrededores de la ciudad y la reserva. Tampoco os mentí con mi nombre ni mi procedencia…"

"¡Nos dijiste que eras humana!" Afirmé molesto.

"Ja, yo nunca os dije." Me contestó divertida. "Vosotros creísteis y pensasteis que yo lo era. Nunca me preguntasteis si era humana o no."

"¿Y lo de perseguir esos crímenes?" Le pregunté. "Menudo engaño…"

"Crece enano." Me dijo cabreándome. "Yo me dedico a perseguir crímenes."

"¡Has secuestrado a una niña!" Le grité. "¡Eres una criminal!"

De pronto que quedé congelado mientras ella mordía al lobo en su cuello como parándole mientras le pisaba el único trozo de cadena que tocaba el suelo impidiéndole atacarme. Sin embargo, sus ojos cambiaron por completo, del pardo casi humano al negro más oscuro que una noche sin luna.

Estaba deseando que me saltase encima, así podría matarla y decir que fue en defensa propia a Carlisle.

"No te atrevas a juzgarme, niñato malcriado y salvaje." Me siseó entre dientes con una voz que distaba bastante de su usual tono musical y dulce al oído dando paso a una voz llena de ira. "No me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mí."

Fue curioso, porque justo entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe y entró Bella con un par de parches en la cara.

"Jacob, tienes visita." Me dijo.

"¿Quién…?" Dije mientras oía pasos bajando deprisa y segundos después aparecía Seth en la puerta.

"¡¿Quién ha…?!" Dijo también casi furioso, hasta que vio la cara de la 'presa' y abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Gabri!"

"Seth, no te acerques." Le dijo Edward sujetándole por el brazo.

"Vamos arriba y te explicaremos todo." Dijo Carlisle mientras oíamos a Gabri casi resoplando como un animal salvaje mientras el lobo estaba 'placado' por ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

Fue curioso, esperaba que hubiesen mandado a alguien más para vigilarme, bueno, vigilarnos a Lucifer y a mí, pero sobre todo a mí; sin embargo, se limitaron a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Aquel Jacob había conseguido hacerme enfurecer. No me conocía siquiera y ya estaba juzgándome. No tenía derecho, nadie de ellos tenían derecho a juzgarme.

De pronto, Lucifer me dio un lametón en la cara y seguido otro y me di cuenta que le había clavado las uñas en el pellejo, cerca de uno de los zarpazos del lomo.

"_Sairy_ (Perdona)." Le dije soltándole por lo que volvió a lamerme la cara.

Le miré en la mente mientras volvía a lamerme otra vez la cara, estaba preocupado por mí, porque me había visto furiosa, porque había sentido en mí el dolor… quería que nos fuésemos, sabía que si yo quisiera podríamos irnos los dos de allí.

Entonces saqué la mano que tenía ya sacada de aquel lío de ataduras y me las apañé para hacerle unas caricias en la cabeza con mi cara mientras le tocaba el lomo con cuidado de no meter los dedos sin querer en las cicatrices más recientes en su costado causadas sin duda por un encontronazo con cualquier licántropo de la reserva o por un oso ni en la calva que tenía de alguna herida en la parte de la espalda donde comenzaba la cadena de los huesos de la cola.

Nunca me había arrepentido de salvar a aquel lobo, era un superviviente nato y con el tiempo me había aceptado como un miembro raro de su nueva familia que éramos Zero, él y yo, como tres unidades separadas.

Suspiré apenada viendo las marcas que le iban a quedar por intentar salvarme de aquella gente y le di un beso en un lado del hocico, casi sobre las cicatrices ce zarpazo sobre el mismo.

De nuevo me dio un lametazo en la cara, esta vez como intentando animarme y pude ver en su mente mi cara cuando Seth entró y me vió allí, la cara del mismo Seth parecía un poema…

Me di cuenta que él, sin posibilidad de leerme la mente podía ver en mí cómo me había dolido ver el miedo y la confusión en la cara de Seth. No sé por qué, pero de toda la gente a la que había tenido que decepcionar y hacer daño, era solo a él al que más daño me había hecho que se enterase de lo que había hecho.

Entonces Lucifer se puso a aullar junto a mí, un aullido lastimero, como de dolor. Sin pensarlo, me uní a él, aullé mi dolor; era una estupidez puesto que no era lobo ni nada similar y por tanto no podía hablar como él se supone que hablaba, pero era como una especie de forma de dejar salir esos sentimientos puesto que no podía llorar por mi especie y no tenía las manos libres para poder plasmarlo de una forma artística.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás sentada en el suelo de rodillas, expuse la garganta y aullé como él mi dolor sin saber ponerlo en palabras.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

No podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo, era imposible. Gabrielle no era así, era una persona que… vale, era una poli y por eso era dura, pero era de los buenos, y yo la conocía también de nuestras lecciones para montar en moto. Era una buena mujer.

No, era imposible que ella hubiese secuestrado a nadie, menos aún a una niña como era Nessy.

Cuando había entrado allí y me había enterado que tenían al supuesto secuestrador encerrado me había apresurado; deseaba verle la cara a ese maldito criminal que había hecho tanto daño a Jacob y a Bella y Edward. Sin embargo cuando vi a Gabrielle…

No, no podía ser cierto.

Unos aullidos rompieron el silencio de pronto, y hasta yo levanté la mirada del suelo asustado y confuso como estaba para oírlo.

"¿Están…?" Dijo Emmet confuso. "¿Están aullando?"

"Sí." Afirmó Edward.

"Pero los vampiros no aúllan." Dijo Jacob.

Se oían ahogados por las paredes, pero gracias a nuestros oídos especiales era evidente que había aullidos viniendo desde el sótano.

"Voy a bajar." Dije.

"Ni se te ocurra." Me dijo Jacob secamente y hasta con rabia contenida.

"Tengo que hablar con ella." Afirmé.

"Seth, no va a hablar con nadie." Me dijo Bella igual de enfadada. "Se niega a colaborar, no dice nada del paradero de Nessy."

"Igual es que no la secuestró ella." Les dije. "Es… vale, es rara, pero no creo que haya raptado a una niña."

"Seth ¿ves a Emmet?" Me dijo Edward abriéndose la camisa un poco hasta mostrarme unas especies de cicatrices demasiado humanas en forma de bala. "¿Ves estas cicatrices?"

"¿De dónde las habéis sacado?" Dije sorprendido por el hecho de que costaba muchísimo traspasarles la piel.

"Tu amiguita Gabri nos las hizo." Dijo Emmet. "Es-la cosa-más chuuuuunga- que he visto en mi vida."

"No es posible." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es que simplemente no es posible. Es una poli, es una buena persona."

"Seth, déjate de tonterías." Me dijo Edward. "Las buenas personas no raptan niñas."

"No me lo creo." Negué yo. "Ella no ha raptado a nadie. No, os lo tenéis que haber imaginado. Estáis confundidos."

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!" Me dijo Jacob. "¡Te están diciendo que ha sido ella!"

"Y yo te digo que es imposible." Afirmé. "Me niego a creer que…"

En cuestión de segundos Jacob había cambiado de estado y se había lanzado de fauces a por mí, así que no me quedó más remedio que cambiar también de fase y acabamos peleando en el salón antes de salir por la ventana.

"_¡Traidor!_" Me gritó.

"_¡Gabri no ha podido ser!_" Le contesté. "_¡Es una poli!. ¡¿Cómo va un poli a secuestra a una cría pequeña?!"_

No había peleado en serio con Jacob nunca, y por suerte, nos pararon antes de que pudiésemos ponernos serios de verdad.

Yo hubiese peleado si hacía falta, ponía mi mano en el fuego por Gabri, ella no había podido ser, aunque hubiese ocultado que era vampiro, posiblemente fuese porque necesitaba entrar a la reserva y ningún vampiro se atrevía a entrar en 'terrenos del lobo' sin más.

Si hacía falta me enfrentaría a Jacob y a los Cullen por defenderla. Dejaría la manada, la reserva y a quien hiciera falta, pero no pensaba dudar así de ella, sin pruebas solo porque el cabeza-hueca de Jacob dijese que había sido ella porque necesitaba encontrar un culpable para poder desquitarse.

Justo cuando atenazaron a Jacob contra el suelo fue cuando dejó de gritarme improperios.

"Jacob, creo que tenéis un problema." Dijo Edward. "No, nadie de vosotros podéis tocarla."

¿Ahora hablaba solo? Jacob no había abierto al boca, sin embargo, Edward hablaba igual que si tuviésemos una conversación.

"No, es en serio." Le dijo Edward. "No, tampoco tú."

Me giré para ver a Bella tapándose la boca con los ojos como platos.

"Edward, no puede ser cierto." Le dijo Jasper. "En la vida había pasado algo así."

"Es asqueroso, antinatural y…" Dijo Rosalie. "¡Dios, no tengo ni palabras que expresen lo horrible y asqueroso que es!"

"De qué va esto." Dije destransformándome. "¿Por qué Edward habla solo?. ¿Qué está diciendo?"

"Seth, no… ¿no puedes oír lo que está gritando Jacob?" Me preguntó Edward sorprendido mientras sujetaba a Jacob que seguía revolviéndose.

"No está diciendo nada." Le dije.

"Ya lo creo que está diciendo." Me dijo Edward. "Y créeme, no es para nada algo que te gustaría escuchar…"

"Seth, eres mi amigo." Me dijo Bella. "Pero si insistes en negar las evidencias…"

"Tiene que haber una explicación." Afirmé. "Estoy seguro que no ha sido ella, es… simplemente es imposible, no puede ser."

"Largo." Me dijo Rosalie entre dientes mostrándome los colmillos. "Vete, ya no eres bienvenido por aquí…"

"Vale ya, todos." Dijo Carlisle. "Los problemas de manadas son algo que por respeto deben arreglar ellos mismos, pero Seth no se va a ir, no así."

"Quiero hablar con ella." Le dije. "Estoy seguro que tiene que haber una explicación. Me la dirá, sé que a mí sí."

"¿Por qué te la habría de decir a ti si no ha abierto la boca ni cuando…?" Comenzó Emmet.

"Seth, deja de ponerte en evidencia y vete." Me rugió Jacob destransformado bajo Edward. "Como te vuelva a ver te arrancaré la piel a tiras."

"Seth, es peligroso bajar abajo." Me avisó Carlisle. "Aunque desde que tiene al lobo con ella se ha calmado un poco no me parece algo sabio que un licántropo se exponga así a una vampiresa que sospechan es una secuestradora y asesina."

Sospecha, no sospechamos. Carlisle estaba al menos un poco en parte de mi lado.

"Por favor, quiero intentarlo." Le dije. "Es… necesito hablar con ella."

Les vi dudar, y ya iban a discutirle algo cuando alzó una mano para callarles y asintió para mí.

"Está bien, inténtalo." Me dijo. "Nos mantendremos cerca por si las cosas se torciesen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Confesiones. Algo es algo.**

Miguel, el jefe de los 'ejércitos de Yahvéh', para luchar contra Lucifer. Se le representa con armadura.

Gabriel, mensajero celestial, por anunciar a la Virgen María el nacimiento de Cristo. Se le representa con un mensaje escrito y/o una flor blanca.

Rafael, protector de los viajeros, de la salud y del noviazgo, por su misión desempeñada durante el viaje de Tobías, narrado en el libro bíblico homónimo. Se le representa con un bastón de viajero y un pescado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

Estaba acomodada con la cara enterrada en el pelaje de Lucifer, ambos tumbados como podíamos en el suelo mientras pensábamos cómo librarnos de allí sin armarla demasiado porque yo no deseaba hacer víctimas a no ser que nos volviesen a atacar cuando oímos abrir la puerta. Él movió las orejas levantando la cabeza mientras yo simplemente moví los ojos un poco para ver entrar a Seth y Carlisle.

Eso me hizo levantar la cabeza dudando y a la expectativa de que entrase alguien más a atacarme de nuevo.

"¿Te sorprende vernos aquí?" Me preguntó Carlisle.

"Me sorprende que no vengan los otros a seguir aprovechándose de su ventaja numérica para maltratar a un pobre animal y a una dama." Le contesté casi mordiendo las palabras.

"Gabri." Me llamó Seth. "¿Qué ocurre aquí?. ¿Por qué dicen todos que eres una asesina y que raptaste a Nessy?"

Parecía preocupado, aún así no le contesté, giré la cara y la volví a apoyar en el lomo de Lucifer.

"Gabri." Me volvió a llamar. "Oye, por favor, dime algo."

Tampoco le contesté.

"Gabrielle." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Dejarme en paz." Contesté suavemente pero con voz seca.

"Gabrielle, por favor." Me dijo Seth. "Dime que se equivocan. Aunque sea mentira te creeré."

No dije nada; me hubiese gustado mentir, pero no podía. Aquel chico era un crío aún, no parecía siquiera un licántropo, era… era demasiado inocente para ese mundo tan podrido de licántropos y vampiros.

¿Cómo podía contarle la verdad?

"Gabri, por favor…" Me dijo Seth acercándose a mí y parando cuando le mandé una mirada de aviso mientras Lucifer le gruñía advirtiéndole.

"_Tustch, __mo cariad_ (Huss, amigo mío)" Le dije a Lucifer. "Seth, no te acerques."

"Por qué." Me dijo preocupado.

"Por si no te has enterado aún, en cuyo caso serás ciego o tonto del culo porque ahora no llevo gafas que me tapen el único rasgo que me identifique que no puedo esconder con productos cosméticos y se me ven los ojos no humanos, soy una vampiresa." Le dije. "Aquí los chavalitos de la casa se han liado a darme golpes y además de muy cabreada, tengo sed. No quisiera atacarte."

Vale, no debería haberle dicho eso, no debería haber sido tan suave con él, debería haberle contestado tan secamente o no haber contestado como al resto; pero… Seth era Seth, no merecía que le tratase así.

"Lo siento." Me dijo apartándose. "Es cierto, tienes los ojos… son oscuros."

"Sí, eso y que Lucifer aunque esté cubierto de cadenas como yo atacará a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerme daño." Le dije.

"Sí, antes ha intentado atacar a mis hijos cuando le han intentado interrogar, y ella se ha enganchado al pie de Emmet y al gemelo de Edward hasta el punto que pensé que se los arrancaría." Le dijo Carlisle. "Has causado bastantes daños, Gabrielle."

"Ellos comenzaron el ataque." Le dije.

"Afirman que te llevaste a mi nieta." Me contestó. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Carlisle, eso no es posible, esta mujer es una poli." Me defendió Seth.

"Ya lo sé, pero quisiera oírlo de sus labios." Le dijo él. "Es…"

"Sí, fui yo." Le dije.

"¿Qué…?" Dijo Seth.

"Soy cristiana, no se nos permite mentir." Le dije. "No me gusta mentir; rara vez me descubren así que rara vez tengo que mentir para encubrir lo que hago."

"Muy bien." Dijo Carlisle bloqueando la puerta y poniéndose firme ante mí pero fuera de mi alcance tras un silencio roto por unos rugidos por toda la casa. "Antes de que deje a mis hijos y a Jacob entrar aquí y matarte… ¿por qué? Pensé que eras una dama."

"No me conoces." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza sin mirarle. "No podéis entenderlo… No tenía otra opción…"

"¡Siempre hay opción!" Me dijo Seth saliendo de su bloqueo.

"No para mí." Le dije.

Ya qué más daba, iba a morir. Daba igual que supiesen que no me había quedado opción, que no había sido mi voluntad.

"Explícate." Me dijo Carlisle. "Porque te juro que ni yo puedo entenderlo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Me costaba resistir las embestidas contra la puerta. Pronto entre todos conseguirían romperla, pero no podía culparles.

De la chica que una vez conocí quedaba ya solo el rostro, y ni eso; su rostro femenino y suave se había convertido en un reflejo de frialdad y dolor.

Al principio había tenido chulería y bravura, incluso ahora que le había dicho que iba a morir parecía conservar el valor; sin embargo, de pronto la cara había cambiado para reflejar lo que actualmente reflejaba. Había tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento reflejado en él que por un momento no me pareció el rostro de una vampiresa, me pareció muy humano.

"Ellos me hicieron ocuparme de vigilar a un peligroso miembro." Acabó diciendo.

"¿Ellos?" Le dije.

No me contestó, pero por su mirada me quedó más que claro a quienes se refería.

"Podrías haberte negado." Le dije.

"No, no podía." Afirmé. "Me tienen atada de pies y manos."

"¿Con qué?" Le dije.

"_mo chuisle_ (mi pulso, que en gaélico hace referencia más bien a 'mi querido')." Me dijo tras mirar a Seth. "Ellos le cogieron, no pude hacer nada… no podía negarme a hacerlo o nos matarían…"

Miré a Seth. Lógicamente él debía estar confuso, debía haber deducido por el discurso que era un hombre y que era importante para ella, lo que no creo que entendiese fue la relación exacta que había dado ella a aquel hombre desconocido.

"¿Cómo que lo tienen?" Le pregunté.

"Fue alrededor de 1900, estába medio muerto y ellos lo encontraron antes que yo." Afirmó. "Si me negase a acceder a sus deseos…"

"¿Estás segura que no le han matado ya?" Le pregunté.

Si aquel hombre era humano…

"No, si le matasen saben que no habría fuerza en la tierra capaz de retenerme." Me dijo sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije con la ligera sospecha de que había mucho más bajo la superficie y que aquello era apenas la punta del iceberg.

"Tengo mis motivos." Afirmó lacónicamente. "Hice un intercambio de sangre con alguien que no debería haberme dado sangre, en el momento que menos debería y…"

Y Seth salió corriendo con arcadas de la sala.

"Creo que el chico ese está verde para ser lo que es." Me dijo.

"Ahí donde le ves ha peleado con fuerza." Le dije. "No deberías subestimarlo por su edad."

"Nunca me atrevería." Afirmó con sinceridad. "Seth es un gran chaval y aunque todos le tratéis como a un crío vale tanto o más que los adultos de su manada."

¿Nunca se atrevería? Era la primera persona que sin haber visto a ninguno de los chicos quileutes convertidos antes decía eso de Seth.

Ella había secuestrado a mi nieta Nessy, pero en cambio, no lo había hecho por voluntad propia; campaba con un lobo lleno de cicatrices al que cuidaba como si fuese su hijo y al que abrazaba y daba besos como si fuese humano, y ahora… era la primera vez que alguien decía que Seth era un buen chico y que nunca se le ocurriría tratarle como un crío y que le equiparaba al resto, a Sam que era el pseudo alfa, a Jacob el alfa o a Jared o Paul o incluso Embry y Quil que eran más grandes y fuertes que él.

"Estoy seguro que a Seth le gustaría saberlo." Le dije ahogando la sonrisa.

"Mejor que no lo sepa." Me dijo. "No le conviene juntarse a mí. Es un buen chaval y no merece que le mezclen en mis movidas."

Me di cuenta de pronto que la actividad fuera había parado, hasta Seth había podido salir sin problemas y nadie había aprovechado para entrar.

"Gabrielle, si nos dices dónde está mi nieta te dejaremos irte, en cuanto la tengamos de vuelta con nosotros sin un rasguño." Le dije.

"No puedo decírtelo." Me dijo. "Nos matarán si os lo digo."

¿Quién podía ser tan importante como para negarse así y exponerse a que le matásemos?

"Me gustaría saber por qué tanto interés en ese hombre." Le dije.

"Eso son cosas mías." Me dijo.

"Si no me lo dices dejaré que mis hijos entren." Le dije.

"Prefiero morir yo que él." Afirmó. "Y sé que no piensas eso… ¡eres pacifista!" Dijo asombrada. "¡Claro, por eso te fuiste!. ¡Eres vegetariano y pacifista!"

"¿No lo sabías?" Le dije. "Pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía."

"¡No!" Dijo ella. "¡Todo el mundo decían que te fuiste porque tuviste problemas y huiste!"

"Sí, en parte es cierto." Dije. "Fue por problemas éticos con el 'alimento' que llevaban."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

Había algo raro en aquella mujer. Cuando la oímos aceptar que ella había sido quien había secuestrado a mi hija, a Reneesme la reacción de Bella y mía, e incluso la de Jacob fue salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Deseábamos matarla, lo deseábamos con toda nuestra alma; sobre todo cuando oímos cómo hablaba con Carlisle.

Carlisle debía estar cegado por algo, aquella mujer era de los malos. Había secuestrado a Reneesme porque sí.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta nos encontramos que estaba bloqueada por dentro, así que nos pusimos a envestirla con todas nuestras fuerzas para intentar abrirla.

"No me conoces. No podéis entenderlo… No tenía otra opción…" Oí decir a la mujer.

"¡Siempre hay opción!" Le gritó Seth con un tono no de enfado sino de desengaño y sorpresa casi extrema.

"No para mí." Afirmó ella.

"Explícate." Le dijo Carlisle. "Porque te juro que ni yo puedo entenderlo."

Podíamos oírles como si estuviésemos dentro gracias a nuestros sentidos muy desarrollados, pero eso no nos impidió seguir intentando entrar a matarla; sin embargo, la respuesta de ella tras un silencio sí que nos hizo fallar el golpe a Bella y a mí con sorpresa.

"Ellos me hicieron ocuparme de vigilar a un peligroso miembro." Acabó diciendo.

"¿Ellos?" Le repuso Carlisle. "Podrías haberte negado." Añadió tras un silencio.

"No, no podía." Contestó ella. "Me tienen atada de pies y manos."

"¿Con qué?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"_mo chuisle_. Ellos le cogieron, no pude hacer nada… no podía negarme a hacerlo o nos matarían…" Contestó ella.

Era raro, había usado algo que era evidentemente otro idioma o algún tipo de dialecto, uno desconocido para mí; sin embargo, Carlisle sí que pareció entenderle.

"¿Cómo que lo tienen?" Le preguntó.

"Fue alrededor de 1900, estába medio muerto y ellos lo encontraron antes que yo." Afirmó ella. "Si me negase a acceder a sus deseos…"

"¿Estás segura que no le han matado ya?" Dijo Carlisle.

Si aquel hombre del que hablaban era humano… lo más probable era que le hubiesen matado hacía tiempo para alimentarse de él, y además, hubiera muerto hacía ya tiempo, con lo cual debía ser otro vampiro.

"No, si le matasen saben que no habría fuerza en la tierra capaz de retenerme." Le contestó ella.

'Ellos', no decía ningún nombre, pero creo que todos teníamos ya claro a quién se refería con 'ellos'; sin lugar a dudas era a los Vulturis.

Los Vulturis debían haber encontrado a ese 'otro' vampiro que no tenía muy claro la relación que tenía con ella pero que seguro era muy importante para ella o no hubiese hecho lo que había hecho.

Creo que dijeron algo más, pero no me enteré porque justo entonces Seth salió disparado de allí y chocó con nosotros antes de subir donde le oímos vomitar.

Aunque teníamos la puerta desbloqueada, nadie entró.

Rosalie apuesto a que hubiese querido entrar, pero Emmet la sujetaba en una especie de abrazo del oso, y Bella, Jacob y yo estábamos demasiado pasmados para movernos.

"Creo que el chico ese está verde para ser lo que es." Dijo la mujer de pronto, refiriéndose a Seth.

"Ahí donde le ves ha peleado con fuerza." Le contó Carlisle. "No deberías subestimarlo por su edad."

"Nunca me atrevería." Afirmó ella con sinceridad. "Seth es un gran chaval y aunque todos le tratéis como a un crío vale tanto o más que los adultos de su manada."

¿Nunca se atrevería? No entendía nada. Era una vampiro, se supone que, sobre todo en Volterra y por Europa no tenían el menor aprecio a esa especie; y vale que estos no eran auténticos licántropos pero se les asemejaban mucho.

Ningún vampiro de Europa se atrevería nunca a fijarse en un licántropo, aunque fuesen como Jacob y compañía, como algo que no fuese una mascota.

"Estoy seguro que a Seth le gustaría saberlo." Le dijo Carlisle con una voz que denotaba una sonrisa.

"Mejor que no lo sepa." Le dijo ella. "No le conviene juntarse a mí. Es un buen chaval y no merece que le mezclen en mis movidas."

Hubo un ligero silencio, parecía que Carlisle estaba pensando algo, y así fue.

"Gabrielle, si nos dices dónde está mi nieta te dejaremos irte, en cuanto la tengamos de vuelta con nosotros sin un rasguño." Le ofreció.

No había consultado nada, no nos había tenido en cuenta para nada.

"Ni de coña voy a perdonarle la vida a esa mujer." Afirmó Jacob para que Bella le tapase la boca con presteza.

"No puedo decírtelo." Afirmó la mujer dentro. "Nos matarán si os lo digo."

¿Quién podía ser tan importante como para negarse así y exponerse a que le matásemos?

"Me gustaría saber por qué tanto interés en ese hombre." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Eso son cosas mías." Le contestó ella.

"Si no me lo dices dejaré que mis hijos entren." Le dijo él.

Ninguno de nosotros se preparó para entrar, nadie salvo Jacob.

"Prefiero morir yo que él." Afirmó ella. "Y sé que no piensas eso… ¡eres pacifista!" Dijo asombrada. "¡Claro, por eso te fuiste!. ¡Eres vegetariano y pacifista!"

¿Ahora se daba cuenta? Carlisle y Esme eran los únicos afectados que aún no le habían puesto un dedo encima y no parecían tener interés en matarla, el resto habíamos deseado despiezarla lenta y dolorosamente antes de matarla.

"¿No lo sabías?" Le dijo Carlisle. "Pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía."

"¡No!" Dijo ella. "¡Todo el mundo decían que te fuiste porque tuviste problemas y huiste!"

"Sí, en parte es cierto." Dijo Carlisle. "Fue por problemas éticos con el 'alimento' que llevaban."

Una charla sin sentido que se apartaba del motivo original para dejarles a Seth y a él que bajasen solos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí dentro charlando de banalidades.

"Me parece que alguien debería entrar y recordarles que eso no nos importa." Dijo Emmet.

"No." Le dije dándome cuenta de que parecía una estrategia de negociación, además, nos estaba dando una idea más o menos de cómo iban las cosas por las altas esferas, muy baga pero idea. "Dejadle hacer."

La verdad es que no había mucho de interés; los Vulturi tenían más antipatías de lo que pensábamos.

"Y entonces ellos se llevaron a tu compañero." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Sí." Dijo ella.

"Y te han hecho chantaje con eso." Le dijo.

"He intentado rescatarle varias veces, pero nunca he podido." Afirmó ella para guardar silencio un momento. "¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien que te importe de verdad y te lo han quitado?"

"Sí, te has llevado a mi nieta." Le dijo Carlisle. "Y no sabemos si sigue viva o muerta."

"Yo nunca, jamás…" Dijo ella casi siseando. "Jamás le pondría la mano encima a una niña, aunque sea una máquina asesina como ella."

"Reneesme no es una máquina asesina." Le dijo Carlisle. "Es una niña, medio humana medio vampiro."

"Pero… no, no es cierto." Dijo ella como dudando. "Es… me dijeron que era una 'niña inmortal'…"

Otra persona confundiendo la realidad.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

No contestó, pero la verdad golpeó mi mente como un mazazo. La imagen de Aro y Cayo diciéndole que viniese a Washington para vigilar a Nessy y a nosotros de rebote, la orden de cuidar a la gente ajena a nuestro mundo…

"_Yo no me ocupo de críos." _Les había dicho ella tirándoles de vuelta los pergaminos con los datos y la foto de Reneesme y nuestra, todas sacadas sin que nos diésemos cuenta.

"_No es un crío, es una 'niña inmortal'." _Le dijo Cayo._ "Hay que tenerla bajo control."_

"_No es lo que he oído_." Afirmó ella frunciendo el ceño._ "Había oído que erais conscientes y les disteis permiso."_

"_Te han engañado." _Le dijo Aro._ "Aunque no es de extrañar, deberías volver aquí con nosotros."_

"_Gracias, pero vivo de maravilla sola." _Les había dicho mientras le ponían de nuevo en las manos los papeles._ "Y en cuanto a la cría…"_

"_Hemos oído que ha habido ataques a animales grandes, lo próximo podría ser un humano…" _Le había dicho Aro.

Eso parecía haberle hecho pensar.

"_O también… también podríamos enviar a ese chico… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ray… Rafi…"_

"_Vale, iré yo." _Les dijo ella quitándoles los papeles de malas maneras y con una cara de preocupación oculta tras su ira._ "Pero va a ser la última vez."_

"_Tú traénos a la cría y ya veremos." _Le dijo Cayo.

"_Verás…" _Le había dicho Aro._ "Si nos traes a la cría, y nos traes otro regalito más que estoy deseando tener del mismo pack de 6… creo que no os necesitaremos más, ni a tu mascota ni a ti."_

"Gabri." Le llamó Carlisle. "Si no hablas no podré ayudarte."

"Me aseguraron que era una 'niña inmortal', te lo aseguro." Le dijo ella nerviosa. "Si hubiese sabido que era mentira…"

Un momento. ¿Ya estaba?. ¿Carlisle le decía una vez que Reneesme no era una 'niña inmortal' y ella se lo creía y pensaba que le habían engañado?

"Mierda… he hablado más de la cuenta…" Dijo Carlisle.

"Tranquila, yo no voy a ir a contarles nada a ellos." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Tú no, pero me temo que tenemos a todos con la antena puesta." Le dijo. "Es… Tú hijo el mentalista."

De pronto sentí algo raro, era como si me estuviesen mirando desde atrás, me quedé sordo y de pronto la vista se me nubló.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Murmuré. "Hablad más alto, no os oigo."

Era imposible. Me había quedado sordo y casi ciego; y tan pronto como comenzó, pareció ir acabándose.

"Edward ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Bella asustada.

"Odio que curioséen en mi cabeza." Oí decir a la mujer.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunté.

"Creo que la mujer hizo algo." Me dijo Bella preocupada. "Y cuando nos dimos cuenta Carlisle le pidió que dejase de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo."

Entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció Carlisle en ella.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, ha sido momentáneo." Le dije. "¿Qué…?"

"Esto va para largo." Afirmó. "Deberíais llamar a Jasper y Alice para decirles que ya tenemos a la secuestradora."

"¡¿Alice está en Italia?!" Dijo la chica dentro como asustada.

Eché un vistazo dentro, sí, tenía la cabeza levantada del lobo y nos miraba asustada.

"¿Qué más te da?" Le dijo Emmet. "Así no podrás hacerle daño."

"¡No!" Dijo ella. "¡No, no, no y no!. ¡Maldición!. ¡¿Por qué no me daría cuenta antes?!"

"¿Ahora habla sola?" Dijo Emmet.

Entonces giró la cabeza con fuerza.

"¡Tenéis que hacerla volver!" Dijo. "¡Antes de que se enteren ellos!"

"Alice y Jasper están buscando pistas sobre mi nieta y el secuestrador, o sea tú." Le dijo Carlisle. "Pero habría que llamarles y no sé si querrán venir con las manos va…"

"No hay tiempo." Dijo ella. "Necesito que llames al resto, que hagan las llamadas que hagan falta y localizadla; tenéis que traerla de vuelta para ayer; si ellos la encuentran…"

"¿Te importa dejar de llamarles así?" Le dijo Rosalie. "Dios, me das dolor de cabeza, asesina."

"Cierra la boca, barbi." Le dijo ella molesta. "No hablo contigo."

"¡Eh, a Rosalie solo le llamo así yo!" Le dijo Jacob.

"¡Oh, cerrar la boca todos!" Dijo ella incorporándose. "¡Bastante me cuesta concentrarme en entenderle como para que sigáis molestándome!"

"¿Con quién hablas?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Con Lucifer." Dijo ella antes de ponerse a hablar en otro idioma.

Por un segundo hasta juraría que el lobo le entendía y era raro porque había veces que ella hacía pausas.

"Am bheil thu ga mo thuigsinn? (¿Me has entendido?)" Le dijo al lobo.

Entonces el lobo asintió con la cabeza y ella le dio un beso en el pelaje antes de enganchar una cadena y oír un sonido metálico.

"Eh, eh." Le dijo Emmet. "¿Estás soltándo a ese…?"

Flush!

Con un par de sacudidas el lobo se había librado de todas la ataduras que estaban rotas y cayeron a los lados con las sacudidas como de un perro mojado secándose.

Nos miró con cara de mala leche y gruñó.

"Siuthad! (¡Vamos!)" Le dijo la chica.

Entonces el lobo se puso a protegerla y le gruñó algo.

"¿Qué se están diciendo?" Dijo Rosalie preparándose para atacarles.

"No sé, no les entiendo." Les conté.

"Habla el idioma de los bárbaros del norte." Me dijo Carlisle.

"¡No somos bárbaros, maldito Sassnach!" Le gritó ella.

"Y no les gusta que les llamen así." Afirmó Carlisle. "Gabrielle, no pretendía ofenderte; pero… evidentemente, no vamos a dejar salir al lobo."

"Oh, ya lo creo que sí." Dijo ella esbozando una especie de sonrisa.

Dio un salto y se puso en pie, cubierta de ataduras y todo.

"Tú sola, atada y bien atada, contra dos, cuatro… seis vampiros plenos." Dije.

"No te olvides de mí." Me dijo Jacob. "Yo también quiero acabar con ella."

"Contra seis vampiros plenos y un licántropo." Me corregí. "Y además, conmigo que puedo…"

"Ver los ataques que vas a lanzar." Me dijo sonriendo. "Intenta ver esto." Afirmó mandándome la imagen de un enanito bailando música irlandesa.

No es que crease ilusiones es que estaba pensando exactamente en eso mientras el lobo se ponía a correr hacia nosotros y ella se lanzaba correr con él.

Emmet se lanzó a por él y entonces ella se tiró contra su pecho.

"Nadie toca a Lucifer si yo puedo impedirlo." Dijo.

"Pues qué lástima." Dijo Rosalie cogiéndolo. "Es el chucho más feo que he visto nun… ¡ugggh!" Se quejó cuando se encontró con la cabeza de la mujer clavada en el abdomen en un golpe de cabeza contra su tripa que le hizo soltarlo para que mordiese las cuerdas, tirase y saliese corriendo mientras ella se movía hasta que vimos caerse las cuerdas.

"Bueno… poquito a poco voy consiguiéndolo." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Qué Edward?" Me dijo a mí. "¿te gustan los leprechauns o te cambio de imagen? Puedo pensar en muchas cosas mientras peleo ¿sabes?" Afirmó pensando en conejitos de peluche, chocolates y demás cosas empalagosas.

"Prefería los duendecillos." Afirmé tirándome a por ella. "Eran más divertidos."

"Vaya, Jake…" Le dijo cuando se tiró a por él antes que pillase al lobo que corría escaleras arriba. "No sabía que eras el perrillo de los Cullen…" Afirmó arrancándole un grañido de dolor.

"No me parece ético atacar todos a la vez pero…" Dije.

"¡Oh, Edward, deja de lado lo ético o no ético!" Me dijo Rosalie. "¡Se va a escapar!"

"Muy lista, rubia." Le dijo la mujer. "Y sí, os recomiendo que ataquéis más a la vez. Eso o me dará vergüenza admitir que soy de la misma especie que vosotros."

"Como quieras." Le dije disponiéndome a atacar.

Sin embargo, fue tarde, incluso dentro y con todo ese follón pudimos oír al lobo aullar en la noche, fuera, como llamando a alguien más.

"Hum… vaya, pensé que aún no se habría repuesto del todo del golpe…" Dijo la mujer antes de que Bella la alcanzase.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Rescate. La lucha en casa de los Cullen.**

(Voz de Jacob)

Pensé que me mataría aquella mujer que no había tenido reparos en raptar a Nessy, sin embargo, mientras corría en la noche persiguiendo a aquel lobo apestoso que había conseguido escapar; pero no, aún me dolía un poco el mordisco, sin embargo, no me había hecho salvo ir más lento, sentía que el animal se escapaba a cada paso, así que apreté más el paso.

Por suerte para mí, yo conocía el terreno y él no.

"¡Te pillé!" Grité saltándole encima.

"Lo siento pero no." Me dijo una voz cogiéndome en el aire por la garganta. "Hum… ¿qué te parece Nath, acabo con él ahora?"

"Kobu." Le dijo el otro tipo con un móvil en la mano. "Conténtate con sujetarle. _Ich _(Yo). _Nein, kümmern, bis sie entscheiden, was damit zu tun_. (No, cuidarla hasta que decidan qué hacer con ella.)" Dijo el tipo al móvil. "_Nein, nicht zu Vulturi_. (No, a los Vulturi no.)… _Amerika. _(America.)" Afirmó. "_Nein, es werden sicher sein_. (No, allí estará segura.) _Niemand weiß, wer hat es_. (Nadie sabe que lo tiene.) "

Intenté revolverme, pero el tipo apretó más en mi cuello.

"Que no te mate ahora no significa que no vaya a hacerlo si te sigues moviendo, chucho." Me dijo suavemente.

"_Ja._ (Sí) _Wir werden so bald wie möglich_. (Iremos en cuanto podamos.) " Continuó el del móvil. "_Danke._ (Gracias.) _Mut und Glück_. (Valor y mucha suerte.)" Afirmó antes de colgar. "Dicen que se encargarán de todo, la van a llevar al escondite 5; creo que es lo más seguro hasta que nos aclare qué pasa y por qué narices ha cortado toda la operación."

"Bueno… pues nada." Dijo el que me sujetaba. "Qué le vamos a hacer."

"¿Qué haces con eso en las manos?" Le dijo el del móvil como si reparase en mí así, de pronto. "¿No te han dicho que no cojas basura del suelo?"

"Oye, que yo solo salvaba a la mascota favorita de la dama." Le dijo él.

"Buen chico, Lucifer." Le dijo el otro dándole unos toquecitos al lobo. "Vaya, marcas nuevas."

"¿Dónde tenéis a Gabri?" Me dijo el que me sostenía agitándome con fuerza en el aire y batiéndome sin ton ni son. "¡Contesta, saco de pulgas!"

"Kobu, no puede hablar." Le dijo el otro. "¿No ves que está en su forma animal?"

Entonces el lobo se puso a hacer una cadena de ruidos y acabó haciendo sonreír a ambos.

"¿En serio?" Dijo el que me sujetaba. "Entonces supongo que no le importará que machaquemos a este."

"Guárdate las fuerzas para si se han atrevido a hacerle mucho daño." Le dijo el otro. "Lucifer, guíanos, por favor."

Entonces el lobo se volvió a incorporar y dio unos pasos antes de mirarles.

"Sí, sí, te seguimos." Dijo el que me cogía. "Oye, hay tres formas de llevarte: vivo y tranquilito, por las malas o muerto. Personalmente preferiría la de muerto pero… creo que Nat tiene planes mejores para ti, así que… nos quedan vivo y tranquilito o por las malas."

Volví a removerme intentando soltarme.

"Vale, por las malas." Dijo.

Entonces fue cuando sentí un par de golpes fuertes y perdí el sentido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobu)

"Jo, Nat, tío." Le dije a mi hermano. "Tenías que quitarme el gusto ¿no?"

"Tú lo habrías matado." Me dijo. "Y le necesitamos vivo. Con un poco de suerte podríamos usarlo como moneda de cambio. ¿Lo llevas tú o prefieres que te quite también ese gusto?"

"Nah, lo llevo yo." Le dije. "Como una hembra, y nada de chistes."

"Ya, claro." Me dijo trasformándose de nuevo en lobo.

"Eh, Nat." Le dije bromeando a ver una mancha más clara en el hocico. "La próxima vez límpiate un poco el morro, tienes sangre." Afirmé antes de trasformarme y enganchar el cuello del licántropo con las mandíbulas. "_¡Pauj! Y pensar que me he ofrecido a llevarle…_"

"_Aguanta un poco._" Me dijo mi hermano. "_Ahora hay que ir a salvarla de esa gente…_"

"_Cuando la saquemos recuérdame que me ría de ella un poco._" Le dije. "_La que era taaaaaan buena._"

"_Sabes que es muy buena._" Me dijo Nat. "_Es increíble que la hayan pillado. Ya nos dirá qué pretendía dejándose pillar._"

"_La pillaron por protegerme._" Nos dijo Lucifer con imágenes mostrándonos cómo habían tenido que pelear ellos dos contra 6 vampiros y el licántropo que llevaba entre los dientes.

Era raro, solo éramos 3 y de pronto sentí que nos seguían, justo en un saliente nos esperó un lobo que se tiró sobre nosotros.

"_¡Sigue tú!_" Me dijo Nat.

"_¡Nat, no!_" Le grité.

Sin embargo, ya estaba luchando contra el lobo.

"_Ten cuidado, por favor._" Murmuré antes de carraspear. "_Es lo que te diría Gabri, pero yo no soy ella. Suerte._" Le dije antes de salir corriendo.

No me gustaba dejar a Nathaniel solo frente a un licántropo, pero nuestra habilidad nos daba la ventaja de que siempre nos tomaban por licántropos, y la forma de matar a licántropos es diferente a la de matar vampiros. ;-)

El camino era un poco… vale, por medio del monte, así que cuanto menos era interesante.

Seguí a Lucifer hasta la misma puerta de una casa grande en medio del monte y allí nos paramos.

"¡Gabri, no!" Grité asustado destransformándome y corriendo con el lobo que había llevado entre mis fauces por la garganta aún cogido por ahí solo que en mi mano, con las uñas clavándose en los lados de su garganta poniendo la tráquea entre mis uñas.

Entré por la puerta corriendo y me encontré lleno de sangre toda la entrada.

"Ya os ha costado, tío." Me dijo una voz a mis espaldas en el salón.

Me giré asustado y entonces me encontré con una estampa que me dio un vuelco al corazón.

"Hooooola." Me dijo Gabri sentada sobre el par de vampiros de apariencia adolescente, la rubia de las jóvenes y la madre de la criatura. "Te saludaría con la mano pero… evidentemente no me han dejado opción." Afirmó haciéndome dar cuenta que estaba encadenada y que en algún lugar se le había clavado un poco haciéndole sangre por lo que teníamos a los dos adultos de la comuna con unos pañuelos cubriéndoles la cara; la mujer en la ventana y el hombre con ella mirándonos.

"¿Y esos?" Le dije a Alex mientras le rompía el metal tirando al licántropo contra la pared sin ningún miramiento.

"Oh, son Carlisle y Esme, su mujer-barra-esposa. Los abuelos de la cría." Me dijo mientras acababa de romperle la cerradura y le quitaba las cadenas. "Pufff, gracias, comenzaba a dolerme un poco las… eh, deja de chupar, por favor." Me dijo cuando me lancé a lamerle las heridas.

"Lo siento es que… hueles apetitosa…" Le dije.

"Ya lo sé, ahora déjame en paz." Afirmé. "Tengo que concentrarme, sabes que no sé usar muy bien lo de los animales."

"¿Quién…?" Le dijo el hombre, Carlisle.

"Oh, Carlisle, te presento a Kobu." Le dijo Gabri suavemente apartándose de los cuerpos sobre los que estaba sentada para cogerse a mi hombro unos segundos. "Es un amigo mío. Por cierto Ko, dime que tienes buenas noticias."

"He conseguido localizar a Valeria, Kosta y Tasha y se van a ocupar de encontrarles." Le dije mientras veía que se le cerraban las heridas. "Dante y Raven se ocuparán del envío; o eso creo, pregúntale a mi hermano. Por cierto, se te sale un poco de tripas."

"Oh, lo siento." Me dijo tocándose y empujándola un poco hacia dentro para parar de cerrársele las heridas y mientras miraba su mano, ir separándola hasta poner un dedo y luego la uña hasta que se le quedó en un agujerito de nada. "Diréis lo que queráis pero esto es muy útil, aunque duele un huevo y pica un montón." Afirmó para ir lamiéndose la sangre seca donde antes hubo heridas y ahora solo arañazos. "Por cierto, dónde has dejado a tu hermano."

"¿Hay más?" Dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, su hermano y Lucifer." Le dijo ella. "Oh, Kobu; sillita de la reina, porfa…"

"Anda que… menuda mimada estás tú hecha." Le dije cogiéndola en brazos para hacerle la sillita de la reina.

Vale, era bochornoso, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Le tenía demasiado cariño a esta chica.

Poco a poco fui comprobando cómo las articulaciones que tenía en un ángulo extraño se le iban volviendo a poner en su sitio.

"Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Gabri." Le dije cuando movió las piernas y comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio para bajarse de mis brazos.

"Habló el chico que cada día me enseña algo nuevo." Me dijo con ironía. "Pero bueno, no es momento ahora para eso. En cuanto venga tu hermano…"

"Mi hermano estaba ocupándose de un chucho algo crecidito mientras Lucifer me traía hasta ti para echarte una mano." Le dije. "Pero como siempre has podido sola ¿no?"

"Nah, resulta que nuestros queridos Vulturis además de asesinos son unos mentirosos increíbles." Me dijo. "Ni estos son tan changos ni su interés principal y único es la niña."

"¿A no?" Le dije.

"No; vale, no dudo que puedan tener interés en la niña, pero no es una 'niña inmortal' para nada así que…"

"Así que cambio de planes." Le contesté. "Sí, me suena. Oh, ahí llega alguien."

En efecto, yo podía oírlo así que ella también, el problema es que el resto, por desgracia, también nuestros 'enemigos'.

"¡Sam, alguien, ayuda!" Les gritó el más fuerte de los jóvenes.

"¿Más gente?" Le pregunté a Gabrielle.

"¿Recuerdas que os mencioné que había más como ese en una reserva indígena?" Me dijo. "Bueno, pues Sam es uno falso alfa de una de las manadas y Jacob es el auténtico alfa. Oh, y lo de que estaban del lado de ellos era cierto. Mira, una verdad entre todas las mentiras." Dijo con ironía.

"¿Te lo dije o no?" Le dije sonriendo y preparándome. "Que esos tipos te iban a engañar, que se aprovecharían de ti… pero no, tú tenías que dejarte mangonear, y todo por qué; porque tienen a tu querido Rafael."

Zas, me dio un golpe que me dolió en la mejilla.

Nadie lo entendió, pero yo sí. Me miró con una cara que no era para nada agradable.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Lucifer, tú quédate atrás." Le dije suavemente. "Tusch!" Le dije riñéndole en gaélico cuando me fue a replicar porque quería pelear. "_Necesitamos que cuides de los prisioneros. Kobu y yo nos encargaremos de los lobos, tú de los jóvenes vampiros. Si se mueven les muerdes el culo._" Le dije sonriendo.

Creo que me entendió, porque fue a sentarse sobre los cuerpos de los hijos de los Cullen y mientras Kobu y yo nos pusimos frente a la puerta en la entrada.

"¿Cubro las ventanas?" Me preguntó.

"Nah, aprecian su pellejo, si causan daños la rubia se les tirará al cuello." Afirmé con ironía. "Yo lo sé, ellos lo saben, y ahora tú también lo sabes."

"Ja, ja. Muy graciosa." Me dijo con ironía.

"Shaaa, después de los años lo único que te queda es el humor." Le contesté.

"¡Ayuda, por favor!" Gritaron desde el salón.

"Luci, échales un bocado en la traquea, no se la arranques ¿ok?" Le dije sabiendo que aún les guardaba rencor por lo que le habían hecho. "Solo queremos que se callen."

Al momento les oímos quejarse y perder la voz.

"Dios, me encanta ese perro." Dijo Kobu junto a mí.

Era raro, pero no entraba nadie.

"¿Son cobardes?" Me dijo.

"Nah, apostaría a que calibran las entradas y sus posibilidades." Afirmé.

Entonces oí un ligero ruido arriba y se lo indiqué por signos; tú al salón y yo por las escaleras arriba a controlar la entrada y el piso superior.

Asintió y con un par de saltos llegué al piso de arriba sin esfuerzos, allí le di la señal y con un leve movimiento de una tela que colgaba desapareció para ir a la ventana del salón y cerrarla.

"Perdón, pero es mejor no darles muchas opciones de entrar." Les dijo a Carlisle y Esme supongo que como disculpa por hacerles entrar de nuevo.

Supuse que el ataque no se haría de esperar, y no me equivoqué; vi unos lobos apostándose por todos los alrededores de la casa y poco después llamaron a la puerta.

"Carlisle." Le dije desde mi posición.

"Oh, y no se te ocurra delatarnos ¿vale?" Le dijo Kobu susurrándole mientras le llevaba a la puerta donde le vigilaba yo. "Gabri tiene muy buena puntería."

"Kobu, los modales." Le recordé para que me hiciera un gesto soez y le tirase con el pie un adorno que le dio en la cabeza antes de cogerlo para que no tocase el suelo.

"Carlisle, hemos oído gritar a alguien ¿todo bien?" Le dijo Jared metiendo las narices por el hueco de la puerta de forma casual.

"Sí, sí." Dijo él. "Es… mis hijos jugaban. A veces sacan su vena juvenil. ¿Querías algo?"

"Sí, bueno, Jacob se fue a todo correr hoy, pensamos que igual estaba otra vez aquí." Le dijo él. "Es… bueno, nos preguntó por animales secados o algún rastro porque había alguien vigilándoos y..."

"_¿Huele raro aquí o me lo parece a mí?_" Le oí pensar mientras decía algo más sobre un animal que habían encontrado no muy lejos de Forks junto a una huella humana de la almohadilla del pie y los dedos como si hubiesen corrido.

"Mis hijas estuvieron cazando hace unos días." Le hice decir a Carlisle echando mano de mi habilidad especial. "Creo que se pasaron un poco."

"¿Tus hijas?" Dijo Jared como si desconfiase.

Mierda… cómo se llamaba la madre de la criatura…

"Sí, Bella." Le forcé a decir. "Aún no tiene un control completo. Se le escapó una presa y debió perseguirla hasta allí."

"Hum…" Dijo evidentemente con desconfianza. "Entonces supongo que sabrás qué animal han encontrado…"

Genial, no tenía ni idea; pero ni Carlisle ni yo; solo Jared parecía saberlo, y para poder saberlo también yo tendría que dejar de controlar a Carlisle para usar la lectura de mentes de Edward con él.

"¿Y bien?" Le dijo.

A la mierda, serían solo un par de minutos.

Dejé de pasar de largo a Carlisle y me centré en la mente de Jared.

Un conejo… corrían tras él y … ¡te tengo!

Volví a centrarme en Carlisle justo cuando iba a abrir la boca de nuevo para decir que no sabía.

"Un ciervo." Dijo. "¿O era un alce? Sí, dijo algo de un ciervo."

"Hummm…¿en serio estás bien Carlisle?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, per… rectamente." Dijo.

"Es que como huele tan raro…" Dijo.

"¿Yo no huelo nada raro?" Dijo Carlisle.

Entonces oí ruidos a mi derecha y perdí la concentración justo cuando sentí un par de cuerpos entrando por la ventana del baño.

Hice un giro de ojos y me pegué a la pared.

"¿En serio que estás bien, Carlisle?" Le dijo Jared.

"Sí, es…" Comenzó.

¡Crash!

Un cristal se había roto abajo, en el salón, a la vez que oía pasos viniendo hacia mí. Ruidos de batalla abajo que hicieron que los pasos se apresuraran y justo cuando iban a doblar la esquina les agarré por el pellejo del cuello y les golpeé en los cráneos con fuerza el uno contra el otro, no tan fuerte como para romperles esos cráneos de cemento pero sí lo suficiente como para dejarles fuera de juego.

"¡Kobu!" Le grité asomándome por las escaleras. "¡¿Estás bien?!"

Justo entonces me saltó otro lobo que no había visto llegar por mis espaldas tirándome escaleras abajo mientras peleaba por alejarme de esas fauces abiertas contra mí.

"¿Lo ves?" Me dijo atenazando a un lobo grande contra el suelo sentado sobre otro mientras yo peleaba contra el lobo enorme. "Te tengo dicho que nunca te fíes de animales."

"Muy cachondo." Afirmé. "No te pases o te acabaré partiendo yo esa bocaza de idiota que tienes, chaval."

"¿Te parece si te quito de encima esa molestia?" Me dijo.

"Nah." Dije. "Tú encárgate de esos dos. Oh, y no estaría… nada mal que… te ocupases de… Jared también." Le dije tirando al otro lobo contra una pared y girándome hacia él para frotarme la boca. "No es tan temperamental como… Paul, el de… debajo de tu culo." Afirmé rechazando el ataque del lobo otra vez que fue a estamparse contra la pared contraria. "Pero bueno, puede ser igual de molesto. Como… este, solo que… no sé quién es." Afirmé cuando me saltó a la espalda y me clavó los dientes por lo que me las vi canutas para poder soltar sus mandíbulas y acabé partiéndole un par de dientes tras dejarlos clavados en mi hombro que se puso a sangrar.

"Genial, otro par de agujeritos en el hombro." Dije sacándome los dientes clavados de la carne. "Si no te los hubieses dejado en mi hombro y supiese lo que duele perder un diente te aseguro que ahora mismo te las estaría haciendo pasar muuuuy putas, por lo del hombro."

"Oye… tómatelo más en serio…" Me dijo Kobu tirando a su lobo contra el mío. "Esto es en serio."

"¿No me digas?" Le dije. "Oh… ¿y de quién ha sido la idea de abandonar a uno atrás?"

"A mí no me digas." Me dijo. "Mi hermano se quiso quedar atrás. Igual si nos hubieses dicho antes de qué… ¡Gabri, cuida…!"

No llegó a acabar la frase, pasaron tres cosas simultáneas; primero la frases de Kobu mientras volvía a tirar a su lobo para intentar venir a ayudarme; segundo, una sombra volando hacia mí desde las escaleras a mis espaldas por donde habían venido Jared como lobo y Carlisle siguiéndole, y tercero…

Plafff, Crack…

Un choque de dos cuerpos simultáneos y a la vez mi brazo protegiéndome que creo que rompió algo.

"¡Seth!" Grité cuando vi a dos lobos más en el suelo junto a Lucifer. "¡Dios, Seth, Lucifer, no!"

No sabía cómo ni por qué dije su nombre con el de Lucifer, pero el de aspecto desgarbado y el pelo de color arena, junto al más pequeño y de color gris desconocidos, sentí como se me encogía el corazón.

"Gabri, qué…" Me dijo Kobu cogiendo a su lobo y al mío con una cabeza bajo cada brazo.

Me tiré de rodillas junto a ellos, Lucifer estaba bien, herido pero bien; miraba al de color arena que estaba clavándose las mandíbulas con el más pequeño mutuamente y que tenía algo saliéndoles del costado.

No me costó nada abrirle las mandíbulas al pequeño y luego a Seth separándoles; entonces me agaché sobre el de color arena que me chupó la mano en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era.

"Gabrielle, qué…" Me dijo Kobu.

"¡Alejate de él!" Me ordenó Sam bajo el brazo de Kobu que le hizo una presión en el cuello haciéndole quejarse.

"Seth, tranquilo, te vas a poner bien." Le dije apretándole mi mano contra la herida con fuerza para intentar parar la hemorragia mientras hacía esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos por ignorar el torrente de sentimientos y pensamientos que me estaban dando ya jaqueca. "¡Dejad de pensar de una puñetera vez!" Les grité al resto. "¡U os hago dejar de pensar yo misma!"

"Gabri, no podemos dejar de pensar." Dijo Kobu. "¿Qué coño haces atendiendo a ese animal?"

"Lucifer está bien." Le dije. "Me encargaré de él después, él tiene algo más crítico."

"Gabri, es… déjame a mí." Me dijo Carlisle. "Soy médico, ya he atendido antes a Jacob."

"Está bien." Me rendí.

Me limité a levantarme para ir a coger a Lucifer. De nuevo le había sacado una pata de su sitio cuando me protegí con los brazos para evitar lo que se me venía encima.

"Kobu, haz el favor de dejar a esos dos bajo control y ayúdame un poco." Le dije.

"Con mucho gusto." Dijo preparándose para cascarles los cráneos.

"Eh." Le paré yo. "Inconscientes o atados, nada de cadáveres. Ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy con Luci y el chavalito."

"Te estás reblandeciendo." Me dijo antes de darles un par de golpes en las bases de los cuellos dejándoles inconscientes por un rato antes de venir a mi lado y abrirse el cuello de la camisa.

El mordisco fue rápido y certero, solo necesitaba un poco de sangre para potenciarme la habilidad y le solté frotándome la mano antes de agacharme sobre Lucifer de manera que nadie viese nada.

Para mí era más fácil aquello, ser fría, hacer las cosas con un protocolo de actuación y siguiendo unas reglas fijas.

Intercambiar sangre con mis compañeros era algo sencillo, no requería nada más que la voluntad de dar y recibir a cambio. Ellos me daban más poder y yo les alimentaba.

Todo era así, ellos me acompañaban porque a mi lado tenían un propósito y unos objetivos y yo obtenía de ellos compañía.

Todo era más sencillo si vivías como nosotros.

"¡Ain!" Gimió Lucifer cuando le devolví el hueso a su sitio tras incorporándome de nuevo.

"_Tusch _(Shhhh)… _ciùin mo cariad _(Tranquilo amigo mío)" Le susurré suavemente antes de acariciarle la cabeza suavemente.

Entonces se quedó calmado y miró alrededor para gruñir a los que estaban aún mirando.

"Je, veo que a él tampoco le caen bien." Dijo Kobu feliz.

"Ve a buscar a tu hermano." Le dije.

"Y una mierda." Me contestó. "Yo no te dejo a solas con estos animales por aquí."

"¡¿A quién llamas…?!"

"Kobu, te he dicho que vayas a buscar a Nath." Le dije cortando las quejas. "¿Estás sordo, o tengo que pedírtelo de otra forma?"

"Lucifer, cuídala ¿vale?" Le dijo palmeándole la cabeza suavemente.

Entonces sentí una cabeza apoyarse en mi regazo y vi a Lucifer descansando ahí como un perro normal con su dueño.

"Carlisle…" Le llamé.

"Es solo una costilla mellada, pero se le ha quedado un poco desplazada la punta y le ha pinchado muy cerca de un pulmón." Me dijo. "Creo que no le ha hecho nada, pero…"

"Déjame intentarlo a mí." Le pedí.

"Gabri, no dudo de tus conocimientos de…" Comenzó a decirme.

"Confía en mí." Le dije.

Dudó un poco, pero se apartó y me dejó hueco por lo que me moví de rodillas casi hasta ponerme en el hueco que él había dejado.

Entonces metí un dedo en la herida haciéndole retorcer.

"Lo siento." Le dije concentrándome un poco en la 'visión táctil' de mis dedos.

Moví un poco el dedo en la herida buscando sus costillas mientras con la otra mano la movía palpando sobre la piel.

Tal y como había dicho Carlisle solo era una costilla astillada. Suspiré aliviada al comprobarlo.

"Seth, oye, sé que me oyes y puedo saber cómo te duele." Le dije suavemente inclinándome para poner los ojos a la altura de los del lobo cabeza abajo. "Creo que te puedo curar esto, pero te va a doler un poco. "¿Quieres que lo intente?"

"Tú eres un poli." Me dijo Jared. "No eres un médico."

"Seth, solo haré lo que tú me digas." Le dije pasando del resto. "Puedo recomponerte eso, pero… no quiero mentirte, te va a doler mucho. Si te trasformas en humano sin curarte esto tienes el riesgo de acabar de romperla y tal y como están las astillas y la punta, la costilla te perforará el pulmón. Va a ser un proceso bastante doloroso, pero estoy segura que podré arreglarte esa costilla. ¿Quieres que lo intente?"

Percibí su duda, le puse la mano en la frente intentando centrarme exclusivamente en él; sin embargo, ver su mente me dolió.

Tenía miedo, le dolía mucho el pecho debido a lo de la costilla y respirar era como respirar fuego para él.

Entonces me despertó chupándome la cara antes de retorcerse de nuevo.

Miré a Lucifer que movió su cabeza asintiendo suavemente.

"Lu, que no se mueva." Le dije.

Me centré en mis habilidades; iba a tener que usar primero una y luego otra, así que recé para que funcionase.

"Seth, necesito que me muerdas." Le dije descalzándome. "No me hagas sangre pero necesito notar tu presión para saber si te haré daño o no." Añadí poniéndole mi pie descalzo al alcance de su morro para que me cogiese del tobillo con suavidad. "No seas suave porque sea una mujer."

Sentí que entonces apretaba más, pero no me hizo sangre.

Me concentré en mi piel.

"Carlisle, necesito una jeringuilla y agua pura del tipo II." Le dije. "Como una jeringuilla llena en 9 de 10 partes."

"Creo que tengo algo parecido." Me dijo para desaparecer.

Con cuidado recogí mi puñal y le quemé un poco la hoja con el mechero zipo que abrí con el otro pie para esterilizar la punta y luego rasparme un poco la piel oliendo el líquido casi traslúcido que quedaba en la hoja antes de raspar con un poco más de fuerza.

"Aquí tengo." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Mete lo de la hoja dentro." Le dije pasándosela completamente mojada. "Cuando la tengas pásamela. Aguanta un poco Seth… te prometo que enseguida acabará." Le susurré.

"Aquí está." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Gracias." Le dije cogiéndola y buscándole la vena a Seth para pincharle la jeringuilla con cuidado. "Carlisle, necesito otro último favor." Le dije. "Una gota cada segundo hasta que te diga vale y luego una cada 5 segundos."

"¿Qué hará esto?" Me preguntó.

"Espero que le cause menos daño." Le dije metiendo dos dedos en la herida para hacerle revolver.

"Lo siento…" Le dije mientras Jared y el lobo pequeño se revolvían.

Tan pronto le pincharon y pasaron unos 10 a 20 segundos, poco a poco sentí cómo la presión de Seth en mi pie cedía.

"Seth, voy a empezar. Vale Carlisle, recuerda, gota cada 5 segundos." Le dije antes de ponerme a urgar en la herida de Seth con dos dedos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Cambio de planes.**

(Voz de Seth)

"_Au… me duele todo…_" Pensé.

"_¿Ya has despertado, chaval?_" Me dijo otra voz.

No conocía esa voz, así que me quedé de piedra al parpadear con un ojo y ver frente a mí a un lobo lleno de cicatrices y calvas mirándome.

"_¿Quién…?_" Murmuré confuso.

"_Mi nombre es Lucifer_." Afirmó. "_Y si no te encuentras demasiado mal, creo que va siendo hora de que hagas saber al resto que estás bien._"

"_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?_" Pregunté intentando levantarme y sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

El lobo entonces aulló suavemente y me miró.

"_Casi un día_." Me dijo.

"_¡Ah, Gabri!_" Grité asustado. "_¡Está en peligro, mi hermana…!_"

"_Tu hermana está un poco mal parada por el choque y tu defensa._" Me dijo. "_Dudo que esté ahora para muchos trotes. El vampiro alfa de esta casa le curó._"

"_¿Y dónde está ahora?_" Le pregunté.

"_Aquí mismo_." Me dijo mientras se abría la puerta.

"Oh, Seth, menos mal que has despertado." Me dijo Gabri viniendo a ponerme unos dedos en pleno cuello apretando un poco. "Bueno, parece que estás bien. ¿Qué tal el resto, duelen?"

Noté que me miraba y también al otro lobo que me miró fijamente.

"_Creo que le gustaría una respuesta._" Me dijo Lucifer, el lobo.

"_Siento como si me hubiesen apaleado._" Le dije.

"_Sincero, pero ella no se ha enterado de nada._" Me dijo el lobo. "_Igual sería mejor con gestos. Por cierto, ese dolor es normal._"

"_¿Acaso tú…?_" Le pregunté mientras me pasaba la pata por las costillas y luego me arrastraba para que la mano de Gabri me pasase por el lobo y el costado.

"_Varias veces._" Me dijo. "_Pero ya comprobarás que Gabri hace honor a su nombre; es un ángel._"

"Vaya… ¿te duelen las costillas?" Me preguntó Gabri suavemente a lo que asentí. "Vamos a ver…"

"Como le hagas daño te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza." Le dijo Paul rompiendo el silencio.

No me había dado cuenta hasta que no habló de que Paul, Sam y Jacob estaban vigilándola desde la puerta; me había dado cuenta de Gabri y nada más; pero ahora al menos ya sabía por qué me importaba tanto.

"Me alegra ver que mis ideas sobre los de vuestra especie no era errónea." Dijo ella.

Entonces me senté con harto dolor en mis costillas y pecho y le di un lametón enorme en la cara.

"Aunque Seth, por algún motivo parece ser… la excepción que confirma la regla." Dijo ella frotándome la cabeza. "¿Te importa tumbar con las patas al techo, por favor?"

"Eh, no es ningún perro." Le dijo Jacob.

"A no ser que conozcas una manera mejor de exponer las costillas sin causarle una cicatriz nueva esta es la forma más usual de hacerlo." Le contestó ella mientras me ayudaba un poco a ponerme en esa posición. "Seth, patitas así." Me dijo doblando los brazos a los lados de su torso como si fuesen patas.

"_Oh, sí, lo siento_." Dije como si me pudiese oír y haciendo como me decía para soltar un quejido cuando sentí como si se me rompiese una pata.

"Vaya, vaya… creo que aún tienes el hombro resentido." Dijo murmurando y tocándomelo por lo que paró el dolor. "¿Mejor ahora?"

Asentí suavemente y entonces movió la otra mano para tocarme sobre las costillas presionando pero con mucha suavidad; una a una, sin saltarse ni una sola costilla pareció comprobarlas todas hasta llegar a una donde la presión fue menor y sentí dolor.

"Shhh…" Me dijo maternalmente. "Tranquilo… aguanta un poco, enseguida pasará."

Me dolía, pero entonces vi que ella miraba al lobo y le miré yo.

"_Creo que le gustaría saber cómo es el dolor._" Me dijo. "_Si te concentras bien podrás contárselo._" Afirmó antes de rascarse la frente con la pata como un loco a lo que Gabri asintió.

"Vale, vamos a volver a probar…" Me dijo. "¿Duele?"

Asentí.

"¿Cómo de dolor?" Me dijo. "¿Si quito la mano para de doler, sigue doliendo un rato, no para de doler…?" Añadió para aguardar mi respuesta.

"_Si quitas para de doler_." Intenté decirle.

"Vale, eso es que ya está curada la costilla. Te sigue doliendo porque tienes un poco dolorida la zona de alrededor." Dijo como si hubiese oído mi respuesta. "Esperaremos hasta la noche para intentar lo de destransformarte." Dijo aunque no tengo muy claro si a mí o al resto. "Probablemente se le vuelva a salir el hombro pero al menos como humano se le curará más fácilmente puesto que no tiene que soportar peso alguno con los brazos."

"Ahora aléjate de él." Le dijo Sam.

"Y vas a ser tú quien me obligue ¿no?" Le dijo ella sin moverse pero haciéndole dar un paso atrás a Paul por lo que ella torció un poco la comisura de los labios hacia arriba en una mueca de satisfacción. "Tranquilos, no me interesa la sangre de los de vuestra especie." Afirmó levantándose. "Seth, no te muevas de ahí. Luci, que obedezca."

Él asintió y luego hizo unos ruidos de quejido y movió las mandíbulas para abrir y cerrar.

"Oh, lo siento." Le dijo Gabri. "Enseguida os traeré algo. Aunque... será muerto." Añadió mirándome a mí. "Los hermanos fueron a cazar algo y creo que se han traído un par de piezas."

"_¿Ciervo?_" Le dijo Lucifer mientras pensaba en uno.

"No, ningún tipo de cérvido." Afirmó ella. "Creo que es un oso, aunque no estoy muy segura, es un poco feo."

Un momento, yo pensé que se iba a quedar conmigo un poco más que solo para hacerme una evaluación médica.

"_Gabri._" La llamé soltando un quejido como palabra.

"Descansa." Me dijo suavemente arrodillándose junto a mí para frotarme los lados de la cabeza como hacía con el otro lobo antes de darme un beso en un lado del hocico. "Tú descansa y recupérate, o tendrás que seguir en esta forma sin poder hablar un rato más largo."

No pude hacer nada más, antes de que pudiese reaccionar de aquella pequeña muestra de cariño ella ya se había ido, junto con el resto; volvíamos a estar solos Lucifer el lobo y yo.

"_¿Dónde han ido?_" Le pregunté.

"_Al salón._" Me contestó. "_Estaban haciendo una reunión importante para decidir qué hacer ahora._"

"_Oh, no… ¡Gabri!_" Grité dejando salir una especie de aullido corto y lastimero.

"_Tusch! (¡Callate!)_" Me dijo Lucifer un poco seco. "_Nadie va a tocarle un pelo. Los hermanos matarían a todos antes de que volviesen a hacerle el menor daño._"

"_¿Entonces?_" Le dije yo.

"_A Gabri la engañaron los de arriba suyo._" Me dijo. "_Ahora está enterándose de la verdad y no está siendo fácil, ni para ella ni para el resto que creo que se estarán dando cuenta que estaban equivocados en cuanto a nosotros…_"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Entonces… ¿estás segura que era una trampa?" Le pregunté a Gabri.

"Desde luego que no era una trampa." Dijo Paul. "Lo que pasa es que aprecia demasiado su pellejo como para…"

"Paul como vuelvas a meterte con ella te cortaremos ese morro de gilipollas que tienes ¿me oyes?" Le dijo Kobu.

La verdad es que no me extrañaba que Gabri hubiese acabado siendo tan borde cuando estaba a disgusto, rodeada como estaba de gente tan agresiva y con tan poco paciencia como eran esos dos hombres que la estaban guardando desde detrás suya como un par de perros de presa cualquiera hubiese acabado pegándosele algo de ellos.

"¿Te importa controlar a tus mascotas?" Le dijo Rosalie.

Entonces sí que les cogió del cuello, al que se llamaba Kobu, que parecía deseando atacar a alguien.

"_Kobu, je sais que vous aimez prendre des mesures, mais pas avec eux._ (Kobu, ya sé que te mueres de ganas de tener algo de acción, pero no con ellos.)" Le dijo ella. "Perdón, es que no nos gusta que se metan con nosotros. Y como somos casi como una familia…"

"Sheee…" Dijeron los perros de presa. "Somos como sus hermanos." Afirmó el que parecía más normal de los dos, Nathaniel.

"Nah, amigos con derecho a roce." Dijo Kobu. "Unos de esos familiares que pueden casarse con sus familiares del sexo contrario."

"Hey." Les dijo Embry. "¿Entonces quién de los dos es el marido?"

"Ninguno." Nos dijo Gabri cuando iban a contestar. "¿Os importa? Estábamos hablando de la cría."

"Aún no nos has dicho por qué te la llevaste." Le dijo Jacob.

"Esto… Jacob, no…" Le dije yo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo él. "Llevamos un buen rato aquí y nadie ha preguntado eso."

"Yo lo sé." Le dije. "No es culpa suya. Es solo una víctima más, como nosotros."

"Si te has atrevido a hacerle daño…" Le amenazó Rosalie.

"Sí, nos la hemos comido." Le dijo Nathaniel.

"Con patatas, sabía deliciosa." Añadió Kobu.

"Chicos." Les dijo ella. "Rosalie… ¿en serio nos crees capaces de hacerle el menor daño a una niña tan pequeña?"

"Pues la verdad, sí." Dijo ella.

"Sí." Fueron diciendo el resto salvo Esme y yo.

"¡¿Pero qué clase de monstruos pensáis que somos?!" Dijo Gabri ofendida echándose hacia atrás.

"La clase de monstruos que raptan a una niña pequeña de brazos de su familia." Dijo Edward.

"Por dios, lo que hay que oír…" Dijo ella para frotarse la frente. "A ver, que quede claro. No me gustan los niños, pero de ahí a que se me ocurra hacerles el menor daño…"

"Ya, pero a la cría le gustabas tú." Le dijo Kobu. "No veas lo chungo que es cambiarle los pañales cuando se ponía a llorar que parecía que la matábamos."

"Pero oye, se la dejabas a Gabri y era verse en sus brazos y dejar de llorar al instante. Magia." Añadió Kobu.

"Lo que quieren decir es que le han cambiado los pañales cada vez que se hacía encima, le han dado biberones cada 6 horas, con sangre de animales." Nos dijo Gabri. "La han acunado y… ¿le leísteis los cuentos como os dije?" Dijo señalándoles con el dedo sin dejar de mirarnos.

"Sí, Zero hasta la acunó como pudo en la cesta colgante que le hacía de cuna." Dijo Kobu. "Es insaciable la cría esa, la mecías un poco y se aficionó tanto que parabas antes de que se durmiese y se ponía a berrear otra vez. Mira, tengo hasta agujetas en los brazos de tanto moverla, que no quería nada suave; noooo, la niña solo era feliz si la movías como si fuese un tornado."

Eso nos hizo sonreír un poco; al menos la estaban cuidando bien. Un poco como a un bebé humano pero…

"Por el bebé no os preocupéis, está bien." Nos dijo ella. "¿Por qué tanto os tienen tantas ganas los Vulturi?"

"Eso pregúntaselo a ellos." Le dijo Edward. "Parece que te llevas muy bien con ellos."

"Digamos que tenemos unas relaciones… satisfactorias para cada lado." Afirmó ella suavemente y dudando cómo decirlo.

"Eres solo una sirviente de esos… Vulturis." Dijo Sam.

"No." Dijo ella casi echando fuego por la boca y siseando furiosa. "Eso nunca. ¡JAMÁS!" Afirmó golpeando con las manos en la mesa.

"Por favor, será mejor no acusar a nadie de simpatizar con uno u otro bando." Les dije para poner paz.

"Creo que aquí a nadie le cae bien esos viejos ¿hum, _angelo_?" Dijo Kobu casi con ironía y suavemente al oído de Gabri.

"Te he dicho cien veces que no hables así de tus ancianos." Le dijo ella dándole un golpe en la nuca que por poco lo derribó en la mesa.

Fue una suerte que no lo tirase, se hubiese dado con la frente en el borde y eso seguro que hacía daño incluso a un licántropo.

"Oye, que las damas no van por ahí dando golpes." Dijo Esme.

"Las damas de esta época sí." Dijo Bella.

"Ya lo has oído, Esme." Le dijo Gabri. "Renovarse o morir. Traducido para los más cortitos…" Dijo y me pareció que lo decía mirando de reojo a los chicos de La Push que rodeaban por la pared el encuentro. "Hoy en día, o eres una mujer dura o se aprovechan de ti. Hay que saber defenderse; y apuesto que vuestras hijas, nueras… que las señoritas de aquí me darán la razón."

"Sí, creo que no ha matado aún a los Vulturi porque no le gusta mucho los desmembramientos." Dijo Nathaniel.

"Eso, y porque no se acerca a ellos… y porque las 2 veces que lo ha intentado la han pillado." Murmuró Kobu para llevarse otro golpe que hizo que se callase y se volviese a apoyar en la pared con su hermano.

"Veo que te cuesta controlar a tus mascotas." Le dijo Emmet divertido.

"No… son… mascotas." Le dijo ella destilando furia en sus palabras.

"Tranqui, Gabri." Le dijo Nathaniel. "Que luego nos riñes tú."

"Vale, vale, lo siento." Dijo ella levantando las manos.

"Al menos no ha echado mano de sus 'truquitos' contra ellos." Murmuró Kobu.

"_Ou que la grande bouche, une fois et je jure que je vous blesser dans votre joli visage vous tromper._ (O cierras esa bocaza de una vez o te juro que volveré a hacerte daño a tu linda carita de idiota que tienes.)"

"_Ne pas oser._ (No te atreverías.)" Le dijo él.

"_Tu sais que je suis la seule en mesure de vous faire saigner sans le toucher, anomale_. (Sabes que soy la única capaz de hacerte sangrar sin tocarte, anormal.)" Le contestó ella.

Creo que lo de que eran grupo era evidente por cómo se defendían los unos a los otros, pero lo de que se tratasen así…

"Es propio entre hermanos de sangre, de los de verdad." Me dijo Edward suavemente.

"El problema ahora es que vamos a tener que cambiar los planes." Dijo Gabri.

"Perfecto, nos devuelves a nuestra Reneesme y lis..." Comenzó a decir Emmet.

"Eh, nadie ha dicho nada de devolver nada." Saltó Kobu.

"_Assez, Kobu!_ (¡Suficiente, Kobu!)" Le dijo ella levantando una mano molesta.

"_Mais ... vous parlez mal._ (Pero… te están hablando mal.)" Le dijo él levantando una mano señalando con la mano entera a todos nosotros. "_Ils savent que nous ne rien faire._ (Que sepan que no vamos a devolverles nada.)"

"_Ils sont la famille, ils doivent recevoir une explication._ (Son la familia, tienen que recibir una explicación.)" Le contestó ella.

"¡¿Qué es eso de que no planeáis devolvernos a nuestra hija?!" Le dijo Bella furiosa.

"Lo siento, pero la necesitamos." Le dijo Gabri. "No vamos a entregársela a nadie pero tampoco os la podemos devolver aún."

"_Gabri, arrêtez avec ça._ (Gabri, no sigas con eso.)" Le dijo Nathaniel acercándosele y cogiéndole la mano para obligarle a mirarle mientras murmuraba nervioso. "_S'ils apprennent que vous..._ (Si ellos se enteran que planeas... )"

"_Je ne pense pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il me ramène._ (No pienso parar hasta que le tenga de nuevo conmigo.)"

"_Ils vont vous tuer_. (Te matarán)" Le dijo Kobu.

"_Eh bien, mourir avec honneur_. (Pues moriré con honor.)" Le dijo ella.

"_Je doute que Ra aime savoir que tu est mort pour le sauver._ (Dudo que a Ra le gustase saber que tú has muerto por salvarle a él.)" Le dijo Nathaniel frotándole la mano con fuerza.

"Quietos todos." Dijo Edward para todos en general y Jacob y los licántropos en particular. "Gabri, sabemos que los Vulturi tienen algo que es tuyo; así que creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos digas algo más."

Eso hizo que los tres le mirasen confusos y luego Gabri redujo sus ojos a dos rendijas.

"¿Y por qué os importa tanto el qué tenga nadie mío?" Dijo ella.

"Porque tú tienes a mi hija y dices que no piensas devolvérnosla ni tampoco dársela a los Vulturi." Le dijo él. "Por eso mismo."

Ahí se hizo un silencio tenso y lo rompió un móvil sonando con un timbre que parecía la 'Cabalgata de las Valkirias'.

"Móvil." Dijeron Gabri y Nathaniel a la vez buscándose en las ropas. "Mío." Afirmó Nathaniel sacando un móvil pequeño. "_Ja?_ (¿Diga?) _Oh, Tasha, sind Sie._(Oh, Tasha, eres tú.)" Dijo para mirarnos a nosotros y girarse de espaldas tapándose el otro oído. "_Ja, die gibt es hier._ (Sí, está aquí.)… _Nein, das ist eine Reunion. _(No, estamos en una reunión.) _Wirklich? Das ist eine gute Na__chricht._ (¿En serio? Eso son buenas noticias.)"

Creo que hablaban alguna lengua del norte, sonaba a alemán, pero no estaba muy seguro puesto que nunca había tenido oportunidad de aprenderlo.

"_Ja, danke._ (Sí, gracias.) _Warten Sie einen Moment, und fragen Sie sie._ (Espera un momento y le pregunto a ella.)" Le dijo a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado antes de tapar el auricular y dirigirse a Gabri al oído. "Les han encontrado. Dice que les ha costado un poco convencerles pero que los han cogido. Tasha dice que les gustaría saber si quieres que les manden directos aquí o que les acojan ellos."

Entonces Gabri nos miró un segundo.

"_Sagen Sie ihnen, sie zu akzeptieren und sie zu schützen ein wenig._ (Diles que les acojan y que les protejan un poco.)" Le dijo en el idioma que supuse era alemán. "_Wir gehen auf sie zu, sobald wir hier fertig._ (Nosotros iremos a reunirnos con ellos tan pronto acabemos aquí.)"

"¿De qué habláis?" Le pregunté mientras Nathaniel se ponía a hablar con quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado del teléfono.

"Han conseguido encontrar a la otra mitad del problema antes que los Vulturis." Nos dijo Gabri. "Les he dado unas órdenes. Y ahora si nos disculpáis… nos iremos cuanto antes y vosotros podréis hacer lo que queráis."

"Eh, nadie se va de aquí hasta que no nos devolváis a nuestra Nessy." Le dijo Emmet cogiéndola por la mano.

"Suéltame o te romperé también el otro." Le avisó ella tras mirar su mano con la que la sujetaba.

"No pienses que…"

"Embry, suéltala, ahora." Le dije yo cuando ella le puso la mano sobre la suya.

"Carlisle, no podemos dejar que…" Me dijo.

"Emmet, obedece." Le dije yo nervioso puesto que podía ver cómo los ojos de Gabri y los otros chicos comenzaban a cambiar. "Suéltala, ahora mismo."

Dudó un poco, pero justo cuando Gabri iba a hacerle algo la soltó sin dejar de mirarme.

"No puedo creerme que la dejes largarse así." Me dijo.

"Gabri." Le dije haciéndola parar en la puerta. "Está bien, entiendo tu postura."

"Gracias." Dijo ella. "No os preocupéis, cuidaré bien de la cría."

"No será necesario." Le dije. "Nosotros también vamos."

"No." Dijo secamente mirándome fijamente.

"Me gustaría ver cómo lo impides." Dijo Bella. "Somos su familia."

"No dudes que podría mataros yo sola." Le dijo mirándola de reojo. "Pero entonces tendría que quedarme con la cría después y paso."

"Si tanto te molesta Nessy entonces devuélvela." Le dijo Jared molesto.

"No puedo." Dijo ella. "Y no espero que lo entendáis. _Nathaniel, rufen Damien_. (Nathaniel, llama a Damien.)"

"_Wie verweigert._ (Igual se niega.)" Le contestó él.

"Dann _sagen sie, gehen Sie zu Ihrem "Haus" und töten ihn ein für alle Mal_. (Entonces dile que iré a su 'casita' y le mataré de una vez por todas.)" Contestó ella moviendo la mano. "_Ich denke, Zer__o und Luzifer ihn gewinnen._ (Creo que Zero y Lucifer le tienen ganas.)"

"Eh, deja de hablar de una vez así." Le dijo Paul intentando tirarle un golpe pero siendo parado por Kobu que simplemente le cogió del brazo con una sonrisa de ironía y felicidad haciéndole gemir de dolor.

"No es 'así', es un idioma llamado Alemán." Le dijo ella.

"Das demasiados datos." Le dijo Kobu sin soltar el brazo y girando ligeramente la cara hacia ella. "¿No tienes suficiente con lo que te ha pasado por ser tan confiada con los amigos de tu familia?"

"Kobu." Le dijo Gabri situándose a sus espaldas para con un solo gesto hacerle volar quedándose ella con el puño en alto. "¡Como vuelvas a sacar ese tema te arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros!"

"Esto… ¿no se supone que son casi 'familia'?" Dijo Quil susurrando tras nosotros mientras Gabri le gritaba algo más en francés y el otro chico intentaba separarles.

"Creo que son un poco… extraños." Les dije susurrando.

"¿Decías en serio lo de iros con ellos?" Me preguntó Sam.

"Completamente." Afirmé. "No puede devolvernos a mi nieta porque sospecho que aún tiene un papel que cumplir en todo esto, pero tampoco puede negarnos que vayamos y la cuidemos. Y creo que no vamos a ser los únicos en irnos."

"Ya no contamos mucho con Jacob para cuidar de la manada." Me dijo.

"Me refería más bien al benjamín del grupo." Le dije mientras oíamos pasos, esta vez humanos mezclados con los de un animal. "No vais a poder pararle, les seguirá hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo."

"¡Gabri!" Le dijo irrumpiendo en la sala junto con Lucifer, el lobo de las cicatrices.

"Pero bueno… ¿qué haces en esa forma?" Le dijo ella tapándose los ojos. "¿No te había dicho que esperases a la noche? Que te juegas que se te vuelva a cascar la costilla y se te clave en el pulmón…"

No sé si lo de taparse los ojos era para no ver o por el hecho de que Seth había aparecido desnudo por completo salvo porque el lobo parecía taparle las partes nobles con el lomo cruzándose en su paso.

"¿A dónde ibas?" Le dijo Seth.

"Seth, no te metas." Le dijo Sam.

"Si me da la gana." Le contestó él sin apartar la vista preocupado de Gabri y sujetándose las costillas.

"Seth, en primer lugar, haz el favor de vestirte." Le dijo Gabri. "Estamos varias damas en la estancia y me niego a ponerte un dedo encima hasta que no te vistas; y en segundo lugar, me… nos largamos de aquí. Nathaniel, Kobu y yo."

"Y nosotros." Le dije.

"Que vosotros no venís, pesados." Me dijo. "Seth, vístete anda."

"No tengo ropa." Afirmó. "Me cargué el último par de pantalones cuando me trasformé a la carrera."

"Te pasaría los míos si no fuese algo indecente el pasearme por ahí en ropa interior." Le dijo ella.

"Espera Seth, te dejaremos algo." Le dijo Bella.

"Sigues teniendo la misma talla que Emmet." Le dijo Esme.

"Oye, no te largues así." Oí decir entonces a Paul que fue a tocar a Gabri pero se encontró en su lugar a Nathaniel en medio sin tocarle.

"Tranquilo, Nat." Le dijo ella antes de dirigirse a Paul. "No me voy a ningún lado, pero a no ser que prefieras que nos dediquemos a la caza del lobo yo que vosotros me dejaría a mí misma alcanzar mis cosas. A no ser que te ofrezcas como donante ¿eh, Pa-ul?"

"Nadie va a usar a nadie de donante." Le dije yo. "Pero me temo que tus bolsas están en… ¿cómo has…?" Le dije cuando vi que tenía la mochila que había estado guardada a mis espaldas ahora junto a ella.

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos, amigo mío." Me dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados aún y tanteando dentro para sacar una lata de isotónica que ponía…

"¿I.?" Le dijo Edward.

"Sí, es una marca que inventaron unos amigos míos." Dijo ella para clavarle un colmillo en la chapa y dejándola gotear un poco.

"Es…" Dije mientras notaba cómo en la sala mis hijos y hasta Esme se les oscurecían los ojos mientras las gotas resbalaban y caían tres gotas rojas y densas al suelo solo que los dos chicos las cogieron al vuelo con los ojos oscuros. "Por favor, aparta eso."

"A sus órdenes capitán." Me dijo para ponerse la lata en los labios tras partir otra con un giro de muñeca que dejó la lata como dos mitades-vaso que pasó a los dos chicos mientras ella sujetaba la lata con los dientes. "Eh, con cuidado, que cortan." Les dijo cogiendo su lata y mirándose el dedo donde tenía un corte que soltó una gota de sangre que se metió en la boca.

"¿Seguro que no está loca, Carlisle?" Me preguntó Emmet susurrando mientras veíamos a los tres contra la pared charlando en susurros en una variante de italiano del renacimiento pero muy rápido.

"Quitando lo de dejar que le hagan heridas, y lo de ponerse borde con según que temas, y su razonamiento raro para explicar lo de Nessy… sí, estoy seguro que no está loca. O eso espero." Afirmé cuando le vi dar un par de capones a doble mano a los dos chicos.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo más raro, sino cuando oímos por fin volver a Bella y Esme con Seth y los tres miraron, como cada vez que había cualquier tipo de movimiento fuera de la sala.

"Mira, os habéis echado tres perros de presa." Comentó Embry para que el lobo de las cicatrices le gruñese y Gabri le hiciese una caricia para calmarle. "Perdón cuatro."

"Embry." Le dijo ella secamente mientras se abría la puerta.

"Ah, aún sigues aquí." Le dijo Bella.

"¿Le habéis encontrado algo de ropa al chaval?" Les preguntó Gabri mientras seguía haciendo mimos al lobo.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" Le dijo Bella divertida.

"Le hemos dado un poco de la ropa que gasta Emmet." Dijo Esme sonriendo.

"Eh, creo que después de mí al que mejor le queda mi ropa es a Seth." Dijo Emmet divertido mientras veíamos a Seth entrar aún sujetándose las costillas con cuidado con una camisa y la chaqueta en el otro brazo.

"Bien, nos…" Dijo Gabri incorporándose tras darle un par de palmadas al lobo y quedándose cortada. "Ejem… ¿Nos ponemos a ver esa costilla?"

"Claro." Dijo Seth.

"Siéntate en alguna silla." Le dijo ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Viaje. 'Prohibido chuchos a bordo'.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Au." Me quejé.

"¿Duele mucho?" Me preguntó Gabri después de clavarme por décima vez los dedos en el pecho.

"Me has vuelto a clavar los dedos." Le dije.

"¿Ahora mejor?" Me preguntó cuando los quitó de encima.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Le dije para que me volviese a tocar. "¡Ay!"

"¿Vaaaale?" Dijo ella pensativamente para ella misma.

"Pero que chaval más llorica." Dijo el del pelo corto de los dos compañeros 'humanos' de Gabri.

"Si nosotros se nos ocurre llorarle así seguro que nos muerde." Dijo el otro mientras cargaban con las bolsas de Gabri.

"Vosotros dos a callar y a cargar." Les dijo ella. "A ver Seth, voy a hacerte una cierta presión ahí y quiero que me digas cuándo comienza a dolerte. Oh, y tú pasa de ese par, que te juegas romperte una costilla y a ellos no se las rompo así como así."

Comencé a notar la presión, y dos segundos después le golpeé la mano para pararla con cierta suavidad.

"Vale." Dijo liberando la presión de golpe para ponerme las manos sobre la costilla con suavidad. "Aguanta un poco el frío."

"¿Es muy grave?" Dije.

"Hombre, yo solo te lo veo resentido; pero si quieres una segunda opinión… creo que Carlisle es médico." Me dijo. "Pufff… sigo sin hacerme a que vosotros tengáis esta temperatura corporal."

"Entre 42 y 43º Celsius, 108 Fahrenheit." Le dijo Sam. "Y si tanto te molesta déjale en paz."

"Bueno, pues si Carlisle te dice lo mismo que te pongan una venda." Me dijo levantándose y siendo cogida por el cuello de la camisa desde atrás por Edward y eso que él era más bajito que ella.

"Tú no te vas a ningún lado." Le dijo mientras se soltaba.

"A no ser que prefieras ver cómo me relajo un poco… yo diría que sí." Dijo ella soltándose.

"Te acompaño." Le dije.

"Tú te quedas a que te eche un ojo Carlisle." Me dijo Jacob. "Yo me voy con ellos para que no se escapen." Afirmó mirándoles.

"Como quieras, pero preferiría no tener cerca alguien a quien pueda herir." Le dijo ella estirándose y rascándose el cuello. "Pero como dicen por ahí, 'tú mismo' ¿sabes?"

"No pienso dejar que te escapes." Le dijo Jacob.

"Oh… por favor… cuesta casi medio día llegar hasta Seattle…" Dijo ella. "Y eso si está en casa."

"¿A dónde van?" Dije cuando se fueron mientras Carlisle me volvía a comprobar las costillas.

"Creo que si su mente no miente…" Dijo Edward. "A hacer una cosa que a vosotros no os gustaría ni un pelo, créeme."

"¿Cómo que no…?" Dije. "Debéis estar equivocados, no, ella no…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Jacob, yo que tú me quedaría aquí." Le advertí al joven lobo que corría con nosotros.

"_Ni lo sueñes_." Me contestó. "_Podrás huir, y nadie te detendría._"

"Está bien… ven si quieres…" Le dije. "Solo te lo decía porque no te iba a gustar."

"_No me iba a gustar, qué_." Me preguntó.

"Déjalo." Le dijo Nathaniel. "Yo me quedo con él. Si me quedo atrás supongo que no pensarás que me dejarán atrás ¿no?"

"_No me fío de vosotros._" Nos dijo.

"Ya, tampoco nosotros de ti." Me dijo Kobu divertido. "Pero es lo que hay."

"_1 hora._" Nos dijo.

Entonces me reí.

"_¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?_" Me dijo.

"Oh, si quisiéramos escapar de ti créeme que nos bastaría con unos segundos." Le contesté. "Pero como has dicho, nunca dejamos atrás a uno de los nuestros. Así que…"

"2 horas." Le dijo Kobu. "Lo ideal sería toda la noche pero…"

"_Está bien._" Nos dijo. "_Tenéis hasta el alba. Pero solo si se queda uno aquí._"

"Yo me quedo." Dijo Nathaniel parándose con Jacob. "Vosotros dos id a relajaros, yo me quedaré aquí."

"Jacob… cuídale bien." Le advertí.

" _Va, Gabri._ (Vamos, Gabri.)" Me dijo Nathaniel. "_Ich bin nicht Ra,_ (Yo no soy Ra,) _Dieser Typ ist nicht zu tun_.(este chico no va a hacerme nada.)"

"_Ja, sicher._ (Ya, claro)" Le respondí. "Jacob…"

"_No le haré nada_." Me dijo Jacob. "_Podéis estar seguros._"

"_Nathan, wenn Sie eine Menge von Nasen, dass ich Sie vermieten bewusstlos._ ( Nat, si te toca mucho las narices te dejo que lo dejes inconsciente.)" Le dije. "Volveremos al amanecer." Añadí antes de seguir el camino con Kobu a mi lado.

"¿Qué le has dicho a mi hermano?" Me preguntó.

"Nat, aprende alemán y sabrás lo que nos decimos." Le dije con ironía. "¿Alaska te parece bien?"

"Molará, hay una comuna de vegetarianos por ahí, pero estamos en temporada de foca así que… ¡hay barra libre!"

"Oh, sí… por fin algo de esparcimiento…" Dije feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Se puede saber qué hacen que no fuese a gustarme ver?" Le pregunté a eso de medianoche al tal Nathan.

"Oh, Gabri nos dijo que tenéis un tratado con los Cullen." Me dijo mientras cazaba una ardilla y le rompía el cuello.

"Sí ¿y?" Le dije.

"Bueno, pues que creo que lo que íbamos a hacer iba a saltarse como… 4 de los principios del tratado."

"Pero si se reduce a dos normas." Le dije confuso. "No morder a humanos y no revelar nuestro secreto."

"Oh, bueno, mantengo lo dicho." Me dijo. "Se van a saltar unas cuantas normas no escritas de… el otro tratado."

"No hay otro tratado." Afirmé.

"Oh, entonces es que aquí estáis más atrasados de lo que pensábamos." Me dijo.

Atrasado… ¡¿Atrasados?!

"Sí, ya claro." Dije. "Pero al menos nosotros no nos abandonamos entre nosotros."

"Si lo dices por esto, me he sacrificado yo solo." Me dijo tirando la ardilla muerta a un lado con indiferencia. "Pero eso es algo que supongo que no podéis entender los de tu especie."

"¿El qué, que seáis tan tontos que os auto-inmoléis por una persona que ni parece trataros con dignidad?" Le dije con ironía.

"Dignidad." Me dijo. "No, me refería a hermandad, gratitud y camaradería. La dignidad vale… Cero." Afirmó. "La vida es más importante que lo que tu llamas dignidad; además ¿por qué dices que no tenemos dignidad?"

"Os trata como inferiores." Afirmé divertido. "Eso en mi manada no pasa."

"Pffff… manadas." Dijo. "Nah, prefiero a los míos. Gabri puede parecer un poco… brusca y fría a veces. Pero es que está al límite, así que… bueno, aunque a veces nos conteste un poco mal… no podemos enfadarnos con ella."

"Seguro que sí." Afirmé. "Vuestra amiga es el cooooolmo de lo agradable."

"Reconoce que hasta que descubriste su… pequeño secreto, hasta que lo descubriste, pensabas que era una chica normal." Me dijo.

Bueno, cuando la había conocido me había parecido del montón, un poco excéntrica, un poco demasiado obsesionada con encontrar 'posibles escondites de posibles delincuentes' para un futuro próximo, pero… bueno, humana.

"¿Ves lo que te digo?" Me dijo. "Apuesto a que he dado en el clavo."

"Nunca me pareció normal." Le dije. "Aunque debo admitir que me pareció humana al principio." Añadí más suavemente.

Creo que pasamos como 8 horas allí plantados, sentados y oyendo sonidos del bosque hasta que a eso de las 6 de la mañana, casi cuando comenzaba a clarear oímos ruidos acercándose.

"_Suis-je présentable?_ (Estoy presentable)" Oí murmurar a Gabri "_N'ai-je pas laissé des taches de sang? __Non?_"

"_Non…_ _Vous êtes parfait, comme toujours…_ (Estas perfecta, como siempre…)" Le dijo Kobu antes de salir los dos a la vista.

"¿Dónde os habíais metido?" Les pregunté.

"Huimos." Me dijo él.

"Discúlpale." Me dijo. "Por poco nos sale mal una cosa, así que… bueno, se picó un poco."

"Fue tu culpa, ecologista de pacotilla." Le dijo él.

"Eh, vale ya, los dos." Les dijo el tercer chico. "¿Vamos volviendo ya y esperamos a Damien?"

"Shee…" Dijeron los dos como si fuesen a regañadientes.

"¿Quién es ese Damien?" Les pregunté antes de cambiar de forma.

"Un viejo conocido." Me dijeron.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Era raro, hacía solo un ratito que acababa de llegar un ruido de motor sobrevolando la casa y el lobo había sacado la cabeza por el balcón para ponerse a aullar como un loco para que mis hijos se pusiesen a intentar retenerle.

"Me parece que es alguien que viene a buscarles." Dijo Edward tras mirar al lobo Lucifer.

Así que… allí estábamos, en el porche de casa, viendo cómo una especie de avioneta de los años de Maricastaña pero con un claro lavado de cara y…

"¿Eso es un hidroavión?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Un hidroavión pequeñito y con ruedas en las boyas." Afirmó Emmet.

"Así puede moverse por tierra y agua." Dijo Bella sonriendo.

"_Guten Morgen, ¿Sprechen Sie Deutsch?_" Dijo un hombre bajando de la cabina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "_Er… __¿Sprechen Russisch?_" Añadió. "_Parlait-vous français?_" Dijo. "_No? __Italiano, forse? Oh, io capisco… _¿Hablan Inglés? _(__Do you speak English?)_"

"Sí, hablamos inglés." Le dije. "Y algunos también italiano."

"¡Perfecto!" Dijo chocando una mano contra la otra. "¿Han visto por aquí un par de caballeros con una dama y unos animales? _Oh, Lucifer!_ _Vecchio tunante, vieni qui!_ (¡Viejo tunante, ven aquí!)" Le dijo al lobo palmeándose los muslos. "_Vai, dammi la anatroccolo!_ (¡Vamos, dame la patita!) _Bravo ragazzo... _(Buen chico…)" Le dijo cuando el lobo le golpeó con la pata. "_Dove si trova il vostro amore, hum?_ (¿Dónde está tu ama, hum?)"

"Su 'ama' está fuera." Dijo Edward. "Con un amigo nuestro."

"Vale, perfecto." Dijo el hombre. "Me llaman para que venga corriendo y ahora me hacen esperar."

"No te hemos hecho esperar." Dijo ella mientras Kobu se ponía a gritarle algo en italiano. "Además, qué has hecho que has tardado tanto."

"Estaba en París, así que… me ha costado 9 horas llegar hasta aquí." Le dijo Damien quitándose la gorra de piloto y rascándose el pelo.

"¿No eras el piloto más rápido del mundo?" Le dijo Kobu con ironía.

"Es una avioneta para turistas, de un máximo de 18 pasajeros ¿qué esperabas?" Le dijo Damián molesto poniéndose de nuevo la gorra. "¡No puedo ir más rápido, pedazo animal apestoso y sin pizca de atractivo para las damas!"

"Vale ya de peleas." Les dijo Gabri metiéndose en medio. "Damien, te he pedido llamar con tanta prisa para que me lleves de vuelta a casa, cuanto antes mejor."

"Pues vaya, lo de siempre." Dijo él más calmado. "Bueno, venga, despediros de esos que nos largamos." Dijo para coger a Lucifer. "Aaaarriba muchacho."

"Aunque nos digáis que no vayamos vamos a ir." Le dijo Edward. "Es mi hija con la que estáis apostando."

"_Che cosa significa questo ragazzo?_ (¿Qué dice este crío?)" Dijo el piloto.

"Damien, resulta que tenemos a la hija de esta pareja, sobrina de ellos, nieta de los dos más mayores…" Comenzó a contarle Gabri. "Cosas de trabajo."

"_Eh! Io non ritorno per avere la tua azienda poi sappiamo tutti che l'asino, che sono tutti i proiettili._ (¡Eh! A mí no me volváis a meter en negocios vuestros que luego todos sabemos al culo de quién van todas las balas.)" Le dijo el piloto Damien levantando las manos para escudarse.

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Gabri. "Nadie va a disparar a nadie. Así que… tú nos llevas a nosotros a casa y punto."

"¿Tú estás sorda o qué?" Le dijo Jacob. "Te han dicho que nosotros también vamos."

"Y yo os dije que no." Les contestó ella.

"No te preocupes, nunca nos dejaríamos." Le dijo Edward.

Entonces se pusieron a mantenerse la mirada y tras unos minutos que parecieron interminables Edward habló en voz alta.

"Por favor." Le dijo.

Si pensaba que así iba a ablandar a aquella mujer estaba equivocado; no, era cabezota y muy orgullosa, si había dicho que no iba a ser muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Entonces la vi mirar a los lados mientras Edward volvía a repetir el 'por favor' y acabó suspirando.

"_Ehi, Damien, mi dicono._ (Ey, Damien, dime.)" Le dijo Gabri al piloto. "_Pensa che possono portare anche a 6 pipistrelli e un 'lupo'?_ (¿Crées que podrás llevar también a 6 vampiros y un 'lobo'?)"

"_Ma, veramente!_ (¡Pues claro!)" Le dijo él. "_Ma per dire che trigoni prendere un chilo di Colonia. _(Pero a los chuchos diles que se echen un kilo de colonia.) _Puzzolenti._ (Apestan.)" Afirmó abriendo la puerta para sacar unas escaleras de acceso a la parte de pasajeros.

"Te agradecemos el favor." Le dije.

"Agradéceselo a tu hijo." Me dijo Gabri mientras el resto montaban en el avión con un salto. "Me ha dado una razón de peso."

La verdad es que ella se quedó en tierra hasta que entramos todos; y cuando fue a entrar Embry le dijo un tirón al cuello de la camiseta para apartarle.

"Vosotros no vais." Le dijo.

"De eso nada." Le dijo él soltándose y apartándola con un poco de fuerza pero a la vez suavidad. "A donde vaya Jake vamos nosotros."

"He dicho que no." Dijo ella dándole un golpe en las corvas de la rodilla y haciéndole caer al suelo. "Bastante voy a hacer llevándome a vuestro amigo Jacob, va a tener que estarse fuera de las casas; y desde luego a donde los Vulturi ni loca le dejan acercarse."

"¿Y por qué querría acercarse a un nido de vampiros?" Le dijo Quil.

"Yo que sé, por qué querría meterse en un viaje de 9 días en un avión lleno de vampiros salvo por Lucifer." Le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. "El caso es que vosotros no os venís."

"¿Qué te cuesta?" Le dijeron.

"He dicho que no." Afirmó ella secamente.

"¡Gabri, Lucifer está mordiendo mi almohada!" Le gritó Jacob.

"¡Lucifer!" Le gritó ella para ponerse a decirle algo en el otro idioma que hablaba con él.

"Pues yo voy." Dijo Embry antes de reventar la ropa junto con Quil y saltar ambos al avión solo que fueron repelidos al instante por ella y uno de los hermanos.

"Pero bueno tíos... mira que sois cansos..." Les dijo Kobu.

"Venga, _vai Gabri_." Le dijo el piloto. "Monta de una vez, que quiero largarme de esta peste cuanto antes."

"_Subito_." Dijo ella antes de tirar a ambos como pudo contra la casa para mirarnos. "_Vai, Può andare da mettere in e vai._ (Va, vete poniéndolo en marcha y vete.) _Poi caricare._ (Enseguida subo.)"

"_Subito_. (Enseguida.)" Le dijo el piloto cerrando su puerta. "Abróchense los cinturones y agárrense a lo que puedan que vamos a ir alzando el vuelo." Nos dijo. "Se recuerda a los pasajeros que está prohibido fumar, comer o beber en el interior del avión. Para alimento, por favor pregunten al par de azafatos maleducados que tienen por ahí atrás y ellos les informarán. Gracias por utilizar..."

Boom! Los dos hermanos le dieron un golpe de espaldas a la puerta que comunicaba con la cabina del piloto mientras notábamos cómo el suelo retemblaba al iniciar las hélices.

"¿Vais a dejarla en tierra?" Dijo Emmet mirando por la ventanilla cuando nos movimos.

"Nah, dejarla, que ya subirá." Dijo Nathaniel.

En efecto, cuando ya estábamos levantando el vuelo vimos unas manchas borrosas y ya en el aire sentimos el avión desestabilizarse inclinándose hacia un lado.

"_Damn donna!_ (¡Maldita mujer!)" Dijo el piloto molesto volviendo a estabilizar el avión. "_Hai detto un centinaio di volte superiore a quella di coloro che non saltare! _(¡Le he dicho cien veces que no de esos saltos!)"

"Venga, venga, deja de lloriquear." Le dijo Gabri mientras oíamos abrirse la puerta del copiloto y la veíamos deslizarse como si fuese un felino hasta el asiento y cerrar. "Si no se te iban a colar unos polizontes un poco cansos."

"Ya, pues mira por donde tenemos sobrecarga." Le dijo el piloto. "¡Ahí atrás hay alguien que pesa como una vaca!" Nos dijo a nosotros.

"¡Será borde!" Dijo Rosalie ofendida.

"Va, tengamos el vuelo en paz." Dijo Gabri. "Vamos a ir a un sitio secreto, así que cuando estemos al llegar os pediremos que os pongáis una venda en los ojos. Solo por protección, claro."

"Mira que graciosos los azafatos bordes esos." Dijo Emmet a Edward.

"Chicos." Les reñí yo. "Por favor, comportaros."

"Eso, que si no abrimos la compuerta y se descarga un poco la parte esa." Dijo el piloto con ironía.

"Vai, Dante." Le dijo entonces Gabri. "A medio camino paramos a repostar un poco y te hago un relevo."

"Mejor a un tercio me relevas y a dos tercios vuelvo yo y así puedes ponerles las vendas a los de atrás." Le dijo él. "Sabes que no me canso."

"Ya, pero así puedes comer un poco con los chicos." Le dijo ella mientras la veíamos poner los pies en el cuadro de mandos y los brazos tras su cuello. "¿Todo bien por ahí atrás?" Nos preguntó girando la cara para mirarnos de lado.

"Sí." Asentimos.

"¿No tenéis una bolsa de potar?" Dijo una voz extra como si estuviese un poco mareado. "Estoy a punto de potar..."

"¡Seth!" Gritamos cuando vimos al chaval en bolas sacando la cara bajo el asiento que estaba cubierto con unas mantas puesto que encima había un montón de cajas.

"¡Por amor de dios!" Le gritó Gabri desabrochándose el cinturón y pasando por la portezuela hasta nuestro sitio donde se plantó en jarras en medio del pasillo pasándole una bolsa de plástico con el pie. "¡¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?!. ¡¿No quedó claro que no quería a ninguno de vosotros aquí?!"

"Por favor... no me encuentro bien..." Dijo con la cara pálida.

"Pensaba que los de vuestra especie no se mareaban." Le dijo Rosalie con ironía divertida con la escena.

"Rose." Le riñeron por mí Bella y Edward.

"Deberías tumbarte arriba." Dije para que Gabri se volviese de espaldas para sacar una manta de un compartimento sobre nuestras cabezas antes de darle una patada para acercársela a Seth que vomitó en la bolsa.

"Tengo lo de antes." Le dijo él.

"Pues póntelo y túmbate un poco." Le dijo Gabri. "Antes de que potes por aquí y Damien decida deshacerse de peso innecesario."

"No creo que se arriesgase a tirar a nadie." Dijo Edward. "La cabina se despreseuriza..."

"¿Qué no?" Dijo Nathaniel.

"Aún tengo el culo dolido de aquella vez que nos tiró del avión por tener los pies en el asiento." Afirmó Kobu. "Y la última vez que se nos ocurrió a Lucifer y a mí pelearnos aquí por poco nos tira de nuevo."

"Bah, no os quejéis que es genial volar en el aire y caer haciendo figuritas." Les dijo Gabri rebuscando entre sus cosas de la mochila. "Ah, aquí están. ¿Estás visible, Seth?"

"Sí, tengo los pantalones puestos." Le dijo él.

"Ten, es de las de para Lucifer, pero espero que te sirvan igual." Le dijo pasándole una pastilla y un botellín de sangre. "Lo siento, no llevo agua."

"Mira en el cajón que pone herramientas." Le dijo el piloto. "Da allora... (desde luego...)"

"Ah, _grazie_ Damien." Le dijo Gabri sacando un botellín de agua del compartimento para pasársela a Seth. "¿Alguien más que se marée en el avión?. ¿No? Chicos, ocuparos de ellos, tenemos como 9 horas de vuelo."

"¡Eh, echale 10 a 11!" Le dijo el piloto.

"Pues ya habéis oído." Dijo ella. "Tenemos un rato largo de vuelo por delante; así que intentar pasarlo bien."

"¿Y los panchitos?" Le dijo Jacob. "En las pelis siempre hay una azafata guapa que da cafés y zumos y demás a los pasajeros, y ponen pelis."

"A ver... qué películas tenemos hoy..." Dijo Gabri mirando a los hermanos.

"En primer lugar... '_Nubes y más nubes_' en las pantallitas pequeñas de los laterales." Le dijo Nathan. "Un precioso documental donde los haya."

"En segundo lugar tenemos la pared que es de un gris precioso y un poco... ejem, vieja ¿es esa la palabra?" Dijo Kobu con ironía. "Y también tenemos un capítulo de lucha libre donde el apuesto guerrero de la noche se enfrenta al 'hombre-perro' bocazas que no para de molestar."

"Me encantaría ver la tercera." Dijo Jacob contestando.

"Como arméis bulla os tiro abajo." Les dijo Gabri.

"Se siente, el espectáculo se cancela en el minuto 1 con la llegada de la terrible '_angelica_' que pone fin al combate con su terrible técnica llamada 'o paras o te doy un capón'... realmente eficaz."

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Dentro de lo malo al menos tampoco ibamos a ir tan mal.

"Por cierto Edward." Le dije tras un buen rato cuando me puse a recordar cómo habíamos acabado allí. "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para converncerla?"

"Que se pusiese en nuestro lugar, en qué hubiese pasado si en vez de Nessy hubiese sido uno de sus compañeros o familiares." Me dijo susurrando. "Aunque creo que no fue eso del todo porque me dijo que hubiese matado al secuestrador tras sacarle el paradero del miembro 'sustraído'."

Estaba claro que no era cierto, le habían robado a alguien y ella no había matado a los que lo hicieron.

Los Vulturis seguían vivos, aunque comenzaba a dudar hasta cuando, porque estaba claro que ella no iba a parar hasta tener de vuelta lo que fuese que le hubiesen quitado y después lo más probable es que, sin trabas ya, aniquilase a cualquiera que osase detenerla en Volterra.

Sin embargo, cuando nos acercamos a Italia y vi que no descendíamos lo más mínimo fue cuando comencé a preocuparme.

¿A dónde nos llevaban?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: El grupo crece a 6 vampiros.**

(Voz de Gabri)

"Gabrielle, _tesoro, sono arrivati in 10 minuti__._ (Gabri, querida, llegamos en 10 minutos.)" Me dijo Damien suavemente.

"_Ok, venendo._ (Vale, voy.)" Le dije incorporándome y desechando mi lata que compartíamos. "_Non ancora occhi bande dove mai__?_ (¿Las vendas de ojos siguen donde siempre?)"

"_Sicuro._ (Sí, claro.)" Me dijo. "_Cassetto coperte._ ( Cajón de mantas.)"

"_Grazie._ (Gracias.)" Le dije abriendo la puerta para ir. "A ver… perfecto." Dije encontrando unos 10 pañuelos de... "Damien!" Le grité. "_Damien!  
Ho detto non più di danza dei 7 veli stripers_! (¡Dije que no más danzas de stripers de los 7 velos!)"

"_Spiacente._ (¡Lo siento!)" Me dijo con un tono de risa.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?" Me dijo Jacob con ironía.

"Tú serás el primero." Le dije cogiendo el más sucio para atárselo con fuerza y sin ningún cuidado a los ojos. "¿Siguiente?"

Uno a uno fui poniéndoles pañuelos a todos los integrantes, salvo a Kobu y Nathaniel que eran de la… familia...

"¿Todos bien?" Dije.

"¡Bruja, podrías habérmelo dejado más flojo!" Me dijo Jacob intentando soltárselo.

Suspiré y entonces cogí otro par de pañuelos para atarle las manos.

"¡¿Qué haces bruja?!" Me gritó. "¡Eh, suéltame!"

"Así, calladito." Le dije amordazándole. "Dios… ¿cómo aguantáis a este plasta todo el rato cerca? Me da dolor de cabeza, quejándose por todo…"

"Sí, al principio es un poco pesado." Dijo Edward.

"Ellos le aguantan." Me dijo Rosalie sentada impecablemente en su asiento de la mano de Emmet. "En realidad es la mascota."

"¡Ya verás cuando te pueda ver, rubia!" Le dijo Jacob revolviéndose.

"Kobu, Nat ¿os importa?" Les dije suspirando para señalar a Jacob.

"Desde luego." Me dijeron.

"Oh, Seth ¿todo bien?" Le dije.

"_Vai, Gabri_." Me dijo Damien. "_Sedersi con loro,_ (Siéntate con ellos,) _I titolari di atterraggio._ (yo me ocupo del aterrizaje.)"

"_Terreno dolcemente, per favore._ (Aterriza suavemente, por favor.)" Le pedí.

Entonces suspiré y fui con Seth.

"Tranqui, soy yo." Le dije poniendo la mano en su antebrazo que aún sujetaba la bolsa para el mareo y sobresaltándolo para que me mirase ciego como estaba con el pañuelo sobre los ojos. "¿Sigues mareado?"

"Es que no me había montado nunca en avión." Me dijo como si le diese miedo.

"¿En serio?" Le dije. "No sé, yo no recuerdo mi primer vuelo pero… creo que no me mareé."

"Vale, tú eres la chica murciélago." Me dijo. "Pero yo soy parte de los 'chicos-lobo', vivimos sobre suelo firme y lo más lejos del suelo que hemos estado es cuando saltamos para caer sobre una presa."

Me pareció raro, pero nadie se metió en medio, cada cual estaba a lo suyo; lo cual era raro porque hubiese jurado que la rubia me tenía ganas y Edward no hacía más que espiar a todo el mundo.

"Para todo hay una primera vez." Le dije. "Por cierto, es… creo que había una sensación parecida a esto, era… _Ehi, Damien._ (Eh, Damien) _Qual è il nome del roller coaster in inglese? _(¿Cómo se llama la montaña rusa en inglés?)"

"_Ancora, Rollercoaster_. (Igual, montaña rusa.)"

"¿Te recuerda a una montaña rusa?" Me dijo Seth. "¿En qué?"

"En esto." Afirmé mientras comenzábamos la bajada.

Soltó algo que creo que era Quileute y que me sonó más bien a un juramento o maldición de las gordas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Jo, Seth." Me dijo Gabri cuando llegamos a tierra y se paró el avión por lo que me arranqué la venda de los ojos y corrí a saltar a bajo tras abrir la puerta de golpe, sin esperar a que pusiesen la escalera ni nada y cayendo al agua. "No me digas que te daba miedo una bajadita en el avión."

"¡Eso no era una bajadita, era una caída en picado!" Le dije desde el agua.

"Pero bueno." Me dijo Bella. "¿Tanto miedo te da un viaje en avión?"

"Mira que bien, tenemos un perrillo mojado." Dijo Rosalie bajando con gracia por la escalerilla para dar un salto hasta el embarcadero a unos 10 metros.

"Uh… perfecto salto." Dijo uno de los chicos de Gabri. "Pero yo lo hago mejor." Afirmó dando una voltereta hacia atrás en la escalerilla para caer con estilo en el embarcadero.

"Eh, hermanito, no está mal, pero yo lo hago mejor." Le dijo su hermano para hacer otro salto que diría que era el mismo solo que más alto y con salto del ángel. "Oh, sí…"

"Pero qué chulos sois." Les dijo Gabri saliendo con el lobo con cicatrices en brazos y su mochila a la espalda. "Menos estilo y más funcionalidad, chavales."

"Vale." Dijeron.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo Jacob tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a salir.

"Calado, abochornado… ¡puajj!" Dije vomitando. "Mareado."

"Seth, abre la boca…" Me dijo Gabri.

"¿Qué…?" Dije antes de sentir algo entrando con cierta velocidad en mi boca y pasando de inmediato a mi garganta antes de ponerme a toser al sentirme como si me hubiese atragantado.

"Tiro de 3 puntos." Dijo Kobu.

"Yo le daría 4 al menos." Le dijo Nathaniel.

"Eh, vosotros a coger nuestras cosas, 'pipas'." Les dijo Gabri. "Tranquilo Seth, eso era una cosa para el mareo. Lucifer también se la acaba de tomar."

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que a ese lobo le trataba con mucho cariño, mucho más del que demostraba por los dos hermanos. Ahora que lo veía, el lobo estaba allí mismo moviéndose en círculos hasta que ella le puso encima su mochila que se quedó adaptada a su lomo antes de salir corriendo cuesta arriba por el único camino que había allí.

"¿Vamos a casa?" Nos dijo ella.

"¿Acaso vives aquí?" Le dijo Emmet.

"No, bueno, no de normal." Dijo ella. "Pero ellos sí, y él viene mucho por aquí." Afirmó señalando al piloto que estaba amarrando el avioncito y se giró. "¿Verdad, Damien?"

"_Cherto_." Dijo el tipo sonriendo. "Valeria, Kosta _e_ Tasha son _veramente_ encantadores. _E_ siempre es… agradable mostrarte tal cual." Afirmó palideciendo de golpe más o menos progresivamente hasta el pálido vampiro pero más moreno que los Cullen y unos ojos rojos. "_Cossa?_" Me dijo mientras Jacob y yo le mirábamos.

"No es que… bonitos ojos." Les dije. "A juego con…"

"Con…?" Dijo.

Entonces le señalamos tras él donde habían aparecido un par de ojos de un azul bastante… sospechoso que primero era rojos.

"Va, Tasha." Le dijo Gabri. "Sal ya, a estos les he traído yo." Dijo para que el o la dueña de los ojos y pelo corto y blanco no apartase los ojos de nosotros. "Sí, ellos también; oh, y como quieras."

"Me parece que será algo…" Comenzó Edward.

"Edward, es eso o..." Dijo ella señalando al avión.

"Vale, pero que no se acerquen a nosotros." Dijo la dueña de los ojos raros y el pelo blanco.

"Tasha, los Cullen; Cullen, Tasha." Dijo Gabri. "Jacob y Seth."

"Mascotas prohibidas dentro de la casa." Dijo ella para nosotros. "Por cierto Gabri, tu… encargo ha hecho buenas migas con…"

"De ahora en adelante piensa lo relativo a eso, en tu otro idioma, voz pero ni imágenes ni palabras escritas." Le dijo Gabri. "Edward lee la mente, así que…"

"Oh, vale." Dijo ella. "¿Y por qué les has traído?"

"Edward y Bella Cullen, padres de una cría adorable de ricitos color cobre." Dijo Gabri recogiendo un par de cosas. "Carlisle y Esme, matrimonio en varias ocasiones, abuelos paternos de la cría y padres adoptivos de Alice y su compañero. La 'barbi' y Emmet son los tíos de la niña y hermanos de Alice y su compañero. ¿Sigo o ya ha quedado claro?"

"Tú y tu estúpido sentido del honor. Y por cierto, no es tan adorable, ninguna de ellas, muerden." Le dijo la chica. "En fin... ¿La casa de siempre?"

"Yo iré a la de siempre, a ellos les cederé la casa del lago puesto que es más cómoda para una familia y además no cabrían en la mía."

Vale, creo que hasta yo me di cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, porque las dos chicas intercambiaron unas miradas raras hasta que la peliblanca sonreía.

"Damien, querido… ¿te importaría llevar a los visitantes a sus aposentos?" Le dijo ella sonriendo de una forma que hacía que a cualquiera se le cayera la baba. "Porfi… y luego de tomarnos un refrigerio con ellos podríamos… dar una vuelta por la isla. ¿Hum?"

"Vale, pero espero que sea cierto." Dijo él dándole un beso en las manos.

¡Puaj!. ¡¿Cómo era posible ese comportamiento tan poco firme de rendirse ante unos trucos tan rastreros de chicas?!

"Bueno… pues yo voy a ver si aviso a los anfitriones." Dijo Gabri. "Los chicos se ocuparán de informaros, estoy segura. ¿Verdad chicos?"

"Solo si Lucifer nos ayuda." Dijo.

"Nah, Lucifer dejarle que vaya con Zero." Dijo Gabri.

"Gabri, espera, déjame que te acompañe." Le dije.

"Norma número uno, nadie traspasa el muro que hay en medio de la isla." Me dijo.

"Norma número dos." Añadió la peliblanca. "Los lobos no sois bien recibidos."

"Nah, no son 'hijos de la luna', son trasformistas." Le dijo Edward.

"¿Ein?" Dijo ella confusa.

"Lobos, Tasha." Le dijo Kobu. "Hombres-chucho."

Vale, ni a Jacob ni a mí nos gustó un pelo así que le gruñimos.

"No os molestéis." Me dijo Gabri palmeándome la cabeza como a Jacob con suavidad y cierto cariño. "Es como se os conoce a los de vuestro tipo comúnmente entre los nuestros. Porque no esperaríais que os llamasen algo cariñoso un grupo de vampiros ¿no?"

"Tío, sois como la 'barbi' pero en peor." Afirmó Jacob.

"Veamos… cómo lo digo para que lo pilles…" Dijo Gabri pensativa para cerrar la garra en el pelo de Jacob y tirar hacia atrás haciéndole mirarla a los ojos. "Tú cruza los límites y te matarán. ¿Está más claro así?"

"¡Suéltame, bruja!" Le gritó Jacob intentando zafarse.

"Te han preguntado que si lo has entendido, chucho." Dijo la peliblanca.

"Como el agua." Dijo él medio gruñendo.

"Perfecto." Dijo Gabri sonriendo. "Aquí nadie os va a hacer daño mientras no quebrantéis ninguna norma. Luego os veo."

"Eh, Gabri." Le dijo la peliblanca sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. "Esta vez te voy a ganar."

"Lo dudo." Dijo ella divertida. "Como dirías tú… sigue soñando, Tasha."

"Eso será si me pillas." Le dijo ella para salir corriendo.

"¡Tramposa!" Le grito Gabri para salir corriendo aún más deprisa.

"Wow… juraría que eso han sido unos… 100 kilómetros por hora." Dijo Bella.

"Nah, los 100 los llevaba la tal Tasha, Gabri andaría por los 120." Le dijo Emmet bromeando.

"Bueno, pues… como es para hoy, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ya." Dijo Nathaniel.

"Por aquí, caballeros y mascotas." Dijo Kobu divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y esta es la casa del lago." Nos dijo Kobu abriendo la puerta de una casa de estilo algo extraño y antiguo.

"Victoriano y mediterráneo, como no." Dijo Rosalie.

"¿Cuándo podremos ver a nuestra hija?" Le dijo Bella a Kobu.

"Pues..."

"Intentaremos que os la dejen ver." Dijo Nathaniel. "Lo que pasa es que…"

"Temen que nos la llevemos." Dijo Edward. "Lo que pasa es que el único modo de salir de aquí es en avión, que nadie sabemos pilotar, o nadando, que no podemos porque Reneesme es en parte humana y no puede dejar de respirar como nosotros, igual que Jacob y Seth."

"En cuanto a ellos…" Dijo Kobu con una sonrisa irónica.

"Kobu." Le advirtió su hermano mirándole recriminatoriamente. "Me temo que nunca había habido licántropos por aquí."

"Está prohibidísimo el paso de lobos o licántropos al otro lado de la verja así que Zero y Lucifer siempre se quedaban por aquí." Añadió Kobu. "Ya sabéis, sois… como de segúnd ¡ay!" Se quejó cuando su hermano le dio un golpe en el costado que sonó bastante.

"Lo que quiere decir es que los dueños de la isla no ven con buenos ojos otra cosa que no sean vampiros." Dijo Nathan. "Así que… por si acaso a alguno de los anfitriones se le ocurriera venir a… ver a los invitados…"

"Que tampoco entréis en las casas." Dijo Kobu.

"Exacto." Dijo Nathan. "Oh, Lucifer os enseñará un poco dónde podéis hacer las cosas."

"¿Como ducharlos?" Dije notando que además de sudado me había salpicado un poco el vómito de la bolsa contra mareos del avioncillo.

"Sí, como asearos." Dijo Kobu.

"En las casas no hay duchas, así que normalmente nos solemos limpiar en el lago o en alguno de los estanques." Afirmó Nathan. "Aunque luego Valeria y Kosta se lo suelen tomar bastante mal." Añadió poniendo cara de 'pillado'.

"¿Y cuándo vendrá Gabri?" Les dijo Carlisle. "Hay algo que me gustaría poder comentar con ella."

"Creo que le llevará un rato." Contestó Nathan. "Hemos tenido que pedir dos favores a la red, querrán saber los detalles de que de pronto se les cargue con este… marrón."

Marrón, yo no lo habría llamado así.

No sabía muy bien a qué venía nada de esto, solo que de la noche a la mañana, Gabri la poli había pasado a ser Gabri la vampiresa secuestradora de Nessy. Un cambio bastante radical y aún no sabía por qué.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle…

"Seth, despierta hombre." Me dijo Jacob. "Vamos a ver dónde nos toca dormir a nosotros."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

Debía ser más de medianoche cuando salí de la casa-palacio de Kosta y Valeria, dueños y señores de la isla junto a su 'hija adoptiva' Tasha, anfitriones nuestros cuando ibamos allí a descansar o escondernos.

De todas las casas, la suya era la que reunía más requisitos para organizar reuniones grandes como aquella, y aunque eran muy simpáticos y cálidos, al menos conmigo, había tenido que darles todo tipo de explicaciones de por qué de pronto les había pedido que se hiciesen cargo de Zero y de la niña de los Cullen, por qué habían recibido la llamada pidiendo que buscasen y albergasen a Alice y Jasper Cullen y por qué había mandado a los benjamines de nuestra 'panda' allí también.

Aunque no les había contado todo ni con todo detalle, sí había contado con todo detalle la parte de las respuestas a sus preguntas. Valeria se había cubierto la boca asustada cuando le conté mis motivos para aquella locura y para conservar a la cría Cullen allí; Kosta había sido más radical y había golpeado la mesa furioso con los Vulturis provocando que se resquebrajase un poco.

Tasha y Damien habían sido los más neutros, se habían limitado a gesticular con la cara en algunas partes y luego habían soltado algunos juramentos en diversos idiomas. Supongo que de toda la 'panda', solo yo tengo algún trato con los Vulturis y por la cuenta que me trae. El resto viven al margen de ellos, procurando no quebrantar las leyes puesto que casi en su totalidad pensamos que son justas y por tanto las cumplimos a rajatabla o casi.

Cuando me liberaron ya había podido explicar todo, tenía permiso para llevar a aquella casa a los padres de la criatura y para sacarla a dar un paseo fuera de los muros por lo que Jacob podría verla también; el problema era, como siempre, la presencia de 'animales' en la isla. Con Zero y Lucifer no había problemas, pero con Seth y Jacob…

Por si acaso me puse a oler el aire intentando ubicarlos. Sabía que Seth no intentaría saltarse las normas, pero en cuanto Jacob supiese que la cría estaba en la otra casa, no tenía yo muy claro que no fuese a intentar colarse.

"Vaya…" Dije cuando olí el rastro de Jacob cerca del muro de separación de los terrenos privados de la familia habitante de la isla de los de visitantes. "Así que ya ha estado por aquí…"

Sí, sin duda era su olor, pero seguido estaba el de Lucifer. Había signos de pelea así que apostaría a que Lucifer se había tomado su revancha por el trato en la casa de los Cullen. Seguí un poco el rastro hasta ver que llegaba a la casa del lago.

"Bueno, pues sin problemas." Afirmé cuando le vi en el porche delantero con Bella y Esme y Carlisle.

Fue entonces cuando oí unos aullidos, no eran ni Zero ni Lucifer sino uno de los hermanos preguntándome dónde estaba.

Me aclaré la garganta y lancé el aullido de ubicación que fue contestado con uno para preguntarme qué iba a hacer.

"Voy a ver si descanso un poco…" Afirmé con aullidos.

De nuevo les siguieron unos aullidos de asentimiento y luego dejaron de oírse.

Sonriendo fui al puertecillo; los Cullen estaban sin lugar a dudas en su casa con los chicos, Kobu y Nathaniel debían andar dando una vuelta a juzgar por la distancia de sus aullidos y en la casa todo estaba como siempre; tenía tiempo de sobra para descansar un poco.

Entonces fui corriendo casi al límite de mi velocidad hasta el cortado donde me quité la ropa y de allí salté bastante lejos al mar.

Salí riéndome feliz y relajada. Vale, nadar en bolas, contando que podrían verme varios pares de ojos si me hubiesen percibido moverme a tanta velocidad supongo que no era la cosa más sabia; pero por un momento no me importó y volvía a la época en que aquella isla era algo así como los actuales balnearios de gente rica, mi propio balneario privado; antes de Kosta y desde luego, bastante antes que Valeria.

Me encantaba aquella paz, era uno de mis paraísos personales hasta que Kosta lo descubrió, la otra cara de la isla, se asentó y cuando regresé estaba allí ya, vampiro y alejado de la civilización.

Había sido mi paraíso secreto número 5 hasta entonces que tuve que comenzar a compartirlo con él. Le dejé que se quedase con su mitad y en la mía construí lo que ahora eran las diversas casitas que ocupaba según mi estado de ánimo o el qué me apetecía hacer mientras estaba de visita.

De pronto, la cara pálida con un par de ojos rojos y pelo negro que reflejaba una paz inmensa así como un amor inconmensurable ocupó mi cara por completo y me comenzó a doler el pecho.

Alguna vez me he preguntado si teníamos corazón o se murió cuando nos convertimos y cazamos nuestra primera presa, lo que sentía al recordar esa cara me hacía más que evidente que sí, teníamos corazón, que igual lo de Valeria y Kosta, lo de los Cullen y sus parejas… igual sí era amor después de todo.

Nadé deprisa hasta el embarcadero y allí me senté en la plataforma a ras del agua bajo la pasarela que apenas sí daba para sentarse erguido y me sujeté el pecho donde iría el corazón mientras expulsaba el agua que me había entrado a los pulmones a base de soplarla fuera de ellos a través de la garganta hasta la boca y fuera de vuelta al mar.

Estaba recordando los días allí con él cuando oí pasos sobre mi cabeza y cesé toda actividad aún sujetándome el lugar del corazón, atenta para adivinar quién estaba allí.

"Tranquila, estoy solo." Dijo la voz de Edward.

No me molesté en contestar, tampoco me moví. Cubierta como estaba de agua de mar dudo mucho que pudiese olerme siquiera.

"Aunque no pueda olerte sé que estás ahí." Me dijo mientras oía cómo se sentaba en un poste de amarrar embarcaciones o el hidroavión. "Puedo oír lo que piensas ¿recuerdas?"

Claro, como no.

"Aunque no te lo creas puedo entender cómo te sientes." Me dijo. "No espero que me contestes, pero sé que ese tipo es importante para ti, sea quien sea."

Bravo Einstein. Cualquiera que pudiese leer la mente podría haberlo sabido.

"Entiendo que estés a la defensiva conmigo." Me dijo. "Supongo que no te gusta que te lea la mente."

Genial, dejé la mente en blanco.

"No sé cómo haces eso pero que sepas que el no oír tu mente no impide que sea que estás por aquí." Me dijo.

Ahí se calló un momento y luego suspiró.

"Sé lo que es pensar que has perdido a alguien querido." Me dijo. "Hace unos años pensé que había perdido a la persona que más quería, Bella. Fue todo un malentendido y acabé intentando desafiar a los Vulturis para que me matasen porque no percibía un mundo sin ella. Sé lo que es pensar que alguien a quien quieres tanto está en peligro."

No, él no sabía nada.

"Cuando pienso que ahora mismo Nessy podría estar en sus manos… que podrían matarla o hacerle a saber qué…"

Podía entenderle, era algo parecido a lo que me pasaba a mí con Ra.

"Tranquilo, ellos no tienen a tu hija." Acabé susurrando. "Creo que no pretenden matarla, de haberlo deseado así me hubiesen ordenado matarla al menor signo, no captarla y llevársela con vida. Creo que para ellos tiene más valor con vida."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Me dijo. "Es… dios, si le hacen algo…"

"De momento no saben siquiera que la tenía." Le dije. "Así que de momento está a salvo hasta que decidamos qué hacer y cómo encaja ella en esto."

"Si pretendes utilizarla para…"

"Si pretendo usarla o cómo es un asunto mío." Afirmé. "Me han engañado, quiero saber por qué y qué interés tienen en tu hija. No es una 'niña inmortal', solo es una mestiza fruto de una relación prohibida. No tiene valor alguno puesto que no es una vampiro y por tanto cualquiera podría hacerle daño, apenas sabe cazar y sospecho que no le gusta la sangre humana ni tampoco de los nuestros. Como mucho podría tener interés científico para estudiarla, pero nada más."

"Jamás permitiré que mi hija…" Comenzó.

"No te preocupes, de momento no le van a tocar un pelo." Le corté yo.

"Pero no te gustan los críos." Me dijo.

"Que no me gusten porque lo único que hacen es llorar, comer y defecar, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos y se ponen enfermos rápidamente no quiere decir que sea una máquina sin sentimientos." Afirmé secamente. "Soy mujer, esa es mi gran tara." Afirmé antes de volver a sumergirme para escapar de él.

Deseé perderme, que nada de esto hubiese pasado, volver al momento en que vivíamos felices en las Highlands, lejos del resto de vampiros, lejos de la tontería de los Vulturis, licántropos de cualquier tipo y sobre todo, lejos de Vulturis, Cullen y niños mestizos.

Deseé volver al momento en que estábamos solo mi compañero, mi maestro y yo, en España donde nació Rafael I, el antepasado de mi Ra.

De pronto, me volvía a doler el pecho y aullé a la luna desde mi escondite favorito de la isla.

"_Raafaaaa_." Aullé a la luna. "¡_Raaaafaaaa_!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Chapoteos en el lago y el reencuentro familiar.**

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Jacob?" Le llamé cuando desperté cerca del lago, en una especie de cabaña en la piedra de un montículo junto al lago. "Eh, Jake, no tiene gracia."

No estaba, salí y me encontré con el amanecer.

"Jo, que calor…" Dije frotándome los ojos medio cegado por el sol. "Como se nota que ya no estamos en La Push…" Murmuré dándome cuenta de golpe que estaba en una isla, no se sabe dónde a la que había hecho un viaje en el que casi muero mareado en avión. Por suerte, no estaba allí solo.

Tuve que frotarme los ojos cuando vi una figura en el lago, flotando y dando unos saltos de delfín como 3 metros sobre el agua para caer con estilo dentro y volver a hacerlo otras 10 veces antes de volver a dejarse flotar a la deriva en la superficie.

No, no era un sueño, allí había alguien haciendo el 'delfín'.

"Yo te doy un 9 sobre 10." Le gritó alguien que me sonaba la voz.

"Eh, petardos." Les dijo ella. "Largaros a cazar unos pájaros y dejarme en paz."

"¿Y perdernos tus acrobacias?" Le gritó Kobu. "No, gracias."

"Como no me dejéis tranquila os juro que vais a ser los blancos móviles de mis prácticas de tiro." Les contestó ella como bromeando. "Y os aseguro que soy tan buena que no fallo ni un tiro."

"¡Ala, chula!" Le dijeron los dos hermanos.

"¿Por eso no fallaste con los chavalitos esos?" Le dijo Nathaniel. "Hasta Lucifer les haría blanco, y no tiene dedo índice para apretar el gatillo."

Y luego nos llamaban a nosotros críos… ese par debían ser los licántropos más raros y cansinos que había visto en la vida.

Me estiré un poco y me dispuse a ir al lago. Igual ellos molestaban, pero yo al menos tenía que asearme un poco.

Cuando llegué a la primera línea de vegetación, arbustos cerca del mini-embarcadero que había allí paré y me desnudé antes de cambiar de forma; por no asustarla más bien.

Cogí la ropa entre mis mandíbulas y fui a dejarla al embarcadero antes de correr y saltar al agua en 'bomba perruna' salpicando un poco antes de ponerme a nadar y bucear como pude.

"¡Eh, parece que hasta los perros tienen calor hoy!" Dijo Kobu bromeando y riéndose.

"¡Oh, largo ya, pesados!" Les dijo Gabri. "¡Dejad en paz a la gente, que primero me entero que hacéis peleas con Emmet y Jacob y ahora os ponéis a reíros de que los visitantes tengan calor!"

"Es que el perro va hacia ti." Le dijo Nathan.

"¡Ahora vais a ver!" Les dijo ella para sumergirse con lo cual y me sumergí la cabeza para verla nadar hasta el fondo y coger un puñado de guijarros del fondo antes de ponerse a nadar hacia la superficie con los movimientos de un pez.

Salió disparada hacia arriba y en el aire hizo las acrobacias solo que estaba vez fue disparando guijarros a bastante velocidad haciendo correr a los dos hermanos antes de caer al agua en una entrada limpia y costarle aparecer.

No me di cuenta de la sombra que venía por debajo mío, no hasta que me pilló por la cola y tiró con suavidad.

"No me digas que te has perdido y nadabas hacia mí sin darte cuenta porque no cuela ¿sabes?" Me dijo nadando hasta ponerse a mi par. "Por cierto, yo que tú me destransformaría, me cuesta mucho hablar con los de tu especie si estáis en esa forma."

Con cuidado me destrasformé para ponerme a nadar intentando ocultar mi… ejem, desnudez.

"Tranquilo, esos dos también nadan así a veces." Me dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi cara. "No me voy a alarmar. ¿Y bien?"

"He sudado y me apetecía asearme." Afirmé. "Para no sobresaltar a nadie por no tener bañador se me ocurrió que no hay nada más natural que ver a un lobo bañarse."

"Por aquí no hay muchos lobos, solo Zero, Lucifer, Jacob y tú." Me dijo. "Si no eres ni Zero ni Lucifer solo faltáis Jake y tú. Pero como ya te he dicho, si te bañas en tu forma humana tampoco se va a escandalizar nadie."

"Hombre, hay mujeres por aquí." Le dije intentando bromear como lo haría Jacob.

"Sí, bueno… lástima que estén todas pilladas y casadas." Dijo. "Salvo Tasha y yo, pero claro, Tasha y Damien…"

"Y a ti no te importa." Le dije.

"No." Afirmó. "Yo llevo bañador por respeto al resto de gente. Por eso y porque no te puedes fiar mucho en ese sentido de los hermanos. Y pronto vendrá más gente, claro."

"Entonces a ti te daría igual que pasase toda la selección de fútbol americano y la NBA por delante en bolas."

"Pse… hombre, igual igual no me da." Dijo. "Pero dudo que sea más impactante que ver a Kosta o a Ra bañándose en plan naturista. Aunque Damien tampoco está nada mal…"

"¿Quiénes?" Le pregunté.

Como contestación solo señaló al embarcadero de donde oí un gritó de júbilo.

"Kobabonga!" Gritó el piloto volando en bolas hasta llegar a unos 20 metros del final del embarcadero y caer levantando una buena explosión.

Vale, no había visto gran cosa, pero lo que me parecía haber visto…

"¿Y eso lo hacen muy a menudo?" Le pregunté blanco leche cuando me di cuenta de que el tipo salía riéndose y echándose el pelo hacia atrás para saludar.

"Cuando le sale." Me dijo. "_Ehi, Damien. Ho detto mille volte che non nuoto in palline, mentre ci sono persone al di fuori._(Te he dicho miles de veces que nada de bañarse en bolas mientras haya gente de fuera.) "

"_Che cosa?_ (¿Qué?) _Naturale di soia__._ (Soy naturista.)" Le dijo él. "_Sono molto orgogliosa del mio corpo per nascondere questo pezzo d'arte._(Estoy muy orgulloso de mi cuerpo como para esconder esta obra de arte.)"

"_Opera d'arte o no il ragazzo che a te per vedere le tue 'serpente di un occhio'__._ (Obra de arte o no al chico le molesta ver tu 'serpiente de un solo ojo'.)"

"_Questo è perché è molto piccolo._ (Eso es porque él la tiene diminuta.)" Afirmó él riéndose y haciéndola a ella reírse también.

"_Vieni, vai, si prega di fare un bagno, per favore__._ (Venga, va, haz el favor de ponerte un bañador, por favor.)" Le dijo ella sonriendo aún. "_Qui ci sono dubbi che le donne che fanno vedere la tua grazia 'opera d'arte'._(Aquí hay mujeres a las que dudo que les haga gracia ver tu 'obra de arte')"

"_Vale, dittatori__._ (Vale, dictadora.)" Le dijo él. "_Vorrei ottenere uno di quei tronchi di nuoto__._ (Me pondré uno de esos calzoncillos de bañarse.) _Contenti?_(¿Contenta?)"

"_Grazie, miele__._ (Gracias, cariño.)" Le contestó ella sonriéndole divertida. "_Per inciso, ho ancora godere il vostro 'capolavoro'._ (Por cierto, me sigue gustando tu 'obra de arte')"

Vale, no sé qué le había dicho pero él le mandó un beso y se sumergió para desaparecer y reaparecer poco después en el embarcadero donde salió con un salto y se perdió en un parpadeo entre el follaje.

"Creo que ahora entiendo por qué decías lo de que no te asustabas." Le dije mirándola.

"Huy, pues deberías ver a Kosta." Me dijo. "Kosta significa constante, firme. Pero creo que lo de firme se le podría aplicar a esa cosa concreta, además del resto del cuerpo."

Ahí sí que me puse celoso y como un tomate imaginándome cómo era que ella lo sabía. Cuando me vio comprobé que ella se sonreía divertida y luego me daba la espalda para sumergirse y dar una voltereta antes de volver a salir y girarse para volver a verme.

"En fin, ahora que se ha ido ese pervertido…" Me dijo.

"Sí, no sé cómo lo haces pero mola." Le dije flipando con cómo le obedecía todo el mundo, sobre todo ahora que no parecía haberle amenazado para nada.

"Cuestión de hablar con claridad y del modo correcto a cada uno." Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "En fin… ¿ibas a nadar?"

"No, solo quería lavarme un poco. Sudor." Le dije.

"Ah, sí." Me dijo. "Se me olvidaba que no estáis acostumbrados a…"

"Hombre, yo creo que ya estoy limpio." Le dije. "Eh, se me está ocurriendo una idea. ¿Nadas rápido?"

"Hombre…" Me dijo con ironía. "Creo que me has visto dar saltos en el agua."

"Sí, vale…" Le dije.

Claro, ella era vampiro, seguro que nadaba cien veces más rápido que alguien como yo.

"Eh. ¿Hace unas cuantas acrobacias?" Me dijo divertida.

"Vale, pero ganarás tú." Afirmé. "Yo no sé dar esos saltos tan altos."

"Qué te apuestas a que eres capaz de elevarte unos 3 metros de la superficie." Me dijo.

"Nada porque no soy capaz." Afirmé.

"Trasfórmate en lobo." Me dijo. "Más que nada porque pareces cohibido con lo de tu… ejem, desnudez."

"Gracias por la consideración." Le dije antes de concentrarme para trasformarme.

"¿Listo?" Me dijo.

Con un poco de miedo asentí y entonces sentí que me rodeaba con los brazos firme pero a la vez suavemente y sonreía.

"Coge aire…" Me dijo.

Con cuidado cogí aire hasta que me dolieron los pulmones y nos sumergimos, fue algo rápido, como siempre que hablábamos de vampiros, sentí el agua acariciándome los lados por la velocidad y luego volé. Salí disparado del agua y me elevé en el aire solo, cuando llegué arriba fue como si se parase el tiempo mientras veía a qué se refería con lo de las mitades de la isla, vi unos cuantos edificios y solo dos parecían sobresalir sobre el resto; entonces comencé a bajar y me asusté al calcular que debía estar, no a dos metros sino a 3 sobre el agua y cayendo en picado por lo que grité destrasformándome antes de estrellarme en el agua.

Cuando salí vi que Gabri se reía casi a carcajadas y me di cuenta que estaba con el pelo por la cara.

"Eh, 'lobo-volador', sí tú, Seth." Me llamó Emmet divertido junto a su hermano y su 'novia-barbi' o Rosalie. "¿No te da vergüenza? Bañarte en bolas…"

"Oh, dejarle trío de abusones." Les dijo Gabri divertida. "El pobre tenía calor."

"¿Y tú qué, pederasta?" Le dijo la barbi.

"Eh, no te…" Comencé a gritarle yo.

"¡Ahora verás, barbi de las narices!" Le gritó Gabri para desaparecer en el agua.

"Rosalie… yo que tú comenzaría a correr…" Le advirtió Edward sonriendo divertido. "Me parece que alguien 'no se ha acostado' hoy con el pie izquierdo."

En efecto, nadar como un torpedo sería quedarse corto, antes de que la rubia hubiese podido echar un pie atrás para comenzar a correr Gabri había saltado por un lado del embarcadero, tirando a Emmet con un solo empujón desde su espalda a donde se había tirado para proteger a su pareja, había cogido a la rubia y con un solo tiro la había tirado al centro del agua.

"¡Ah!" Gritó la rubia con el pelo por la cara y empapada. "¡Maldita bruja, mira lo que me has hecho!"

"¿Quién es la pervertida ahora, Barbi?" Le dijo Gabri riéndose desde la orilla. "¿La morena con un bañador precioso y de diseño o la rubia pija con una camisa blanca empapada y sin ropa interior?"

Ahora que me daba cuenta, era cierto, 'Barbi' parecía haber decidido que el blanco era lo mejor y no llevaba ropa interior debajo tal y como se deducía de lo que trasparentaba su camisa.

Entonces Edward la empujó tras deshacerse de la camisa y ella fue al borde de la pasarela donde paró y se giró para cogerle de la mano y tirar con él para caer los dos al agua y sacar las cabezas riéndose.

Creo que mientras Rosalie salía fuera, los dos chicos Cullen fueron a pelear con ella al agua, solo que ella más que una persona parecía un torpedo, aunque los Cullen no se quedaban atrás.

"¡_Ehi_!" Dijo Damien apareciendo en el puerto mientras ayudaba a Rosalie a salir a tierra y vestido con un bañador raro. "¡¿Por qué no has esperado?!"

Fue alucinante, en menos de un minuto en el agua estábamos los dos Cullen, Damien el piloto y Tasha la peliblanca. Todos gritando y jugando en el agua como los adolescentes que parecían ser salvo por el último chico que parecía algo más mayor.

Al barullo llegaron el resto y Carlisle y Esme se quedaron mirando desde la orilla con una sonrisa mientras Bella se deshacía de la ropa salvo la interior y se tiraba al agua para ir a jugar también.

"¡Eh, no es justo!" Dijo Gabri gritando y riéndose divertida. "¡Sois un equipo de tres más Damien contra Tasha y yo!"

La verdad es que era cierto, parecían los Cullen y el piloto contra las dos chicas 'no Cullen'. Era un poco abusivo.

"¡Eso ni de coña!" Gritó Kobu desde la orilla deshaciéndose de toda la ropa salvo los calzoncillos que parecían como una segunda piel en él y que se le pegaron demasiado mientras nadaba. "¡Nadie ataca a mis chicas si yo estoy ahí par ayudar!"

"Es… ¿los vampiros también juegan?" Dije sorprendido apoyándome con los brazos en el embarcadero por lo que Jacob me fue a ayudar a salir.

"Claro, solo que nuestros juegos son diferentes." Dijo Carlisle sonriéndome.

"Solo espero que no se hagan daño…" Dijo Esme.

"¡Esa… BRUJA me ha calado!" Se quejó Rosalie. "¡Me ha echado a perder la ropa!"

"Barbi cero, poli mala uno." Dijo Jacob con ironía. "Al final va a acabar cayéndome bien. Y voy a ayudar que el piloto se acaba de pasar al bando de las chicas y son tres contra cuatro." Afirmó quitándose los pantalones y quedándose en calzoncillos.

"No si lo puedo evitar." Le dije pillándole del pie y haciéndome que me derribase de espaldas en el agua.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Eh, eh, chicos y chicas…" Les llamé mientras, tras como media hora en el agua aún seguíamos haciéndonos aguadillas todos casi contra todos. "Chicos… ¡EH, ESCUCHAD DE UNA VEZ, JODER!" Les dije para que parasen asombrados todos. "El timbre de fin de juego." Les dije mientras podía oír la campanilla alejada de la única puerta de cruzado del muro. "Bella, pensaba que querías ver a tu hija."

"¡¿La habéis traído?!" Me dijo.

"En realidad... nunca ha salido de aquí." Le dije un poco dudando ante su entusiasmo tan enorme. "Ahora mismo irán a la playa."

"¡¿Dónde está esa playa?!" Me dijo.

"Tranquila..." Le dije. "Van a estar allí un rato, no te preocupes, la podrás ver, aunque... bueno, me gustaría pediros que solo vayáis los padres."

"De eso nada." Dijo Rosalie. "Yo también voy."

"Y yo." Dijo Jacob.

"Vale, pues entonces quedaros sin verla." Dijo Kobu junto a mí. "Si no hay problema."

"Kobu." Le dije yo para pararle. "Disculpad pero no podéis verle todos a la vez. No es conveniente establecer contacto con ella, sin embargo, he supuesto que ver que está bien haría esto más llevadero."

"Necesitamos verla, saber que está bien no es suficiente." Me dijo Edward. "Deberías saberlo."

"Lo siento, no puedo saberlo." Les dije un poco demasiado secamente.

"Ha dicho que no podéis acercaros y es que no podéis acercaros." Les gruñeron los hermanos flaqueándola. "¿Qué parte de 'no podéis acercaros' es la que no entendéis?"

"Chicos, ya está." Les dije cogiéndoles las manos en mis hombros con suavidad.

Solo intentaban protegerme, supongo que ya habían podido adivinar por qué estaba asi, no es que lo mantuviese en secreto, no con ellos que conocían parte de la historia.

"Está bien." Le dijeron. "Es solo que... dios, me pone enfermo que hablen de lo que no..." Añadió Kobu para que ella le tapase la boca.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Emmet. "¿Secretitos?"

"Sí cotilla, secretitos." Le dije. "¿Entonces?" Añadí para Edward y Bella. "¿Aceptáis ver sin tocar?"

"_Eh, nicht warten, um zu Hause nur um zu sehen, die Zucht ,Huh?_(Eh, no esperarás meterles en casa solo para que vean a la cría ¿no?)" Me dijo Tasha frunciendo el cejo.

"_Nun, ja._ (Pues sí.)" Le dije asintiendo. "_Ich kann verstehen, dass Sorgen über die Zucht._ (Puedo entender que se preocupen por la cría.)" Añadí _tristemente._

"_Bekümmert._ (Lo siento.)" Me contestó suavemente. _"__Rafael wieder huh?_ (Otra vez Rafael ¿no?)"

"_Ja, ich kann ihn nicht vergessen._ (Sí, no puedo olvidarme de él.)" Le dije. "_Jemand ist mir sehr wichtig._ (Es alguien muy importante para mí.)"

"Vale, llévales." Me dijo. "Hoy le ha conseguido algo de primera."

"¿Sigue sin comer sangre de animales?" Le dije.

"Es que Nessy no come sangre de animales apenas." Me dijo Bella que no me había fijado estaba justo frente a mí ya. "Es... como cuando estuvo dentro de mí me alimentaron con sangre de donaciones es... bueno, la alimentamos con eso."

"Yo sé cómo hacerle comer sangre animal." Afirmó Jacob con ironía. "Si me dejas estar con ella me ocupo de eso."

"_Weder in den Sinn._ (Ni se te ocurra.)" Me dijo Tasha. "_Dies wird unserer Kontrolle. _(Este se la llevará de nuestro control.)"

"_Ohne ein Flugzeug?_ (¿Sin un avión?)" Le dije yo. "_Ich habe da meine_ _Zweifel._ (Lo dudo.)" Afirmé antes de girarme a él. "Vale, ven, pero actuarás bajo vigilancia."

"Creo que un par de vampiros no podrían controlarme." Me dijo.

"Ellos no, pero yo sí." Le dije. "Y créeme, más te vale no intentar jugármela. Aún no me has visto cabreada de verdad."

"Huy... qué miedo..." Me dijo con ironía.

Me quedé con ganas de hacerle un aviso, pero al ver la mirada del resto me contuve y me contenté con salpicarle.

"Procura no abrir esa bocaza con el resto de nosotros y puede que no te maten." Afirmé. "Aunque desde luego, si lo intentasen porque traspasas la verja o por romper alguna regla que sepas que están en su derecho."

"Sí, ya." Dijo él con el mismo sarcasmo.

Sacudí la cabeza antes de irme de allí. "Ese tipo era lo más 'licántropo' sin ser 'hijo de la luna' que me había echado a la cara. Cómo engañaba cuando aún creía que era solo una poli humana de ciudad."

Salté con un salto de un metro sobre el agua y caí con gracia en el embarcadero para sacudirme el agua como harían los lobos y escurrirme un poco el pelo antes de ir a cogerme mis pantalones del poste de madera más alejado del agua y ponérmelos por encima.

"Os recomendaría que os pusieseis algo más de ropa que la interior." Les dije mientras me ponía yo los pantalones. "Kosta y Valeria tienen una mentalidad algo diferente en cuanto a modales puesto que son de otra época y dudo que viesen bien que unos 'visitantes' en su casa vistiesen con la ropa interior visible."

"Sí, no hacía falta que lo dijeses." Me dijo Edward saliendo también y ayudando a Bella a salir del agua.

Entonces vi que Jacob nos seguía.

"Oh, Jacob, tú no puedes entrar." Le dije. "Si quieres acompáñanos hasta la verja pero nada más."

"Y una mierda." Me dijo. "Yo quiero verla."

"Jovencito, esa boca." Le dije. "Y sí, te quedarás fuera y esperarás a que decidamos si nos fiamos lo suficiente como para aceptar que la ayudes a alimentarse."

"Como quieras, pero soy el único que sabe cómo hacerlo." Me dijo con superioridad.

"Aparte de sus padres ¿no?" Le dije con ironía mientras se acababan de vestir un poco mojados aún. "Eh ¿quién me ha cogido mi sello?"

"Va." Me dijo Nathaniel para pasármelo y que lo cogiese Rosalie que lo soltó como si quemase mientras le dolía.

"Graaaacias." Dije recogiéndolo y poniéndomelo. "Eso te pasa por tocar las narices, rubia." Afirmé incorporándome y dándole la espalda para mirar a la pareja. "¿Vamos?"

"Vamos." Me dijeron.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Vaya... esta casa es bonita..." Dijo Bella mientras seguíamos a Gabri por los pasillos de la entrada de una especie de mansión que asemejaba a un palacio de la época helenística clásica.

"Es de la antigua Grecia." Nos dijo Gabri suavemente parando.

La verdad es que parecía cierto, aunque era enorme por fuera lo parecía y por dentro parecían haberla adaptado a la modernidad sin perder ese toque helenístico (helenístico = griego). Solo Gabri parecía desentonar un poco en aquel contexto del que sin duda parecía ser parte por la familiaridad con que se movía. Iba ante nosotros, descalza como el resto de gente que habíamos visto por allí, vestida con el bañador y unos pantalones a los que parecía que les habían arrancado las patas.

"_Κώστα, Βαλέρια, έχω ήδη φτάσει._ (Kosta, Valeria, ya he llegado.)" Dijo entonces. "_Φέρνω σε γονείς._ (Traigo a los padres.)"

"_Στο χώρο του παιχνιδιού._ (En el salón de juegos.)" Le contestaron suavemente.

"Por aquí." Dijo ella suavemente haciénos signos para que la siguiésemos por otro pasillo y luego otro hasta llegar a una puerta de madera doble y con motivos griegos donde paramos. "Recordad, oír, ver y callar."

"Sí." Le dije.

"_Καλημέρα_. (Kalimera = Buenos días)" Dijo sonriendo.

Aquello fue alucinante, entramos al oír a Nessy gritando y nos quedamos patidifusos cuando vimos que se estaba riendo mientras una mujer jugaba con ella con un gesto maternal y un hombre las miraba desde una especie de sofá antiguo de la época romana y tallando una muñeca en madera con una navaja algo desgastada.

"_Αχ, καλημέρα._" Nos dijo sonriendo. "_Er ... ¿Buongiorno?_ (Er... ¿buenos días?)" Nos dijo en italiano.

Aquí como todos salvo Bella saben hablar italiano excuso de hacer traduciones, lo de italiano lo pongo en cursiva, lo de griego lo traduzco y punto.

"_Buenos días_." Saludamos Bella y yo.

"¡_Μαμά_ (Mamá), _Μπαμπάς_ (Papá)!" Nos dijo Nessy.

"¡Nessy, mi amor, has hablado!" Dijo Bella sorprendida abriendo los brazos. "Aunque no te he entendido..."

"Ha dicho 'mamá' y luego 'papá'." Nos dijo Gabri. "_Παιδιά, δεν είπα να τον διδάξει να μιλήσει._ (Chicos, os dije que nada de enseñarle a hablar.)"

"_Perdón_." Dijeron los dos.

"_Es que son unas niñas muy bonitas_." Dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras jugaba con Nessy de nuevo.

"_Ya, pero dije que nada de enseñarles otros idiomas_." Les dijo Gabri. "_Sus padres son americanos, no saben griego_."

"Nessy, es maaaa-míiii." Le dijo Bella sujetándola en brazos conmigo.

Entonces sonriendo le tocó la cara a Bella con las dos manos y la hizo sonreír mientras yo miraba su mente.

Para nada tenía nada de tristeza salvo de haberse alejado de nosotros; de hecho, podía ver cómo le gustaba Gabri y cómo la había tratado con calidez tras secuestrarla, con la calidez de alguien que tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo cuidar de niños. Un lobo blanco y enorme que le daba miedo y que por tanto no se le acercaba mucho, a los dos hermanos convirtiéndose en lobos y protegiéndoles... y sobre todo aquella pareja, la mujer que la cuidaba como si fuese una madre y que jugaba con ella, hasta...

"Nessy, ven aquí." Le dijo Gabri intentándosela quitar a Bella que la sujetó con más fuerza. "Nessy, por favor. Ven aquí, mira lo que te he traído." Añadió sacando un botellín de un bolsillo del pantalón.

Ahora entendía por qué lo llevaba tan abultado, y aún lo tenía abultado.

A esto, Nessy se soltó de Bella y comenzó a manotear hacia Gabri.

"_θεία__ Ga_. (Tía Ga, de Gabri)" Se puso a decir mientras manoteaba.

"Con permiso..." Dijo entonces cogiendo a Nessy que se quedó apaciblemente en sus brazos mientras ella le daba el botellín. "Que niña tan rica..."

"_Querida, la estás cogiendo mal_." Le dijo la mujer.

"_Lo siento, mejor ocúpate tú_." Le dijo ella para pasarle a Nessy que sujetó el botellín con más fuerza. "Tranquila Nessy, Valeria no te lo va a quitar."

"¿Le quita la comida a mi hija?" Le dije confuso.

"Nah, es que cuando descubrimos que bebía sangre porque se pimpló una botella de mis reservas, Kobu le intentó quitar la segunda y no veas cómo se puso." Le dijo ella mientras la mujer se llevaba a Nessy que estaba apaciblemente dormida en sus brazos con el botellín en brazos y su boca.

"¿A dónde se la llevan?" Dijo Bella asustada mientras yo lo hacía en un tono más neutral y en italiano.

"_Se ha quedado dormida_." Dijo el hombre, Kosta.

Entonces oímos unos ruiditos fuera y Gabri miró a la pareja.

"_Lo sentimos, se nos olvidó decírtelo..._" Le dijo el hombre justo cuando en la sala irrumpía otra vez Nessy solo que esta vez corriendo.

"_Mamma!_" Gritó la niña.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta." Dijo un chico llegando tras ella y reparando en nosotros.

"¿Quién es...?" Comencé a decir para ver cómo Gabri le hizo pantalla al chico que abultaba casi una cabeza más que ella.

"_Va, Michael, llévate a tu hermana_." Le dijo Kosta suavemente.

"_Michael, luego tenemos que hablar, tú y yo_." Le dijo Gabriel sin apartarme la mirada y aún haciéndole de escudo.

"_Lo siento ¿vale?_" Le dijo él.

"_Ya hablaremos_." Le dijo ella.

"¿Michael?" Dije sorprendido mientras se iban y con Gabri frente a mí en cuanto Bella o yo hacíamos el menor movimiento hacia ellos.

"_Vai, Gabri, tranquila_." Le dio Kosta.

"_No me digas cómo tengo que estar_." Le dijo ella para luego calmarse un poco. "_Lo siento_."

"_No importa, estás estresada_." Le dijo él. "_Es lógico_."

"Ya habéis visto a vuestra hija, vámonos." Nos dijo entonces a nosotros.

"¿Tan poco tiempo?" Le dije. "Gabri, Reneesme es nuestra hija."

"Lo siento, no podéis estar más tiempo." Nos dijo.

"_Ehi, Gabri._" Le llamó Valeria, la mujer meciendo a Nessy suavemente de vuelta y sin el botellín. "_Igual la madre podría quedarse con nosotros_."

"_El resto se preguntarán_." Dijo ella.

"_Cossa?_" Le dijo él. "_Tienen razón, es su hija. Deberías poder entenderles_."

"_Si les dejo el resto también querrán_." Le dijo ella flaqueando un poco.

"Te prometo que nadie más te pondrá pegas." Le dije. "Bueno, nadie de mi familia."

"Si Jacob osa poner una pezuña en este lado de la vaya le matarán." Me dijo ella. "Y Rosalie..."

"Yo me encargaré de que no ponga problemas." Le dije. "Déja que Bella se quede, por favor."

Pareció dudar un poco y entonces asintió.

"Sea." Dijo ella. "_Valeria ¿en serio no os importa tener a una extraña en vuestra casa?_"

"_No. Es su madre, la pobre le echaba de menos._" Dijo ella sonriendo. "_Tasha es buena madre, pero ni ella ni yo somos la madre de verdad_."

Al menos era evidente que bien cuidada la tenían, en aquella sala había juguetes como para abastecer a una juguetería, antiguos o nuevos había montones de juguetes, sobre todo hechos a mano y podía ver quién los hacía. Nessy no era infeliz allí, al menos no podíamos quejarnos, la estaban cuidando de maravilla.

"_Vale, pues Edward y yo nos vamos_." Les dijo ella. "_Oh, esto es para Moira_. _Θα έλεγα ότι πολλά._ (Decidle que la quiero mucho.)" Añadió en lo que supuse que era griego. "_Έρχομαι να το δω κάποια άλλη φορά. _(Me pasaré a verla otro rato.)"

Ambos asintieron y entonces ella me miró.

"¿Nos vamos?" Me dijo.

Vale, podía ver que los adultos no se fiaban de Bella ni de mí, pero era evidente que éramos extranjero y no nos conocían así que...

"Sí, Bella, vendré a veros otro rato." Le prometí.

Cuando asintió y tuve que seguir a Gabri fuera de la casa sentí que me volvía a pesar algo dentro del pecho.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Planes.**

(Voz de Gabri)

"Ya estás de vuelta, Edward." Le dije a él cuando llegamos de nuevo a la casa que les habíamos dejado para que estuviesen tranquilos y en familia mientras los hermanos y yo nos quedábamos en mi propia 'casita' en aquella isla.

"¿Podría volver a verles mañana?" Me preguntó.

"Lo siento." Le dije. "Igual no mañana, pero sí pronto."

"¿Por qué hacéis esto?" Me dijo. "¿Por qué nos mantenéis separados?"

Cómo podía decírselo para que lo entendiese...

"A veces es inevitable pasar por cosas así." Le dije. "Por un bien aún mayor."

Podía entenderle, en parte al menos.

"¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?" Me dijo.

"Porque es lo que hay." Afirmé. "Que pases un buen día." Añadí dejándole en su casa y siguiendo yo mi camino para intentar perderme en la vegetación.

No es que me llevase mal con ellos, es solo que por un momento me apetecía estar sola, pero evidentemente eso no iba a ser posible.

Cuando llegué al punto donde solía esconderme del resto de vida me encontré con que estaba siendo ocupado por alguien más.

Movió un poco las orejas antes de girar la cabeza hacia mí y mirarme para mover la cola feliz.

"Vaya... ¿qué haces tú aquí?" Le dije suavemente.

"_Mirar el paisaje_." Afirmó con su mente. "_Jacob estaba patrullando junto a la verja, le pilló el lobo enorme y blanco y creo que le ha hecho daño_."

"Yo ya le había advertido de que no metiese las narices." Afirmé haciéndome un hueco y sentándome junto a él.

"_¿Cómo ha ido?_" Me dijo. "_¿Qué tal está Nessy?_"

"Bien, pero igual si te destransformas es más fácil hablar ¿sabes?" Le dije. "Aún no consigo ver muy bien las mentes de los animales."

Ante eso pareció pensárselo pero se levantó y se fue tras de mí para sentir cómo se destransformaba y oír el ruido de su ropa desplegándose tras de mí.

"¿Qué tal está Nessy?" Me preguntó.

"Bien, es afortunada de tener una familia y amigos que se preocupan tanto por ella." Afirmé con cierta envidia.

"¿Y... qué tal...?" Comenzó a decir como si no se atreviera lo que me hizo mirarle.

"¿Hum?" Dije.

"¿Qué tal tú?" Me preguntó.

"¿Yo?" Dije confusa.

"Sí, es... bueno, creo que no está siendo fácil esto ¿no?" Me dijo dejándome atónita de que un licántropo como él pudiese haberse dado cuenta de ello. "Es..."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Le dije confusa y con curiosidad.

"Es... bueno, me he fijado antes, no parecías cómoda con lo de tener que llevar a Edward y Bella a verla."

"Ya, es... bueno, no me gusta hacer daño a los críos." Reconocí suavemente. "Vale, no soy muy de estar con ellos, pero tampoco me gusta hacerles el menor daño."

"¿Entonces?" Me dijo. "¿Por qué has...?"

"Seth, esto es muy complejo." Le dije.

"Tengo amigos vampiros, creo que podré entenderlo." Afirmó.

"No, no podrás." Afirmé. "Los Cullen no tienen una vida ni la mitad de complicada que la mía. Solo se tienen que preocupar de no dejar que les pillen su secreto la gente normal; lo mío es cien veces más complicado."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo.

"Porque a mí me chantajean para que haga cosas que no quiero." Le dije. "Porque llevan muchísimos años persiguiéndome para que trabaje para ellos."

"¿Por qué?" Añadió.

"Por qué, por qué, por qué... por eso no me gustan los críos." Le dije. "Solo saben preguntar, lloriquear, comer y defecar."

"Solo pretendía comprender." Me dijo. "Tampoco había que ser tan borde."

Suspiré. Llevaba razón, solo me había preguntado.

"Lo siento, es que me agobia mucho no poder hablar de esto." Le dije.

"No te preocupes, no importa." Me dijo. "Es que no me gusta que me traten como un crío y como has dicho lo de los críos... Supongo que fue sin querer."

"Sí, lo siento." Afirmé.

"Yo solo pretendía ayudar." Me dijo. "Es que... se te ve tan triste y tan agobiada... pareces alguien distinto a la poli que venía a la reserva."

Suspiré y me eché hacia atrás colgando cabeza-abajo y poniéndola junto a la suya con mis brazos tras la cabeza.

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno siempre conmigo?" Le dije. "Cuando te enteraste de lo que soy en realidad te asustaste, saliste corriendo. Pensé que no volverías a querer verme."

"Sí, bueno... fue un mazazo." Me dijo. "Pensaba que eras normal y de pronto... puff, se te caía el disfraz. No eras una humana, eras vampiresa y encima habías raptado a una niña."

"Pensaba que era una 'niña inmortal', un peligroso tipo de vampiros que son incontrolables porque nunca crecerán y por tanto no maduran por lo que son inestables, agresivos y peligrosos." Afirmé explicándole puesto que por todos es sabido que los licántropos son más tontos que un pie y nunca sabían nada de nuestro mundo nocturno, sobre todo los 'niños de la luna', aunque estos no eran de ese tipo. "Me engañaron, ahora quiero saber por qué."

"¿Te engañaron?" Me preguntó.

"No me dijeron que querían la niña por algún motivo, ni que quitándola de su hogar toda su familia se desplegaría para buscarme hasta el punto de que Jasper y Alice me buscarían por este continente. Querían a Alice y no me dijeron nada."

"¿Por qué querrían a esa chica?" Me preguntó confuso. "Es solo una vampiresa."

"Por su don. Sabías que tiene el don de la premonición ¿no?" Le dije dudando hasta dónde sabía sobre los Cullen.

"Sí, claro." Me dijo. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué querría nadie eso."

"Porque Alice podría, por ejemplo, ver cuando y quién va a romper las reglas; tener un don como la visión de futuro a tu servicio es algo bastante tentador." Afirmé. "Te podría decir cuando es el mejor momento para atacar a las familias más poderosas."

Entonces pareció pillar de qué iba el asunto.

"¡Pero eso es horrible!" Dijo.

"Veo que lo pillas." Le dije. "El caso es que no acaba de cobrarme sentido por qué querrían a una cría como Nessy. Cuyo don al parecer es simplemente suplir su falta de habilidades lingüísticas con el poder meterte imágenes que ella piensa en la mente con solo tocarte. Ya tienen a su servicio la capacidad de crear ilusiones, no entiendo porqué habrían pues de querer una cría que solo trasmite pensamientos al contacto."

"¿Qué interés tiene pues Nessy para ellos?" Me preguntó como pensando en alto.

"No sé." Afirmé. "Eso es lo que quiero saber."

Había pedido a las otras 'orejas' y 'ojos' por todos los países que se mantuviesen alerta para intentar saber cualquier dato que pudiese aportar un poco más de luz al asunto.

No me cuadraba que me hubiesen intentado ocultar información, claro que lo más probable era que fuese porque ellos supiesen de seguro que diciéndomelo, yo me negaría o pondría problemas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me dijo de pronto.

"No lo sé..." Suspiré. "Hay demasiadas cosas que no me cuadran... Cuanto más pienso en ello menos sentido me cobra nada. Por cierto, que qué hacías tú aquí. Pensé que estarías con Jacob, divirtiéndoos en esta isla y alejados del muro de separación."

"Solo buscaba un poco de tranquilidad." Me dijo. "Ya te lo había dicho, miraba el paisaje."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

¿Solo buscaba un poco de tranquilidad?

Vale, no era muy convincente, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad ¿no? Dudo que una vampiresa lo entendiese, dudo que ese tipo de vampiresa lo entendiese.

Hasta ahora a las vampiresas que me había encontrado eran más o menos con las Cullen, chicas jóvenes, femeninas, más o menos delicadas... Gabri era casi lo opuesto; vale, era más o menos delicada pero tampoco era de las que se aguantasen las ganas de ser violentas si le apetecía serlo, no necesitaba protección, sus compañeros estaban cerca pero tampoco estaba con ellos las 24 horas como era el caso de las Cullen... era una persona fría en el sentido que no parecía necesitar a nadie más, porque evidentemente era cálida en cuanto al trato con las personas, a veces, porque parecía tener problemas para tratar a la gente con cariño especial.

"Este es un buen lugar para descansar sin que te molesten." Me dijo volviendo a colgarse de la rama y dejando descolgar su brazo suavemente. "Aunque solo yo suelo venir aquí, el resto prefieren descansar en los cazaderos, es más divertido, al menos para los de mi tipo."

"¿Y qué tipo es ese?" Le dije.

"Vampiros." Dijo escuetamente. "El súmun del súmun es cazar presas vivas, con un corazón aún latiendo y esa cantidad de sangre latiendo por las venas..."

Me giré a mirarla, parecía tranquila a pesar de acabar de confesar que era una máquina asesina de animales. Parecía estar haciéndosele la boca agua.

Si no hablaba casi podría parecer normal. De pronto caí en la cuenta que desde el baño parecía haberse cambiado. Se había ido con la parte de arriba de un bañador y unos vaqueros cortados para hacerlos shorts y ahora llevaba una camiseta tipo hindi blanca por encima que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto y mostraba un más que generoso escote que... dios, ponía bizco a cualquiera.

Entonces aparté la mirada de ella, al menos hasta que me calmase un poco.

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunté.

"Descansar." Me dijo suavemente. "En este sitio hay mucho espacio, pero pocos en los que puedo estar sola. Parece ser que este ya tampoco es un sitio donde estar sola."

"Entonces supongo que me voy." Le dije un poco dolido.

"Nah, quédate; no me importa compartirlo." Me dijo con un tono que denotaba sonrisa divertida.

"Oh... qué honor..." Le dije bromeando.

"Pues sí, créetelo." Afirmó. "Creo que en eso nos parecemos los de vuestra especie y yo, no nos gusta compartir nuestros terrenos. Y créeme, en mis terrenos no entran los licántropos, de ningún tipo."

"¿Tan mal os lleváis con nosotros?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Dímelo tú." Me dijo mirándome con suavidad desde su posición sobre mi cabeza. "Me extrañó ver unos licántropos amigos de vampiros. Aún estoy intentando digerir lo de tu amigo 'Jacobocazas' y la cría."

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Le dije.

"Lo de la impronta." Me dijo moviendo la mano como buscando la palabra. "No sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero… un licántropo, aunque solo sea un 'lobo-hombre', y una híbrida de vampiro… no sé chico, no lo acabo de creer."

¿Cómo que no acababa de creérselo?. ¿Qué pasaría cuando le contase yo lo mío?. ¿Acaso se lo tomaría mal también?

"Nessy es en parte humana." Le dije.

"Eso tengo oído." Me dijo simplemente.

"¿Por qué un licántropo no debe enamorarse de un vampiro?" Le pregunté.

Ya estaba tentando mi suerte haciéndole hablar de eso así que… de perdidos al río ¿no?

"Nuestras especies son enemigas por naturaleza." Me dijo como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. "Simplemente no estamos hechos para ese tipo de sentimientos."

Aquello parecía poner punto y final al tema, guardé silencio mientras pensaba. Siempre era igual, 'descendientes de lobo' y 'fríos' estaban enemistados desde siempre, licántropos y vampiros estaban destinados a odiarse… Pues no, no señor, no iba a ser así.

Nosotros éramos 'amigos-barra-aliados' de los Cullen por varios motivos ya, estaba claro que lo que todos daban por supuesto no tenía por qué ser la verdad.

"¿Sabías lo de cómo se os llama en la tribu Quileute?" Le pregunté de pronto. "Los fríos." Le dije cuando se encogió de hombros y contestó que no sabía.

"Fríos." Dijo con ironía. "No me extraña, es una palabra que nos define a la perfección. Somos fríos y vosotros calientes, somos hielo y vosotros fuego…" Añadió saltando tras de mí a mi espalda colgada cabeza-abajo para pincharme con el dedo suavemente en la mejilla con ironía. "Estamos destinados biológicamente a nunca congeniar."

"El fuego también puede producir frío." Le contesté con la misma ironía. "Y el hielo quema, te lo aseguro."

"Ja." Dijo divertida volviendo a levantarse.

De pronto comenzó a reírse, fue raro, porque a la vez juraría que la oí sollozar.

"Gabri, qué…" Dije mirando hacia arriba donde la vi sentada con una pierna colgando y la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en el tronco donde apoyaba también la espalda mientras tenía un brazo sobre los ojos.

"Gabri ¿estás bien?" Le dije. "¿Tan grande era la tontería que he dicho?"

"Sí, era una tontería increíble." Me dijo saltando al suelo. "El hielo nunca podrá quemar, porque es frío. Dios no permitiría que el hielo dejase de ser frío…"

Por un segundo, antes de que desapareciese de allí, juraría que aunque sus palabras destilaban enojo y rabia, sus ojos mostraban una realidad bien distinta, como si en vez de enfadarla lo que hubiese conseguido fuese entristecerla o hacerle daño.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"Hey, 'roba bebés'." Le llamé a Gabri cuando pasó a mi lado corriendo a toda leche.

Paró sin girar siquiera y ni me miró.

"¿Cómo me has llamado?" Dijo.

"Es un nick, pero si prefieres discutirlo…" Le dije.

Creo que esa fue la primera vez que pensé que igual hubiese sido mejor no haber dicho nada, haber intentado la vía diplomática de Carlisle en vez de... por algún motivo, empeorarlo.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, estábamos rodando y la tenía encima intentando darme con bastante fuerza, debo reconocer.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?!" Le dije.

"Retira lo del mote." Me dijo ella molesta.

"Oye, no te pases, que no era para tanto." Le dije. "Si tanto te molesta cómo te puedan llamar no hagas esas cosas."

Zas. El golpe que me encajó en pleno pecho me dejó sin respiración, o lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese podido dejar de respirar a voluntad.

Me había dado un golpe soltándome las manos y juntando las suyas para encajarme un mazazo a plomo en el pecho. Tan a plomo que juraría que me crujieron un par de costillas en el golpe.

"¿Pero tú qué coño comes para estar tan fuerte?" Le dije cuando se preparó para darme otro pero paró al verme doblado y con la mano en la costilla.

"Retira lo que has dicho." Me repitió.

"¡Eh, vale, vale, vale!" Le dije cuando fue a volver a atacar y levanté una mano. "Lo retiro ¿contenta?"

Tampoco contestó, se giró y volvió a caminar.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunté. "Primero parece que te quieres largar caminando sobre le agua y ahora este golpe de furia."

"Hazte un favor, dejarme un rato en paz." Me dijo.

"Ya, entonces cómo sabemos que no has cogido a Nessy y te la has llevado a... ¡vale, vale!" Le dije saltando para apartarme de su nueva embestida. "¿No te han dicho nunca que eres una bestia? No pareces ni una mujer."

"Y orgullosa que estoy de ello." Afirmó intentando volver a irse.

"Eh, que cuando quieras nos tomamos la revancha por lo de esta mañana en el lago ese raro." Le dije.

"¿Revancha?" Me dijo con una cara como de alguien que estaba cabreado pero de pronto cambia un poquito de humor.

"Sí, la próxima vez no te dejaremos ganar." Afirmé.

"Más quisieras." Me dijo con ironía. "Seréis familia, pero como mis chicos y yo nadie."

"Psa, son un poco inútiles tus 'chicos'." Le dije intentando picarla puesto que por lo visto había conseguido que no volviese a embestirme como un toro. "Me parece que se mueven mejor en tierra que en el agua."

"Eso es porque solo jugábamos." Me dijo. "En una pelea de verdad... vosotros acabaríais decapitados y en trocitos no más grandes que pelotas de tenis."

"Oye, en serio. ¿Sabes hacer algo más aparte de amenazar a la gente y secuestrar niñas indefensas?" Le pregunté con ironía.

"Sí, también sé cortar cabezas, independientemente de si son vampiros o licántropos en cualquiera de sus dos subgéneros." Me contestó con la misma ironía. "Oh, claro… te referías a otras habilidades…"

"Pues sí, me refería a eso." Le dije. "Baseball o algo, aparte de peleas acuáticas. Porque supongo que no irás por ahí cortando cabezas y secuestrando gente."

"Como todos los de nuestro tipo, soy 'lo nunca visto' en deportes." Me dijo. "Y como buena dama, sé cocinar, ocuparme de una casa y actuar como 'florero humano'; pero me abuuuuuurreeeeeeen mortalmente esas ocupaciones así que prefiero 'ir por ahí cortando cabezas y secuestrando gente'; aunque también es divertido pelearme con gente fuerte. He ganado bastantes cosas con ese don ¿sabes?"

"Ja, tú no sabes cocinar." Le dijo Rosalie decidiendo hacer su aparición y cogiéndome del brazo.

"Claro que sí." Dijo ella. "Tengo varios premios gastronómicos de ferias del condado en varios países. Pero mi receta principal es la comida que hago con un toque especial." Le contestó Gabri sonriéndole con una sonrisa un tanto… diabólica. "Algún día si quieres te puedo preparar un soufflé de arsénico o incluso un poco de asado bien aderezado con esencia de unas plantas entre las que se encuentra el 'acónito'. O incluso unos pastelillos de _citrullus colocynthis_ o Tuera, _conium maculatum_ o Cicuta, y regados con un poquito de _ricinus communis_, más conocido como ricino."

"Deberíamos organizar una hoguera, a ver cómo escapabas de esa." Le dijo Rosalie.

"Yo, a diferencia de ti, viví la época de la caza de brujas en Europa; siglo XVII, soy más antigua, no lo olvides." Le dijo ella levantando un dedo para señalarla como advertencia. "Sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo, querida. Y ahora... tengo una llamada." Añadió mientras le veíamos vibrar y sonar un bolsillo.

"Eh, no te escapes." Le dijo Rosalie.

Tuvo suerte y yo pude pillar el golpe que iba destinado a ella mientras Gabri cogía el móvil, nos miró y luego desapareció con un simple salto para oírla moverse en la vegetación.

"Caray, qué genio." Dije silbando sorprendido.

"Es una tía agresiva, peligrosa y sin ningún tipo de sentido de la feminidad ni de la moda." Me dijo Rosalie. "Y como no me deje ver a Nessy... te aseguro que pronto va a tener algo más que lamentar."

"Cálmate un poco ¿vale?" Le dije frotándole un brazo. "Está visto que por las malas no vamos a conseguir nada de esta gente, igual por la buena..."

"Solo conseguiremos que se escapen y encima se rían de nosotros." Me dijo.

"Igual no." Le dije. "No sé, no parece tan mala si no la estamos amenazando de algún modo."

"Ya, claro. Seguro que sí." Me dijo Rosalie enfadada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"¿Estáis seguros?" Le pregunté a Anya.

"Totalmente, han intentado escaparse, pero Maya y sus colegas repartidores les pillaron." Me contestó ella. "Igual deberías ir pensando en hacer algo más."

"Sí, eso había pensado." Le dije. "Estaba pensando que va siendo hora de que vengáis más gente a la isla."

"¿Cuándo y a quién vas a mandar?" Me preguntó tras un segundo de silencio.

"Mandaré a Damien a cogeros." Le dije. "Mañana le tendréis allí. Supongo que entre los tres seréis capaces de controlar a los dos ¿no?"

"Ni lo dudes." Me dijo. "Ocúpate de tener los trapos listos."

"Estarán." Afirmé. "Oh, y vamos a necesitar ropa de mujer. ¿Qué tienes por ahí?"

"Temporada primavera-verano, de este año y del pasado." Me dijo. "Puedo mangar alguna cosita pero..."

"Cualquier cosa servirá." Afirmé. "Oh, y voy a necesitar otra cosa, una... especial."

"Claro, lo que sea." Me dijo.

"Necesito algo que sea... especial." Le dije. "Tengo que conseguir infiltrarme en un círculo algo... especial."

"Si me juras que no me lo romperás podría llevarte algo que ha caído por mis manos..." Me dijo. "No es nada especial pero... bueno, no estará a la venta hasta el año que viene así que..."

"Perfecto." Le dije.

"Oh, y tengo algo más para ti." Me dijo con una sonrisa en la voz. "Te lo daré cuando llegue a la isla."

"Está bien." Le dije. "Ahora mismo iré a buscar a Damien y le diré que vaya a buscaros." Afirmé incorporándome en lo alto de la antena oculta como un árbol.

"Tranquila, no hay tanta prisa." Me dijo. "Un día morirás de estrés."

Le colgué sin decirle nada, sin embargo, me temo que lo hice con demasiada fuerza y me cargué la tapa del móvil.

"Mierda, ahora tendré que pedirle a alguien que me lo arregle..." Murmuré metiendo las dos piezas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Con un salto de espaldas y volteretas en el aire caí algo separada de la antena al bosque y más cerca de la barrera que separaba la mansión de Kosta y Valeria de mi parte de la isla donde podía entrar más gente aparte de vampiros y por donde estaban los lobos como Zero y Lucifer.

De ahí corrí a mucha velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta donde pasé y volví a cerrar justo a tiempo de evitar que entrase Jacob.

"Eh, no me obligues a electrificarla también." Le dije al lobo enorme que tenía frente a la puerta antes de ponerme a correr para llegar a la casa, en cuyo 'jardín' estaban jugando las niñas con Bella y Valeria.

"Kosta, reunión ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está Damien?" Le dije.

"Está con Tasha, fueron a cazar un poco." Me dijo.

"Necesito que vaya a buscar a Maya y Anya." Le dije. "Tranquila Valeria, quédate con ellas." Le dije a ella suavemente mientras la pequeña Moira venía a intentar que la cogiese en brazos.

"¿Quieres que vaya también...?" Me dijo su hermano.

"No, tranquilo." Le dije pasándole a la niña suavemente. "Encárgate de Bella y de Moira, por favor. Que Moira no se acerque a nadie más que a ellas dos y nosotros."

Asintió suavemente y entonces miré a las mujeres que me miraban.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Bella preocupada.

"Tranquila." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es algo ajeno a vosotros. Vamos a reunirnos los principales cabezas y vamos a ver cómo están las cosas fuera de aquí y qué hacemos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

Era todo demasiado raro, llevábamos casi diez minutos fuera desde que el hombre del tío familiar se había metido dentro con Gabri, la mujer que había llevado a Nessy hasta allí y que ahora nos había llevado con ella para que pudiésemos ver a Nessy; llevábamos 10 minutos Valeria y yo jugando con las dos crías mientras el chico mayor, Mich, cuando vimos llegar a la chica joven de pelo corto y blanco con el piloto que nos había llevado mientras él se frotaba las sienes.

"_Cagna di merda_... (ejem, mejor no traducirlo)" Dijo el piloto. "_Ebbene non ho forato la testa?! _(¡¿Pues no me ha taladrado la cabeza?!)"

"Damián, cielo..." Le dijo Valeria tapando las orejas de las niñas. "Nada de tacos, las niñas..."

"Scussi signorina." Dijo el hombre. "Perdón, es que duele."

"¿Duele?" Le pregunté.

"La _testa_." Me dijo tocándose la cabeza. "Esa mala pécora me ha llamado usando su habilidad de meterse en las mentes ajenas. Me ha causado un dolor de campeonato solo porque le he dicho que estaba descansando y que vendría más tarde."

"Oh... Damien..." Le dijo Valeria.

"No, déjale, se lo tiene merecido." Le dijo el chico para mirar al piloto. "No deberías hablarle así."

"¿Y tú qué, 'huevazos' _di merda_.?" Le dijo a él. "¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar que siga usándote de niñera de una hermana que ni siquiera es...?. ¡Ayyy!" Dijo cuando la del pelo blanco le dio una patada en la espinilla de espaldas.

"Vamos…" Le dijo ella tirándole de la mano hasta meterse los dos en la casa también.

"¿A qué venía lo de…?" Dije.

"Damien a veces es un poco bocazas." Me dijo Valeria suavemente. "Eso le ha costado bastantes peleas con Gabri. Ya sabes, tiene poca paciencia aunque… no se la puede culpar por ello."

"¿Pues?" Le pregunté con curiosiadad.

"No le han tocado buenas cartas." Afirmó ella lacónicamente.

Intenté sonsacarle pero al parecer todos los que la rodeaban eran como tumbas; entonces me fijé en el único que no parecía hablar mucho.

"Te llamas Mich ¿no?" Le dije suavemente.

"Ah, sí." Me dijo. "Es un nombre más complejo así que todos me llaman así. Es un nombre cariñoso."

"Yo soy Bella." Le dije.

"Encantado." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano y dándole un beso suave como hacían todos los vampiros.

"Vaya eres…" Dije.

"Mich es un cielo." Me dijo Valeria mientras las niñas le saltaban por la espalda y él riéndose cogía a mi hija con un brazo y a la otra sobre el hombro con el otro para ponerse a girarse y hacerlas reírse. "Es realmente increíble cómo ha podido crecer así de bien en sus condiciones."

"¿Qué condiciones?" Pregunté.

"Oh, no importa." Dijo sonriendo antes de levantarse del jardincillo con unas flores en el regazo. "Niñas, mirad qué tengo aquí."

"¡Flores!" Dijeron las dos intentando zafarse del chico que con cuidado las dejó en el suelo a 4 patas a mi hija y luego a la otra que se la colgó como a Nessy y luego la dejó tumbada en el suelo para que se revolviese y saliese corriendo a Valeria.

"Valeria, qué condiciones." Le dije.

"No importa." Dijo sonriéndome y poniéndome una flor en el pelo tras ponerle una a cada niña. "Lo que importa es que son felices. Aquí somos todos felices."

"Esto parece… una mala réplica de la casa de la pradera." Le dije un poco con la mosca tras la oreja.

"No, esto es una isla…" Dijo la mujer sin perder la sonrisa.

"Valeria, creo que no se refiere a que esto sea una pradera." Le dijo el chico. "Se refiere a una serie antigua."

"Oh…" Dijo. "¿Y era buena?"

"No estaba mal." Le dijo él. "Era algo parecido a esto, solo que más… rural."

"¿Estás de broma?" Le dije. "Esa gente era… siniestra."

"Me parecían una familia un tanto empalagosa, pero no estaba mal." Afirmó él. "¡Mora, nada de correr a lo loco!"

"¡Quiero ir a la playa!" Le dijo la niña.

"Hoy no hay playa, enana." Le dijo él cogiéndola de nuevo sobre el hombro con Nessy sobre el otro. "Y como salgáis fuera se os comerán los lobos."

"¡NOOOOO!" Gritaron las dos pataleando en el aire.

"Síiii." Les dijo él. "Y os morderán el culo y os chuparán con esas lenguas apestosas y enormes."

"Para ser un chico hay que ver lo bien que se lleva con ellos." Le dije. "Es…"

"_Vai, grande pigro!_ (Venga,grandísimo gandul!)" Le dijo Gabri al piloto, Damien. "_Vai trovare subito!_ (¡Vete a buscarles ahora mismo!)"

"_Bullies!_ (¡Abusona!)" Le contestó él. "_Non riesco a riposare un solo giorno!_ (¡No puedo ni descansar un solo día!) _Il giorno successivo si vuole ottenere è tuo padre!_ (¡El próximo día va a ir a buscarte tu padre!)"

"¡Vete de una vez o te juro que lo lamentarás!" Le dijo ella apuntándole con un dedo amenazadoramente.

"¡Abusona!" Le gritó él cayéndose de culo y volviendo a levantarse para irse corriendo cuando ella amenazó con correr, supongo que para cogerle.

"Ya veo que… es muy razonable, sí." Dije un poco cohibida.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Partida.**

(Voz de Alice)

"¡Esto es un rapto!" Les grité a las dos chicas cuando nos pusieron las vendas sobre los ojos.

"Al menos podríais decirnos dónde nos lleváis." Les dijo Jasper.

"Dios… que ganas tengo de librarme de esos dos." Nos dijo la chica de pelo largo del par de chica.

La verdad es que la vampiresa rubia de pelo corto parecía nórdica, era evidente que tenía ojo para la moda mientras que la de pelo largo y castaña era más… marimacho, masculina, lo cual era evidente en sus ropas: la rubia vestía con ropas femeninas pero de la línea ejecutiva de la moda mientras que la de pelo largo que parecía más joven vestía siempre con vaqueros y pantalones anchos, camisetas de deporte y gorras tipo baseball.

"Ya, aunque la chica creo que tenía algo de estilo y todo." Afirmó la de pelo corto para la otra. "Pero bueno, Gabri sabrá."

Había oído nombrar ya varias veces a ese tal Gabri y me preguntaba quién sería para tener tanto poder.

Nos habían capturado por órdenes de ese tal 'Gabri' y nos habían mantenido en un piso contra nuestra voluntad; habíamos conseguido escapar pero había sido solo unos metros porque nos habían pillado al momento, la última vez que las oímos hablar fue por móvil con ese tal Gabri y después se habían preparado para salir de allí con nosotros.

Un día era lo que habían tardado en sacarnos de allí y nos habían metido en una especie de avión con ruedas bajo las boyas de aterrizaje. Ahora, tras horas de vuelo, nos habían cubierto los ojos solo 'para que no pudiésemos llegar solos o salir solos de donde íbamos'.

"Llevamos ya horas aquí dentro." Se quejó Jasper. "¿Cuándo llegamos?"

"Damien." Le llamó la de pelo corto.

"Cinco minutos más." Dijo. "Voy a iniciar el descenso."

"¡Damien, joder!" Le dijo la de pelo largo cuando por poco salimos volando y sentí que mi trasero dejaba de tocar con tanta fuerza el asiento. "¡A nadie le hace gracia esos juegos tuyos!"

"Se llama un picado, y a Gabri y los hermanos 'perro' les encanta." Dijo Damien.

"¡Porque están como una chota!" Le gritó ella mientras la rubia un poco más pálida mantenía la compostura.

"A que hago un rizo para aterrizar…" Le dijo el piloto.

"¡Entonces te arrancaremos la cabeza!" Le dijimos todos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Ahí vienen." Dijo Tasha señalando al avión que cada vez se acercaba más y que hubo un rato que bajó en picado.

"Me cuesta creer que Jasper no se haya tirado ya al cuello suyo." Afirmó Emmet haciéndose pantalla con la mano.

"A mí me cuesta más creer que les esté haciendo eso a ellos." Dijo Tasha divertida. "Normalmente si se lo hace a alguien que no sean Gabri, los hermanitos, sus mascotas o yo le suele llover una buena bronca."

La verdad es que creo que a nadie le extrañó nada cuando paró el avión y vimos bajar a una chica que saltó al muelle y se quedó allí blandiendo el puño en otro idioma al piloto mientras una mujer de pelo corto y rubia ayudaba a Alice y Jasper a llegar a la puerta.

"¡Yaw, estabais aquí!" Dijo Alice feliz. "¡Os hemos echado de menos!"

"Sentimos mucho no haber descubierto nada de lo del secuestrador." Añadió Jasper.

"Ah, no os preocupéis; ya sabemos nosotros quien fue." Afirmé. "Nessy está bien, está aquí."

"¿Dónde está?" Dijo Alice buscándola.

"Está en la casa de la isla." Les dije. "Pero la iban a llevar un rato al lago con la mujer de la familia de la isla. Aunque…"

"Aunque luego volverá a la casa con ella." Le dijo Gabri llegando por el camino vestida con unos vaqueros arrancados las patas en la derecha bajo la rodilla y la izquierda justo al muslo y una camiseta atada bajo el pecho mostrando todo el abdomen.

"¡Gabri… dile al bestia ese que no vuelva a hacer lo de sus aterrizajes con picados de por medio!" Le dijo la del pelo rubio.

"Damien… ¿otra vez?" Le dijo ella. "Te han dicho mil veces que no hagas eso a no ser que sea a nosotros…"

"¿Quién es esa?" Me preguntó Jasper suavemente mirándola.

"Gabri, parece ser la jefa de esta gente y… es la que secuestró a Nessy." Le dije. "Pero también es cierto que al parecer, tenía unos motivos… bastante poderosos, y Nessy está bien."

"¿Gabri?" Dijo Alice. "¿Pero Gabri no es nombre de hombre?"

"Gabri de Gabrielle." Le dijo ella mientras tenía al piloto, de nuevo con su apariencia vampírica, cogido de la oreja y tirándole de ella mientras Tasha, que parecía ser la 'pareja' del piloto, hablaba con las mujeres que habían ido en el avión. "Lo siento si fuimos un poco… bruscos a la hora de hacer las cosas, pero fue la forma más rápida, sencilla y efectiva que tuvimos de conseguir nuestros fines."

"O sea, raptar a una niña y obligar a su familia a buscarla." Le dijo Jasper.

"Visto desde fuera sí." Dijo Gabri dando un tirón más fuerte por lo que el hombre perdió el equilibrio y se calló al agua para gritarle un par de tacos en italiano blandiendo el puño hacia ella.

"_Eh. Zitto o si tira un coltello,_( Eh. Cierra la boca o te tiraré un cuchillo,) _e lei sa che ho una buona mira._ (y sabes que tengo buena puntería.)" Le dijo ella. "_Inoltre, ho cercato tutti i tuoi._(Además, te lo has buscado tú solito.)"

"Ya le cogeréis el truco." Les dije antes de verla saltar y dar una patada a Jacob seguido de sus dos lobos que se tiró a por ella, tirándolo al agua del puerto.

"Pobre Jacob…" Murmuró Alice.

"De pobre nada." Le dijo Gabri. "Es un pesado, intenta saltarse las normas y los chapuzones son lo mínimo que le puede caer de castigo. Y vosotros dos, ya os vale." Añadió dándoles un par de capones a los hermanos 'lobo'. "Os dije que nada de picarles."

"Ha sido su culpa." Afirmó uno de ellos destransformándose en la primera línea de arbustos y volviendo. "Ha vuelto a intentar saltar la verja."

"Jacob, la próxima vez que me entere que lo intentas te juro que conecto la electricidad y te conviertes en un chucho a la brasa ¿me oyes?" Le dijo ella.

"¿Es siempre tan amable?" Dijo Jasper.

"Más o menos." Le dijo Emmet. "Pero si obedeces las sencillas reglas es todo mejor."

"Sí, hasta ha jugado con nosotros y con los hermanos esos en la laguna." Afirmé.

"¿Y Nessy?" Me preguntó Alice. "Porque has dicho que estaba aquí ¿no?"

"Veréis a Nessy luego, cuando vaya a la laguna a refrescarse un poco." Afirmó Gabri suavemente. "Pero antes… Anya y Maya, menos cháchara y a lo que importa."

"Que prisas." Dijo la rubia con ironía. "Primero tiras al payaso al agua y ahora ya quieres hacernos currar."

"Gabri siempre es la más rápida, en todo." Afirmó la otra.

"¿Y quién es Anya y quién Maya?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Yo soy Maya." Dijo la castaña de pelo largo.

"Y yo Anya." Afirmó la rubia de pelo corto.

"Damien ¿has hablado ya con el par emo?" Le dijo Gabri.

"Votan lo que diga la morena." Dijo él escurriéndose el pelo. "Aunque la morena esté loca y sea una bestia sin pizca de feminidad que... ¡_figlia di puttana_! (Ejem, me niego a traducir esto)"

En menos de medio minuto había salido del agua y había vuelto a volar al agua cuando Gabri lo mandó allí de un empujón como los que se dan para tirar en broma a la gente a la piscina.

"_Cossa?! _(¡¿Qué?!)" Dijo ella molesta. "_Ora vedete, stronzo__!_ (¡Ahora vas a ver, capullo!)" Afirmó quitándose la camisa y los pantalones y saltando para seguirle cuando salió nadando deprisa para que no le pillase ella. "_Vieni qui! _(¡Ven aquí!)_Non fuggire vigliacco!_(¡No huyas cobarde!)"

"Que chulo." Dijo Alice sonriendo. "Parece divertido."

"Están como una cabra." Le dije. "Se pasan así todo el día, ya te acostumbrarás."

"_Vai_, venga Damien." Le dijo Gabri haciéndonos notar que volvía a estar en el embarcadero. "Mueve el culo, tenemos reunión."

"Al menos déjame descansar." Se quejó él. "Me haces largarme a buscar a esas dos, tengo que viajar sin descanso con una carga muuuuy ruidosa, llego y me tratas a patadas y ahora… ahora montas una reunión. No me dejas ni descansar."

"Vale, pues no vengas." Le dijo. "Oh, Alice, Jasper, bienvenidos a la isla, que no sé si os lo había dicho. Si vais al lago Valeria os dará una bienvenida también."

"¿En serio puedo quedarme por aquí?" Dijo Damien.

"Desde luego, yo voto por ti." Le dijo ella comenzando a irse con una sonrisa y paso orgulloso y humano.

"¡Eres una tramposa, chantajista y mala pécora!" Dijo el piloto para seguirla molesto.

"Claro que sí." Dijo ella. "Pero fíjate tú que es bastante efectivo."

"En serio, esos están para allá." Dijo Rosalie. "No me creo que Reneesme esté bien si ellos son los encargados de cuidarla."

"Ya, a mí me costó creérmelo pero… Reneesme parece feliz con ellos, y ellos la cuidan, quieren cuidarla y lo último que pretenden es hacerle daño. Valeria le quiere casi como si fuese su hija, como… bueno como a los otros dos jóvenes de la casa."

"Espera, espera, espera." Me dijeron todos.

"¿Quién es Valeria?" Me dijo Alice.

"¿Y quiénes son los otros dos jóvenes de la casa?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Ellos." Les dije mientras oíamos los gritos de felicidad de las dos niñas.

Fue algo superior a las chicas, salieron corriendo y Jasper, Emmet y yo salimos tras ellas mientras yo suspiraba antes de seguirlas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"¡Reneesme!" Gritó Rosalie cuando vio a la niña en brazos de una mujer y un chico que parecía un adolescente un poco… licántropo, como fue Jacob una vez pero un poco más bajo que ahora y con más músculos que antes y casi tantos como ahora.

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó una niña preciosa que parecía un poco más mayor que Nessy y con unos tirabuzones de color cobre dorado.

"_Μαμά_ (Mamá), _Μπαμπάς_ (Papá)" Le dijo Nessy feliz.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Pregunté.

"Ha dicho primero 'mamá' y luego 'papá'." Dijo el chico cogiéndolas en brazos mientras ellas se reían felices. "¡Ay!" Se quejó. "¡No vale morder!" Les dijo girando sobre sí mismo y haciéndolas rebotar en sus hombros.

"Scusi, io… sonno…" Dijo la mujer como dudando.

"Esta es Valeria." Nos dijo Edward. "Es la mujer de la familia de la isla."

"_Sei ... __Italiano?_ (¿Hablas... italiano?)" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"_Sì, italiano, __latino e greco antico.__.._ (Sí, italiano, latín y griego antiguo.)" Le dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente de una forma bastante cálida. "_Kosta mi ha insegnato._ (Kosta me enseñó.)"

"La dama habla italiano, latín y griego." Nos dijo Carlisle.

"Pero el chico parece hablar inglés." Les dije.

Era raro, la chica hablaba rápido el italiano, rápido y en algún tipo de dialecto que no entendía del todo, al parecer Carlisle sí le entendía, como Edward.

"Oh, vaya…" Dijo Edward.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté.

"El chico, Valeria dice que es el alumno de alguien… fuerte." Dijo.

"Español, Inglés, Francés, Italiano, Alemán, Ruso, Gaélico, Latín…" Dijo el chico. "Y este año hemos empezado con el japonés ¿verdad Moira?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo ella feliz.

"Es... vaya, parecen hermanas..." Observé viendo cómo las dos tenían las mismas reacciones.

"Moira, ven, vamos a mirar a ver si encontramos otra vez esa concha tan bonita." Le dijo el chico dejándolas a las dos en el suelo.

"Pero yo quiero con Nessy..." Dijo ella. "Vale, pues si la encuentro me la quedo yo. Tú misma..."

Creo que dio solo dos pasos cuando la niña le siguió corriendo y se tropezó por lo que él la cogió al vuelo, haciendo un giro en el sitio y cargándola luego en brazos mientras le susurraba algo.

"Vaya pues sí que son... curiosos." Les dijo Jasper.

"Creo que son hermanos." Dijo Edward. "Y sí, los adultos son..."

"¡Mich!" Le llamó la mujer. "_N. i metais profonda_ (No os metáis muy adentro) _  
Moira non sa nuotare. _(que Moira no sabe nadar.)"

"_Tranquillo, mi prendo_. (Tranquila, yo la llevo.)" Le dijo él.

"_Si prega di attenzione._ (Por favor, tened cuidado.)" Le dijo ella. "_Non stare a perdere sia. _(No soportaria perderos a alguno de los dos.)"

Entonces miré al resto.

"Valeria es como Esme, más maternal si cabe aún." Me dijo Edward.

"Creo que son sus hijos adoptivos." Dijo Bella suavemente mientras sujetaba a Nessy en sus brazos. "Y no me preguntes por qué, pero Nessy parece calmada con ellos dos y con Valeria."

"Y con Gabri." Añadió Edward.

"¿Con quién?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Con la tía que le raptó." Afirmó Rosalie cogiendo a Nessy en brazos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"¿Nada aún?" Me preguntaron.

"Nada, por algún motivo no puedo verle la mente." Afirmé.

"Igual si pruebas con los otros..." Me dijo Jasper. "Si está en una reunión estará con las dos mujeres."

"Nah, con sus mascotas." Dijo Jacob. "No están los hermanos, se han ido."

"Pues el avión está aquí." Observó Jasper.

"Ya, pero... ya van casi 8 horas." Les dije observando el reloj de pared.

"¿Qué estarán hablando tanto tiempo?" Dije.

"Y los críos siguen fuera." Dijo Alice. "Oh, vaya, problemas."

"¿Problemas?" Le dijo Jasper.

"El chico, Gabri le va a ver en el lago con Seth." Nos dijo. "Le va a echar una buena bronca."

"¿Esa chica, a un tío que casi le saca la cabeza?" Dijo Emmet. "Lo dudo mucho. A nosotros aún, al resto los tiene mimados."

"No, le ha agarrado del brazo." Dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Creo que está gritándole, parece enfadada."

"Bueno, pues sea lo que sea, no creo que dure mucho." Afirmé viendo cómo al chico que estaba tirando piedras en el embarcadero del lago se le unió un lobo que pronto se destrasformó en Seth.

Parecieron hablar, siguieron tirando piedras mientras hablaban y noté que Jacob no estaba muy lejos tampoco.

En efecto, no costó muchas más horas hasta que de pronto vimos aparecer a un par de lobos allí que se destrasformaron en los hermanos que iban con Gabri a todos lados y fueron a donde estaban Seth y el chico.

Me pareció un poco raro la actitud de que de pronto parecieron tensos, y entonces entró Jacob en escena y segundos más tarde, vi que aparecía Gabri por el camino al lago charlando con alguien por el móvil.

Alzó la vista y al ver a Jacob empujando al chico-canguro, hizo desaparecer el móvil en su bolsillo con un giro y se plantó en un flash entre Jacob y el chico dándole un empujón a Jacob que lo tiró casi al agua.

"En marcha..." Dijo Carlisle. "Antes de que se líe una peor..."

Fue algo casi consensuado, salimos todos al porche y de ahí al lago donde podíamos oír las voces de los que estaban allí.

"¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a todos?" Dijo Jacob mientras Gabri seguía parapetando al chico. "Eh, tú, loca, que te estoy hablando a ti. ¿A qué viene lo de ese empujón?"

"No toques a Mich." Le dijo ella.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Carlisle.

Eran muy raro. Aquella gente tenía la mente llena de estrategias raras.

"Jacob le ha dado un empujó a Mich." Dijo Gabri.

"Y él es un niñato bocazas que..." Dijo Jacob.

La paramos entre varios antes de que volviese a hacer nada.

"Gabri, por favor, estamos hablando." Le dijo Carlisle. "Creo que Jacob no pretendía un enfrentamiento."

"Pues no, no lo pretendía, pero si es lo que quiere... que no sea porque no estoy dispuesto." Afirmó Jacob preparándose.

Con cuidado el chico se puso a decirle algo a ella en un idioma que no entendíamos y ella no dijo nada, hasta que él le dijo algo más y ella bufó y se soltó para estirarse la ropa.

"No vuelvas a tocar a Mich." Le dijo ella a Jacob. "Porque la próxima vez ni ellos podrán salvarte." Afirmó cogiendo al chico del brazo y tirando de él.

"Vaya, creo que lo de tratar a la gente como críos no es algo expresamente suyo." Dije. "Ahora no solo trata a sus compañeros a veces como críos sino también al chaval ese."

"Seth, te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con ese tío." Le dijo Jacob. "No te acerques a él, no le hables, no le mires... aléjate de ellos."

"Eh, tranquilo que no estábamos haciendo nada malo." Le dijo él. "Solo hablábamos."

"¿De qué hablabais tan intensamente?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Es algo entre nosotros." Contestó.

"Nos gustaría saber por qué ha reaccionado así con él." Afirmó Carlisle.

"No lo sé." Dijo Seth. "Solo hablábamos de este sitio, de que no le había visto antes por aquí hasta esta tarde en el lago... y de pronto, cuando hablábamos de que él decía que me había visto mirar a Gabri demasiado y merodeando por la verja con Jacob solo cuando ella estaba dentro... ha llegado Jacob, se ha puesto hecho una furia, ha llegado el par de hermanos esos, Jacob les ha dado un empujón pero en vez de a ellos se lo ha dado a él y lo siguiente ha sido que ha salido volando cuando ella le ha empujado a él."

"Pero no ha hecho nada más." Dije. "No habrá oído nada que le diese pie a pensar que le habíais o le ibais a hacer algo..."

"No, si estábamos tranquilos." Dijo Seth. "En serio, hasta que llegó Jacob iba todo bien."

"O sea, que ha sido por Jacob." Dijimos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"Entonces… ya lo habéis decidido." Me preguntó Michael suavemente.

"Así es." Le dije. "Y Moira y tú os quedaréis aquí."

"Moira puede quedarse con Valeria y Kosta, pero yo me voy contigo." Me dijo.

"No." Negué yo con fuerza y severidad. "He dicho que tú te quedas aquí."

"No es justo." Me dijo tras un silencio. "Yo no pedí nacer, no es justo que me culpes a mí de…"

Zas, le di una bofetada que me dolió a mí mucho más que a él que solo giró la cara por la inercia del golpe.

"He dicho que te quedas aquí y te quedas aquí." Le dije.

"Gabri, el chaval tiene ya edad para…" Me intentó decir Nathaniel.

"He dicho que no y es que no." Afirmé. "Iremos solo los nómadas y yo. Tengo localizada ya a una, así que Dante la cogerá y con un poco de suerte Raven y él podrán cubrir la Europa del norte y los de la antigua URSS."

"¿Y tú?" Me preguntó Nathaniel.

"Nathan, Kobu y yo vamos a buscar a una rata enorme que según los últimos informes estuvo hace una semana por Irlanda." Les dije. "Yo voy a intentar filtrarme primero en las redes de los Vulturi. Son centenarios, así que... bueno, solo los allegados tenemos acceso a según que información; y luego iré a ayudar a cazar a esa rata irlandesa."

"No es seguro que vayas sola." Me dijo Kosta en el poco inglés que sabía. "Deja que otro acompañe."

"No Kosta, necesito que estéis todos buscando." Les dije. "Si me han pedido que cogiese a esta cría apostaría a que quieren todos los que puedan encontrar. Nath y Kobu tienen que intentar encontrar a esa rata antes de que yo llegue, porque cuando lo haga voy a convencerle de que venga aquí y haga lo que mejor sabe hacer, para nosotros, para mí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Seth... despierta." Me dijo Alice moviéndome suavemente y despertándome en medio de la noche.

"Alice... Aún es de noche...¿qué quieres?..." Le dije medio gimiendo porque me había despertado.

"Van a largase." Me dijo.

"¿Quiénes van a largarse?" Murmuré ya despierto ante la información tan rara.

"¡Todos!" Me dijo. "¡Los tipos, las mujeres que nos tenían, unos tipos raros... y la jefa!"

"¿Gabri?" Dije. "¿Gabri se va a ir? Eso es imposible."

"¡Te digo que se va a ir!" Me dijo.

"No, no; eso es imposible." Le dije. "Es la jefa, no se iría así como así." Entonces suspiré.

"¿Se llevaba a Nessy?" Preguntó Jacob.

"No, no, eran todos adultos." Nos dijo.

"Vale, pues ya está." Dijo Jacob bostezando. "Si se largan y la dejan aquí mejor para nosotros, más fácil recuperarla."

"¡Jacob!" Le dije.

"Admítelo." Me dijo volviendo a tumbarse. "Es una vampiresa, esto desde el principio estaba condenado a fracasar... Sois enemigos y punto..."

Creo que le acabó de despertar del todo el golpe que le di tirándolo fuera del cuarto, en una especie de cabaña en la piedra de un montículo junto al lago donde nos habían aposentado a nosotros dos.

"¡Nunca hables así de ella!" Le dije furioso. "¡No vuelvas a atreverte a hacer algo así!"

"¡Por culpa de tu querida asesina Nessy ahora no está aquí, con nosotros!" Me dijo tirándose a por mí.

"Por favor, no es momento para pelearse." Nos dijo Alice intentando meterse en medio antes de que pasase nada. "Va a haber una salida masiva; eso es más importante ahora."

Cierto, no había tiempo que perder, debía... debía...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"¡Gabri!" Oí que gritaban tras nosotros en el camino de bajada al puerto del hidroavión.

"Creo que te llaman." Me dijo Anya señalando a un lobo que se destransformó en un chico, en Seth.

"Id subiendo, prepararos e id sentándoos." Les dije para que me asintieran y los hermanos me dieron unos toques en los hombros para presentarme su apoyo antes de pasarme y prepararse para saltar al hidroavión. "Seth. ¿Querías algo?"

"¿Te vas?" Me preguntó con cara de preocupación.

"Sí." Asentí. "Nos vamos."

"¿Ellos también?" Me preguntó.

"Evidentemente." Asentí de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?"

"No tengo por qué compartir los detalles contigo." Le dije.

Fui un poco seca, pero tantas preguntas no me gustaban.

"Me gustaría saber por qué." Me dijo. "Me gustaría ir contigo, vayas a donde vayas."

"Seth, esto no incumbe a la cría." Le dije. "Son cosas nuestras; así que vamos a dejarlo así. Cosas de vampiros para los vampiros y las de licántropos para los licántropos. Y ahora, si no te importa, tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra. No sabemos quiénes más están al tanto de nuestros planes pero cuanta menos gente los sepa, de momento, mejor."

"Yo..."

"Seth, tú eres un licántropo." Le dije. "Tu lugar es este, con tus amigos. Al margen de mí y mis planes. Así que ahora, sé un buen chico y vuelve con tus amigos. Valeria y los críos volverán a salir por la mañana. Les toca día de playa."

"¿Cuándo vas a volver?" Me preguntó.

"No lo sé." Afirmé mientras me increpaban desde el avión para que fuese ya dentro. "Podría estar fuera durante semanas." Añadí antes de revolverle el pelo con suavidad. "Hazme un favor, cuídate y disfruta de las vacaciones aquí."

Entonces saltó y la vi entrar en el avión y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

"¡Gabri!" Grité mientras el hidroavión comenzaba a moverse.

Hubiese saltado, pero cuando lo hice ya era tarde y caí al agua; aunque intenté nadar con fuerza, no pude y acabé quedándome en el agua.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Mira al agua." Me dijo Bella cuando estábamos de caza de unos bichos que había por la isla.

"¿Hum?" Dije mirando y viendo una persona nadando hacia el embarcadero donde se suponía que debía haber un avión pero donde no quedaba ya nada. "¿Seth?" Pensé en alto al darme cuenta quién era el del agua. "Pensaba que estaba junto a la laguna... ¿Qué hace aquí y a estas horas...?"

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, el avión se había ido con la mayoría de gente dentro y él los había visto. Había intentado retener a Gabrielle pero ella se había ido con ellos, le había dicho o hecho algo que le había hecho daño, y aún así, él había saltado al agua a intentar coger el avión que se alejaba.

Me fijé mejor y vi el punto lejano que era el avión sobre el cielo nocturno.

"Se han ido." Dijo ella. "Casi todos los de la isla."

"¡Nessy!" Dijo Bella.

"No, ella está aún aquí." Afirmé. "Como la otra cría, el joven y la pareja de la isla."


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Regreso. Noticias desde Italia.**

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Auuupaaa!" Dije lanzando a Moira, la niña pequeña por el aire mientras Jacob lanzaba a Nessy y ambas se reían.

"Anda que..." Dijo Valeria viniendo con una sonrisa para coger a las niñas desde el embarcadero. "Moira, _vai_, vamos fuera y vamos a vestirnos ¿sí?"

"Jooo..." Se quejó la niña.

"Venga pulguita." Le dije sonriéndole. "Obedece a tu mamá."

"Valeria no es mi madre." Dijo la niña a mi oído antes de hacerme un gesto de silencio.

"¿Eso lo sabías tú?" Le pregunté a Jacob mientras tiraba a Nessy para hacer una voltereta en el aire antes de que Rosalie la cogiese con un salto y parase en tierra firme con ella en brazos.

"A ver cuándo te enteras que ellos nunca nos dicen nada a nadie." Me dijo.

"Oh, y chicos..." Dijo Valeria. "Igual os interesa saber que ya vuelven."

"¿Que ya vuelven, quiénes?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Todos." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Kobu, Nathaniel, Dante y Raven... y Anya y Maya llevan ya dos días aquí con..."

"Valeria." Le llamó el joven Mich suavemente para decirle algo en italiano, lo que hizo fruncir las cejas a los vampiros salvo a Valeria que se cubrió la boca con la mano.

"_Excusi..._" Dijo en italiano suavemente. "Voy a ver si... me tengo que ir. Vamos Nessy." La llamó suavemente para que la niña saltase de brazos de Rosalie y fuese con su madre y Valeria junto a chico que llevaba a la otra chica en brazos.

"Eh, no os llevéis tan pronto a las niñas." Dijo Jacob saltando fuera del agua.

"Tienen que cambiarse." Dijo Bella. "Antes de que... bueno, de que lleguen el resto y se líe."

"¿Por qué se iba a liar?" Dije yo.

"Han traído a más gente." Afirmó Bella suavemente. "A bastante más gente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ahí están!" Gritó Alice mientras esperábamos en el puerto a ver quiénes iban a llegar en el avión.

La verdad es que no sé muy bien por qué pero allí estábamos todo el mundo, tanto que vimos unos brillos de la avioneta cuando Valeria con Moira en brazos los señaló.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que paró y vimos que el piloto, Damien, tiraba una cuerda a los de dentro para anclar el avión como pudieron al puerto; sin embargo, los primeros en bajar fueron Nathan y Kobu, que bajaron de un salto cada uno y aterrizaron con suavidad en el borde el pueto. Esperaba que les siguiese Gabri, pero en lugar de eso, quien salió fue una mujer, delgada, vestida con una especie de pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta blanca de tirante, descalza pero con una gorra amplia de estampado militar y una estrella roja en un lateral y unas gafas de sol... tipo aviador.

"Qué original." Dijo. "Una isla."

Entonces oímos unas voces de hombre dentro del avión mientras Damien abría su cabina y bajaba a la boya del hidroavión para cerrar la puerta y decirles algo a los que quedaban dentro.

Lo siguiente que vimos fue a un tipo salir volando de espaldas y caer de culo en la pasarela del puerto.

"_Vai, Gabri_." Le dijo el piloto mientras el avión se bamboleaba un poco. "_Ho detto centinaia di volte, non gettare via le cose,_ (Te he dicho cientos de veces que no tires cosas fuera,) _che destabilizza e incidenti._(que se desestabiliza y tenemos accidentes.)"

"Lo siento." Dijo Gabri desde dentro haciéndo que algo dentro de mí saltase feliz.

"¡Maldita bruja del demonio!" Gritó el que había salido volando de espaldas agitando un puño. "¡Ya verás cuando bajes, secuestradora del demonio!"

Flash, con un movimiento rápido alguien había saltado del avión haciéndolo bambolearse de nuevo y Gabri apareció con un brazo en jarras ante el tipo gritón.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer cuando esté abajo?" Le preguntó ella.

"Nada, nada..." Le contestó un poco cohibido.

"Eso pensaba." Le dijo ella.

La verdad es que mentiría si dijese que no se me caía la baba. Gabri acababa de aparecer ante mí con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones negros que parecían una segunda piel sobre ella, un manguito hasta bastante por encima del codo y cubriéndole hasta la unión de la palma con los dedos combinado todo eso con unas botas altas y con hebillas por todos lados que junto a las gafas de sol que llebaba puestas le hacían parecer... una especie de Lara Croft con el pelo suelto, una espía de las pelis porno que... ejem, una Lara Croft.

"¡Gabri!" Le dijo la enana Moira corriendo para tirarse a sus brazos.

"Moira, vamos, vamos." Le dijo ella abrazándola suavemente. "Si solo he estado fuera unos días."

"Casi un més." Le dijo Emmet. "Y por cierto, ni habías mencionado que el circo aumentaba por días."

"Ya. Valeria, te presento a Wapiti, la encontramos en los Andes, muéstrale dónde puede asearse un poco y dale algo de comida del frigo." Le dijo a la ama de la isla. "Habla un dialecto de los incas pero entiende y habla un poco de inglés también."

"Vamos querida, por aquí." Le dijo Valeria suavemente a la nueva que apartó la mano con recelo y miró a Gabri que le dijo algo en otra lengua mientras asentía.

Entonces siguió a Valeria pero sin tocarla siquiera mientras ella parecía contarle cosas felizmente.

"¿Estás segura que es seguro?" Le preguntó Kobu. "Mira que..."

"Valeria puede parecer una madraza, pero si le tocas las narices puede ser peor que la chica esa." Dijo ella.

"¿Ahora pasas de nosotros?" Le dijo Rosalie molesta.

"Lo siento, Rosalie." Le dijo ella. "Prefería ocuparme primero de lo primero y luego saludar." Afirmó cogiendo del cuello de la ropa al otro tipo, al que había tirado volando fuera de la avioneta.

"Bueno, pues si no necesitas que volvamos a salir por patas, yo me largo ya." Dijo Damien. "Te recuerdo que me has hecho trabajar a..."

"Que sí, pesado, que te largues de una vez con Tasha." Le dijo Gabri para darle una patada en el culo suave. "Ya no te necesitaré en un rato grande."

"Vale, pues nada, que te cunda." Le dijo.

"Oh, vaya..." Dijo Gabri cuando se encontró cara a cara con un par de rubias nórdicas y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

"Gabri, estas son Inga y Erika." Le dijo una chica algo emo-gotica que había visto solo cuando bajó de la avioneta que fui a ver si era Gabri la que venía para llevarme una decepción bastante gorda cuando tras dejar a esa chica, con el chico del mismo estilo que ella y las dos chicas esas rubias que eran de un blanco lechoso increíble. "Son hermanas."

"Creo que es algo de lo que buscabas." Le dijo el chico.

"Vaya, de estas no había constancia..." Dijo ella. "Encantada."

"Oh, y son Suizas." Le dijo ella.

Entonces les dijo algo en otro idioma y ambas asintieron y le contestaron mientras el chico que ella tenía por el cuello intentaba zafarse y ella le daba otro tirón.

"Creo que no os han presentado aún ¿no?" Nos dijo ella.

"Es la primera vez que las vemos." Afirmó Carlisle. "Llegaron y creo que fueron a la otra casa."

"Sí, ese era el plan." Asintió Gabri suavemente. "¡Nicolae, para ya de hacer eso, animal!" Le dijo al chico cuando le mordió en el brazo del manguito. "¡No te voy a soltar por mucho que me muerdas!"

"¡Esto es un secuestro!" Le dijo él. "¡Según la convención de Ginebra tengo mis derechos!"

"No te pases de listo, sabes que no vale para los que son como tú." Le dijo ella dándole otro tirón que lo tiró de culo al suelo. "Disculpad, Nico es un poco... rebelde."

"¿Has raptado a un tipo?" Le dijo Jasper.

Entonces me fijé mejor en él. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en el pecho, igual que una cazadora de lo que parecía cuero pero ancha combinada con unos pantalones marrones un poco de campo y una boina con estampado escocés verde, pelo castaño y un poco largo pero no tanto como para decirle 'pelo largo' o 'a melena'. Como accesorios, aparte de la boina, llevaba una cruz rara colgada de una cadenita de plata al pecho y un pendiente de aro en la oreja izquierda.

"¡Yo no hago nada malo!" Se quejó él.

"¿Y cómo llamas a tu modo de vida, rata?" Le dijo ella.

"Ganarme la vida, eso es lo que hago." Se defendió él.

"Eh, no me gustaría tener que recordarte gracias a quién estás aún trapicheando por ahí." Le dijo Gabri levantándole un dedo amenazadora.

"Gracias a mí mismo." Afirmó él.

"Ya, por eso te he encontrado." Le dijo Gabri.

"Tú... ¡tú no cuentas!" Le dijo él intentando volver a zafarse. "¡Eres una maldita rastreadora y una tramposa!"

"No es mi culpa que tengas debilidades tan obvias y que seas tan predecible." Le dijo ella dándole un nuevo tirón. "Pero si lo prefieres…"

Se llevó los dedos a la boca y lanzó un silbido que por poco nos dejó sordos, pronto le contestó un aullido y supimos todos que había llamado a uno de sus dos lobos-mascota.

"¿Sabíais que Luci y Nico se conocían?" Nos dijo a nosotros sonriendo con un deje diabólico. "Son graaaaaaaaaaaandes amigos."

"¡Ahhhh, vale haré lo que sea!" Gritó el tío levantándose y escondiéndose tras ella aterrado. "¡¡¡¡Lo que sea, pero aleja a esas bestias de mí!!!"

"Oh, pero si solo quieren jugar…" Le dijo ella.

"¿Tanto miedo te dan unos animales?" Le preguntó Alice suavemente.

"¡No son animales, son BESTIAS!" Gritó mientras veíamos a los dos lobos acercándose por el camino corriendo hacia nosotros.

"Vendrás conmigo y harás exactamente lo que te pida que hagas." Le dijo Gabri sin mirarle siquiera.

"¡No puedes pedirme eso!" Le dijo él atemorizado.

"Como quieras, pero me daría prisa, en tres segundos están aquí." Le dijo ella.

"¡Vale!" Gritó.

"Zero, Lucifer, sit." Les dijo ella. "¿Vale, qué?"

"Vale, lo haré." Le dijo rindiéndose y como si le doliese. "Haré lo que me pidas."

"¿Sea lo que sea?" Le dijo ella.

"Sí." Afirmó él.

"¿Incluso si te pido que pases la noche conmigo?" Le susurró ella.

"No te pases." Le dijo él con el mismo tono mientras yo abría los ojos como platos y entonces ella le dio un toquecito en la frente que lo tiró al agua y le sacó la lengua.

"Ya lo sabía idiota." Le dijo. "Era una broma."

Entonces se giró y se dirigió a las mujeres y les dijo algo más, entonces nos miraron y le dijeron algo por lo que ella simplemente se rió para contestarles algo entonces asintieron y les hicieron un gesto de despedida a los Cullen adultos antes de irse ambas andando y hablando en cual fuese que fuera su idioma en el que hablaban.

"¿Qué… qué decían esas dos?" Dijo Jacob dudando.

"Nah, se preguntaban sobre vosotros." Dijo Gabri. "Pero ya les he aclarado que no sois comida."

"¿Y qué hablan?" Pregunté.

"Un dialecto del Tirolés." Afirmó ella mientras caminaba. "Hay cuatro idiomas oficiales, de los que los dos principales son el alemán que es principal idioma en el Tirol del Sur, y el italiano que es el idioma predominante en Trentino. Y luego están los diversos dialectos, como las chicas, vienen del Tirol; pero al parecer de la parte que limita con Alemania y Austria, así que tienen un dialecto un tanto común entre ambos."

"Mira, la profe de geografía en chupasangres y más joven." Me susurró Jacob con ironía.

"Jacob Black, te tiraría algo pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, no ando sobrada de eso y además, lo reconozco, estoy cansada." Afirmó ella levantando los dedos. "Me he pateado medio mundo buscando pistas, he tenido que aguantar el miedo de Cayus y las bromas de Aro, así que no estoy de humor para tratar ahora con un aspirante a licántropo que solo sabe lloriquear porque no le dejan ver a una cría que creo que no le han quitado ni los pañales."

Vaya… el primer discurso que daba de una sola vez y sin parar a respirar ni parar ni siquiera dudó un segundo ni una milésima de él en cada palabra que decía.

"Si lo repites igual te dos 5 dólares." Le dijo Jacob.

Plaf. Le calzó una colleja que resonó como a 2 kilómetros a la redonda.

"¿Decías?" Le dijo Rosalie feliz.

"Ahora entiendo por qué no hay mucha gente aquí." Les dijo Jacob. "Sois las dos unas locas peligrosas y…"

Plaf, la segunda colleja.

"Muy grande." Le dijo la rubia. "Si no fueses una psicópata loca que rapta niñas hasta serías maja y todo."

"Aún no la he usado para comerciar ¿no?" Dijo ella. "Ah, ah, ah. Las puertas." Afirmó parándose y girándose para ponernos las manos en los pechos. "Solo Bella y Edward a partir de ahora."

"Por qué." Le dije. "¿Por qué nunca podemos pasar el resto?"

"Oh, podéis pasar." Dijo ella. "A Kosta le encanta cazar lobos."

"No se atrevería." Le dijo Jacob.

"Claro que sí." Dijo ella. "Esta línea, de aquí para allí es su jurisdicción y le encanta la caza, sobre todo la de lobos, motivos personales, desde luego." Afirmó. "De esta línea para allí es mí jurisdicción y tiene prohibido cazar a no ser que le intentéis cazar vosotros."

"Pero…" Dijeron.

"No." Cortó ella. "Nada de pasar esta línea. Bastante trabajo voy a tener con las nuevas… creo que no todas son… tan tolerantes como nosotros."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Me dijo Kosta.

"No, pero es lo único que tenemos." Afirmé.

"Podríamos hacerlo como te hemos dicho." Me dijo Nathaniel. "Nadie saldría herido."

"La niña podría salir malparada." Les dije. "No quiero arriesgarla así."

"¿Y qué hay del resto?" Dijo Tasha.

"¿El resto?" Le contesté. "Tasha, tú vives aquí, con Kosta y Valeria. Ellos te adoptaron y yo me encargué que en Volterra no tuviesen constancia de vosotros siempre y cuando no salierais de aquí; Dante y Raven son intinerantes, saben que mientras no llamen la atención tampoco les encontrarán. Anya y Maya están integradas en la sociedad humana, no llaman la atención porque tienen mucho cuidado de que todos la tomen por humanas. Damien, tú vives tu vida en el aire, los Vulturi no tienen jurisdicción en el aire; y Nico… bueno, él es una rata, si no le han pillado aún es porque es muy escurridizo gracias a su don, pero yo puedo encontrarle y como yo más gente. Nunca os harán nada porque no pueden. Solo Kobu y Nath están registrados, como mis basayos, y yo me he encargado muy bien de que no se enteren de dónde proceden ni tampoco… sus dones." Afirmé mirándoles tras de mí sentada en la cabecera de la mesa con la pierna en el asiento y la otra colgando por el apoyabrazos.

"Los Cullen siguen pensando que la tenemos secuestrada." Dijo Kosta.

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Desde su punto de vista esto es un secuestro, no les dejamos llevarse a la cría. No saben."

"¿No les has contado la verdad?" Me preguntó Tasha indignada.

"Tasha, yo no soy una mujer fácil y lo sabes." Afirmé.

"Gabri, esto no tendría por qué ser así." Me dijo Kobu cogiéndome el hombro con una mano.

"Sí, sí tiene por qué ser así." Le dije soltándome. "No me queda otra opción."

"Sí, sí que la tienes." Me dijo su hermano. "Es lo que tú nos enseñaste, a Kobu y a mí. Por muy mal que estén las cosas, siempre hay otra solución."

Di un golpe en la mesa molesta y me levanté, no, en mi caso ya no quedaba otra opción.

Salí y cerré con un portazo.

"¡Gabri!" Me gritaron.

"¡Haced lo que os dé la gana!" Les dije sin girarme. "¡Se disuelve la reunión, por hoy!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

"Y eso de ahí es el lago." Me dijo Rosalie mientras me enseñaba la extensión de agua cerca de la casa donde les habían dejado a todos asentarse. "Suele estar tranquilo."

"Salvo por la mañana y al anochecer que los animales salen de sus cuevas y bajan a refrescarse como en los documentales de la tele." Afirmó Emmet. "Oh, mirad, un ejemplar de _Gabri Gabriellus_ está en la laguna…" Añadió haciéndonos fijarnos que la mujer morena estaba en lo que parecía un embarcadero mirando al agua mientras movía las manos en los pantalones. "Si tenemos cuidado podremos ver el comportamiento de este raro espécimen…"

"¿Raro?" Dijo Jasper. "Un poco, de acuerdo; pero por lo poco que he podido pillar… tampoco es tan rara."

"¿Creéis que deberíamos acercarnos?" Les pregunté.

Entonces la vimos darle una patada a una piedra y salió volando hasta más del centro de la laguna.

"No, va a ser que no." Dijo Emmet. "Cuando tiene esa potencia de tiro es que está cabreada."

"Claro que está cabreada." Afirmó uno de los dos hermanos, el de pelo corto apareciendo cabeza-abajo en una rama tras nosotros. "Incluso ha desconvocado la reunión hasta nuevo aviso…"

"¿Y?" Dijo Rosalie. "Es una caprichosa."

"¡Claro que no lo es!" Le dijo él saltando y poniéndose tras nosotros. "Es una buena tía, en serio. Es que hay cosas que es mejor no… bueno, tocar."

"Cualquier cosa es mejor no tocar con ella." Dijo Rosalie.

"Mirarla…" Dije fijándome en ella que miraba al agua. "Es… ahora mismo no me parece muy peligrosa…"

"Es peligrosa." Me dijo Jasper.

"Pero mirarla, miradla un segundo." Les dije. "Es… no parece tan peligrosa, parece más bien… triste."

A mí me parecía triste de verdad, estaba mirando al lago, entonces se desnudó y se quedó en ropa interior, amontonó con suavidad la ropa en una silla y entonces la oímos suspirar.

"Oh, no…" Dijo el chico de pelo corto. "Mierda… no sabía que le había afectado tanto…"

"¿Afectado tanto?" Dijo Emmet. "¿El qué?"

"No os incumbe." Le dijo el chico sacando un aparato y tecleando algo antes de llevárselo a la oreja. "_Gabri ... Nein, es hat wieder ..._ (Gabri... no, otra vez le ha dado...) _Kein Gedanke habe ihn so stark_.(no pensaba que le había dado tan fuerte.) _OK_."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Jasper.

"Nada, pero por si acaso… mejor correr la voz de que la laguna estará cerrada… un rato." Nos dijo. "Es… por favor, que no se acerque nadie."

"Por qué." Le dijo Rosalie. "A mí me apetece bañarme."

"A ti no te apetece nada, no mientas." Le dijo él. "Lleváis aquí un tiempo, en todo ese tiempo la única vez que te has metido te tiró Gabri. Solo quieres bañarte porque te he dicho que mejor no lo hagas, pero… si sigues pensando en hacerlo… adelante, lo más probable es que se te caiga el pelo o que te cause daños durante un tiempo que no sabemos muy bien cuanto será o…"

"Está pasándolo mal." Le dije.

"Ya, y a no ser que seas una persona que te aseguro que no eres… mejor dejarla en paz un rato." Me dijo. "Créeme, no es agradable. Mejor dejarla un rato para que se calme un poco antes de…"

"Taaardeeee." Canturreó Emmet divertido señalando al lago.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Dijo el tío. "No lo hagas chaval…"

"¿Ese no es…?" Dije confusa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

Estaba en el centro, moviéndome como un tiburón, intentando hundirme.

Me hubiese gustado ahogarme, parar de nadar y hundirme en aquel agua cristalina que con la profundidad se oscurecía; pero aquel no era el camino. Ni las aguas más profundas serían capaces de borrar aquello, todo mi pasado, el dolor que había en él.

Entonces me sumergí.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder mostrar lo que sentía, pero los sentimientos es algo que a nuestra especie se le había negado.

No podíamos sentir frío, ni calor; no sentíamos alegría ni pena… entonces… qué era lo que sentía dentro de mí cada vez que le recordaba.

Splash…

Fue suave, oí chapotear y no necesité girarme para saber que se había metido alguien en el agua.

Sentí su sangre fluyendo por las venas, el pulso suave de su estado tranquilo.

Me sumergí y nadé a todo gas hacia mi próxima presa.

Sí, justo entonces se aceleró un poco el pulso y aún más cuando me sumergí y dejó de ver mi silueta bajo el agua.

Llegué hasta el fondo de la laguna; cazar rápidamente le quitaba todo el gusto y el interés al hecho en sí; no, el jugar con la presa, hacer que su pulso pasase de lento como el vals al ritmo frenético de un motor forzado al máximo, el olor del sudor, del miedo…

El frenesí…

Le cogí de una pierna y tiré para hundirlo, me moría de ganas de ver el miedo en sus ojos, y en cuanto lo ví… a la mierda todo el frenesí y el gusto y todo.

"¡Seth!" Le grité asustada. "¡Por amor de dios, a quién se le ocurre!. ¡Podría haberte matado!"

"Te vi desde… allí." Me dijo tosiendo un poco de agua antes de señalar a una orilla cerca de una de las cabañas para los 'lobos' y los hermanos cuando jugaban a 'cazar de la forma primitiva'. "Parecías preocupada."

"Dime algo que no sepa ya." Le dije soltando un 'ja' de aire.

"¿Por qué eres tan borde?" Me dijo salpicándome con el agua. "Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya. Por lo que se ve aquí siempre molesto."

Antes de que hubiese dado dos brazadas se paró retenido por mí.

"Disculpa, no debería haberla pagado contigo." Me disculpé con ciertas… dificultades.

"No." Me dijo soltándose. "Es… siempre es así." Afirmó manteniéndose a flote encarándome. "Te veo triste o preocupada y me acerco, intento ayudar y me tratas a patadas. ¿Te parece justo?"

"Lo siento ¿vale?" Le dije volviendo a ponerme a la defensiva un poco. "Mira, yo soy como soy, no pienso cambiar solo porque no os guste. Si no os gusto os largáis y punto."

"No sé aún por qué me gustas." Afirmó volviendo a salpicarme. "Eres una puñetera orgullosa, maleducada y fría."

Fría, de pronto me eché a reír, no podía dejar de reírme; era consciente que aquel chico debía pensar que estaba demente o algo, muchos pensaban eso de mí. Loca, sádica, fría… yo era una máquina sin sentimientos.

"¿Es… estás bien?" Me preguntó.

"Sí." Afirmé salpicándole como él me había salpicado a mí antes casi en broma por mi parte. "Sí, ahora estoy bien." Afirmé moviéndome un poco.

"Lo siento si he sido… bueno, un poco… bocazas." Me dijo como disculpándose.

"No, no te disculpes." Afirmé estirando la mano para frenar su discurso. "Me has definido perfectamente. Soy una máquina sin sentimientos." Afirmé divertida. "Y me temo que si quieres andar cerca de mí tendrás que ir haciéndote a la idea."

"No." Me dijo atrapándome mientras yo nadaba de espaldas y mirándome a la cara con una cara seria pero agradable a la vez. "Tú no eres una máquina sin sentimientos. Tú no." Me dijo.

"_No somos máquinas sin sentimientos_." Me dijo una voz en mi mente. "_Tú no_."

Me aparté de él asustada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo. "Ya van dos veces que reaccionas así. Asustándote de mí como si… quemase."

"_El fuego también puede producir frío_." Me había dicho días antes. "_Y el hielo quema, te lo aseguro_."

"Deja de hablar así." Le dije dando dos brazadas atrás.

"¿Así cómo?" Me dijo.

"¡Así!" Le dije apartándome de él.

Me sumergí y me senté en el fondo de la laguna. Nadie que pudiese respirar me podría seguir allí, los que podían no me seguirían allí.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar; entonces un movimiento en el agua llamó mi atención.

Abrí los ojos asustada para comprobar que lo que producía el movimiento era ni más ni menos que Seth, moviéndose como loco nadando hacia mí mientras dos figuras más caían casi a plomo para venir a buscarme.

Miré primero a las figuras, les habría esperado, a los hermanos que eran realmente leales entre los leales, pero no a Seth.

Cuando lo vi seguir nadando aunque comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno fue cuando di un salto contra el fondo del lago haciendo una grieta y saliendo disparada hacia la superficie, cogí a Seth de camino y me lo eché al hombro para empujarnos hacia la superficie donde, al contacto con el aire fresco, pareció despertar y tosió.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" Le dije. "¡Te estabas ahogando!"

"Quería salvarte." Me dijo. "Desapareciste bajo el agua, quería rescatarte."

Le di un empujón para separarle de mí.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Le dije. "¡Déjame en paz!. ¡No quiero oírte!" Le dije antes de nadar para alejarme de él.

"¡Gabri!" Le oí llamarme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Gabri!" Le llamé mientras ella huía por tercera vez de mí.

Sus palabras me habían hecho daño; la intenté seguir, pero antes de que pudiese, Kobu me había parado en seco, y su cara… bueno, no presagiaba nada bueno.

"¡Déjame pasar!" Le dije.

"Ha dicho que la dejes en paz." Me dijo.

"¡Que me dejes pasar!" Le dije intentando separarle.

No funcionó, al contrario, me sujetó el brazo con tanta fuerza a la espalda que pensé que me lo había roto.

"A ver cuándo te enteras de una vez que no quiere que te le acerques, pesado." Me dijo molesto. "Como siguas molestándola te las vas a ver con nosotros." Afirmó antes de mirar como asegurándose de que ya no estaba por allí ella y tras un empujón se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Visiones.**

(Voz de Seth)

Cuando vi a Gabri tan molesta conmigo me dolió. Era realmente frustrante, estaba de maravilla y al momento siguiente pasaba algo y estaba de uñas conmigo. Pasaba de reírse divertida y estar tranquila en mi compañía a cabrearse y gritarme que ni la tocase y que la dejase en paz.

"Oye, que se te va a enfriar la comida." Me dijo Jacob dándome un golpe en el costado.

"Valeria lleva razón." Añadió Edward mientras veíamos a Bella acunando a Nessy a la sombra con la otra niña tumbada con el chico, abrazada a él. "Dice que pareces preocupado."

"Dile que no es nada." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente.

"Tarde, como parecía bastante preocupada le he dicho que es porque su amiga Gabri es realmente contradictoria." Me contestó.

"Perfecto, ahora lo sabe todo el mundo." Dijo Jacob.

"¿Y puedes preguntarle si ella sabe algo al respecto?" Le dije.

Le oí hablarle a la mujer y ella le contestó y me miró.

"Dice que qué le has hecho a Gabrielle para que se haya enfadado." Me dijo Edward.

"No lo sé." Afirmé.

Entonces la mujer le dijo algo a Edwrad que le contestó y luego me dijo algo a mí.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Le pregunté a Edward intrigado por lo tranquilo que parecía. "¿Qué ha dicho ahora?"

"A mí me ha dicho que no suele enfadarse con lo que ellos consideran criaturas impulsivas y por tanto inferiores si no le dan motivos." Me dijo. "Que podría ser por algo que dijiste o que hiciste, que le hiciste a ella." Rectificó. "Y te ha preguntado si puedes recordar haberle dicho o hecho algo que la hiciese enfadar o ponerse en guardia contigo."

"No." Les dije. "Fue sin más."

"¿Y no puedes recordar qué hablabais cuando se enfadó la última vez?" Me preguntó Emmet. "Porque o fue porque eres un plasta acosándola hasta en el agua o es porque le metiste agua en los ojos, o es por algo que dijiste."

"Los licántropos sois un poco bocazas." Me dijo Edward. "Igual dijiste algo que…"

"No, solo hablábamos." Afirmé. "Dijo algo así de que era una persona sin sentimientos."

"_¿Macchina senza sentimenti? _(¿Máquina sin sentimientos?)" Dijo Valeria.

"Maquina sin sentimientos." Me tradujo Edward.

"Sí, exacto, _ma… macchina sen_…" Dije.

"_E che cosa si risponde?_ (¿Y qué le contestaste tú?)" Me preguntó Valeria.

"Qué le contestaste tú." Me dijo Edward.

"Que no era una máquina sin sentimientos." Le dije. "Ella no."

"Oh… vaya…" Dijo la mujer apenándose preocupada y cubriéndose la boca con la mano mirando a un lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo algo a lo que Edward contestó y se metieron en una especie de discusión suave de motivos intentando convencer a la mujer.

"¿Qué dice?" Le pregunté a Edward.

"Afirma que no es ningún tipo de desequilibrio." Dijo Edward.

"¿Entonces por qué actúa así?" Le dije.

"Porque está loca y estos son tontos y no se dan cuenta." Afirmó Jacob.

Me quedé con ganas de matarle, darle tan fuerte que no pudiese reconocerme, pero…

"Eh, ni se te ocurra." Me dijo cuando levanté la mano para apuntarle un golpe. "Te lo prohibo."

Mierda, Jacob era un capullo, pero seguía siendo el lobo alfa de la manada. Bajé el puño, aunque en contra de mi voluntad.

"Es… Seth, Valeria dice que si Gabri está enfadada es…" Dijo Alice.

"¿Es?" Dije.

"Por ti." Dijo suavemente como si no debiera decirlo pero lo estuviese haciendo.

"¡¿Por mí?!" Dije confuso. "¡Pero si yo no le he hecho nada!"

Entonces la mujer, Valeria me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo algo. Miré a los Cullen en busca de traducción.

"Dice que no es lo que te crées." Me fue traduciendo Edward. "Es que… oh, vaya."

"¿Qué?" Dije. "¿Por qué 'Oh vaya'?. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es… dice que te pareces a un tal Rafael." Dijo Edward mientras Alice le hablaba a Valeria suavemente en italiano y ella se mordía los labios.

"Valeria, cómo que me parezco a otro." Le dije para que le tradujesen mi pregunta.

"Dice que os dais un cierto aire, como si fueses su hermano pequeño o algo." Me tradujo Alice mientras la mujer hablaba. "Que hay cosas que decís igual… aunque él cree ella, por lo que dicen los hermanos y Gabri." Me aclaró cuando Valeria pareció hacer esa distinción. "Por lo que dicen ellos, que ese tipo es más alto y mucho más suave y equilibrado."

"¿Y tienes una foto de él?" Le preguntó Rosalie. "Porque si se parece a este seguro que es un enclenque."

"¡Rose!" Le dijeron en general mientras Jacob y yo le decíamos "¡Barbie!"

"Rosalie… creo que a Valeria no le ha gustado un pelo lo que has dicho…" Dijo Edward mientras veíamos a la mujer poner una cara de… ¿enfado?

"¿Acaso entiende inglés?" Dijo ella.

"_Ho capito, ma non parlano_. (Lo entiendo pero no lo hablo.)" Le dijo ella.

"_Pace e amore._ (Paz y amor.)" Le dije. "_Amicizia; amici._ (Amistad, amigos.)"

"_Cosa? _(¿Qué?)" Dijo la mujer.

"Es… lo vi en un libro que había." Dije suavemente.

"_Mia madre, anche come egli parla così dolcemente._ (Madre mía, hasta habla )" Dijo la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué dice?" Pregunté.

"Que sea quien sea ese Rafael, él y tú habláis igual de dulcemente." Dijo Edward. "Así que… creo que tenemos un problema."

"Entonces… es cierto." Dijo Alice. "Los Vulturi tienen a ese hombre preso."

"¿Ese hombre, Alice?" Le dijo Rosalie levantando una ceja.

"Es… lo siento, no pensé que fuese… importante." Dijo ella suavemente.

"¿Qué has visto?" Le preguntó Edward.

De pronto no pude evitar notar que nos vigilaban y me di cuenta que el joven, Mich, nos observaba como de no perderse ni una palabra mientras movía a la otra niña en brazos.

"Alice, qué has visto." Le pregunté yo suavemente.

"Es… he visto a Gabri, estaba en un hospital." Dijo Alice. "O eso creo, es… no sé dónde estaba, era como una sala de hospital pero… la persona que estaba en la cama tenía grilletes."

"Un hospital carcelario." Afirmó Jasper. "Había de esos en las prisiones de sudamérica, los medios son bastante limitados, así que a menudo los que entran allí conservan los grilletes y esposas para evitar que se escapen, más de la mitad no consiguen salir de esa."

"¿Estaba en latinoamérica?" Le pregunté yo.

"No lo sé." Me dijo. "No salía más que la sala."

"¿Y no hay más?" Le preguntó Mich apareciendo tras nosotros.

No nos habíamos dado ni cuenta de cuándo o cómo había llegado allí, pero estaba allí, con la cría dormida en brazos con la cara en su hombro meciéndola suavemente.

"No sé, un sonido, un detalle…" Dijo el chico.

"¿Oíste algo?" Le preguntó Jasper.

"Sí." Afirmó Alice. "Era… creo que podía oír una radio, hablaban… italiano, creo."

"Bien, radios italianas no se cojen más que en italia." Dijo Emmet.

"O en algún sitio con gran cantidad de inmigrantes italianos." Añadió Jasper.

"¿No hay otra pista?" Le dije. "Algún papel, un rostro…"

"No, solo estaban la persona de la cama y Gabrielle." Dijo Alice. "Pensé que era algo de la cenicienta, diferente. Gabri llevaba un vestido largo, raro, como… bueno, como los del renacimiento, y una máscara."

"¿Cómo era la máscara?" Le preguntó Edward traduciendo a Valeria.

"Parecía… era una mariposa, era negra y dorada y solo supe quien era cuando se lo quitó…" Afirmó Alice suavemente.

"_Farfalla reale nera_ (Mariposa real negra)" Afirmaron a la vez Valeria y Mich.

"_Dobbiamo affrettarci._ (Hay que darse prisa.)" Afirmó Valeria suavemente y preocupada. " _Il Carnevale è di 2 giorni._ (El Carnaval es en dos días.)"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Le dijo Alice.

"_Perché lei non ha mai perso il carnevale._ (Porque ella nunca se perdería el carnaval. )" Afirmó Valeria. "_E la città sarà assorbito e così piena che non si mente se si va in edifici con i loro doni._ (Y la ciudad estará tan absorta y llena que nadie se daría cuenta si entrase a edificios con sus dones.)" Agregó mirando a Mich.

"Eso supondría desafiar a los Vulturi." Afirmó Edward. "Sería un suicidio."

"Nunca haría algo así ¿verdad?" Dije preocupado mirando primero a los Cullen y luego a Valeria y el chico que se miraron.

"Pues…" Dijo Mich.

"No." Dijo Valeria. "_Non dire niente._ (No digas nada.) _Ricorda che questo è qualcosa che ..._ (Recuerda que eso es algo que... )"

"_...è tra noi, lo so Valeria. _(queda entre nosotros, lo sé Valeria.)" Le dijo él. "_Guarda il bambino._ (Mira al chico.) _vi darà un attacco, se non dice niente a nessuno._ (le va a dar un ataque si no le dice nadie nada.) _Penso che abbiamo bisogno di sapere._ (Creo que tienen que saber.)"

"¿Qué dicen?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Hablan de ti." Me susurró Carlisle. "El chico cree que tienen que contarnos algo porque a ti te va a dar un ataque de la preocupación, pero ella insiste en que debe seguir siendo ocultado, un secreto."

"No es un secreto." Nos dijo. "Es algo que es asunto nuestro."

"Vale, pues empezar a largar o vais a ver lo que es un licántropo cabreado." Dijo Jacob.

"_Cosa?_" Dijo la mujer para que le tradujesen. "_Ma ... se non sono 'figli della luna' non è vero?_ (Pero... si no son 'hijos de la luna' ¿no?)"

"_No, sono 'trasformazione'._ (No, son 'transformistas'.)" Le dijo Edward. "_Ma il suo cuore è grande come o anche più del 'bambini della luna'. _(Pero su corazón es tan grande o incluso más que el de los 'hijos de la luna'.)"

"Eh, estamos perdiendo el tiempo." Les dije. "Solo quedan dos días para que pase lo que ha visto Alice."

"Igual no pasa." Dijo Bella. "¿No?"

"Sí, cabe esa posibilidad, pero…" Dijo Jasper.

"¿Y ya está?" Dije. "¿Sabemos que va a ir hacia una muerte segura y no hacemos nada?"

"No." Dijeron en general.

"La verdad es que Seth tiene razón." Me apoyó Carlisle. "Ahora que lo sabemos no sería ético permitir que…"

"No se lleva a Reneesme." Dijo la rubia. "La cogemos y nos la llevamos."

"¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa, barbi?" Le dije.

"Seth, si no la hemos matado aún es porque nuestro tratado con vuestra manada la protege." Me dijo Edward. "Por muchas razones que tenga secuestró a Reneesme."

Entonces pasó algo increíble; el chico cogió a Nessy del pañal con un solo brazo y se la puso a Edward en brazos.

"Ahí la tenéis." Le dijo. "Ya la tenéis de vuelta, largaros y ojalá os envíen a alguien peor. Gabri tenía razón, nunca deberían haber confiado en grupos grandes. Venga, largo." Dijo dándonos la espalda para decirle algo a Valeria que nos miró y luego le dijo algo a lo que él le contestó algo y parecieron discutir, ella preocupada y asustada y él molesto ocultándolo.

"Damien os llevará hasta un sitio seguro, de allí apañároslas como podáis." Nos dijo suavemente mientras la niña, Moira creo que se llamaba manoteaba intentando llegar a Nessy que a su vez manoteaba hacia ella, ambas intentando alcanzarse mutuamente.

"Moira…" Le dijo el chico antes de ponerse a decirle algo en otro idioma y que la niña agarrase un berrinche del quince.

"Espera." Le dije. "Voy con vosotros."

"¿A dónde te crées que vas?" Me dijo él.

"A donde está Gabri." Le dije. "Por lo que se ve sabéis dónde será, así que… si no queréis que vaya con vosotros, al menos decidme dónde irá."

"Venecia." Me dijeron.

"¿Cómo estáis tan seguros?" Les pregunté.

"_C'è sempre a Carnevale._ (Siempre va allí en Carnavales.)" Afirmó Valeria.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Fue todo muy raro, estaba paseando por el único sitio que sabía que nadie, pero nadie, ni siquiera mis compañeros, nadie me iba a seguir cuando de pronto caí redonda. Pero no caerme redonda como una persona normal, por un mareo o por alguna otra cosa; no, me caí redonda de, de pronto, perder el conocimiento con los ojos en blanco.

De pronto ya no estaba en la isla, alrededor mío había mucha gente y todo era trepidante, y de pronto… nada, silencio, oscuridad; por suerte, yo no soy como el resto de gente que había visto antes en ese caos, yo era una 'hija de la noche', la oscuridad era como luz del día para mí.

Miré alrededor, estaba en una especie de sala de hospital de prisiones, a medio camino entre celda y cuarto de hospital. Había máquinas, la del pulso no se movía del plano de sin pulso, una máquina de respiración asistida estaba encendida y en el gotero había una sustancia brillante.

Me acerqué a la cama, era como ver una película. Yo, mi yo que iba vestido con un vestido blanco de carnaval y mi máscara habitual de ese día se había acercado a la camilla.

"_No lo hagas…_" Decía una voz que conocía muy bien. "_¡Ayuda!_"

"_No vengas…_" Dijo la voz de nuevo. "_Dales la niña…_"

Me agarré la cabeza cayendo de rodillas.

"_Mi amada ángel de la guardia…_" Dijo en castellano la misma voz, cálida y suave como una de sus caricias.

Justo entonces abrí los ojos, estaba sollozando mientras agarraba una mano invisible en el aire. Me había caído y noté los golpes donde nunca saldrían magulladuras; sin embargo, lo que más me dolía no era eso sino algo en el pecho.

Había oído aquello, desde el oráculo de Delfos hasta… genial, la sangre de Alice Cullen; la había probado en Washington cuando me persiguieron y pude tomar una muestra del guante.

Acababa de presenciar una visión que me había hecho entrar en un estado de coma y me había hecho daño al corazón.

"Sigue vivo…" Murmuré sin darme cuenta.

Seguía vivo, las voces me confundían puesto que eran como de doble personalidad, sin embargo, ambas estaban tan cargadas de fuerza, dolor y agonía que eran como una tortura para mí.

Tenía que encontrarle, le estaban haciendo daño, debía encontrarle y pronto.

Cerré los ojos y volví a traer lo que podía recordar de lo que acababa de ver en mi mente.

Era un lugar frío, intenté recordar más. La gente, mi vestido, solo vestía así para los Carnavales, que iba a Venecia; sin embargo, no me había visto llegar a aquel zulo, podría ser que estaba en los Carnavales y oí algo o me llevaron a otro sitio o… ¡el tañido!

Sí, había podido oír un tañido lejano porque me había centrado más en las máquinas y los ruidos del pulso inexistente y otras constantes lo habían enmudecido.

Intenté aislarlo para intentar identificarlo. Solo había doce relojes con ese tañido tan característico, 3 de ellos podían oírse desde Venecia.

Vale, ya tenía claro que era Venecia donde estaba porque sería demasiada casualidad lo de los tañidos y mis ropas, el problema era dónde de Venecia.

No, no había tiempo que perder, debía dar un paso más; en la visión yo era yo pero había unas ligeras… diferencias.

"El carnaval es en 2 días." Dije dándome cuenta. "Tengo que darme prisa."

Las vacaciones de alguno iban a tener que esperar un poco más.

Corrí todo lo deprisa que pude y salté el muro a la casa con un solo salto tal era mi velocidad, tuve suerte y disminuí la velocidad justo a tiempo de no cargarme la puerta de entrada a la casa de Kosta y Valeria puesto que Tasha justo abría la puerta para salir con Damien.

"Damien, no te alejes mucho, voy a hablar con Nico y cuando acabe me vas a tener que llevar a un sitio." Le dije cuando pasé a su lado corriendo.

Me adentré más y fui abriendo puerta tras puerta hasta dar con Nico que miraba unas obras de arte de Kosta con este.

"Nico, necesito que me hagas un favor y lo necesito ya." Le dije.

"_¿Vas a pagarme o harás como la última vez que te fuiste sin pagar y me cargaron a mí con las culpas y las multas que te pusieron?_" Me dijo en gaélico.

"Sí, te pagaré." Afirmé. "Si el truco funciona te pagaré como es debido."

"_¿Y qué es lo que necesitas de mí?_" Dijo con una sonrisa de ironía. "_¿Ropa, joyas? Tengo una colección nueva que…_"

"No, nada de eso." Le dije.

"_¿No serán otra vez permisos falsos?_" Me dijo levantando una ceja. "_Si vas a volver a usarlos para matar a alguien conmigo no cuentes._"

"No, esta vez te será más fácil conseguirlo, necesito que utilices tu don conmigo." Le dije señalándole primero a él y luego a mí.

"_¡Tú estás loca!_" Me dijo asustado e indignado. "_¡Andar con esa gente que andas te ha acabado de volver loca!. ¡Me niego!. ¡No lo haré!_"

"Nicolai, no te estoy dando opción." Le dije. "Lo haces o lo haces. No tengo tiempo que perder, así que… digamos que el pago será tu vida." Afirmé apareciéndome tras él con un arma en su garganta y clavándole las uñas en el brazo en una presa fuerte.

Le oí tragar con fuerza, incluso sudó un poco.

"¿Qué me dices?" Le dije. "Creo que estoy siendo generosa ¿no?"

"Eres una puta colgada." Me dijo en inglés normal.

"¿Entonces?" Le dije. "¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Sí." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Tienes ya todo?" Le pregunté a Nico atrancando la puerta de una de las estancias subterráneas.

"_Agua… una superficie limpia…_" Dijo haciendo un recuento en gaélico de nuevo mientras miraba todo. "_Correas…_ _AB__… yo diría que sí_."

"Perfecto, cuanto antes acabemos mejor." Le dije.

"_Oye, esto tiene un ritmo_." Me dijo serio. "_No pienso cambiarlo porque tengas muchas prisas. No pienso arriesgar mi culo más de lo estrictamente necesario._"

"Más te vale darte prisa." Le dije. "Hace horas tenía 48 horas y ya han pasado varias horas."

"_Pues lo siento por ti._" Me dijo. "_Pero esto lleva un tiempo, nunca lo he hecho más deprisa porque duele. Me va a doler a mí y a ti no te puedes imaginar._"

"Lo aguantaré." Afirmé.

"_¿Por qué haces esto?_" Me dijo tras un segundo de duda mientras me ataba las correas de los pies yo misma y comenzaba con la de una muñeca. "_¿Tan importante es lo que sea que vas detrás como para arriesgar tu pellejo?_"

"Sí, es muy importante." Afirmé.

"_Espero de corazón que sepa que es tan importante para ti._" Me dijo atándome él la otra correa de la muñeca libre. "_Jamás pensé que un vampiro tan viejo como tú pudiese ser tan estúpido como para caer en esas redes venenosas._" Afirmó acabando y mirándome. "_Cierra los ojos, esto va a dolerte un horror._"

"Eso espero." Afirmé suavemente.

Iba a ponerle en peligro, a él y a mí, pero era la única forma que tenía de poder acercarme allí sin que me oliesen en Volterra.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¿Hay alguien?" Grité al entrar en la casa con Valeria y Mich con Moira en brazos aún.

"Bella, esto ya no es asunto vuestro." Me dijo Mich. "Tenéis ya a vuestra cría, largaros y dejarnos a todos en paz. Y llevaros a los dos animales con vosotros."

"¡Jake y Seth no son animales!" Le dije furiosa.

Entonces vimos salir al hombre de la casa y al resto de personas que parecían invitadas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me preguntó la rubia de pelo corto que había llevado a Alice y Jasper hasta allí. "¿A qué vienen esos gritos?"

"Buscamos a Gabri." Les dijo Mich mientras veíamos a Valeria hablando con su esposo.

"_Οίνος και έκανε μια συμφωνία με Νικολάι._ (Vino e hizo un trato con Nicolai.)" Afirmó mirándonos al chico y a mí. "_Δεν ξέρω πού είναι τώρα._ (No sé dónde están ahora.)"

"¿Qué dice?" Le pregunté a Mich.

"Que hizo un trato con Nicolai." Dijo la castaña torciendo los labios. "Eso puede ser un peligro."

"¿Por qué?" Les dije. "¿Quién es ese Nicolai?. ¿Por qué puede ser peligroso?"

"Nico es un ratero que se suele mover por Irlanda." Me dijo Mich. "Viene y va y casi nadie le entendemos porque habla en gaélico aunque sabe otros idiomas."

"Le gusta hablar gaélico solo por jorobar." Afirmó Damien apareciendo con Tasha tras todos. "Por cierto, pensaba que estaban todos estos haciendo una reunión junto a la casa #4 del lago."

"¡Si ya decía yo, que ese tío solo iba a traer problemas!" Dijo Tasha molesta para luego continuar en una lengua que no entendía.

Las mujeres raras fueron las únicas que no dijeron nada, las dos rubias parecían preocupadas, la de las trenzas incluso parecía asustada porque se cubría la boca con las dos manos. La pelirroja y la que parecía una guerrillera cuando llegó parecían más bien… tranquilas; bueno, no, la pelirroja parecía algo molesta, tenía las cejas fruncidas como pensando en algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Les pregunté.

"Se supone que no nos metemos en vuestra vida." Dijo la pelirroja. "Pero ese tipo no me parecía buena gente. No tiene escrúpulos, vendió armas a los invasores que pretendían asesinar a los aborígenes australianos."

"Y a mí me vendió algún arma." Dijo la guerrillera sonriendo. "Es un mercenario ¿y qué?"

"No sé, no me parece muy cabal confiar en alguien sin escrúpulos." Dijo la pelirroja.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dije. "¡Ni siquiera vosotros confiáis en él!"

"A ver, castaña pesada." Me dijo Mich. "Esto son cosas nuestras, así que… coger a la cría y Dante, llévales a donde te digan."

"Eso discútelo con Gabri." Le dijo él. "Me ha fastidiado el descanso, acabo de llegar y ya me está ordenando que la espere para cogerla y llevarla a no sé dónde."

"¿Aún está aquí?" Dijo él. "¿Dónde está?"

"_Den lille jenta håret ekstra bare venstre._ (La niña pequeña de pelo extralargo acaba de irse.)" Dijo la chica rubia de trenzas. "_Rundt._ (Por ahí.)"

"¿Hum?" Dijimos.

"¡¡Mooooooiiiiiraaaaa!!" Le gritó Mich.

"_Αυτό το κορίτσι ... __Gabri__ πάντα ακολουθούν ένα παπάκι με τη μητέρα του._ (Esta niña... siempre siguiendo a Gabri como un patito a su madre.)" Dijo Kosta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"_Eh… voilá_." Dijo Nicolai sonriendo. "Me ha costado casi 8 horas pero puedo decir que… ni tu padre te reconocería ahora."

Con cuidado levanté el espejo.

"Oh, Nico…" Le dije lloriqueando. "Cuando te dije que me cambiases un poco no me refería a esto…"

"Qué, te he cambiado la cara." Me dijo. "Y ahora seguro que de todas formas no te reconocerán, ni siquiera te mirarán a la cara."

"Hombre… en eso te tengo que dar la razón." Le reconocí observándome mejor. "¿Y el otro encargo?"

"Lo tengo arriba ¿subimos?" Me dijo.

"Vale." Afirmé. "Pero primero…" Le dije llevándome la mano a las sienes para llamar a Damien y decirle que fuese preparándolo todo. "Ya está, vamos a ver esa maravilla."


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20 : ****PARTIDA DE BÚSQUEDA.**

(Voz de Edward)

"¡Eh, tú, Nicolai!" Le gritó Mich a un chico castaño con una boina escocesa verde que en cuanto oyó las palabras intentó darse a la fuga. "¡Esta vez no te escapas!" Afirmó pillándole con dos saltos con ayuda de un adorno que le tiró a los pies. "Dinos ahora mismo dónde está Gabri, y déjate de hablar gaélico que no estamos como para aguantar que nos toques mucho las narices." Afirmó agarrándole por el cuello.

Entonces el hombre le contestó algo y Mich le cogió por el cuello contra la pared.

"Joder, maldito crío del demonio…" Le dijo el tipo con un acento un poco raro.

"Veo que entras en razón." Le dijo Mich. "¿Dónde está Gabri?"

"Ni idea." Le dijo para soltar un quejido.

"¿Por qué será que no te creo?" Le dijo él.

"Mich, suéltale, va en serio." Le dije preocupado porque parecía algo fuera de sí.

"Tú no lo entiendes." Me dijo mirándome de reojo. "Este tipo es un mentiroso, una rata, una…"

"En serio, no sabe dónde ha ido Gabrielle." Le dije. "Él se limitó a hacerle un cambio de imagen y luego ella le golpeó y se largó porque cuando volvió a despertar no estaba en ningún lado, de hecho creo que hace minutos que se ha despertado."

Aún le miró un poco más pero luego le soltó.

"Menuda familia de bestias." Dijo el tipo frotándose la garganta. "Oye, no sé qué os traéis Gabri y tú, pero haced el favor de no meterme en lo que sea que os queráis meter."

"¿Qué te mandó hacerle Gabri?" Le pregunté yo.

"Un cambio de estilo, a lo bestia." Afirmó él.

"Como se te haya ocurrido hacerle daño…" Le dijo Mich otra vez molesto.

"Eh, niñato, esto siempre hace daño, pero ella quiso pasar por ello." Le dijo el chico den nuevo mirándole un tanto desafiante. "Le avisé, le advertí que le dolería, que no era buena idea, pero no me quiso escuchar. Estaba cegada… juro que le advertí que era una mala idea."

"Mich, suéltale, por favor." Le dijo Carlisle.

"No lo entendéis, este sabe exactamente dónde están." Nos dijo sujetándole y mirándole como si quisiese matarle. "Y como no cante se lo voy a sacar a leches, no, mejor aún, dejaré que se lo saquen las mascotas de Gabrielle."

Fue curioso, porque fue como si el tipo pudiese emitir una ola de terror ante eso.

"Mich, creo que no sabe de qué le estamos hablando." Le dijo Jasper. "Le das miedo."

"Y no sin motivo." Afirmó él. "Porque como no nos diga pero ya mismo lo que sabe le voy a tirar ante los lobos, que por lo que le he oído a Gabrielle le tienen unas ganas…"

"¡Vale, está bien!" Dijo el chico. "¡Sois unos malditos mafiosos del demonio!. ¡Gabri me pidió que le hiciese un cambio de imagen temporal para pasar inadvertida, creo que dijo que iba a un sitio pero no dijo dónde!"

"¿A dónde querría ir ella tan en silencio?" Le dijo el chico. "¿Por qué necesitaba un cambio de imagen?"

"No lo sé, y aunque lo supiese no te lo diría." Le dijo el tipo soltándose.

Entonces fue algo raro, le cogió del pescuezo de nuevo y lo sacó a rastras de allí.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Emmet. "¿Les seguimos?"

"Yo creo que habría que evitar que se maten esos dos." Afirmó Carlisle. "Aunque no creo que sea bueno que Jacob y Nessy se queden por aquí mucho más."

"Vale, vemos cómo acaba esto y nos largamos." Dijo Rosalie. "Ya tenemos a Reneesme, no tenemos motivos para quedarnos aquí."

"A mí me caen bien." Dijo Bella. "La gente esta digo. Valeria, Kosta, Moira… y en cierto modo también Gabri, aunque… a veces da un poco de miedo."

Entonces oímos gritos.

"Será mejor salir ya." Afirmé. "El chaval pretende matar al otro si no le dice exactamente dónde se ha ido Gabrielle y él no parece tener mucha más idea de dónde está."

Lo de que pretendía matarlo fue algo que se quedó corto, en cuanto se acercaron a la puerta, el de la presa intentó zafarse gritando algo en otro idioma mientras veíamos a los dos lobos monstruosos al otro lado intentando tirarse contra la vaya pero recelando.

"Creo que a veces electrificaban la vaya." Me dijo Bella. "No les gusta para nada todo eso de los lobos."

"Ni los licántropos." Afirmé viendo los gestos que hacían todos cuando Jacob y Seth se acercaron más, entonces reparé en que estaban empapados. "¿Qué os ha pasado?"

"Seguimos el rastro de Gabri hasta el malecón, entonces Seth saltó a perseguir el avión y yo tuve que saltar a pillarle a él antes de que se internase más y se lo llevase una corriente." Me dijo Jacob intentando escurrirse el pelo.

"Ja, ja." Dijo Rosalie. "Perros mojados."

"Zero, Lucifer, sit." Les dijo Mich. "Apartaros de la puerta." Les dijo antes de saltar con el tipo y dar un par de patadas para separarlos mientras el tipo intentaba apartarse de los lobos.

"Tú eliges, o hablas y nos dices dónde ha ido o te entrego a los lobos." Le dijo Mich.

"¡Te juro que no lo sé!" Le dijo él.

Me temo que Seth no fue tan comprensivo, le metió un golpe que jamás hubiese pensado que pudiésemos ver en un chaval como él.

Dimos un salto para pararle puesto que con el golpe Mich le había soltado y Seth se le había puesto sobre el tal Nicolae y le estaba dando de golpes mientras el otro intentaba defenderse del ataque sin éxito.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Le gritaba Seth entre golpe y golpe.

"¡Seth, vale ya!" Le gritaron las chicas.

Entonces la morena de ojos rojos chascó la lengua y sacó un par de armas de a saber dónde y la apuntó a las sienes de ambos.

"Me encanta ver cómo un par de animales descerebrados se pelean." Dijo la chica. "Pero odio perder el tiempo, y sin el rey no se puede jugar la partida así que… tú, vas a decirnos de una vez dónde se ha ido y tú, vas a dejar de pegarle y perder el tiempo así." Afirmó mirando primero al hombre en el suelo y luego a Seth.

"Se ha ido a buscarle." Afirmó el del suelo. "No sé dónde está, no dijo nada al respecto."

"Hooooombreeeeeesssss…" Dijo la mujer guardando las armas con un movimiento extra-rápido. "Son los animales más lloricas y blandengues que he visto nunca."

"Anda, mira, una amazona." Dijo Tasha feliz. "Me gusta esta chica."

"Tasha, no estamos aquí para eso." Dijo Mich. "¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aún por aquí?" Nos dijo mirándonos. "Ya tenéis a la cría, largaros."

De pronto, mientras veía a los otros del grupo hablar entre ellos preocupados y veía sus mentes me di cuenta de algo más.

"¡Es el chico moreno!" Dije asombrado. "¡Se ha ido a por él!"

"¡Su poder!" Dijo Alice. "¡Ha debido copiarme mi poder!. ¡Ha visto mi premonición!"

"La ha visto antes que tú." Le dijo el de la boina tras decir algo en el idioma que él hablaba como para él. "Por eso me dio tiempo de acabar todo el proceso antes de que os dieseis cuenta de qué estaba haciendo."

Sonrió divertido.

"Siempre dije que esa mujer era el diablo." Afirmó divertido. "Os dije que nunca tuvo aprecio por nadie, ni amigos…" Dijo mirando a la familia. "…ni compañeros…" Añadió mirando a los dos chicos-lobo del grupo. "Y desde luego, nunca a la familia." Acabó mirando algo que no me quedó muy claro quién era, si a la pareja o al otro chico, Mich.

"¿Cómo que familia?" Dijo Esme. "¿Qué familia?"

"Nicolae se caracteriza por su bocaza enorme y llena de mentiras." Dijo Mich dándole un tremendo golpe. "Habla más de la cuenta y por ello le han tenido que salvar la vida varias veces."

"Esta noche he saldado ya deuda." Dijo Nicolae.

"Mientes." Afirmó Tasha riéndose. "Ella nunca dejaría que tú quedases libre de verdad ¿o pensabas que nos ibas a engañar, a nosotros, que te conocemos bastante bien?"

"Tasha, mira si tu Damien está aún zona cobertura." Le dijo Kosta en un inglés un tanto raro. "Dile vuelva."

"Lo siento, pero ella dudo que le deje contactar con nosotros." Le dijo ella gesticulando a la vez que hablaba.

"Eh, chuchos." Oí llamarles a la morena de trenzas mirándo a los hermanos-lobo y a Seth y Jake. "Si queréis buscarla veniros, a la amiga 'Australia' se le ha ocurrido una gran idea."

"Espera, te ayudamos." Le dijo Emmet. "No sé lo que tramáis pero sea lo que sea seguro que os llevará a tierra civilizada."

Canoas, hechas con árboles, eso planeaban.

"¿Ya sabéis hacerlas?" Les dije.

"Estás hablando con la 'Jaguar', llevo haciendo eso desde hace siglos." Me dijo divertida.

"Eh, 'Perú', no des tantas explicaciones y vamos." Le dijo la pelirroja con un acento inglés australiano y susurrando. "Antes de que se den cuenta aquí de que faltamos."

La verdad es que con aquella gente discutiendo tampoco me extrañaba mucho que fuesen a notar que desaparecía gente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"¿Seguro que quieres que te deje aquí?" Me preguntó Damien cuando sobrevolamos francia.

"Claro, hace tiempo que no voy por Versalles." Afirmé. "Se alegrarán de verme."

"¿La temporada en Versalles no empezaba por Marzo-abril?" Me dijo.

"Oficialmente, pero entre nosotros empieza un poco antes." Afirmé. "Oh, y cuando vuelvas..."

"Ni una palabra, lo sé." Afirmó. "Llevas repitiéndomelo hace unas horas. No quieres que se enfaden porque desatiendes las obligaciones."

"Chico listo." Afirmé fingiendo una sonrisa. "Volveré en unos días, con un poco de suerte." Añadí antes de tirarme con un paracaídas.

Suerte que me había atado el vestido como había podido, de otro modo se hubiese volado tapándome la cara y dejando ver la ropa interior; pero así, bajé como una bala hasta el tejado del palacio de Versalles donde moví la mano con la linterna para despedirme del avión.

Tan pronto se perdió de vista salté al suelo y sin soltar la ropa, me puse a correr hasta convertirme en apenas una mancha invisible al ojo humano. Si mantenía ese ritmo probablemente llegase a mi destino en menos de 3 horas. 1145 metros a recorrer y solo 3 horas para llegar, solo que a una velocidad de 1076.4 km/h, velocidad de la luz, me llevaría solo hora y pico.

Que suerte ser lo que era ¿no?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Pom, porrompon pon, pon. (Se supone que esto son un redoble de tambor, no seáis muy duros conmigo, me cuesta un poco poner música con onomatopeyas, please)

El sonido de los tambores era ensordecedor; como siempre, Venecia se había vestido de gala para celebrar el carnaval.

"¿Me concede este baile, signorina?" Me dijo un enmascarado de ojos oscuros.

"_Sicuro, signor_." Asentí yo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Me dijo. "Es peligroso."

"Busco algo, así que no te preocupes, no te molestaré mucho." Le dije.

"Pensaba que no querías que supiesen mis vecinos los viejos que estabas por el país." Me dijo.

"Por eso pienso usar mis salvoconductos." Afirmé mientras me hacía girar en sus brazos como el resto de gente vestidos como nosotros en aquella plaza.

"Veo que te has conseguido otro par de 'salvoconductos' nuevos" Me dijo haciéndome reparar que se fijaba en la parte del escote que se podía ver gracias al escote del vestido.

"Muy gracioso." Le dije separandome en el paso del baile para ser de nuevo atraída a sus brazos como parte del baile. "Alguien me hizo el favorcito de cambiarme un poco la apariencia, pero me dejó la casa muy parecida."

"Me parece que con ese par de armas la gente no asociará tu cara a tu antigua cara." Me dijo como me había dicho Nicolae. "Y apuesto a que tú sí que sabes cómo usarlas."

"¿Alguien más con chasis nuevo?" Le pregunté.

"Mi tatara-tataranieto estuvo hace poco en un viaje por Volterra." Me dijo. "Me explicó que cierta persona hizo mucha pupa a cierto par de críos así que..."

"Sabes que no soporto a los críos." Le dije. "Y dudo que esa mocosa se haya puesto chasis nuevo."

"No, la mocosa no, han contratado los servicios de algunos humanos." Me dijo pasándome un papel a la manga del vestido en un paso del baile. "Como comprobarás, hay algunas personas deseando la inmortalidad."

"Maldición eterna." Afirmé.

"Bueno, no podemos quejarnos." Me dijo mientras la música acababa. "Belleza, riqueza, gloria y fama a cambio de una vida eterna, condenados a vivir y ver pero no perecer. Un precio más que justo en mi opinión."

"Ególatra." Le llamé antes de irme tras su beso en mi mano.

No me apresuré a irme, usé un paso normal y cuando me saludaban yo hacía un gesto de dama sonriendo pero en silencio. Tan pronto llegué a un puente, me escondí y bajé por la escalerilla junto al agua levantando un poco las faldas para no mojarlas y con los zapatos en la mano hasta llegar a una portezuela a las catacumbas por donde pasé y cerré adentrándome en la más completa oscuridad.

Suspiré antes de calzarme de nuevo y dejar caer mi falta antes de sacar el papel de mi manga y mirarlo.

Humanos, 11 humanos de los cuales 8 eran mujeres, espías por toda italia, y el hecho de que hubiese 5 chicas y 1 hombre en la ciudad me dejó más que claro que ese sitio que buscaba era precisamente esta ciudad.

Volví a guardarme el papel en la mano mientras oía amortiguado el sonido del reloj dando las campanadas. Las 7. Tenía aún 5 horas para encontrar el lugar, moviéndome a paso humano, colándome por pasadizos centenarios e incluso milenarios, la inmensa mayoría abandonados hacía tiempo.

Mis vías de recorrer la ciudad tan deprisa como podía, sin que me detectasen, sin encontronazos indeseados… a oscuras, solo que a diferencia de otros, yo podía ver en la oscuridad tanto como si fuese de día.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Creo que no me gusta esto de tener que ir sobre el agua en unas estructuras tan frágiles." Dije mientras me azotaba el agua que se movía junto a la barca en madera mientras la chica pelirroja pataleaba agarrada a la parte trasera como si fuese una hélice.

"No te quejes, al menos te están llevando." Me dijo Jacob tras de mí.

Habíamos dividido las piraguas esas en grupos de 4 o 5, con uno de los de dentro colgado del borde trasero y pataleando haciendo una hélice bastante rápida.

Por el camino nos cruzamos con el hidroavión que nos había llevado allí, solo que no habíamos podido contactar con él.

"¡Nos acercamos a la costa italiana por el golfo de Venecia!" Nos informó Carlisle gritando para hacerse oír. "¡Debemos estar cerca de Rávena!"

"¡Genial!" Contesté. "¡¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta donde quiera que esté?!"

"¡Podríamos llegar corriendo!" Dijo Rosalie. "¡Pero no apetece arriesgarnos a descubrirnos por una secuestradora!"

"¡Podríamos coger un coche!" Afirmó Alice. "¡O varios, somos muchos!"

"Jacob, tú sabes andar en moto." Le dije. "Con eso podríamos correr más."

"¿Podríamos?" Me dijo. "Alucinas, tú no sabes andar en moto."

"Claro que sé." Afirmé. "Bueno, vale, sé poco, pero al menos puedo moverme."

"¡Como seas como yo creo que la primera vez que monté en una me dejé la cabeza en el asfalto!" Me dijo Bella.

"¡NO, la primera se te cayó encima cuando calaste el motor!" Le dijo Jacob. "¡La segunda te piñaste contra el suelo!"

Yo no me había hecho daño, me había caído, cierto, pero como llevaba el ridículo traje de 'hombre-bola-sumo' no me había hecho nada serio más que los golpes.

"¡Pues mira, yo no me he hecho nada aún!" Les dije. "¡Y una moto va por más sitios que un coche!"

"¡Vale, pues vosotros ir en moto y nosotros podemos coger unos coches!" Nos dijo Edward gritando para hacerse oír.

"¡A ver si podemos coger algo que no cante mucho si desaparece!" Dijo Carlisle. "¡Será mejor no llamar la atención sobre nosotros!"

"¡No!" Gritó Jasper. "¡Eso sería una idea!. ¡Si conseguimos atraer la mirada hacia nosotros, podrían colarse algunos por los puntos ciegos!"

"¡Atención, vamos a entrar en un puerto natural!" Dijo la pelirroja que nos hacía de motor.

Lo de puerto natural la verdad es que nunca he sabido muy bien a qué se refería, pero aparcaron las barcas en una caleta de un acantilado.

"Bueno, pues aquí trepamos un poco y llegaremos a algún lado." Afirmó la peruana sonriendo y sacudiendo los pies en la barca como intentando secárselos mientras miraba la pared de piedra.

"¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la pared?" Dijo Jacob. "Estamos a unos metros."

Ante eso, la pelirroja y ella solo sonrieron.

"Me pido primer." Dijo la pelirroja.

"Todo tuyo, 'Australia'." Le dijo la morena divertida y haciéndole un gesto educado.

"Paso…" Dijo sonriendo y indicándonos que nos apartásemos un poco tras echar un peso con una liana atada a la barca rara por la borda para anclarla.

De pronto, se puso a correr hasta casi la punta y de allí dio un salto tremendo para caer como a 5 metros de altura en la pared donde se colgó de una mano y se giró un poco para mirarnos. "Eh, 'Perú', date prisa, esto está genial, mucho."

"¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?" Le dije yo.

Curiosamente, tras la peruana fueron los Cullen que se pusieron a trepar como si en vez de una pared de piedra escalasen moviéndose en el suelo a 4 patas.

"Bueno… pues me pido primero." Dije preparándome para saltar.

Lo que parecía tirado hecho por los otros, me costó un buen patinazo en la pared y caer casi hasta tocar el agua con los pies antes de parar sujeto.

"Deberíamos haber parado las barcas junto a la pared." Dijo Bella.

"Donde están serán más difíciles de localizar." Le contestó Edward.

Nos costó un poco llegar arriba, cosa que al resto les costó casi nada.

"¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?" Pregunté.

"Puesto que a nosotros no nos conocen, vamos a intentar colarnos por los huecos ciegos que van a dejar ellos." Me dijo Kobu. "Vosotros dos, licántropos, hacer lo que queráis."

"Yo voy a buscarla." Afirmé.

"No, tú ponte en el grupo de distraer." Me dijo Mich. "Bastante te hemos visto ya la cara."

"Mich, creo que sería mejor llevarnos al chavalín." Le dijo Nathan. "Será un engorro si no lo llevamos con nosotros."

"He dicho que no." Dijo el chico rotundamente.

"Como quieras." Le contesté. "Pero tú a mí no me das órdenes."

Si pensaba que me iba a mangonear, que yo me iba a dejar mangonear por un tío que debía tener mi edad y que era un vampiro iba listo.

Para empezar, me iría con el resto de gente a buscar los coches, y luego… luego ya vería yo cómo me las arreglaba pero la iba a buscar, aunque fuese debajo de las piedras.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Eh, por lo que se ve hasta para robar coches vais a lo grande." Afirmé cuando vi llegar a Alice en un coche deportivo rojo, un Ferrari rojo seguido por Edward en un coche chulo en gris y Carlisle en un coche un poco más… familiar.

"¡Eh, mirad esto!" Oí gritar a Emmet divertido viniendo por otro lado a todo gas en una especie de todo terreno europeo. "Esta gente sí que sabe hacer coches."

"Lo que ahora habrá que dividirse." Dijo Edward.

"¿Qué tal por parejas?" Dijo Jasper. "Si no nos alejamos mucho de grupos de 4 vendrán a buscarnos pero no atacarán."

"Yo me voy con los tíos estos a buscar a la morena." Dijo la indígena vampiro. "Y 'Austalia' se venía conmigo."

"Vosotras dos, arreando." Les dijo Mich llegando con un ferrari rojo super chulo.

"¿Eso es un f430 concept?" Le dije.

"Prestado." Me dijo. "Venga, chicas, montar de una vez que no tenemos tiempo que perder."

"Yo voy con esos dos." Afirmó la indígena. "Están locos, pero me gusta más el coche. Un Mercedes S600 Guard con blindaje."

"Eh, yo tuve uno igual." Dijo Bella.

"Sí, por eso todo el mundo te miraba cuando pasabas." Le dije yo mientras las chicas se montaban con los hermanos lobo. "Mira que bien, Mich, te toca ir solo y vas a poder poner la emisora que quieras."

"La radio, para ver si se ha liado ya o aún no." Afirmó.

"Como que vas a oír dónde está." Dijo Rosalie.

"Si está aquí y está haciendo lo que creemos seguro que el tiroteo cuando la pillen no se lo quita nadie." Afirmó Kobu sacando la cabeza por la puerta del coche. "Eso sale en las noticias de la radio sí o sí."

Vale, eso no podía negarse, si había disparos en un festival salían por la radio seguro.

"Eso llamará la atención de la gente, es evidente hasta para mí." Les dije. "¿Por qué no se pone un cartel luminoso de paso?"

"A ver, las neuronas ya sabemos todos que no son su punto fuerte." Dijo Rosalie.

"Rose." Le dijo Jasper.

"Vosotros haced lo que queráis, nosotros vamos a buscarla." Dijo Mich con una cara de estar más que enfadado antes de darles unas órdenes en otro idioma a los hermanos.

"Por cierto, alguien sabe dónde está Seth." Pregunté.

"Ah, se trasformó en lobo y se escapó." Afirmó uno de los hermanos.

"¡ESTE CHICO ES TONTO!" Grité molesto. "¡CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE LE MATO!"

Leah me mataría si le pasaba algo, cualquier cosa serviría para que me arrancase la cabeza de los hombros.

"Habrá ido al norte." Afirmó Edward. "Por lo que dijeron de Venecia o alguna ciudad importante."

"Me voy a buscarle." Afirmé arrancando mi moto con un pisotón fuerte tras haberle hecho un puente para llevármela.

No me gustaba lo de tener que robar una moto, pero era indispensable y el tiempo corría en contra por lo que se veía; además, pensábamos devolverlos antes de que se diesen cuenta.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21 : HUÍDAS.**

(Voz de Alex)

De pronto me sentí un poco mejor; era el vigésimo-octavo edificio que registraba, todos los anteriores habían estado también en el radio de escucha del reloj de la iglesia; y por fin, las escaleras, el olor, todo me daba la impresión de ser como en mi visión.

Sonreí y respiré hondo una vez antes de ponerme a subirlas; había algo raro, era raro aquel silencio; por mucho que fuesen las fiestas principales de la ciudad no era muy cabal dejar a un enfermo tan grave solo, sobre todo sabiendo como sabían que yo andaba buscándolo a escondidas.

"_Es una locura, no sigas_." Oí la voz que más deseaba oír en mi mente. "_Estoy aquí arriba_."

Era raro, la misma voz me daba dos mensajes contrarios. Sacudí la cabeza suavemente y di un paso adelante para subir las escaleras.

"_Ya voy, Ra_." Afirmé mentalmente a su mente. "_No te rindas, ya voy de camino._"

Creo que nunca antes podría haberse dicho con más razón lo de 'subir las escaleras volando', yo creo que no tocaba ni el suelo de la velocidad que llevaba.

Me encontré varias puertas, pero algunas las pasé sin inmutarme siquera puesto que debían estar bajo tierra, luego llegué a unas que dudé y paré en silencio para olisquear sin abrir y oír el interior, ninguna era la que buscaba.

Recorrí el edificio entero y no la encontré; ya iba a desesperarme y a empezar a abrir puertas hasta encontrarlo cuando me di cuenta de que había un tapiz en la escalera.

¿Qué escaleras con carácter utilitario tenían un tapiz?

Corrí a moverlo un poco y entonces descubrí la portezuela estrecha y oculta tras el tapiz.

Sonreí feliz al notar que allí sí que había un ligero olor a hospital.

Cuando traspasé la puerta lo hice con mucho cuidado, cuidado que no era necesario puesto que aquello estaba más vacío que el cerebro de un licántropo 'hijo de la luna' de los de la edad media o así que eran salvajes de narices.

Y finalmente, llegué a la puerta del premio gordo; estaba cerrada con llave, varios cerrojos, cerraduras de seguridad… nada que no pudiese abrir con un alfiler y mucha paciencia.

Clic… con un sonido metálico tras casi 25 minutos, la puerta se abrió unos milímetros y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Empujé la puerta con cuidado y lista para lo inesperado.

Según mi visión, la sala estaba vacía, no había peligro, sin embargo, el tiempo y algunos acontecimientos me habían hecho precavida.

Miré alrededor, estaba en una especie de sala de hospital de prisiones, a medio camino entre celda y cuarto de hospital que había visto en mi visión. Había las mismas máquinas de la visión, la del pulso no se movía del plano de sin pulso, una máquina de respiración asistida estaba encendida y en el gotero había una sustancia brillante.

Y allí, en la camilla…

"_¡Ra!_"

Sonreí feliz y corrí hacia él.

"Ra, por favor… despierta…" Murmuré junto a él.

Era inútil, no hizo ni un movimiento.

"Ra, por favor, despierta…" Gemí cogiéndole la mano. "No puedes dejarme sola… Despierta…"

Le besé la mano, me moría por poder oír su voz. El pobre tenía vías por todos lados, tenía la sonda para la orina que le salía bajo las sábanas, la vía para la alimentación con sangre en el brazo contrario y la de la sustancia brillante en esa.

Cuando la sujeté un poco y la solté se calló flácida.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, algo me hizo darme cuenta y sospechar de lo que tenía conectado a sus venas por cánulas al brazo.

Me levanté deprisa y miré las composiciones de las cosas, entonces me puse a desconectarle todo, todo salvo la sangre.

Le arranqué todas y cada una de las agujas que tenía, cuando sangró, le toqué la sangre y me lamí los dedos.

"Lo que pensaba…" Murmuré. "Oh, Ra… qué te han hecho…" Gimoteé casi en silencio.

Me senté a su lado y esperé. Me concentré en el antídoto y me quité el vestido; tenía las ropas para cambiarme bien plegadas en una mochilla que había llevado oculta bajo las faldas bien acampanadas, me dispuse a cambarme de ropas; el vestido por el conjunto de pantalones, corsé, camisa amplia de mangas acampanadas y chaqueta torera.

Iba a ser la espera más dura de mi vida, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí no iba como debería.

Cuando me faltaba la ropa del torso, saqué mi arma y le quemé la punta para ponerme a rasparme la piel antes de sacar agua pura de mi mochila, metí el líquido de la hoja, con un color sangre puesto que estaba un poco mezclada con mi sangre y con paciencia fui haciendo la mezcla en el bote. Luego ya cogería una de las jeringuillas que había allí, podía incluso conectarle el recipiente a una de las cánulas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Tiene que estar por algún lugar…" Murmuró Mich nervioso de una forma bastante humana.

"Mich, aquí." Le llamé levantando la mano para llamarle.

"¿La has encontrado?" Me dijo.

"No." Afirmé. "Esto es enorme, no encuentro ningún lugar y nadie ha visto nada raro."

"Mich, nadie la ha visto por la zona norte." Le dijo Nathan.

"Lo mismo por la Este." Afirmó Kobu.

"No os fiéis." Nos dijo la peruana apareciendo tras nosotros con una máscara veneciana de las que vendían por los puestos ambulantes y los sombreros que parecían turbantes de tela raros y sombreros de bufón que nos habían puesto Mich y los hermanos junto con las máscaras sencillas y unas capas raras de colorines que había cogido de un tendedero en un patio de vecinos. "Hay gente rara patrullando la ciudad. He visto a unos humanos, mercenarios por cierto."

"Eso es que está aquí." Afirmó Mich.

"Ya, el problema es dónde." Afirmé.

"La han visto, dicen que bailó en una plaza y que ha paseado por ahí." Dijo Mich. "Pero nadie sabe dónde fue después."

"El tiempo se agota." Afirmó Mich tirándose del pelo bajo el sombrero. "¡Hay que encontrarla y hay que encontrarla ya!"

"¿Habéis visto a Seth?" Les dije cortándoles.

"No." Fueron diciendo uno a uno.

"En serio, si le veis me lo traéis, que os diría que le mataseis pero es que vosotros lo hacéis seguro." Les dije.

"Tú encargate de encontrar a Gabri que a ella si la encuentran aquí y sobre todo, si está buscando lo que creemos que está buscando seguro que la matan." Me dijo Mich.

"¿Por qué tanto interés en encontrarla?" Les dije. "Es una maldita criminal que secuestr niñas."

"¿Por qué tanto interés en encontrar a ese Seth?" Me dijo Kobu por él. "Es solo un niñato pesado que no puede dejar a la gente en paz y que se ha escapado a meter sus narices donde no le llaman."

"Gabri es muy importante para nosotros." Me dijo Mich. "Mucho más que tú o tus amiguitos y desde luego, mucho más que vuestra cría."

"Mich, Kobu, dejarlo ya." Les dijo Nathan. "Se nos acaba el tiempo."

"Hoooombres." Se quejó la peruana. "Como confiemos en ellos vamos listas las mujeres."

"Vosotros quedaros aquí discutiendo." Nos dijo la australiana. "Nosotras vamos a seguir buscándola, aunque tengamos que comenzar a llamar puerta tras puerta."

"Creo que no hará falta." Dijo Mich suavemente sujetándose la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije.

"Porque acabo de recordar que faltaba un abanico de la vitrina de Valeria." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza antes de levantarla. "Kosta se los hizo marcar con un chip localizador por si algún día estaba en peligro. Bastará con contactar con Dante y Raven para que lo localicen."

Chips localizadores, sus ganas por encontrar a aquella mujer-secuestradora de niñas pequeñas… aquellos tíos jugaban en otra liga superior a la nuestra y a la de los Cullen en cuanto a recursos.

Vi cómo los hermanos llamaban por móvil y hablaban en otros idiomas, se tomaron su tiempo y tuvieron que repetir la llamada dos veces, mientras tanto, la peruana se había subido a la barandilla de uno de los puentes y oteaba el cielo como si se muriera de ganas de poder volar para ver mejor.

"Lo tengo, me mandan un mapa por mensaje." Dijo Nathan.

"Perfecto." Dijimos Mich y yo a la vez causando que nos mirásemos mutuamente con curiosidad.

Apenas cosa de medio minuto después nos enseñaron el mapa.

"Sé dónde está esto." Afirmó Match.

"Pero no puede ser." Afirmó Nathan. "Eso es un edificio privado, está cerrado a cal y canto y…"

"Y Alice dijo que no había ventanas ni nada distintivo." Afirmé recordándolo.

"Vaya, para ser un chucho sabes un montón." Dijo la Kobu divertido.

"Hasta a mí me sorprende." Afirmó Match. "Como la lealtad y el deseo de muerte de ese crío que tú buscabas por ella, su deseo tan fuerte de encontrarla."

"Sí, no me preguntes por qué pero ya parece ser oficial." Le dije. "Seth improntado de un vampiro, inaudito. Asqueros e inaudito, impensable… pero me temo que oficial e irrompible."

"¿Qué el enano ese se ha enamorado de Gabri?" Dijo Nathan.

De pronto los tres hombre se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras las chicas se quedaban quietas de no entender de qué iba la fiesta.

"Pero no es posible ¿no?" Dijo la indígena. "Un licántropo nunca se enamoraría de uno de nosotros."

"No es amor." Afirmé. "Es impronta, va mucho más allá que el amor. Es… nos resulta imposible pasarnos más de dos días sin ver al objeto de nuestra impronta. Las horas se te hacen siglos."

"Pues yo que tú le diría a tu muchachito que bajase de las nubes." Me dijo Mich. "Gabri ya tiene a alguien, y solo un loco podría pensar que eso cambiase."

"Eso lo veremos." Le dije.

"Jake." Me dijo Kobu intentando aguantarse la risa. "¿Es que nunca os habéis preguntado por qué Gabri se niega a rendirse en su empeño?"

"¿Por qué busca como loca recuperar lo que le quitaron los Vulturis?" Afirmó Nathan aguantándose la risa y sonriendo.

"¿O qué es lo que le quitaron?" Añadió Mich con la misma cara.

"No." Afirmé dándome cuenta de ello. "No importa, supongo."

"No deberíamos contártelo pero los Vulturis le quitaron a Alex a la persona que más quería y que seguía con vida." Me dijo Mich. "A mi padre."

Y de pronto…

¡Bang!. ¡Bang!. ¡Bang!

"¡Oh, joder!" Gritaron los 5 vampiros casi a la vez como un coro casi coordinado a la perfección.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Tenía todo ya guardado y listo para salir de allí, solo que me aseguraría de que las cosas irían bien.

Estaba metiéndole a Ra una dosis más de antídoto tras comprobar que su sangre estaba ya limpia en un 97 a 99 por ciento cuando oí ruidos al otro lado de la puerta-tapiz.

No tenía tiempo, me cargué las bolsas a la espalda y cogí a Ra en brazos para ir a la puerta con mi arma en la mano.

Había sido justo cuando estaba en al ventana cuando me habían visto.

"¡Eh, t…!" Me gritaron.

¡Bang!. ¡Bang!. ¡Bang!

El primer disparo le había reventado el comunicador para evitar que diese la voz de alarma ; el segundo le había acertado y el tercero me había asegurado la muerte del tío mientras yo caía por la ventana, plegué los brazos al cuerpo para alcanzar a Ra y cuando lo tuve sujeto de nuevo me agarré a la fachada y bajé quemándome la palma de la mano al sujetarme al cable de la luz o el teléfono hasta quedar colgada un poco más allá de un tejado de enfrente. Suspiré y cogí aire antes de balancearme un poco hasta ponerme en cuclillas contra la pared y saltar para colgarme del borde del tejado de enfrente; con un salto grácil caí con Ra cayéndome encima de mí sobre el tejado.

Volví a asegurarme de agarrarlo antes de incorporarme.

Me lo colgué al hombro como pude, me hubiese gustado poder llevarlo mejor, pero seguramente el tío no fuese solo y con los disparos solo hubiese puesto sobre alerta al compañero.

Corrí por los tejados como nunca en mi vida, hasta llegar al punto donde se abría a un Canal Grande. Allí me tambaleé y estuve a punto de caerme por la inercia del cuerpo inerte de Ra de modo que él estuvo a punto de caérseme también, una vez más lo sujeté mejor.

Miré alrededor, no sé cómo había acabado entre medio del _Ponte degli Sealzi_ y el _Ponte di Rialto_. Tendría que ir a uno u otro, y tal y como estaban las cosas en la ciudad…

Me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie en la calle antes de deslizarme abajo, tan pronto apoyé un pie en el suelo me puse a correr a un ritmo normal.

"_Ehi, stronzo! Guarda dove vai!_ (¡Mira por dónde vas!)" Le grité en italiano a un motorista que estuvo a punto de pillarnos.

"¿Gabri?" Me dijo el conductor para hacerme taparle la boca con una mano sujetando a Ra con el otro brazo. "¡Dios, eres tú!" Afirmó cuando le solté un poco la mano para volver a sujetar bien a Ra.

"Haz el favor de cerrar el pico." Le dije. "Me vienen siguiendo, tengo que irme de aquí ahora mismo."

"¡Te hemos estado buscando!" Me dijo abrazándome y haciéndole que casi se le cayese la moto encima y caérsele algo a la alcantarilla junto a la que estábamos parados. "¡Los Cullen están distrayendo la mirada de aquí mientras te encontrábamos!"

"¿Quién les ha mandado meterse donde no les llama?" Dije. "A todos vosotros."

"Yo…" Me dijo sorprendido.

Entonces Ra hizo un sonido similar a una tos de pecho y me volví a preocupar por el tiempo.

"Necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes." Le dije.

"¿Y qué pasa con el resto?" Me dijo.

"El resto podrán apañárselas solos." Afirmé. "En cuanto estemos fuera les avisaré."

De pronto pareció reparar en que no estaba sola y abrió los ojos como platos.

"Seth, Ra no aguantará mucho más. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora." Le dije pronunciado despacito como si fuese para un tonto. "Por favor…"

"Sí, claro, las llaves." Dijo buscándose. "¡Ah, no están!"

"Sujeta." Le dije pasándole a Ra con cuidado hasta montarlo ante él. "Monta atrás." le dije.

"¡¿Y qué hay de tí?!" Me dijo mientras oíamos los gritos de alerta.

"Montaré delante." Afirmé agachándome para tener a mano el regulador de tensión o la bobina, allí maniobré hasta tener acceso a los cables que se encontraban a la parte izquierda de la moto, poco mas arriba del cilindro, posé la mirada en los cables que iban hacia abajo, sujeté el cable de 2 colores y tiré para desconectarlo antes de montarme y arrancar la moto con un empujón o a pata.

"Agárrate fuerte y sujétale bien." Le grité a Seth. "¡Como le pase algo te juro que te volaré la cabeza!" Afirmé antes de pisar con fuerza y arrancar de una vez para ir a una velocidad bastante superior a lo permitido.

Hubo suerte y no pillé a nadie, eso sí, tuve que hacer la de girar sobre el pie en el asfalto varias veces y recurrir a pequeñas repisitas junto a las casas para avanzar sin encontrar a nadie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

¡Ñieeeeek! Chirriaron los frenos de la moto cuando por fin paramos al otro lado del camino que unía la ciudad con tierra firme, lejos de los problemas, fuera de la ciudad.

Nunca he sido mucho de rezar, eso sí, agradecí al cielo el haber podido parar de una vez, esperaba que ahora Gabri me preguntaría qué tal estaba, que se disculpase por haber sido tan seca ahí atrás, en la ciudad, cuando la encontré con aquel cadáver; pero en lugar de eso bajó de un salto haciéndome perder el equilibrio mientras me cogía al hombre de entre ambos y volcando la moto que pude evitar que me cayese encima de chiripa gracias a los reflejos de cuando me enseñó a conducir.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar." Le dije.

"Lo siento, es… me preocupa más el estado de…" Dijo tumbando al hombre en el suelo fuera de la mirada de los que pudiesen pasar cerca. "¿Te importa llamar al último número que llamé yo y decirles que estamos fuera de la ciudad?" Me pidió pasándome el móvil.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?" Le pregunté cogiendo el móvil para obedecerle con algo dentro de mí rugiendo suavemente al ver cómo se deshacía en atenciones con él y que él estaba hecho unos zorros.

Ella no me contestó, me contestaron antes al móvil.

"Eh, Gabri, tía, ya te vale." Se puso a gritarme al oído Kobu furioso.

"No soy Gabri, soy Seth." Le dije cuando pude hablar.

"¿Seth?" Dijo confuso. "¿Qué haces tú con el móvil de Gabri?"

"Ella está ocupada atendiendo a un tipo que llevaba en brazos cuando me la encontré." Afirmé mirándo como ella parecía estar atendiéndole. "Parece un cadáver, pero ella le está atendiendo."

Oí cuchicheos al otro lado y de pronto la voz cambió.

"Seth, tenéis que iros de allí." Me dijo Nathan. "Esconderos, dile que te guíe hasta el collado cerca de Papua."

"Gabri, dicen que vayamos al collado de cerca de..."

"No aguantará." Me dijo preocupada. "Diles que no podemos movernos de aquí."

"Dile que busque un coche." Me dijeron cuando les trasmití la contestación. "O mejor, quédate tú ahí con él y que venga ella, tiene que ocuparse de cubrir las apariencias."

"Diles que no vamos a ningún lado." Me dijo ella haciéndose un tajo en el brazo para ponérselo al tipo en la boca dándome arcadas. "Ra está muy débil, no aguantará un viaje así."

"Pásamela." Me dijeron cuando les pasé el mensaje.

"No creo que esté para hablar." Les dije. "Parece muy preocupada por el tipo en cuestión."

"Haz el favor de pasárnosla, sujétale el teléfono en la oreja si es necesario." Me dijeron casi ordenando.

Con cuidado lo hice.

"Gabri, quieren hablar contigo." Le dije antes de pegarle el aparato a la oreja.

La oí hablar en otro idioma, creo, y mientras ella discutía algo, me fijé en el hombre que yacía con la cabeza en su regazo como muerto.

Era moreno, de pelo largo o más bien extralargo puesto que apostaría que le llegaba hasta más debajo de media espalda aunque lo llevaba cogido con un lazo granate de color sangre. Estaba pálido como la cera y tenía los ojos cerrados de forma que le hacían parecer una estatua de mármol. Gabri tenía su cabeza en el regazo de una forma tan tierna y dulce que me dio envidia, así que me senté junto a ella.

"Apóyamelo a mí en las piernas y levántate." Le dije suavemente para no molestar si me oían por teléfono pero haciéndola mirarme. "Hablarás mejor si te levantas de aquí, confía en mí."

"Seth." Me dijo a mí. "Está muy enfermo, es... no me atrevo a dejarlo solo."

"Dime qué tengo que hacer y yo lo haré." Afirmé asintiendo. "Por favor, tú sabes lo que hay que hacer, coge la moto y ve a buscarles, yo me quedaré aquí con él y si hay el menor peligro te avisaré."

"Seth, lo más probable es que nos anden buscando." Me dijo preocupada. "No puedo dejaros solos."

"Me trasformaré." Afirmé. "Al menos signo de peligro me trasformaré y huiré con él a algún sitio seguro."

"No conoces estos parajes." Afirmó.

"Buscaré un camino." Afirmé.

Entonces oí gritar su nombre por el móvil y ella lo cogió, pareció dar explicaciones y luego me miró antes de colgar.

"Mich viene hacia aquí." Me dijo. "Estará aquí en unos minutos y os cogerá en el coche. Mientras llega intenta mantenerle estable, ten." Me dijo pasándome su chaqueta. "Intenta mantenerle caliente, supongo que para alguien con una temperatura de 41 ºC no será muy difícil."

"Mantenerle caliente." Afirmé mientras ella sacaba un frasco y rociaba en torno a nosotros con litros de algo que apestaba a colonia extra-fuerte de rosas.

"Y si se pone a sacudirse o algo ponle esto en la vía del brazo." Me dijo pasándome un botecito raro y haciéndome ver que el tipo tenía lo que parecía un grifito en el brazo que mantenía remangado. "Entra justo, así que asegurate que está bien conectado con la boquilla y dale un giro de 10º a la manilla para abrir el paso."

"10º, vale, lo tengo." Afirmé.

Me miró confusa mientras levantaba la moto, entonces se mordió el labio preocupada.

"Venga, ve a ocuparte del resto." Le dije. "Estaremos perfectamente."

Asintió sin estar del todo convencida y entonces pisó la pata de la moto. La vi perderse en la carretera.

Efectivamente no estuve solo mucho tiempo, pronto aparcó un ferrari rojo en lo alto de la carretera y de él salió Mich que bajó casi volando hasta mí.

"Dios, lo sabía..." Murmuró casi para él. "¿Qué haces?"

"Gabri me dijo que si temblaba le pusiera esto en el grifo este." Afirmé girando la palanca 10º aproximadamente tras asegurarme que lo había clavado en el cacharro bien.

"¿Gabri ha dicho eso?" Me dijo.

"Sí, es... ¿la has visto?" Le pregunté preocupado por ella. "Se fue a todo correr."

"Ha ido a ocuparse de limpiar un poco con los gemelos." Me dijo cogiendo al hombre en brazos con cuidado.

La verdad es que si se me había hecho raro ver a Gabri cargando con el chico moreno, ver a este cargándolo se me hizo aún más raro; un hombre cargando en brazos a otro como si fuese una chica delicada.

Lo subimos hasta el coche y allí lo tumbó en el asiento trasero con mucho cuidado.

"Tú sube adelante." Me dijo mientras ajustaba los cinturones para poder llevarle con más facilidad.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Le pregunté.

"A Verona." Me dijo. "Lleva como una hora llegar allí porque son 120 km, pero con este coche nos llevará menos porque creo que alcanza los 319 km por hora así que... como unos 27 a 30 minutos."

"¡¿Vamos a dejar atrás a todos?!" Le dije confuso.

"No vamos a dejar atrás a nadie." Me contestó acabando y moviendo el asiento para venir a sentarse donde el conductor. "Los coches de Venecia están ya viniendo, solo quedan en la ciudad Gabri y los hermanos."

"¿Y las chicas?" Le pregunté.

"Con ellos." Me dijo. "Gabri vendrá en moto, creo. ¿De dónde la sacaste, si se puede saber?"

"De un depósito de la grúa." Afirmé.

"Perfecto, creo que cuando me la crucé vi la matrícula doblada, así que no la reconocerán si consigue un casco." Me dijo arrancando el motor. "Haz el favor de mirar cómo va Rafa, es un viaje que por mucho que corra debería tardar unos 50 minutos mínimo puesto que a la velocidad normal tardaríamos una hora en llegar de una ciudad a otra por la A1. Y apuesto a que nos pillan antes de llegar."

"¿Y los Cullen?" Le dije.

"Despistando la mirada hacia el sur." Afirmó. "Gabri lo sabe ya, no está a favor de ello pero lo tolerará. Ahora mismo tiene prisa por llegar y le preocupa mucho el estado de Rafa."

"No podéis hablar en serio." Le dije. "Ese tío está medio muerto."

"Creo que según ella estaba peor la última vez." Me dijo. "Al menos ahora tiene las tripas dentro."

¿Las tripas dentro? Por un momento me pregunté qué clase de monstruos eran esa gente que la rodeaba para poder hablar de eso tan libremente y sin experimentar ni gota de asco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

"¡Vamonos!" Les dije a los hermanos cuando acabamos el proceso.

Puesto que yo había estado allí y había visto cómo estaba todo, me había encargado de usar la habilidad de Nicolai en el cadáver que había hecho y lo había conseguido hacer casi idéntico a Ra, luego lo había puesto en su puesto y le había comenzado a poner todos los cables, vías y sondas como estaban cuando lo encontré.

"Gran idea lo de dar el cambiazo." Me dijo Nathan mientras saltábamos por la ventana.

"Lo siento, no puedo pensar con claridad." Afirmé aterrizando y colocándome el tobillo que se me había salido al parar la caída y viendo los agujeros que habíamos hecho al aterrizar las 3 masas de más de 70 kilos con la velocidad de nuestra caída libre. "Debo llegar deprisa, es... Ra está fatal."

"Haz el favor de tranquilizarte." Me dijeron mientras corríamos para intentar llegar al punto donde me habían dicho que estaban las dos semi-vampiros: la peruana y la australiana, con el coche que habían usado para llegar allí.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué me encontré con algo más.

"Eh, aún te debo un golpe enorme." Me dijo Jacob. "Si fuese por mí te volaba la cabeza."

"No tengo tiempo para tonterías." Le dije cogiendo el casco que habían sacado de a saber dónde para mí y que nunca preguntaría por ese detalle.

"Gabri, por mucho que te preocupes no vas a llegar antes." Me dijo Kobu. "No puedes correr más de lo que la moto dé de sí."

"Eso está por ver." Afirmé pisando con fuerza el pedal de arranque para arrancarla a la 2ª y salir casi volando al haber girado el acelerador a tope.

"Menuda motociclista estás tú hecha." Me dijo Jacob con ironía cuando se gripó por hacer lo del arranque.

Me quedé con ganas de tirarle algo, pero me aguanté porque quería irme de allí cuanto antes, así que revolví en las tripas de la moto antes de volver a intentar arrancarla.

Esta vez obedecí las normas y arranqué normal, ya tendría tiempo de correr cuando saliésemos a carretera.

"Eh, no vayas a correr mucho que nosotros no tenemos motos para pasar haciendo el loco entre los coches." Me dijo Nathan cuando salimos al puente y comencé a adelantar coches.

"¿Cómo es que puedo oíros?" Les dije.

"Tu casco tiene un micro en el lateral y un par de cascos en el almohadillado." Me dijeron. "Y nosotros tenemos radio en tu frecuencia."

"Entonces seguidme como podáis, os veo en casa." Afirmé. "Nathan y Kobu ya sabéis dónde vivo."

"No te arriesgues, que sabes que luego dejas rastro con las multas." Me dijo Kobu. "Y a nosotros nos riñes si nos multan..."

"Este caso es especial." Afirmé antes de acelerar.

Me daba igual que me multasen, tenía que llegar pronto, necesitaba muchas cosas y tenía que asegurarme de que Rafa estaba bien.

No podía perderle, no ahora que le había vuelto a recuperar...


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22: VERONA. EL MISTERIOSO RAFAEL.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Maldita loca..." Dijo Mich mientras llegábamos a las afueras de una ciudad que se abría no muy lejos a la vista. "Se está saltando todos los límites."

Hacía un rato que se había puesto en paralelo a nosotros, había tocado en mi ventanilla hasta que la abrí y pudimos hablar y le había dicho que el hombre que llevábamos atrás seguía en el mismo estado.

Entonces se había sacado otro recipiente del bolsillo y me había dicho que se lo pinchase como el otro.

Ahora casi lo llevaba acabado y estábamos a punto de entrar en la ciudad, pero ella no había reducido para nada la velocidad y se nos había adelantado.

"Como la pille la policía..." Dije.

Sin embargo, fue como si oyese mis palabras, de pronto bajó la velocidad y se puso a tope pero dentro del límite de velocidad.

Así fuimos siguiéndola por la ciudad hasta llegar a un semáforo donde paramos a la par que ella y volvió a golpear la ventanilla.

"Sigue igual." Le dijo Mich mientras abría la boca para hablar. "Así que cálmate y céntrate en no llamar demasiado la atención por conducir como una loca."

"Tengo que ir a conseguir unas cosas." Nos dijo. "Las he ido encargando en las paradas a repostar, pero aún tengo que ir a coger un par de cosas. Mich, cuando lleguéis dile al mayordomo que vendrán invitados y que el señor está enfermo así que necesita reposo, bajarlo al sótano y que comience él, cuando llegue ya seguiré yo."

De ahí seguimos hasta el siguiente semáforo donde paramos de nuevo a la par.

"¿Y qué pasa conmigo?" Le pregunté enfadado y sorprendido.

"Eres nuestro invitado." Me dijo. "Te darán una habitación, como a Jacob, decidles que las queréis pared con pared."

"¿Y no será un problema?" Le dije.

"En la casa hay cuartos de sobra." Afirmó Mich junto a mí preparándose para arrancar cuando se pusiese verde tras el ámbar que estaba ya. "Vosotros dormís el resto no aunque también tenemos cuartos."

De nuevo arrancamos, había esperado poder acabar la charla con Gabri en el siguiente semáforo, pero antes de llegar a otro ella cogió un desvío y se perdió en las calles.

"¿A dónde va?" Dije intentando ver.

"Ha dicho que tenía que hacer algo." Me dijo. "No te preocupes, probablemente le cueste poco llegar."

"Me preocupa, estaba... rara." Afirmé.

"Luego tenemos que hablar." Me dijo tras mirarme girando un poco la cabeza antes de volver a mirar al frente. "Ahora prefiero no torturar a nadie."

¿Torturar?. ¿Acaso quería torturarme?

"Está bien." Asentí dándome cuenta que era estúpido pensar en eso ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando torcimos la esquina llegando un poco al noreste me quedé atónito al ver una inmensa mansión de estética italiana clásica pero rodeada de unas vayas que parecían estar plagadas de cámaras de vigilancia ocultas.

No, lo más sorprendente fue cuando Mich abrió la guantera del coche y revolvió para sacar un llavero y coger una llave pequeña que tras parar metió en un agujero del dispositivo junto a la puerta lo que emitió un timbre como de politono de móvil.

"Vaya, lo han cambiado..." Fue lo único que dijo Mitch.

"¿Sí?" Dijo una voz por el comunicador.

"**Giorgio, sei io, Michael**." Dijo Mich. "**Vai, apre la porta subito**_._ (abre la puerta deprisa.) **Amo portare feriti e Gabri si vuole prima di partecipare e gestire la cosa**_._ (Traemos al amo herido y Gabri quiere que le atiendas antes de que llegue y se ocupe ella.)"

"**Adesso, signore!** (¡Ahora mismo, señorito!)" Dijo la otra voz para que la puerta comenzase a abrirse rápidamente.

Se abrían ante nosotros las puertas del cielo, o al menos de un trocito de este.

Allí dentro no existían los límites de seguridad, y me di cuenta que había un gran sistema de vigilancia. Cuando llegamos ante la puerta principal había allí un séquito de mayordomos y doncellas listos para en cuanto Mich salió y abrió el paso para coger al cadáver de detrás, ayudarle y llevárselo volando.

"Seth, entra y siéntate en el salón." Me dijo él. "Colette te acompañará." Añadió señalando a una criada rubia como el trigo y bastante bonita, debo decir. "Habla inglés, así que no tendrás problemas para hablar con ella."

"¿Vas a ir a algún lado?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, a ocuparme de unas cosas en la entrada." Afirmó. "**Più gli ospiti arrivano. **(Llegarán más invitados.) **Lasciarli passare al momento del loro arrivo e per portare il parcheggio.** (Dejarles pasar cuando lleguen y llevaros los coches al parking.) " Les dijo a los sirvientes antes de girarse al mayordomo. "**Giorgio, Gabri ha detto che si tratta di signore.** (Giorgio, Gabri ha dicho que te ocupes del señor.) **Abbiamo bisogno di ridurre il seminterrato e ha detto che si inizia a prendere cura di lui.** (Tenemos que bajarle al sótano y dijo que tú comenzases a ocuparte de él.)"

"**Subito signore.** (De inmediato, señorito.)" Le dijo el mayordomo para cambiar a un tono autoritario con el que se dirigió al resto tras dar unas palmadas como llamando su atención. "**Come in tutto il mondo per lavoro.** (Venga, todo el mundo a su trabajo.) **Di sicurezza in tutto il mondo sul perimetro del terreno, non ceppo chiunque, al fine di proteggere la casa.** (Seguridad, todo el mundo en el perímetro de los terrenos, que no se cuele nadie, proteged la casa.)"

"**Per quanto ordinato.** (Como ordene.)" Dijeron algunos mientras otros simplemente contestaban afirmativamente. "**Sì.**"

De pronto se armó un buen revuelo y entre Match y el mayordomo, Giorgio por lo que se veía, cogieron al 'cadaver' entre los dos para apresurarse a ir dentro.

"Mich, qué está ocurriendo." Le dije cuando vi moverse a todo el mundo.

"Nada que te importe, ve al salón y quédate allí como un buen perro." Me dijo.

"¡Eh, no soy ningún perro!" Le dije molesto de que siempre me tratase así.

"Señor." Me llamó la criada Colette. "¿Le acompaño ya al salón?"

"Sí, lo siento." Le dije.

"No importa, señor." Me dijo ella agachando la cabeza suavemente.

"Esto… ¿te importaría llamarme Seth en vez de 'Señor'?" Le dije.

"Desde luego, señor Seth." Me dijo.

"No, solo Seth." Le dije. "Seth."

"Como desee, Seth." Me dijo.

Suspiré, no podía entender cómo era posible que una chica tan joven me tratase así, sin conocerme ni nada.

Respiré hondo mientras íbamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a un salón enorme.

"Vaya… ¿de quién es esta casa?" Le dije.

"De los señores D'Angelo." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Jo, pues tienen que ser muy amigos de Mich." Dije. "Eso y están podridos de dinero…"

"El señorito D'Angelo suele ser un poco callado." Me dijo desde la puerta. "Pero ha heredado su forma de ser de sus padres."

"¿Van a venir los señores o el señorito hoy?" Le dije.

"Es… ha venido con ellos, Seth." Me dijo confusa.

Me puse a pensar en eso, solo había ido con Mich y el…

Moc, moc, moc…

La bocina fuera me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, justo cuando oí las voces de Jacob, las chicas que nos habían acompañado por el pasillo y a los hermanos fuera de la ventana.

"Oh, estabas aquí." Me dijo Jacob cuando entraron al salón.

"Señor…" Le dijo Colette.

"Este… Jacob, esta es Colette." Le dije. "Parece ser que los dueños de la casa no se privan."

"Ya te digo." Me dijo. "Esto parece un puñetero palacio rosa."

"Oh, el palacio rosa está en Arabia." Nos dijo Colette. "¿Deséan los señores y las señoras tomar algo?"

"¿De dónde se ha escapado esta?" Dijo la peruana.

"No sé yo." Dijo Jacob. "Pero es guapa."

"Gracias, señor." Le dijo sonriendo. "¿Querrán un té?"

"Una cerveza, si no es mucha molestia." Dijo Jacob.

"Que sean dos." Le dije.

"¿Las señoritas?" Les dijo a las chicas.

"Creo que no tendrás nada aquí para nosotras." Afirmó la morena.

"¿Sabías que la esclavitud se abolió hace siglos?" Le dijo la pelirroja.

"Aisha." Le dijo Mich. "Dejad en paz al servicio, Colette, ponles a las damas un poco de la bebida de la de los señores."

"Ah, ahora mismo lo traigo, señores." Nos dijo con la misma sonrisa.

"Mich, qué…" Comenzó a decirle Jacob.

"Los Cullen tardarán un poco más en llegar." Nos dijo. "Vosotros podéis quedaros por aquí hasta que llegue Gabri, sentiros libres de disponer del servicio para lo que necesitéis."

"¿A dónde vas?" Le dijo la peruana.

"Voy a encargarme de mi padre." Afirmó.

"¿Su padre?" Dijo la pelirroja. "¿Pero no era puro?"

"Igual le convirtieron a la par que a él." Dijo la peruana.

"Imposible." Negué yo. "Les he visto, el 'cadaver' no parece más mayor que él para nada."

"¿Y cómo está el tipo?" Dijo Jacob.

"¿Lo de 'cadaver' no te dice nada, chucho?" Le dijo la peruana.

"A mi no me llames eso, chicana de las narices." Le dijo él.

"A que te parto las patas, chucho del infierno." Le dijo ella.

"Ejem." Dijo una sirvienta pelirroja-zanahoria apareciendo por la puerta con una bandeja y pastas. "Agradeceríamos a los señores que evitasen pelearse mientras estén en los terrenos de la casa. El señor tiene que descansar."

"Coño, otra 'chacha'." Dijo Jacob sorprendido.

"Me llamo Brenna, señor." Le dijo ella yendo a cogerle la mano. "Y no soy una 'chacha' sino la guardesa de la familia D'Angelo." Afirmó retorciéndole la muñeca y haciéndole poner una mueca de dolor mientras ella sonreía con ironía. "Mi uniforme habitual está lavándose, así que llevo mi segundo uniforme."

"Brenna, ya vale." Le dijo Colette apareciendo con un carrito con tazas, una tetera y dos botellas de Heineken junto con unas botellas de algo similar a vino. "Los caballeros y las señoritas son invitados de los señores y el señorito."

"Sí y yo soy la encargada principal de que no se nos cuele nadie." Afirmó mirándonos.

"¿Ha vuelto ya Gabri?" Pregunté.

"Aún no, Seth." Me dijo Colette.

"Y cuando vuelva lo más seguro es que la oíga todo el mundo porque…" Dijo la peli-zanahoria, Brenna.

¡Kabooom!. ¡Plash!. ¡Ploff!. ¡Crack!

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Gritó Jacob asomándose por la puerta con las chicas detrás y saltándole yo por los hombros para parar en el pasillo.

"Jo, habéis mejorado la seguridad." Oímos decir a Gabri. "Muy bien, pero tengo prisa así que…"

"¡Gabri!" La llamé.

"Dios, la señorita ha vuelto a mejorar…" Oímos quejándose a algunos.

"¡Gabri!" La volví a llamar.

"No va venir." Me dijo Kobu. "Ya tiene lo que quería, eso es más importante ahora que nadie más."

"¿Cómo que ya tiene lo que quería?" Dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabrielle)

"Actuó bien y muy rápido dándole ese antídoto." Me dijo Giorgio en italiano mientras volvía a conectar a Rafael a una máquina de filtrado de sangre.

"Pero no he hecho nada…" Gemí apenada acariciando la cara de Rafael tumbado en la camilla aún inconsciente y sin pulso.

"Impedió que muriese al desconectarlo." Me dijo. "Si conseguimos sacarle todo esos venenos de la sangre es posible que se pueda hacer algo. Pero tendrá que contratar los servicios de algún buen cirujano especializado en sistemas. Y le será más difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera a operar al señor cuando parece estar…"

Muerto, le había encontrado medio muerto hacía años cuando le mordí y le había encontrado casi muerto cuando le encontré en Venecia hacía unos días.

"Mi señora." Me llamó Giorgio en italiano. "¿Desea que le traigamos algo más aquí?"

Sacudí la cabeza suavemente.

Lo único que quería ahora era quedarme allí, junto a él, con la mano entre las mías tal y como le tenía, con la cara con mi nariz sobre su mejilla en un gesto del que tantas veces me había reído yo en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

"Mi señora, podríamos llevar las máquinas a la habitación blanca." Me dijo.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza.

"Nadie debe saber que está aquí." Afirmé con una voz tan suave que hasta a mí me costó reconocerla.

"Como desee, señora." Me dijo asintiendo. "Volveré dentro de un buen rato, le traeré algo de alimento."

Lo que más me gustaba de ese hombre que se hacía cargo de esa casa era precisamente eso, había estado militando en el ejército italiano hacía mucho tiempo, era un gran dirigente para la casa y vivía allí fijo; además de ser perro viejo y saber del ejército, era listo; terriblemente listo.

No me había hecho falta más que decirle una frase y había entendido a la perfección todo lo que iba unido a ella y que yo no había dicho aún.

Cuando salió del cuarto, este volvió a quedarse en silencio salvo por los pitidos de las máquinas de absorción de oxígeno, de pulso y desde luego, el zumbido de la máquina que estaba filtrando toda su sangre, gota a gota, como si fuese una membrana de plástico que fuese eliminando gota a gota hasta el más mínimo rastro de veneno en su sangre.

Mientras sujetaba su mano helada, le di un beso suave.

"Juro que si te pasa algo les mataré…" Murmuré con furia besándole una vez más. "**Te lo juro por el altísimo.**" Afirmé en español, su idioma madre. "**Si se han atrevido a causarte el más mínimo daño, aunque solo sea a una sola célula les perseguiré y no habrá milímetro cuadrado de tierra donde puedan estar seguros de mí…**"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

La tarde fue de lo más rara. Nadie se movió de allí, los hermanos salieron varias veces, pero todas fueron para ir de un salón a otro, las dos chicas en cambio parecieron interesarse más por la biblioteca de la casa y Seth… bueno, él se quedó quieto, paseando de pared a pared de la sala como animal salvaje enjaulado, en silencio y con cara que dejaba ver bastante bien algo entre enfado, preocupación y nervios.

"¿Quiéres pararte quieto de una vez?" Le dije. "Dios, me pones nervioso, todo el rato para arriba y para abajo."

"Y cómo quieres que esté." Me dijo parando unos instantes. "Gabri huyó sin decir nada, la encuentro y solo sabe preocuparse de ese tío que está cadáver, nunca la había visto hablar así." Afirmó volviendo a pasear de forma nerviosa. "Ella es dulce, vale que es una vampiresa, pero es dulce; no nos hizo daño, no le hizo daño a Nessy, nos dejó ir con ella para aseguraros que Nessy estaba bien… ella no habla como me ha hablado antes, al menos nunca a mí."

"Seth, resultas patético hablando así de ella." Le dije molesto porque me ponía nervioso con su paseo de pared a pared. "¿Qué tiene que hacer para que dejes de acosarla? Que no te quiere, pesado…"

"Eso no es cierto." Me dijo. "Yo le gusto. Sé que no podéis entenderlo, pero le gusto, y de ahí a que me quiera es solo un paso."

"Déjalo, estás ciego." Le dije.

Dios, no recordaba que ninguno de nosotros hubiésemos sido tan ciegos. La mujer de la que estaba improntado Seth era una vampiresa, una que no le quería del mismo modo que él a ella, una que incluso dudo lo que supiese lo que significaba querer; los Cullen eran buenos, no mataban, no secuestraban niños, no huían sin avisar a nadie… un momento, Jasper y Alice habían huído cuando los Vulturis venían, pero había sido a buscar a Nahuel, el otro semi-vampiro que existía, esta mujer había huído porque sí, se había cambiado incluso de apariencia un poco para conseguir pasar las barreras enemigas sin problemas, robaba, mentía, secuestraba niños, mataba… todo lo que no debía hacer nadie que nos rodease.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme la idea de esa mujer fuera de la casa, cazando pobres humanos paseantes por la calle sin más.

¿Hasta cuando pensaba Seth seguir con los ojos vendados?. ¿Hasta cuando pensaba seguir intentando justificar a aquella chalada?

"¡Que pares de una vez de andar para arriba y para abajo, que me pones de los nervios, jilipollas!" Le acabé gritando desquiciado como me estaba desquiciando verle así.

"Disculpen." Nos dijo la criada rubia entrando en el salón donde estábamos y eliminando toda posibilidad de engancharnos en una pelea. "Es… el señorito me ha pedido que les informe de que la cena está lista…"

"¿Ya?" Dije. "¿Tan pronto?"

"Es… creo que hoy solicitaron que se sirviese pronto, señores." Nos dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. "El señorito desea velar a su padre junto a la señora."

"Bueno, por fin vamos a conocer al famoso 'señorito'…" Dije.

"Pero… yo pensé que le conocían ya." Nos dijo confusa.

"Y le conocen. Al señorito y a la señora." Afirmó Nathan tras nosotros apareciendo de la nada en el pasillo. "Solo que no les conocen por el apellido."

"Entonces es cuando nos dices que el señorito eres tú y la señora es…"

"El señorito es Mich." Me dijo Kobu.

"Oh, entonces Valeria es la señora y el otro el señor." Dijo Seth. "Vaya, es…"

"No." Dijo Nathan. "La señora es Gabrielle."

"Imposible, su apellido era Lee." Sentenció Seth palideciendo.

"Anda, mira, otra cosa que era falsa." Dije con ironía. "Identidad falsa, apellidos falsos, sonrisa falsa… apuesto a que ahora nos decís que tampoco se llama Gabrielle."

"Claro que se llama así." Dijo Kobu. "Y claro que es policía. Y su sonrisa puede ser de todo menos falsa, nos encanta su sonrisa, como la de cualquier mujer guapa."

"Entonces Gabri es Gabrielle D'Angelo." Dijo Seth.

"Gabri es Gabrielle D'Angelo por parte de compañero." Nos dijo Nathan.

"Gabrielle Lee por parte de coartada." Afirmó Kobu.

"Gabrielle Vulturis por parte de familia." Añadió Nathan.

"Y el verdadero apellido que pensamos que es un secreto que acabará llevándose a la tumba." Aseveró Kobu.

"Gabrielle D'Angelo… Lee… oh, y es una sanguijuela de los Vulturis." Dije. "Sabía que había algo podrido en ella."

¡¡Zas!!

Me llovieron varios golpes simultáneos que me hicieron caerme al suelo. Cuando me giré me encontré con que no solo los hermanos tenían el puño listo para otro golpe cuando me levantase sino que Seth también me había dado y con ellos, Mich que tenía una cara de ir a asesinar a alguien de un momento a otro.

"Nunca… vuelvas… a asociarnos… con esos…" Me sisearon los tres que no eran Seth con los ojos entornados hasta rendijas de furia.

"Acabáis de decirlo vosotros mismos, que era Gabrielle Vulturis." Les dije levantándome.

"Ella no es una asesina." Me dijo Seth medio gruñéndome.

"Vale, vale, la llamaré solo Gabri." Dije. "Por cierto, que dónde está."

"Cuidando de mi padre." Afirmó Mich.

"¿Tu padre vive aquí?" Le dije.

"No, es el hombre que trajimos." Me dijo.

"Ostras… el cada…" Dije dándome cuenta que iba a meter la pata otra vez y parándome cuando la criada me tapó la boca con disimulo para hacerme un gesto de silencio mientras Seth decía algo.

"Está crítico, Gabri no va a querer moverse de ahí hasta que no se estabilice." Le dijo Mich a Seth. "Así que deja de preguntar por ella que está bien."

"Dejaré de preguntar cuando la vea bien con mis propios ojos." Le contestó él.

Eso le hizo gruñir a Mich, pero por suerte, la cosa quedó ahí porque llegó el mayordomo y le dio un capón a cada uno.

"Señorito, la señora le ha dicho miles de veces que nada de hacer esos ruidos indecentes y rudos." Le dijo a Mich. "Y usted, señorito Seth, compórtese o me veré obligado a pedirle que se salga hasta que se tranquilice."

"Seth, cierra tu patético hocico de una vez que aún te he de meter." Le dije yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Mich)

Era deprimente tener que cenar con aquel par de licántropos que ni me caían bien, ni yo a ellos, pero más deprimente había sido cuando, tras cenar y dejar encargadas a varias doncellas de la casa para que llevasen a los invitados a sus habitaciones, me fui a ver a mi padre y vi a Gabrielle sentada como una estatua junto a él. Por una vez el dicho "Parecer una estatua de cera" no podía ir mejor.

Estaba sentada justo en la misma posición que la dejé, no se había movido ni un milímetro de su sitio, tenía la mano de mi padre entre las suyas contra sus labios en una especie de beso eterno, con la misma cara y posición de una viuda llorando sobre el cuerpo de su marido en el velatorio hacía medio siglo o así.

"Gabri." La llamé.

Ella no me contesta, es como si no estuviese allí.

"Gabri, el chico ha vuelto a preguntar por ti." Le digo. "Todos andan preocupados porque no has aparecido por la cena."

"No tengo hambre." Me dice suavemente como sin fuerzas. "Es tan frustrante…"

"Voy a quedarme un poco." Le digo suavemente. "Deberías salir al jardín un poco, al menos a que te de un poco el aire, llevas horas aquí dentro y cuando estuviste en Venecia tampoco pudiste respirar mucho."

"No voy a moverme." Me dice suavemente sin moverse ni un ápice salvo para ponerse la mano de papá en la frente y cerrar los ojos. "No voy a separarme de él hasta que no despierte. Es… dios, es frustrante…"

Los vampiros no podemos llorar físicamente, pero sí sabemos por otros signos cuando estamos llorando por dentro, anímicamente.

Con cuidado me acerco y la rodeo con los brazos suavemente. Sé que es incapaz de demostrar cariño como el resto de personas; no es de dar besos y sonrisas por que sí, no es del tipo de estar siempre animándote ni tampoco podría esperar que me hubiese tratado nunca como se supone que debería haberlo hecho, pero nunca me ha negado su cariño, a su manera, con pequeños gestos que tienen mucho más valor que todas las caricias y besos que te puedan dar.

"Mich, ya está." Me dice dándome unos toquecitos en el brazo con una mano. "Venga, ya está, vale."

"Deberías descansar." Le digo.

"Sabes que no puedo." Afirma mientras uno de los aparatos cambia de sonido y entonces ella saca una jeringuilla y pincha el tapón de un bote lleno de líquido con vetas como pequeños hilos de diferentes colores casi todos casi cristalinos pero de color rojo, amarillo o incluso plateados que tras rellenar la jeringuilla inyecta sobre el corazón de mi padre. "Debo mantenerme a su lado."

"Tenemos suficiente para horas." Le digo suavemente poniendo mis labios en su pelo en un gesto invertido de instinto maternal. "Deberías salir a que te diese un poco el aire."

"Sabes que no acepto órdenes, menos aún tuyas." Me suelta casi siseando.

No se lo tengo en cuenta, no es más que su forma de defensa que me deja ver que la estoy agobiando un poco.

"No pretende ser una orden, sino un ruego." Le digo intentando mantener la suavidad en mis palabras y mis actos. "Llevas mucho tiempo en tensión, incluso cuando trabajas sueles tomarte unos descansos al aire libre por la noche, mientras todos duermen."

"Cuando él despierte." Afirma.

Es cabezota como ella sola, siempre lo ha sido. Entonces decido apelar a lo único que sé que puede hacerla bajarse del burro.

"¿Tú crees que le gustaría saber lo que estás haciendo?" Le pregunto.

"Sois los dos iguales." Me dice suspirando. "Igual de cabezotas, igual de embaucadores… igual de pesados."

Sí, que diga misa siempre y cuando consiga yo lo que quiero, y esta vez ella se levanta y da un beso a mi padre en la punta de los dedos.

"**Tranquilo, Ra. ****Saldré solo un momento**." Le dice en español. "Cuídale bien; bote de la 'x' si cambia el sonido de ese monitor y el de la 'k' si es ese otro, un poco y gota a gota."

"Tranquila, así lo haré."


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23: (tÍTULO)**

(Voz de Seth)

Dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…

Las doce de la noche, un nuevo día. Octavo día en esa mansión.

Dong…

La una de la mañana.

Dong… dong…

"Genial, las dos." Murmuro.

A estas horas toda la casa duerme, todos salvo Mich y con un poco de suerte, la peruana y la australiana que al parecer son mestizas como Nessy y duermen del orden de 3 a 4 horas al día solas en su cuarto.

Normalmente no salen del edificio, aunque los jardines son grandes y los tienen muy cuidados y hay hasta una piscina con peces de colores; por eso me extraña oír ruidos fuera de murmullo de ropas, sobre todo contando las horas que son.

Jacob está dormido como un tronco, le oigo roncar desde mi cuarto puesto que estamos pared con pared.

Con cuidado me asomo a la ventana y miro, hay una sombra fuera, pero no se mueve de forma sospechosa, así que supongo que no pasa nada aunque tengo curiosidad.

Abro la ventana con cuidado de no hacerla chirriar y me asomo. Fuera hace un tiempo bastante bueno, así que salto sin más puesto que estamos en la planta baja.

Aterrizo sin hacer el menor sonido que pueda alertar a nadie, así que de inmediato me pongo a seguir a la sombra que vi, más bien, el rastro de pisadas sobre el césped mojado.

Las seguí, me fijé en que eran livianas y apenas marcadas, como si quien las hubiese hecho fuese una especie de criatura etérea, algo que apenas rozase el suelo, que caminase por él como si fuese tan pesado como una pluma.

Oí el chapoteo en la piscina antes de ver que era allí donde acababan las pisadas. Porque era allí a donde me llevaron las huellas sobre el césped cubierto de rocío. Y cuando llegué… el espectáculo más bello del mundo.

Me quedé sin palabras al ver a aquel ángel oscuro sin alas, aquella ninfa morena de piel marmórea cubierta con lo que parecía un bikini que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación en tonos dorados que contrastaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada para ser un vampiro. Gabrielle, mi ángel de la oscuridad.

Salió sin mirarme siquiera y caminó hasta un hasta que supongo que alguna vez fue de una bandera dándome la espalda, entonces trepó como si fuese un mono y paró sobre un pie sobre la bola del final, con los brazos abiertos y manteniéndose allí arriba en aquella postura ((postura de la grulla en artes marciales, va genial para meditación pero tienes que tener equilibrio)).

Esperé, pero estuvo allí arriba un buen rato, parecía una estatua, en una postura curiosa pero una preciosa estatua; tanto que por un momento pensé que seguramente si la hubiese conocido algún escultor sin duda la hubiese inmortalizado en alguna estatua.

Y de pronto, bajó el pie que tenía doblado en alto y pareció agarrarse a la bola con ambos lo que me hizo sospechar, así que cuando la vi inclinarse hacia delante con los brazos abiertos y comenzar a inclinarse comencé a quitarme la camisa para salir corriendo.

"¡Gabri, no!" Le grité mientras se precipitaba al vacío.

No llegué a tiempo, calló al agua y yo también.

"¡Gabri!" La llamé sacando la cabeza del agua.

Me sumergí para buscarla asustando a todos los peces que habían quedado aún tras las zambullidas.

La encontré en el fondo de la piscina, mirándome con cara de confusión y recelo y moviendo los brazos suavemente como si lo necesitase para mantenerse allí abajo. Con cuidado le hice gestos para que subiese y entonces subí, ella me siguió al cabo de unos segundos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo. "Es… deberías estar durmiendo…"

"No te hemos visto en días." Le dije. "La última vez que te vi fue cuando trajimos al tipo ese y tú… te fuiste ha hacer algo más… no te vimos regresar."

"Bajé directamente con el 'tipo' ese, que por cierto, se llama Ra." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo el dios egipcio?"

"No, Ra de Rafael." Me dijo ella suavemente. "Rafael Perón, emigrante español a sudamérica, hace muchos años." Afirmó. "Y antes de que lo vuelvas a pensar, no, no está muerto."

"Yo nunca he dicho…"

"Pero lo has pensado." Afirmó suspirando. "Últimamente prefiero no dejarme ver mucho, entre otros motivos porque nadie debe saber que estoy aquí, en parte también porque estoy un poco desequilibrada y no paro de oír vuestros pensamientos en mi cabeza."

"Entonces sabrás que estamos preocupados por ti." Le dije.

"Tú estás preocupado, tu amigo Jacob piensa otras cosas, y créeme, no es agradable tener sus pensamientos taladrándome la cabeza mientras yo sufro viendo a Rafael cómo está. Las chicas son un poco más neutrales, les preocupa no haberme visto desde que llegamos pero sobre todo les preocupa lo que les pueda pasar estando aquí, en el terreno de los Vulturis, siendo como son 'especiales' y sabiendo como les he dicho que mientras no sepan que existen estarán seguras; aunque creen que les protegeremos en caso de que las encuentren comienzan a no tenerlas todas consigo. Y Mich… él es el único sincero, me dice exactamente lo que piensa, aunque a mí me lo dice de la forma menos dañina y suave que puede, su mente está llena de cosas más fuertes."

"¿Y los hermanos?" Le dije.

"Kobu y Nathan temen que si nos quedamos aquí mucho más los Vulturi nos encuentren aunque todos aquí tengan órdenes de seguir actuando como si no hubiésemos venido de cara al resto del mundo; confían en la gente de aquí y confían en mí, pero aún así es inevitable que tengan sus dudas y preocupaciones." Me dijo. "Y luego está Rafael, desde luego… señor… su mente es lo que más me duele. Está llena de dolor y temor; lleva demasiado tiempo así, entre la vida y la muerte…"

"Tiene miedo a la muerte." Dije pensando en voz alta. "Es lógico, nosotros también."

"No." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "No tiene miedo a la muerte, al menos no a la suya."

"¿Entonces?" Le dije.

"Tiene miedo al daño que me está haciendo, al que me puede hacer aún." Me dijo con la voz que denotaba que hubiese llorado de ser humana. "Sabe que los Vulturis lo descubrirán tarde o temprano, sobre todo cuando yo me niegue a seguir adelante con sus chantajes, me ha pedido que le lleve a donde estaba, que le deje morir para que no puedan seguir chantajeándome… pero no quiero… no quiero perderle…" Dijo ya llorando solo con la voz.

Me moría de ganas de abrazarla, de reconfortarla, pero me daba miedo tocarla, cada vez que estaba así y yo mostraba el más mínimo gesto de cariño hacia ella, ella reaccionaba huyendo de mí como si le diese miedo, así que me quedé con la mano en alto.

No sé qué era peor, que no quisiera que le tocase un pelo en esos casos o hacer lo que ella quería y no hacerlo.

Era realmente una tortura verla así y no poder hacer nada cuando hasta el milímetro más escondido de mí me impulsaba a todo lo contrario, a cogerla entre mis brazos y cuidarla todo lo que pudiese, intentar consolarla y hacer todo lo que pudiese para intentar hacerla feliz de nuevo.

"Gabri, si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es de que es imposible que haya nadie que te odie." Le dije como un idiota. "Ya sé que no te gusta que te hable así, pero lo siento mucho porque es lo que siento."

"No es por ti." Afirmó suavemente. "Es… Rafael decía lo mismo que tú decías, y… cada vez que me hablabas como él me recordabas a él y me sentía culpable."

"Eh…" Le dije sin poder aguantarme y cogiéndole las manos. "Tú no eres culpable de nada…"

"Sí, sí lo soy." Me dijo soltándose las manos de golpe pero con suavidad. "Es… olvídalo." Afirmó antes de salir nadando hacia la orilla y saltando para ponerse de pie al caer al suelo con suavidad de un felino. "Seth, volved a casa, Jacob y tú. Aquí no os queda nada por hacer."

"Claro que me queda algo por hacer." Le dije. "Tienes problemas, voy a quedarme y te ayudaré. Tengo que…"

"Seth." Me cortó suave pero firmemente. "Seth, no debes juntarte con nosotros. En primer lugar, yo no debería haber dejado esto ir tan lejos, vampiros y licántropos, del tipo que sean, no deberíamos juntarnos, nunca." Afirmó moviendo la cabeza en consecuencia. "Yo no soy un ángel, soy un demonio. No te conviene juntarte conmigo."

"Eso es algo que yo debería decir." Le dije.

"Adios." Me dijo antes de desaparecer.

Intenté seguirla, pero llegué justo después que ella y no sé dónde fue, no lo sabía aunque podía intuirlo.

Me dirigí hacia cualquier punto que pudiese llevarme abajo, a dónde habíamos oído alguna vez que estaba el tipo al que salvó y que llevamos hasta allí.

"¿El señor quería algo?" Me preguntó la pelirroja.

"Busco a Gabri." Le dije. "Tengo que acabar una charla que tenemos pendiente y…"

"Brenna, asegúrate de que el señorito Black y el señorito Clearwater tengan sus cosas listas para su viaje." Le dijo Mich suavemente en una órden tajante. "Deben tomar su avión mañana hacia Seattle, América. Tienen sitio en el de las 3 pm. Por nada del mundo quisiéramos que lo perdiesen por nuestra culpa."

"Nosotros no tenemos ningún avión que…" Le dije.

"Ahora sí." Me dijo. "Gabri acaba de llegar y os ha reservado." Afirmó. "Considerando que Jacob no quería estar aquí y que los Cullen estaban deseando irse, acompañarás a Bella, Reneesme, Edward, Rosalie y tu amigo Jacob en el avión hasta vuestro país."

"Yo no quiero irme." Le dije.

"Pero lo harás." Me dijo agarrándome por el brazo con bastante fuerza. "Si sabes lo que te conviene te alejarás de aquí y dejarás de meterte donde no te llaman."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Hey, Jake." Me llamaron en la terminal del aeropuerto que teníamos que usar para coger el avión. "Aquí."

"Hey, Bells." La saludé con la mano. "No, deja, ya lo llevo yo." Le dije al cochero cuando fue a cargar mi bolsa en el carrito de trasporte de maletas.

"Ya pensábamos que no ibais a llegar." Nos dijo Rosalie. "¿Y a ese qué tripa se le ha roto?"

"Seth no quería irse." Les dije soltando el aire de golpe.

"Es un problema, porque estando como está improntado de Gabri os será difícil mantenerle en casa." Nos dijo Carlisle.

"¿Y por qué no le dejáis que se quede aquí?" Dijo Alice suavemente.

"Gabrielle no quiere que se quede." Les dije. "Ahora que a recuperado al pavo ese nosotros solo molestamos."

"¿Eso os ha dicho?" Nos preguntó Carlisle.

"No, pero es evidente." Afirmé.

"Necesito saber que estará bien." Dijo Seth. "Quiero quedarme."

"Seth, vete." Me dijo Edward. "Estará bien."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le dijo. "¿Acaso la vas a proteger tú?"

"No, pero nosotros nos vamos a quedar por aquí." Afirmó Emmet. "Se han metido con nuestra familia también."

"Seth, estará bien." Afirmó Jasper. "Me parece que antes estaba más calmada porque la tenían atada de pies y manos puesto que tenían a el chico ese, fuese quien fuese, ahora que ella lo tiene de nuevo junto a ella… creo que no se va a cortar a la hora de tomar represalias."

"No es una asesina." Afirmó Seth.

"No." Dijo Edward. "Pero es la mujer más cabreada que he visto en mi vida. Es igual que cuando matas a la pareja de algún vampiro."

"Vamos, que tenemos a una vampiresa loca suelta." Dije bromeando pero en serio. "Y que encima sabe dónde vivimos y que apuesto a que volverá a intentar secuestrar a Nessy."

"Creo que si estuviese aquí te hubiese enseñado a meterte así con ella." Afirmó Edward divertido. "Te hubiese dado unas cuantas patadas y luego…" Ahí empezó a aguantar la risa.

"¿Y luego?" Le dije. "Por que no le iba a dejar tocarme."

De pronto, me picaba la mejilla y Carlisle me puso un cleenex pretado contra esta de inmediato.

"Mala idea hacer eso cuando estamos nosotros por aquí." Murmuró para él.

"Perdón." Dijo Edward aguantándose la risa mientras Emmet se reía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Gabri)

Mientras el avión se elevaba en el aire por la pista suspiré aliviada. Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia, o lo que era lo mismo, en este caso, alejado el perro se acabó la tentación. No tendría tentación cerca ni tampoco tendría posibilidad de meterles a ellos en esto.

Caí al suelo con un solo salto que hizo ondular mis ropas y al aterrizar me las alisé un poco.

Iba a montarme en un taxi de aquel país que había tomado prestado para la ocasión, cuando me frenaron la puerta y vi a Emmet sujetando la puerta.

"¿Ibas a algún lado?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Supongo que no esperarías que pensando mentalmente tan alto, más aún cuando le hiciste a Jacob ese cortecito en el cuello no esperases que no supiesemos que estabas ahí." Me dijo Edward.

"Pretendía que supieses que estaba ahí." Afirmé bajando la ventanilla y cerrando la puerta.

"Como eres un táxi supongo que no te importará llevarnos a un sitio." Me dijo Alice sonriendo.

"Desde luego." Afirmé. "Hay hueco para 4 personas, y sois 6."

"A nosotros nos vienen a buscar tus criados." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Eres muy amable alojándonos en tu casa." Añadió Esme sonriendo.

"No hay de qué." Afirmé. "Carlisle es un médico, como es de nuestro tipo supongo que podrá echarme una mano con un… paciente."

Vale, ellos no sabían toda la verdad, pronto se enterarían de todo, a su debido tiempo. De momento, dejé que los hijos de los Cullen y Alice se montasen en el taxi y me puse a actuar como taxista que estaba intentando parecer.

"¿Eres consciente de que lo que estás haciendo hará que los Vulturi monten en cólera?" Me preguntó Jasper suavemente mientras dejábamos atrás el aeropuerto.

"Sí, pero son ellos los que juegan con fuego." Afirmé. "No yo."

"Eres un poco prepotente pensando que podrás plantarles cara siquiera." Me dijo Emmet.

"Ellos son los prepotentes si piensan que me atacarán y saldrán indemnes." Afirmé segura mientras conducía a la velocidad de un taxista normal y corriente.

"¿Por qué crees que serás un peligro para ellos?" Me dijo Edward.

"_Porque ellos no saben hacer nada que yo no sepa hacer_." Le dije mentalmente mirándole por el retrovisor. "_Aro y yo somos coleccionistas. Él de personas por sus dones, yo no necesito conservar a la gente._"

Eso hizo que me mirase.

"¿Cómo…?" Me dijo.

"¿Cómo qué, señor?" Le dije mientras mentalmente les decía otra cosa. "_De ahora en adelante, cuando hable así mejor pensáis la respuesta, no me gustaría que llegase a oídos de quien no debe el que yo esté hablando así; y gracias a Edward, ahora puedo oír lo que pensáis._"

"_O sea, que eres una especie de parásito._" Me dijo Emmet pensando.

"_Entonces eso significa que de algún modo puedes robar poderes_." Dijo Jasper.

"_¡Que… fuerte…!_" Dijo Alice.

"_No soy un parásito, Emmet; tampoco robo los poderes, Jasper, solo los copio._" Fui diciendo. "_Alice, si a ti te parece fuerte, imagínate a mí descubrir que tenía este don._"

"Si miran a su izquierda verán una vista de Milán." Les dije en voz normal señalando por la ventanilla. "_Aprecio que os preocupéis por mí, sobre todo después de los problemas que os causé y cómo actué cuando os quitamos a la niña._"

"_Ni lo menciones._" Me dijeron los cuatro mentalmente a la vez para hacerme reír.

Se acercaban tiempos oscuros, pero al menos, esta vez no estaba sola para hacerles frente, y tan pronto como los Vulturi decidieran mover ficha, se enterarían de ello.

Haría que lamentasen el día en que comenzaron a quitarme cosas, primero mi prima, luego mi familia, mi infancia feliz, mis compañeros, mi primer amor, algunas presas… y luego, por último y casi más importante, a Rafael.

Oh, sí, ya lo creo que lo lamentarían, en cuanto moviesen un dedo lo más mínimo para intentar atacar u ordenar un ataque… ya lo creo que lo lamentarían, porque encontrarían una vampiresa dispuesta a matar; me encontrarían a mí.

((Las aventuras continúan en Amanecer 2))


End file.
